Red Dragons Collide
by Maglor819
Summary: Uther has dreams about his past and reflects on the legacy he will leave Arthur. Revitalized by these memories the King begins a campaign to unite Albion under his rule and scour magic from the isles forever. Can a young Warlock prevent the storm, or will he and his friends perish in the coming conflict when the destinies of father, son and estranged daughter collide? AU from 2x4.
1. Black Dragon's Prophecy

Uther dreamed of his childhood at night. Since his wife's death he had ceased to dream of past accomplishments or anything at all. He was nine again, a small, frightened boy, surrounded by court advisors, generals and sycophants all gathered around the dying king's bed. The only reassurance at his father's slow, agonizing passing was his brother Aurelius, hand on his shoulder, gently reassuring him.

"It will be all right little brother. He will get better."

Two days later they knelt before the throne while Vortigern placed the crown on his eldest brother's head. Constans did not show his grief. He had prepared for the moment his entire life.

"The King is dead." Vortigern yelled in the shrill voice that had haunted Uther in his younger years. "Long live the King!"

The dream continued to turn into a nightmare as real as it was the night he had been there. Tragedy struck less than a year later. Four days before his tenth birthday Aurelius came running into his room at the middle of night in riding clothes, a sword and axe by his hand.

"What are you doing with father's sword?" He was a boy then, frightened by mere shadows and confused by court politics, sheltered by an aging father and ignored by his eldest brother.

"We need to leave Uther. Vortigern may have poisoned Constans."

He dreamed of their exodus and pursuit by the Usurper's guards. At the edge of the border of Essetir Aurelius drew himself up before their pursuers, knowing the young Uther could no longer outrun Vortigern's men.

"Run Uther! Everything will be fine! Go!"

Aurelius was always wrong. He spouted sureties but could never make them come to pass. He heard Aurelius' death cry as he ran, real, visceral, as if his brother was yelling in defiance from his unmarked grave. His father had failed the kingdom by dying early. Constans was a fool who let others get too close to him. Aurelius, for all his courage, did not have the strength and conviction to save both of them. Uther understood all of this now, though at the time he had only been a frightened boy.

Time passed, and he dreamt of his fifteenth birthday, celebrating five years of anonymous peace living as the adopted son of a hunter. He would have been content to forget his birthright, to forget that he was the last of the Ambrosius line. Yet on his birthday fate had sent him another calamity.

Uther dreamt of the black dragon, with one blood red eye. He could smell the burning wood again, the crackling flesh. He choked on the smoke and heard the screams as real as that day. More importantly he felt the rage again. He had been a boy when he was forced to flee. He had become a man and he swore he would never back down again. He dreamt as he felt his hands grab the hilt of the sword, as he began to climb up the mountain in the dead of night towards the lair. Balinor, his twelve year old friend was the only survivor with him. Together they would bring the dragon to heel. The boy was convinced as much.

He heard the laugh again, echoing in his ears and burrowing into his skull. The mocking tone the beast used upon Balinor.

"You are not ready yet boy! You cannot command me! You do not yet have your father's powers!"

He saw Balinor hide his face in shame, then shock as the dragon drew himself up to slaughter the would be dragon lord. Uther was waiting and slipped around the unsuspecting beast.

He felt the hot blood pour on his arms, drip down his face. He relished in the warmth and taste of it on his tongue. He relished in power. Balinor later told him he thought his friend had gone mad with bloodlust in that moment. The dragon turned his eyes on him, the gash in his neck leaking his life's blood. He chuckled, and to Uther's surprise made no attempts at retaliation, no vain last words echoing a promised vengeance.

"Ah Uther. I should have known boy. I can see him in you. My kind can see all things. The Red Dragon who unite all of Albion."

He waited for no more words, fearful perhaps of a final treachery. Balinor stood in shock as Uther butchered the corpse, ate the warm heart of the beast. Destiny had given him a purpose. He was the Red Dragon. He would no longer be Uther Ambrosius, last son of a fallen Roman king. He would call himself Uther Pendragon, the Chief Dragon, the King amongst Warriors. The young boy scoffed as he observed the stricken youth. Blood dripped down his chin and he smiled. Uther was determined to go back to Vortigern. He would crush the Usurper and forge himself a kingdom that would unite Albion.

* * *

When he woke, Uther took a draught of wine and smiled to himself. It had felt so good to feel young again, to feel the power he felt in his dream. Back in Camelot, back in his reality, he felt old. His bones ached and he was covered with old wounds that never fully healed. The dream had brought back feelings he had thought long lost since the end of the purge almost twenty years ago. Foremost was the glory of his first conquest before all the others. He remembered his power, the certainty of his destiny, before magic took away Igraine and plunged his kingdom into a constant state of fear and war. The Purge may be over, but he was never free of magic's grip.

When Sir Bedivere came to announce that his patrol had captured a group of druids, and they were now awaiting judgment, Uther felt his mood rise. This was another victory in the war against magic, however small. Yet perhaps it wasn't enough. He had stopped being who he was since the twenty years following Igraine's death. Maybe it was time to become the Red Dragon again.

Merlin was feeling as old and feeble as Gaius when he stood in the throne room watching the surreal spectacle unfold between the King, the Prince and the eight captive Druids chained and kneeling on the floor, three of them young children. He clenched his fists and drowned out the sound of Uther's voice pounding through the chambers. He had seen and heard enough of these self righteous speeches against magic to last a lifetime in purgatory. A nudge caused him to look to his left, meeting the upturned eyebrow of Gaius. Merlin shuddered at his guardian and composed himself once again as the dutiful servant. His gaze unwillingly went to Arthur, who stared back at him with a quick look of disdain and what Merlin detected, a slight trace of fear, which would be funny if the situation hadn't been so serious.

Only a day before they had been patrolling with Arthur and knights around the borders of Lot's kingdom when they came upon the group of Druids now chained without ceremony in front of the Pendragon throne. Young, brash and eager to prove himself to the Prince, seventeen year old Sir Bors had drawn his sword, screaming "Druids!" like a complete idiot, and spurred his horse forward. Sir Leon had rolled his eyes and fell back into the saddle, looking over to his Prince with a slight smirk.

The Druids had no wish to fight, and had begun to fall back to the forest, hoping no less to cross the border. Tensions between King Lot and Uther had almost escalated to war, and neither side wanted to test the other, fearing to give the other side casus belli.

"Sir Bors!" Arthur yelled, sternly but with a slight hint of mocking.

"Sire?" The knight had ceased his gallop as the Prince rode up to him, and still had his sword raised forward like a charging statue.

Arthur slapped the Knight on the shoulder, and Leon gave Bors an amused smile.

"Sir Bors." Arthur began, using the slightly condescending voice he gave the younger knights when teaching them lessons. Arthur was able to use his position and voice to mask his own age well. "They are unarmed, they have children. They are of no threat to us."

Merlin was growing to love Arthur for these moments of defiance, despite the fact that they were never in front of his father. He might still fear and hate magic, but the Prince was not willing to give up his humanity in a quest to purge it from the land.

"Sire, the law states..."

"Bors, I know what the law states, but honestly we have had Merlin leading us for the past hour and a half." He smirked back at the manservant. "He's such an idiot, for all we know we could be in Lot's kingdom right now. He allows sorcery since the end of the first Purge."

"Sire, we are most definitely in your father's kingdom." Bor's retaliated.

The emphasis on 'your father's' caused Arthur's face to slightly darken. Merlin knew he craved the loyalty of his above all, more to himself then to Camelot. It seemed to be some sick game his father and he played, the older knights loyal to Uther, the younger to Arthur. To Merlin it all seemed too dangerous, even for the Prince. Uther had considered himself to be the last Roman King after all, not from the isles.

"The Knight's Code, Sir Bors." Leon began, interrupting the Prince. "Are our guiding principles, to defy these makes us no worse than bandits. We are not just any knights; we are those who hold the principles of chivalry highest. Our honor and courage is what makes us the best and most feared in the land, we cannot compromise those values, no matter the law."

"Sir Leon spoke my mind." Arthur finished blandly.

Bors nodded before sheathing his sword. He did not apologize to the Druids or their frightened children, but he did not challenge Arthur's decision.

Merlin held back a smile, knowing how much Leon's support meant to Arthur. Uther often prattled about how Arthur was the best example for the knight's to follow, and how he was becoming a fine leader, but it was men like Sir Leon and Sir Kay, knights Arthur grew up with, that had made the Prince who he was. He was not his father's son, no matter how loyal he was to the King.

There was no mirth back in the present, no warm feelings of comradelier, here Sir Bors, ambitious and eager to please, would be tested. Would it be to Liege or Prince? The Druids had been captured by a subsequent patrol to the north, lead by the enthusiastic but bumbling Sir Bedivere, who was picking his nose in the corner. Merlin was certain Bors had no part in this, it was just bad luck. The druids should have turned around instead of trying to pass through Dumnonia on their way north to the Welsh kingdoms. Merlin could see Arthur clenching the handle of his sword as he stood beside his father, anxiously looking at the Druids, seeing if they would betray him to Uther in an attempt to damage the trust between son and father. To Uther's left Morgana sat, pale and sickly, her beauty sapped away from depression and near constant nightmares. He met her eyes, pleading and worried, and knew he could do nothing.

_Liar. _He thought to himself. He could tell her his secret; help her feel like she wasn't alone.

"...be sentenced to burn in the morning." Uther finished bored, as if he had decided on the menu for a feast, and sitting down motioned to the guards.

As the Druids were being dragged out their leader glanced at Merlin. _You tried Emrys._ Their leader spoke into his mind.

_I am sorry. Don't worry, I'll get you out. _Merlin replied.

_We were dead the moment we were caught. Good look Emrys._

The court began to empty, when Merlin heard Arthur whisper to the King. "Father, there are children with them."

Uther held no pretense for a private discussion. "Not children, druids Arthur." His voice grew dark and his eyes wild for a second. "How many times must we go over this?"

"Never again father." Arthur said with a hint of regret.

Merlin sighed audibly, before being elbowed again by Gaius. Leon noticed however, and sent him a grim and warning smile back.

Uther poured himself another glass of wine, downed it, and motioned for Merlin to give him more.

"You can have your opinions, but against magic you cannot compromise." He put a hand on his son's shoulder as Merlin refilled his glass. "I realize you have more of your gentle mother in you then I had thought, and in time you will grow to be a fine king, but for now you must continue to follow my guidance. Sorcery could destroy this kingdom and all that I built, all that will be yours. Even before Vortigern killed my brothers, before I spread Christianity though these lands, the Old Religion was a malicious force. If only I had begun the Purge sooner. You may rule Camelot's people with your heart, but against those monsters you can only be ruthless."

"Yes father." Merlin held his reaction. It was times like these that Merlin could not see the great King that Arthur was supposed to be, times like this he felt helpless and alone, so sure that the Dragon was wrong about Arthur. He held his tongue. He was just a servant after all.

Morgana was never so timid. "You coward." her voice dripped with venom and her eyes hardly rose to look at Arthur as she stood from her chair. "The future King, cowed by his father like one of his disobedient hunting dogs."

Arthur's face contorted in pain and disappointment. Uther turned with a blank look.

"Morgana..."

"Oh, surely the Prince can defend himself my Lord, can't you my Prince?" She said mockingly with a trace of a smirk.

Arthur seethed. "Morgana!"

"How dare you child!" Uther spoke, anger gaining the best of his emotions. "You forget your place. You are my ward, nothing more. You will show my son the respect he deserves. He will be your king one day!"

Morgana laughed. "You forget your place Pendragon." She turned her eyes on Arthur. "Are you a coward destined to become a tyrant like your father? Tell me Arthur, what monster murders children?"

Her rant would have continued, but Merlin, who had been averting his eyes, heard a sickening slap. His eyes rose, and Morgana lay on the ground, an angry and terrified expression on her face, her left cheek starting to bruise. Merlin rushed forward flinging Gaius' arm off of his elbow and came to her side. Arthur began to move but Sir Leon restrained him quickly. Uther kicked Merlin in the shoulder, sending him sprawling to the ground.

"Out of my way boy!" His face was masked with rage, his hands trembled and his eyes showed no sign of sanity. Grasping Morgana by the neck he pulled her towards his face snarling before he threw her back on the ground.

The guards were on the ward in moments, lifting up by her shoulders. Uther still trembling pointed his finger at her. "You will learn respect girl! Confine her to her chambers."

"Go to hell Pendragon!" Morgana shrieked as she was dragged through the council doors.

Merlin remained on the ground, glimpsing at the King as he began to calm down, only rising once his back was turned.

"She will be banned from all trials in the future. I simply cannot trust her. She is too much like Gorlois. Such unattractive traits for a woman." The king mused, half to himself.

"You struck her father." Arthur said furiously. "You are to protect her, not treat her like an animal!"

"She forgets her place too often, as Gorlois did. She is not queen as he was not king. You will remind her Arthur, of what her duties are. She is to be by my side, supportive, just as she will one day be by her husband's."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Father, we are talking about Morgana..."

"I have treated her like a daughter, but she is no longer a child and must act like a proper lady. We are not the Saxons or Celts; our society has standards and roles that we all must follow. The tenants of Christianity, damn it those of the Old Faith maintain that children are to honor their parents. I am as good as her father."

"Of course father, you are right as always."

Merlin sneered, ignoring the eyebrow from Gaius. This was the Once and Future King that Kilgharrah talked about. This was his destiny, to protect a spoiled prat who could only go behind his father's back, who cowed whenever the great Uther Dragon Slayer, spoke. A man who spoke about the principles of chivalry, and watched a woman get beaten by her guardian. He held his tongue as he followed Arthur from the throne room; he was too overwhelmed with the past several weeks, not to mention the events of the last three days. He had high hopes for Arthur, the Arthur who had followed him to Ealdor, the Arthur who rescued Gwen against the King's wishes. That Arthur had died. Everything had changed when the mysterious warrior had arrived.

The red haired woman, calling herself Anatiss had defeated Arthur easily enough, and Merlin had almost revealed his secret when the Prince placed his head three days later on the block. Then, after her revelation, and Igraine's confirmation, Arthur had confronted the King. Merlin once again defied Kilgharrah, and lied to save Uther's life, further hardening Arthur against magic, and breaking his will to stand up against his father. The more he thought about it, the incident with the Druids seemed more Sir Leon's doing then Arthur's. He was clearly afraid of disobeying his father, which given the Pendragon King's history, was understandable. Merlin worried that it was only a matter of time before Arthur cracked again. He may have more of his mother in him, but he had the pride of his father.

* * *

After the guards shoved her in and locked the door to her chambers Morgana screamed in rage, four vases breaking around her room. Startled at her own use of magic, which she had still not learned to control in the least, she ran to her bed before dropping on the floor sobbing. One day she would lose control in front of the King, and the pyres being prepared outside would be her own. She shuddered. The King would probably break out the crosses from the Purge and condemn her to die the slow death of crucifixion. She felt utterly alone.

She had considered Arthur a friend, and always was surprised, and though she would not admit it to the Prince, proud when he stood up to his father. Now he was just a coward following in Uther's footsteps. She feared he would walk in his father's shadow, even after his passing, afraid to defy the wishes of a dead man. She would never be safe, not in Camelot. Nor could she be safe outside it. Uther would hunt her down; bring her back, all under a misguided sense of loyalty to her dead father.

She couldn't think about Uther without continuing to tremble with poorly controlled hatred. The man was supposed to love her as a father, but he treated her like an animal. She shuddered, wondering if he had physically abused Igraine. Surely he never hurt Arthur in public, he would never undermine the authority of the future king to that extent, but she wondered if he abused him in private. There were rumors after all, all wiped out by the mass crucifying during the purge, of Uther when he was young. The man was said to have cowed his own followers with his cruelty. It should be expected from a man who had slain seven dragons. He took pleasure only in suffering. She felt a brief pang of sympathy for Arthur but quickly erased it thinking only of his cowardice, of his inability to stand up for what was right, for sitting by while innocents were being executed.

Merlin. She thought and chided herself for her unbridled fury. Merlin had moved to help her. The sweet, guileless serving boy stood in the way while the future king watched her get hit. She had trusted Merlin with her darkest secret, the thing she was born with that Uther was convinced was utterly evil. She was not even sure if Uther was completely wrong in that assessment. Not only did Merlin keep her secret, he tried to protect her personally. Since a child she had been taught magic was evil. Though Gorlois wasn't as adamant, since his death Uther had driven it into her skull. Merlin had reassured her, told her she wasn't a monster. She did not believe him, not fully, but it was a relief knowing there was someone who didn't hate her outright for what she was. He should be much more than a servant, considering he was nobler then the Arthur, who was supposed to be the example for all Camelot's knights to follow.

* * *

"You will not restrain me again Leon!" Arthur shouted once they had reached his chambers, grabbing a goblet and flinging it at the wall.

"Arthur your hand was on your sword, you were going to try to kill him." Leon replied with a sigh. "Again."

"And I should have!" Arthur yelled, the fury on his face masking any fear he felt at uttering treason. He calmed down and sat on his bed. "He struck Morgana Leon. Morgana. How am I to be the exemplary knight when I let someone be abused in front of me, when I watch innocents and children die? When I'm forced to play the dutiful son?"

Leon accepted two goblets from Merlin, and then offered a third to the servant. "Arthur, I have talked to you about this several times. When you are king, things will be different."

"Yes and how am I to right the wrongs that I have stood by and watched? Leon, Morgana will never forgive me, we will lose her."

Merlin cleared his throat. "Why can't you just be king now?"

Leon looked at him like he was an idiot. Arthur's voice was low. "Merlin, you are speaking treason."

"As are you Arthur!" Merlin shouted before calming down. "The knights follow you. If they follow you so will the rest of the army. Sir Bors is one example of this. He kept his loyalty to you when honor demanded he tell the king about the druids."

"Merlin, I will not betray my father."

"And things are not so simple either. Sir Bors is one man. A young man." Sir Leon began. "Many of the older, more senior knights are loyal to Uther, as are all the Liege Lords. He may have lost the strong support he used to have with House De Bois, and the House of Gorlois is all but destroyed but he is still powerful. He could be overthrown Merlin, but at great cost to Camelot. Arthur cannot simply take the throne, many of the other Kings are friends of Uther, in name at least, and would not see his being disposed of in a favorable light. Lord Idres, the former king of Dorset would go to war in an instant."

"So you are going to do nothing?" Merlin said, shaking his head.

"No. I'm going to act like a king." Arthur replied, ignoring Merin's rolling eyes. "Leon, I need your help more than ever."

"I will send for Sir Kay Arthur." Leon said with a reassuring pat on the back.

"Oh that's great, Sir Kay." Merlin began. "One of Uther's old guard."

"He was my mentor Merlin." Arthur began sternly. "All that I know of knighthood I owe to Kay, and to Leon."

"Then where did you learn to be such a prat?"

"Shut up Merlin."

* * *

"You need to control yourself Merlin. No one must ever find out your secret." Gaius scolded him over dinner.

Merlin sighed. "I know Gaius. I am so tired, and so sick of watching Uther prey on people with magic likes it's a curse."

"It's more than that isn't it? You've witnessed this brutality since the day you arrived. This is also about Morgana."

"I can't stand seeing her mistreated."

"Because of your sense of honor, or because of other feelings?" The eyebrow began to rise.

"Excuse me Gaius?" Merlin said with an arrogant tone he rarely used.

"You heard me Merlin, and don't try using that tone on me. Powerful Warlock or no, I've been practicing magic for many years, I am a follower of the Old Faith and I demand respect. You have been told before that you and Morgana cannot be friends, let alone anything else."

"I don't have feelings for her Gaius. I'm worried for her." He was slightly off put by Gaius's tone. His guardian had never spoken like that before. He secretly wondered how powerful Gaius actually was. Was he simply a former practitioner now masquerading as a physician, or someone a lot more powerful? He still had no idea who had taught Gaius, and his guardian had never answered his question. The man was a Christian who had converted to the Old Ways.

"And you should start to be scared of her. It was foolish to tell her about her powers."

"Gaius." He groaned. "Between you and Kilgharrah...not this again."

"Gorlois was as violent as Uther, but unlike the king he had a tender side. Morgana has inherited more of his darkness then his light. I watched the Duke grow up Merlin, and I can see it in her. Today you saw her, the contempt, the fury."

"She was standing up for what she believes in, her anger was just. She was struck!"

"High Priestess Nimueh believed she was right as well, and instead of removing the man who had wronged her she wrought havoc against Uther's armies during the Purge."

"Because they were persecuted! Why Gaius, why are you loyal to him? Why do you stand by while he murders our kind?"

Gaius looked up, his eyes warm but sad. "He is my King Merlin. I have been with him since the beginning."

"He is evil Gaius. He may love his people and Arthur, but he is evil."

Gaius chortled. "You have yet to see true evil Merlin."

"Indeed Gaius? I've heard stories about him..."

"Which are never to be repeated."

"So there's no truth then, what he did to Vortigern? That he himself used magic? I know about Arthur. You've been with him since he was eighteen Gaius."

"Enough Merlin." Gaius said forcefully but more gently than he had been. "Finish your pudding."

Moments later Arthur came through the door and Merlin and Gaius started with surprise, noticing several guards behind him. "These men are for your own protection Merlin."

"What do you mean sire?" Gaius asked.

Arthur closed the door and looked straight at Merlin. "Merlin, you cannot attempt to rescue the druids, you know this as well as I, tensions being what they are."

Merlin's heart dropped. He was hoping Arthur had come here for just that purpose.

"Trust me Merlin, it must be this way. Leave. I need to speak with Gaius alone."

Merlin took off his shirt and laid on his bed exhausted. The air was chilled with the start of fall, but he felt like he didn't have the strength to cover himself up. The last days had been exhausting. His faith in Arthur was slightly renewed, the prat may act like the dutiful son, but he was willing to do what was right. If only he knew more of Arthur's plan. He hoped this Sir Kay was everything Arthur said he was. An old guard of Uther who helped in the Purge only seemed like a bad thing. Hopefully he wasn't too much like Gaius, which would drive him mad. His guardian was right on one account which he refused to admit to the old man, he felt slightly scared of Morgana. Her sweetness had dissolved and become an acid. Her contempt for the Pendragons visible in her words and face worried him. It was a different Morgana, a Morgana that perversely reminded him of Uther.

_That's an odd thought_. _But it's all your own fault isn't it?_

It was. He had refused to tell her his secret, and so she was afraid and alone. His attempt at taking her to the druids had been a disaster thanks to Uther, and he had been seeing less and less of her. Gwen spent more time with Arthur, and Arthur, who used to mutually tease Morgana, had kept her at a far distance even before the red haired sorceress turned up. Indeed, since Gwen had been captured he had ignored Morgana more and more. He shuddered, thinking of the dragon's words. Perhaps Kilgharrah was right; perhaps she was destined to turn against them.

_What am I thinking? We're turning her against us by not being there for her._

Merlin slapped himself in the face, and pulled his shirt on. Tonight, more than ever she needed someone. He was going to go through with it. His palms began to sweat slightly. She had been lied to for too many years, treated with a placebo instead of a cure, and he would be damned if he continued to be an accomplice. She needed someone else, a friend, nothing more Merlin told himself.

He readied himself and snuck out of the room, forgetting that the guards were outside Gaius's chambers. He sighed and mentioned where he was going, his escort following. Moving up to her chambers his heart dropped when he saw the guards at the door. Of course. Guards were everywhere thanks to his royal pratness.

"I have her sleeping draft." He prayed someone else hadn't delivered it.

"The Lady Morgana was already given the draft by her maid Merlin." Richard may have been the guard's name. One of the rare Camelot regulars who actually had half a brain.

"Oh, how silly of me, must be my mistake." His own escort groaned at the wasted trip as he was led back to his chambers. _Not like I could spend time in there any way with guards outside the door_.

Returning at last, he lay on his bed again, staring at the ceiling.

_Merlin._

_Merlin!_

He groaned, and stood up. The voice echoing in his skull.

* * *

"This is all I can do, I wish it was more." Arthur said with remorse in his eyes.

The Druid leader grasped the Prince's hand through the cell bars. "It is more than enough, Once and Future King."

Arthur nodded, bemused and worried by the Druid's words. Tears formed in his eyes as he left the dungeons.

* * *

The cave was always the same. Dark and cold. Filled with a smug looking dragon.

"Good morning young warlock, I trust you slept well." He said with ill humor.

"Guards were everywhere Kilgharrah! Now why am I here?"

"Yes of course the unfortunate incident with the druids. Once again Uther shows his uncontrollable hatred, and you show your uncontrollable stupidity."

"Stupidity?" Merlin asked incredulously. "What stupidity?"

"Young Warlock not everyone can be saved. You cannot help every magic user caught by this kingdom."

"I didn't have a chance. Everything has changed Kilgharrah."

"Indeed. The intrusion of Anatiss has caused Uther to increase his measures; I fear we are nearing another purge." The Dragon said with no emotion.

"And yet you seem fine with that Kilgharrah. The sorceress, who was she?"

"Anatiss is of no consequence Merlin. Regardless, I have lived centuries and seen many deaths. My whole kind has died out. I tell you this because now, more than ever you need to be at Arthur's side. Protect the future king, attempt to mentor him."

Merlin shook his head. The Dragon always said the same thing.

"Merlin." The Dragon spoke when he noticed the Warlock's inattentiveness "Arthur's time may come sooner than I once realized."

"No!" Merlin shouted in disgust. "I know you want me to let Uther die. I know you want me to kill the king. I won't do it. I won't betray Arthur."

"You betray him by doing nothing Warlock, but I did not say you were to kill him. The Witch will soon enough."

"I have told you not to call her that!"

Kilgharrah let out a long, sarcastic laugh at Merlin's outburst. "As if you can command me boy. Heed my words Merlin, she cannot be trusted. Very soon you will see her true nature; the nature that spread through her father like cancer now contaminates her own soul."

"She has Gorlois strength, none of his violence. I know the tales that are told about Uther and the Duke of Cornwall. She is not bloodthirsty like they were. She doesn't crave power." Merlin said, unsure because he never knew Gorlois, and because he had seen Morgana's vicious side. What had Gwen said as well? _Some people are just born to be Queen._

"Gorlois?" Kilgharrah let out a small laugh and leapt into the air flying higher into the cave. "She is every bit like the former Duke of Cornwall."

* * *

"Poisoned Gaius?" Uther asked. It was not the outcome he had wanted, but he was hardly sad at the passing of eight Druids.

"Indeed Sire. It was an overdose of a sleeping concoction. They felt no pain."

"No doubt someone desired to save them from the flames." Uther rubbed his temples, the weight of the crown setting in. "Regardless they are dead and have paid the price for their crimes. Is there anyone who could have done this inside Camelot?"

"No Sire." Gaius replied. "As soon as I made a diagnosis I took note of all my supplies, nothing was missing or stolen."

"I visited the dungeons last night father." Arthur spoke, hands behind his back. "I made the rounds with the Captain of the Guard, nothing was amiss. Sir Leon was there the entire night."

"Understandable Arthur. They were enemies of Camelot, so no need to continue any investigation. Thanks you Gaius. Arthur, stay."

As Gaius left Uther couldn't help but think that his son's tone sounded more like an admission then a statement of the facts. He turned towards Arthur who patiently waited for him to speak.

"We are alone Arthur, if there is anything you want to tell me."

"Nothing that we haven't talked before of father."

Uther shook his head. "One day son, you will learn how to be a strong king. You are ready to rule our people in a time of peace, but in a time of war, I fear you do not have the strength to do what must be done."

Uther sighed. He couldn't understand why Arthur had to go against him were sorcery was concerned. It had taken his mother's life after all, even if Arthur believed the red haired bitch's tale to now be a lie. Why the serving boy had lied to Arthur he still had no idea. He may be a servant but he was slightly too clever for his own good. Regardless he had saved his life and was loyal to Arthur. A true ally in the war against magic.

"I take it we will still have a feast tonight father?"

"Yes. And, Arthur, Morgana will not attend."

"I hardly think she would want to after what happened father." Arthur grew bolder, knowing they were alone. "Why did you strike her? Did you treat my mother like that?"

Uther was shocked at the question. "Never Arthur! I loved your mother. Igraine was my wife; I still love her and never raised a hand against her or caused her harm." _Except with your birth son._

"And is Morgana not like a daughter to you?"

Uther sighed. "I have tried Arthur, but she is too much like her father." _Is that not true enough Uther? He fought you every step of the way. _

"I know you and Gorlois had problems, but he remained your friend."

"Indeed but he was a fellow Duke and a knight, not a noble lady." _And I betrayed him, sent him to his death as I betrayed Igraine and him again when I slept with his wife. _

"I'm worried we might lose her father. She needs to forgive you."

"I do not seek her forgiveness Arthur. I told you much before." Uther said bitterly. "Her house was destroyed; she would be nothing if not for me. I have treated her like my own daughter, a princess of Camelot, and she repays my kindness by defying me. She has no notion of what it means to be King."

Arthur dropped his eyes, trying to maintain his composure and the king's. "Father she _is_ Morgana. She grew up sharpening swords and fastening her father's armor. She wasn't raised like a proper lady."

"Gorlois's fault. She's had years enough to change that Arthur." Uther strode over to the table and poured himself wine. "She needs to marry, and unfortunately other kingdoms all ready know of her personality. Our own personal problems have no doubt spread thanks to court gossip."

"Morgana? Marry?" Arthur raised an eyebrow and smiled.

Uther allowed himself a small grin. "Indeed." His face hardened. "Which is why my use for her at court is growing short. She will have to reform, learn respect, or she'll find herself married to one of your knights."

"Right. Father I have knights to train and a feast to prepare I'll see you later tonight."

"Of course Arthur."

He refilled his cup as Arthur walked out and set the crown on the table. God why was he even wearing the thing alone? He felt a pang of regret at Arthur's words and accusations. He never hit Igraine and he certainly never thought he would hit one of his own children, but he had been living a lie for so long, it was hard to think of her as his child. She clearly wasn't, but the promise he had made her father had demanded it. Gorlois's personality with her mother's looks, but she had her father's eyes. _God she is beautiful_. Uther shook his head. She only recently had been a child after all. All he wanted was her love and acceptance, penance for his betrayal of Gorlois, and he hardly admitted it to himself. They had always been at odds since he took her in after Gorlois' death, but had found common ground. Now magic was tearing them apart, as it had been destroying Uther's life since Nimueh bargained with Igraine's life for Arthur's.

He didn't understand Morgana's sympathies, but then again Gorlois had never been a strong proponent of the Purge, though he did do his duty. _I killed him out of lust for his wife anyway, not because of his neutrality towards magic._ The Kingdom could never now. He had been sleeping with Vivienne even after the child had been born, delivered to the nuns. He had even turned a blind eye to her curse. After all Vivienne had always worked in the shadows. No one of importance save him and her husband knew the Duchess of Cornwall was a sorceress. Vivienne, like Gaius, had vowed to stop practicing the day he cast out Nimueh.

He had his betrayal at the end, rode his cavalry troupe towards the beleaguered Duke. His friend died in his arms and Uther felt himself die with him. He had promised two things then, but found it increasingly difficult to keep the first promise concerning Morgana. Even after the Purge Gorlois had called Morgana his fairy, a nickname Uther had slapped out of her the day she was brought to Camelot. Morgana would come to see reason in the end, and thank him for it. Gaius, Kay, Agravaine, they all did eventually. He would make it up to her. Just as long as she didn't do something stupid and show up to the feast tonight against his command. Uther could already see her, dressed in a provocative gown to gain attention, all the while refusing to cover up the bruise on her cheek, so all could see what he had done. _I'll get her more perfumes and dresses. She will come around eventually. _

* * *

"Morgana?" Arthur said tentatively looking around as he opened the door. "Where are all your flower vases?"

"What do you want Pendragon?" She was sitting on her bed, dressed in her green dress, her black hair falling over her shoulders. Her voice was strained Arthur could tell, from yelling and crying last night.

"Less malice from you Morgana." He said slightly coldly. "I came to deliver a message."

"Uther's messenger boy, how nice." She glared up at him as he moved towards the bed.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "You've used that before Morgana. I wanted to kill him for what he did to you. Leon stopped me."

Her eyes flashed with surprise for a moment before hardening over. "And yet you and your noble Camelot knight stood by while he assaulted me. Two men, but still cowed by the mighty Uther."

He placed his hand on her chin, turning her to see the bruise on her cheek but she flinched out of his hand standing up. "Do not touch me."

Arthur sighed with resignation. "Morgana I cannot defy my father in public. Public includes Sir Leon, Gaius and Merlin while my father is present."

She had a sneer on her face. She ignored his comment. "I heard no warning bells last night, or today. The execution was supposed to be at first light so where are the Druids? Or did Uther simply slaughter them in their cells?"

Arthur looked away from her put his hand on his head and slipped into a chair, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"He did kill them didn't he?"

"No." Arthur said but it came out choked. "I...Morgana...I had to save them from the fire, but I couldn't let them escape, father would have known..."

Morgana watched in confusion as the Prince tried to keep from crying. She had never seen him break down like this before, not since he tried to kill his father after the incident with the red haired witch. She held out her hand then recoiled. She wasn't ready to forgive him for standing by at her own expense.

"I gave them poison. They took it all willingly."

Morgana gave a gasp and didn't move, only stared at him on the ground.

"I gave them a way out." He stifled a sob.

"One death instead of another. I guess you're a different type of monster than your father." Morgana said coldly but without malice.

Arthur's control slipped and he sobbed. His voice then became calm. "We ran into them, Merlin and me on patrol four days ago. We let them go. Another patrol got them but we let them go. I should have escorted them, but now their dead."

Morgana ignored him. She needed to know more about the poison. "Whose idea was it? Was it Gaius thinking he was noble, or did Uther finally crack not wanting to listen to the screams of children?" She scoffed at herself. _He will never get tired of the screams of children. _

Arthur's voice became cold. "I went to visit the Druids. I told them there was no way I could get them out. There leader suggested the poison. Well an overdose really" He turned his eyes red with unshed tears while he stared up at Morgana. "I swear I will fight every inch to ensure not another innocent child gets sentenced to death or caught by patrols. I swear it Morgana."

"And of those adults who practice magic?"

"Magic is a choice Morgana, and the law is the law. I can't change that. But I will not slaughter children."

Morgana shook her head. It was a start but a small one. She knelt down and pulled Arthur into an embrace as he broke down and began to sob into her shoulder. He must have only told Gaius. She knew more than anyone what it was like to have a secret and have a deep need to confide in someone. A secret which could get him in trouble, maybe even the dungeon, if his father found out. But not a death sentence like hers.

"I'm not going to let him hurt you again Morgana, but please don't defy him, don't set him off again."

She shook her head. "I'm not going to stop doing what's right Arthur."

He pulled out of her embrace and looked at her. "Fine. I do swear I'm not going to let him hurt you again." He hugged her tightly before standing both of them up.

Morgana knew he was being truthful. She had felt so far away from him the past few months. This wouldn't make up for it, the pain of being ignored, the pain when he asked about Gwen without bothering to help her all those months ago, but it was a small start. She briefly wondered what would happen if he knew about her secret. Would he sentence her to the flames or exile her? Certainly he wouldn't accept who she was. She didn't have enough faith in him for that.

"And Morgana?"

"Yes Arthur?"

"My father says you will not be attending the feast."

"Oh. I was looking forward to it." She said with a wicked smirk.

"Sure you were Morgana." He stepped away rolling his eyes. _Probably would show up in that red dress with the left side of her face bruised. Showing my father's 'love' for his ward throughout the whole kingdom. God help me I have enough problems_.

He was feeling better already. He needed to get what happened off his chest. He had killed people before. When he was young he stood by at a sacred site and did nothing when druid children were slaughtered. But he had never willingly taken a child's life. He had never killed innocents with his own hand. Gaius knew but he couldn't discuss it with the old man, one of the physicians requirements for giving him the concoction. He couldn't talk to Merlin after all, and Leon was nowhere to be found. Last of all he wouldn't bother Gwen.

It had felt good, talking to Morgana, even as she insulted him. He had been rude and dismissive of her in the past. Maybe this would heal part of the gap. He would get her a new dress or two. Always cheered her up. Arthur smirked. _And Merlin thinks I'm not capable of introspection._

Arthur walked into his chambers and slammed straight into Merlin. "What are you doing?"

"Oh I'm sorry! Just getting your clothes ready for the feast and all. Oh and planning the feast as well. That's supposed to be your job."

Arthur smirked and slapped Merlin on the shoulder. "It was my job, which is why I gave it to you."

"Well since you have nothing to do tell me what happened to the druids. Apparently they are all dead."

_God._

Arthur shrugged and put on a smile. "Merlin how you manage to find out about state secrets I'll never know. If you weren't so stupid I'd think you were hiding something."

"Hiding something? Like what?"

"Are you a spy? Oh no wait of course not. You're _Mer_lin after all."


	2. Old Enemies, New Friends

"Can't you use a healing spell or some other form of enchantment Gaius? We need to be moving before sundown."

"If you had been more careful we wouldn't be doing this and if you had remained still Uther, I would have finished by now. My talents with magic are not for sewing open axe wounds."

"Obviously Gaius you like flinging around bandits more. Your magical talents seem odd for a surgeon."

"The High Priestess is more adept then me, I am simply an apprentice."

"One that we are glad to have." The young Cornwall knight Uther had come to know as Kay replied, sitting next to his future prince, as yet without a crown. The dark haired knight had been sent on a mission by the son of the late lord of Cornwall to escort a group of nobles to Essetir who still held sympathies to the murdered King Constans. The nobles and their families escaped but on his way back Kay had been waylaid when he refused to pay one of Vortigern's many foot path tariffs. Victorious but severely wounded, Kay found his way to the only landmark he could see, a group of standing stones. There he met a young raven haired woman and the middle aged man known as Gaius.

Gaius and he had traveled alone for several months helping those that Vortigern targeted: the old, those with magic and both young women and men. They had become a force whispered about and feared by Vortigern's elite scouts, which the Usurper insultingly called his 'Hunting Dogs'. Their paths were bound to cross with Uther, a young man fighting his own war. It had taken two months, but when Uther learned of Kay and Gaius' true sympathies, he showed them the ceremonial ring he had worn as third son of the King. Uther still remembered several of the seven year old pass codes used throughout the kingdom in his father's times, and Kay, whose duty had been to memorize all codes as a squire, had decided they had finally found the lost prince, whose bounty had risen on Vortigern's orders every single month since his escape from the fortress.

"What have you found Kay?" The prince asked.

"We can cross the plains easy enough under cover of night. Vortigern's patrols have moved north from Tintagel for the time being Uther."

"And the sympathies of Cornwall?"

"With Vortigern naturally, out of fear if nothing else, but there is someone you must meet."

"Better than our last allies?" The eighteen year old Uther grimaced. The arrogant young Prince Lot had given them up to Vortigern for half the share of the bounty but Gaius had received word from his mistress and they had snuck out that night fleeing west across Dumnonia. A few weeks later they arrived in Cornwall and were ambushed by the idiotic bandits that had begun to plague Vortigern's lawless reign. One with some training had gouged Uther's shoulder.

"I believe so Uther. The young Duke of Cornwall does not share his late father's sympathies for your nemesis. He also has a sorceress on his side."

"Better than Gaius I hope." Uther said with a slight jest. He knew they needed magic. Vortigern despised sorcerers of any kind. This would be his one critical weakness."If you could persuade that mistress of yours to ally herself with me Gaius..."

"I mean no disrespect my Prince, but if you are to obtain the allegiance of the old religion, you must prove that you are free from your family's prejudices. You, Kay and eventually all your followers must accept their teachings as equal to your own faith. Your father and Vortigern like him used their faith as an excuse for persecution and the spread of tyranny, instead of a force for peaceful change and acceptance."

Uther looked concerned. He had grown up being taught by his father and eldest brother that magic was a sin and affront against God and that it was his duty to convert the wayward, to force them to give up the false gods. "Did you not feel like you were giving up a part of yourself when you converted Gaius?"

"I gave up nothing Uther." The sorcerer began. "It is less a matter of religion, and more of what someone does with their actions and abilities that defines them. Christianity and the Old Faith need not be enemies."

Uther had been taught sorcery was a sin, but the more he saw of it, how it could be a force for good, the more he realized he could reconcile it with his faith. After all, had the prophets not cast miracles of their own in the name of God? This growing belief took more hold, though from a completely worldly angle, when he was invited into castle Tintagel in the following weeks and met the dark haired, brown eyed sorceress. He was immediately caught up in lust with Vivienne. How could something so beautiful, someone so kindhearted be a creature of evil?

That night he finally met the young Duke Gorlois. The first thing Uther noticed about the dark haired man was his piercing green eyes and within a few hours of feasting they already had the beginnings of a fast friendship. Uther valued the relationship of the young Kay and admired his fighting skills but Kay could be reserved and more manipulative then he liked. Here with Gorlois he had found a kindred spirit, a truer brother then his own flesh and blood had been. So great had been the conviction of this revelation that when he found out Vivienne was the Duke's betrothed, his jealously passed within a few days, only happiness remained for the man fast becoming his friend and ally. He pushed the feelings of lust from his mind.

* * *

Uther woke up, happy at first to remember those old memories, the beginning of his old friendships. Then shame crept in. He had allowed lust to worm its way back into his heart, had watched the sorceress from afar and desired her even when he slept with his own wife. He was also sickened at his younger convictions that magic good be used for good. Nimueh, the little vixen, had proven through her own ineptitude that all magic was evil, even if he had been the one who forced her to place the enchantment on the Queen. There were a few exceptions he thought, but only those that served the needs of the Pendragon dynasty. It had been fate that had put the words in the dragon's mouth that day. Uther had done the rest, slain countless foes and captured many artifacts. He was the ultimate enemy of sorcery but he understood that sometimes the best way to destroy your enemy was to become it, and then at its defeat, annihilate the part of you it had corrupted.

She had tried to heal her mother with magic yet failed and had been caught by the recently overzealous Camelot guard. At fifteen years old, she lasted an agonizing three hours on the cross before Arthur, completely out of sorts for what was happening in his beloved Camelot, fought with his father and then ordered the guard to end her life mercifully. At least Uther had the decency to leave her clothes on. He had proceeded to walk through the castle during the event, servants and councilors utterly obedient and fearful before their King.

Merlin felt numb as he removed the body, cut her arms and legs out from the nails, and placed her on a cart, determined to give her a proper burial though it was forbidden. Merlin did not have the gall to drop her body to be burned as if she had been the carrier of a disease, which was clearly the image Uther was portraying to the people. Gaius had refused to attend him. Since Uther declared how she was to die Merlin had seen very little of his guardian.

Even since the incident with the druids the pyres had been forgotten and Uther had brought back Roman Crucifixion. Fire was terrible, but it didn't last for hours. So far four people had been executed this way, in front of the citizens of Camelot. The girl had been the only one who had been killed off by the guard. The others had suffered for hours. The beautiful autumn weather they had been having was ironic and an affront to the current mood that had taken over Camelot. The people were hushed and moved about their business quietly. In a few short days the king had stretched the morale of Camelot towards its breaking point. To make it worse for Merlin, Uther had declared a second Purge on magic, gathering four of the five kingdoms with him, including Lot's.

* * *

Merlin built the Cairn respectfully over the girl, Reah and silently said the ancient prayers, the tenants of the old faith that she had followed. Drowning between grief and anger, Morgana stood next to him. Alone in the forest they buried a girl who had been killed only because she had tried to help her mother.

"I am going to kill him." She said with no emotion.

Merlin agreed with her. He wanted to choke Uther with his powers, burn him alive, but he stopped this train of thought. The dragon was wrong. He could not become like Uther and neither could she. "Morgana, that is not the way."

"Then what is Merlin?" She asked angrily, tears in her eyes. "A girl has been murdered. She was barely a woman!"

Merlin cowed. She was beautiful when angry, but also potentially dangerous and terrifying. She still had not even the slightest control over her developing powers. "You do not have the strength to defeat him My Lady, not yet."

_Probably shouldn't have added that last part you idiot_.

Morgana turned back to the cairn. "When I do he will suffer as no man has suffered. Rumor says he tore Vortigern apart. When Uther is under my hands…"

_Could Kilgharrah be right about her? _Merlin had to stop her, she was shaking out of control and wild eyed.

"My Lady, vengeance against him will only live on through history. It will portray him as the victim; give credence to his claims against magic. Let him die alone of old age. He will be forgotten, a footnote in Arthur's biography."

"And betray the people he murdered? Why are you also so certain that Arthur will make a great king? You always stand up for him when he is convicted something is right, why are you such a coward with me? Why won't you listen to what I have to say?"

"Morgana, trust me." Merlin sighed. He should reveal his magic. "Arthur will right his wrongs."

"You didn't answer my question Merlin." She faced him fully and began pacing towards him. Merlin realized at that moment his back was very close to a tree. "Do you not trust me because I'm a woman, has some part of Uther rubbed off on you, or do you not trust me because I have magic?"

He grimaced. He didn't want her to follow the latter train of thought. "This has nothing to do with magic. Morgana I trust you. I just need you to make rational decisions."

Morgana laughed sickly. "You don't _need_ me to do anything Merlin. You don't know what it's like. To have magic, to be scared of who and what you are. To know if you're discovered you will be executed! God, crucified?"

Morgana had come face to face with him, green eyes boring into his blue. She asked Merlin lowly. "How long do you think I would last?"

"My Lady?" Any other time he would have enjoyed their proximity. Now he felt too much like prey being assessed by a wild predator.

"Come Merlin you're Gaius' apprentice, I'm sure you've studied the body's limits. How long would I last on a cross? Longer than Reah? Would anyone move to put me out of my misery? Arthur, you?"

Merlin cringed. He needed to tell her, but he was ever the coward. "Morgana this is morose. Stop thinking like this. I do understand your fear Morgana, more than anyone."

"Don't lie to me Merlin. You can't possibly know what it's like. I'm alone." She had backed off, a vulnerable tone on her lips, but still with a predatory gaze.

Merlin closed his eyes. He needed to tell her, for her sake as well as his. He couldn't bring himself to utter the words. His palms tingled and he began to sweat. This was his greatest secret, but others had known. Will found out, and of course his mother and Gaius knew. Lancelot was unbiased, and so adept at keeping secrets he was still serving as one of Arthur's knights. But Morgana? She was a potential enemy (according to Kilgharrah) and a potential rival (according to his own deeply buried pride). _Potentially more than a friend? _Merlin mentally scolded himself. He really couldn't think straight anymore when she was around.

"I may not fully understand Morgana, but I know you. Please wait for Arthur's time. He will undo his father's wrongs."

"You can't undo the sins of the father Merlin. But it's true I may not have to wait long. Uther is turning everyone against him."

She had refused to talk to him on the ride back, too occupied by her own distress. His attempt to start conversation and get her to open up more had been met with a scalding remark. Once again he was reminded of the social boundaries. Not friends, just lady and servant. _And nothing more._

* * *

The pallor that had fallen over the city was evident to all the inhabitants. The citizens of Camelot moved numbly while the young lords debated what had come over their king, and the old remembered the young man Uther had been. At least the fifth crucifixion had been a 'private affair' as Uther put it, removed from the city and on the main road.

The citizen in the square being whipped had consorted with sorcerers and given them safe harbor. On seventeen lashes the man was passing out and the King was looking bored. Uther raised his gloved hand. "Citizens of Camelot, for over twenty years we have fought a war against magic."

Behind him Merlin rolled his eyes. It was the same damned speech he gave when he crucified Reah. "But as I told you before, as your King I have failed to adequately protect you from its evils." He gestured at the tanner kneeling in the courtyard, whimpering. "This man, Robert, has betrayed my trust, but worse he has betrayed yours! In this new era, when we will move together to eradicate magic once and for all, some of you may wonder why this man is not being crucified!"

A small murmur of consent went up in the grounds and Merlin sighed. True some people did agree with Uther, but this could also be the work of Lord Ector and Sir Caradoc, his faithful supporters, and the ones who never questioned his judgment. They could be counted on to do anything the King asked no matter how distasteful, or so Merlin believed. Also Merlin doubted anyone wanted to cross the king currently and would have to put on a show.

"Know this; I am merciful when I dispense my justice. I am willing to overlook small infractions if the greater problem is brought to heel. Thus, Robert of Dumnonia is pardoned for his crimes. His punishment has been just."

As he moved from the balcony and away from the confusion in the square below, Arthur followed while Merlin trailed behind in earshot. _Yes Arthur, I'm always the spy. _

"The touch of mercy will resonate with the people father."

"Don't mistake my mercy for weakness Arthur."

"Father I am worried about what the people are thinking, as well as the other kingdoms once word spreads. Have you listened to your people Sire?" Arthur began to plead.

Uther sighed. "Of course Arthur why do you think the last, and all future crucifixions, will occur outside the city with only the guard attending?"

"For…morale?"

"Of course for morale!" Uther shook his head. "The first batch was not meant to cow the people, though I suspect that has been the effect. It was to show the surety of my continued convictions in this war on magic. I am their king and they will obey. Do not mistake me for being a tyrant Arthur. I regret all the actions I have had to take against this evil. Do not think I sleep soundly. Yet who is to do these things if not Camelot's King?"

"Of course father."

Merlin truly could not believe what he was hearing. _Tyrant. Hypocrite. Why is Arthur so loyal? _

"Do not mistake my sentiment for an apology. As regrettable that these actions are, I cannot allow sorcery to return in force to this land. You have yet to see all its evils" Uther continued with a smirk. "We are fighting a war without battle lines, we must think in different terms. Ector has brought this understanding to me. I have allowed my hate to cloud my tactical judgment. When the first Purge began Arthur we fought armies of the Old Faith led by the High Priestess, creatures conjured straight from magic. Camelot had to contend with dragons and entire companies of Sidhe."

"So in this new…war, small practitioners will be punished instead of executed?"

Uther turned on him with a small smile on his face, like Arthur was a small child. "Are you really that naive Arthur? He was not a sorcerer. All sorcerers will still die. They are cowards that no longer have the strength to face us in force so they will strike from the shadows. Thus I will drive them out, show mercy to their sympathizers and increase bounties."

"That may also result in grudges being carried out. Accusing one another of sorcery when there isn't any."

"I agree with that sentiment, but Ector and Caradoc have been in the trenches against magic since the beginning. I have had no need of their talents of late, but I will route out the truth and falsehood. Also I have received word from Kay that he is returning from Dorset. Kay was as good as any Witch Finder. I have no need to see innocent people turn against me because of grudges or misunderstanding."

Merlin noticed that Uther didn't consider druid children innocents, and slightly paled at the mention of Kay. Who was this knight exactly besides Arthur's mentor, and why did Leon and the Prince consider bringing a man Uther had just described as a Witch Finder a good idea?

"Of course father but won't the added pressure force the magical community to take more of a stand, even rise up against you again? That would be the greatest threat to Camelot."

"No Arthur that would be the end of the war. I have faced their kind before in open battle. It is devastating but we will always win. My knights, your knights son, are the greatest martial force in this land. An army of sorcerers is far less deadly to Camelot then small bands striking when they please. Don't worry Arthur I've fought this type of war before. It is how I took back Camelot after all."

Merlin shuddered as they made their way to the throne room. This was a vitalized Uther, a man willingly to change the rules before the enemy. Now in him was some of the young warrior that the rumors spoke of. The boy who had taken a handful of Cornwall knights and infiltrated the fortress he would rename Camelot. After he burned the corpses of his enemies and had their families slaughtered of course. The man had proven himself every bit the tyrant Morgana had said he was.

As if the day couldn't get any odder, they were intercepted on the way to the throne room by Geoffrey of Monmouth, the records keeper sweating and looking slightly beside himself.

"My liege a delegation from Essetir has arrived."

"Indeed and what does Lot demand of us now? Or is this yet another compiled list of imaginary wrongs we have committed against his kingdom. You see Arthur this is what I am talking about. Like sorcerers, some people cannot be trusted. Only recently Lot pledges his kingdom will purge sorcery from his lands and now he pulls something like this.

"My Lord." Geoffrey said awkwardly. "You must truly see this delegation; it is not what it seems."

Uther gave no response as he strode towards the assembly, the guards opening the doors. The King stopped hardly a pace into the large room. Merlin caught the confused expression on his face that quickly shifted to one of distrust.

"King Lot?" Uther asked warily as he looked around at his gathered councilors. "You must forgive any lack of hospitality. We were not informed." He shot a glance back at Geoffrey.

"Ah Uther." The dark haired man spoke. His beard was unruly and had not been trimmed in some time. His hair was an absolute mess. The King's clothes were covered in mud from riding, and Merlin thought he detected traces of blood along the left sleeve. He already seemed half drunk. "I liked the cross I saw along the road. A touch dramatic, but I love that. Don't worry yourself this is a parley, not an invasion."

"A parley? But we are not at war."

"Oh not yet King Uther." Lot moved around the room and grabbed a jug of wine. "I request your help, as a friend in the war against magic, to help me retake my kingdom."

Merlin detected a small smirk on Uther's lips before Camelot's King spoke. "Who usurped you? I remember your poorly veiled insults from decades ago even when you offered me, 'shelter.'"

"Yes Uther, this is a situation to which you are familiar with, but I trust we can put aside our differences. We were both but children after all." Lot intoned with a slight laugh as he sat in a chair. Uther came over and sat at the head of the table. "My brother Cenred now calls himself king."

"Let's drop this pretense Lot." Uther said angrily. "You lounge here in my throne room, you busy my councilors and drink my wine but we are no friends. Not even from the beginning. Not even during the Purge. What is to stop me from repairing the relationship between mine and, your_ little _brother's kingdoms by delivering you over to Cenred?"

If Uther had been expecting a reaction from Lot, perhaps one of fear he would have been disappointed. "Uther I hate magic as much as you. My dear brother has been consorting with a red haired sorceress. Her name is Anatiss." Lot drew out the 's', wine sputtering from his lips.

The throne room quieted and the councilors were nervous at the change of atmosphere. Uther turned slightly pale and Merlin saw Arthur clench his jaw in anger.

Lot looked around the room with a small smirk and stretched out his hands. "So, she _is_ known here."

"Yes. A vicious manipulator who loves turning kin against kin as you have so discovered Lot. I trust you have troops of your own, or do you truly believe I will spill only Camelot blood for you?"

"Of course Uther. Loyal to me, waiting under my unsuspecting brother's nose. Don't worry, I'm sure he is more concerned with the sorceress's tits then the disposition of his own forces."

"Always the charmer Lot. I remember in the brief moments when we weren't at each others throats how well it worked."

"Keep me away from wine Uther and I'm the perfect gentleman." Lot replied with a smile too fake for Merlin's taste. "Right now, obviously not."

"And that is all you have to offer me Lot? A sorceress?" Uther smirked.

"Well an alliance. Money of course. Maybe land."

"We will have to discuss details, but I must first show you hospitality Lot." He extended his hand. "It will be Camelot's honor to help you."

Arthur moved forward. "My Lord perhaps you should discuss this with your council first."

"Nothing specific has been decided Arthur." Uther said. "By helping Lot we gain a…friend, and rid ourselves of a sorceress. A criminal who tried to tear us apart. "

Arthur said nothing more while the traditional pleasantries were exchanged and Lot and his entourage was finally led from the room followed by the counselors. Merlin noticed a blonde haired woman accompanying the former King of Essetir. She glared back at him with her dark eyes, a slight smile on her face. She was dressed in full armor with a large sword at her belt. There was something in the way she walked that reminded Merlin of someone else, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Gaius, Arthur and Merlin remained with the king when the chambers cleared, and he was shaken out of his thoughts by a side door opening, and a grey haired, scarred knight stepping out.

"Interesting Sire my spies surely would have reported something of the sort. A conflict between brothers, even the presence of that particular sorceress would have arrived before Lot's delegation." Caradoc stated dully.

"I agree Caradoc but Cenred may have eliminated some of them. Dispatch more we must verify this and quickly."

Caradoc nodded and left the chambers the way he came. Merlin sneered after the knight. It was creepy how the man always was hiding in the shadows awaiting Uther's bidding.

"Father if the story is true, why are we going to help him so readily. Why spill Camelot blood for someone who is more enemy than friend."

Uther looked at Arthur then turned towards Merlin. "Tell me boy, does Arthur read?"

Merlin stuttered." Read...uh...no sire...he trains knights, hunts...reads, poetry? No."

Uther waved his hand. "As I thought. If only you had Morgana's desire for knowledge. Arthur, by defeating Cenred we will have weakened Lot. I have no intention of giving him his kingdom back."

"Father I..."

"My Lord." Gaius began. "Is this wise?"

"I have spent twenty idle years. Lot will ever be a thorn in my side. He will still be a King, but with a reduced kingdom. He already hinted at wealth and land as our reward. This shall be my price for helping him, and if I know the man, he will consent as a condition upon the ratification of the treaty. He yearns for wealth more than actual territory. The man is a complete hedonist. My remaining years will be dedicated to making Camelot the strongest nation in Albion."

"Father the other kingdoms won't take kindly to this. We are talking total war, a complete conquest."

"Hardly complete Arthur. Think of it as a friendly deal between kings. Regardless it's time you learned how to wage a true war. I was eighteen when I took Camelot, you're already twenty one. You will need something to put your name to when I am gone or no one outside of this kingdom will respect you. Raiding druid camps and killing monsters, while noble tasks are child's play. The world is fickle Arthur. Many want Camelot and her lands but won't attack not simply because of the strength of our army but also because of who I am. You must forge such a reputation."

"Of course father."

* * *

"I don't like it Gaius. Ealdor is in Essetir, and despite Lot's hatred for sorcery I know druids and other magic users live more freely there than here. I don't know what's come over Uther. Frankly it's terrifying Gaius, I might have expected this out of a man like Lot but Uther? How can he continue to talk about honor and duty when he plots war and slaughters people? Maybe it's because he doesn't think our kind are people after all."

They were back in Gaius's quarters after the strange meeting with Lot. Merlin looked over at his mentor who was ignoring him and deep in thought. "I've been talking here trying to pour my thoughts out. Gaius?"

"It's strange Merlin. I would have thought with his hatred of magic and all things associated with it that Uther had forgotten or dismissed the prophecy."

"Prophecy? What prophecy?"

"It is said that at the time Uther killed his first dragon, that Meranthroix spoke to him before he died, saying that he could see the Red Dragon in him, the one that would conquer Albion. Camelot was without question the strongest kingdom before Arthur's birth. The queen's death and the subsequent Purge, especially the battle with Nimueh's armies weakened it. Uther gave up all dreams of conquest but now I think he believes in the prophecy. He wants to be that dragon. He feels the need to consolidate his Pendragon legacy."

_And sacrifice everything. Just like his Queen._ Merlin thought bitterly.

"Well the dragon must have meant Arthur, Gaius. And who is to say that Uther didn't make it all up? Legends can be just as powerful or more so, than the truth. Uther understands that much. "

"Indeed, but I heard the tale from another man as well, not just Uther. One who was there and was no longer a friend of the King. He had no reason to lie to me."

"Who was he?"

Gaius dismissed his question with a slight wave. "A renegade. A man named Balinor. No one important Merlin."

* * *

Kilgharrah was waiting for him, lounging on the rock playing with the chain around his neck. "Young Warlock this is a surprise. Don't you have a feast to prepare for to welcome Lot? Yet another warlord playing at King. I have seen it all before." The Dragon mused.

"Kilgharrah how did you...never mind I need some information."

The dragon waited for a few moments as he and Merlin stared at each other awkwardly. "I know many things Merlin but that does not include knowing what is on your mind."

"I need to know more about Arthur's destiny. You never told me there was a prophecy."

"Because there wasn't one young warlock. Not a prophecy as humans would have it believed. It is simply your and Arthur's destiny to unite Albion. This is the fact that all dragons can see in time. Blessing and curse both."

"But what about a prophecy or thing concerning a Red Dragon? That is Arthur isn't it?"

Kilgharrah chuckled. "Ah so you have stumbled upon Meranthroix's proclamation. My brother always had a touch of the dramatic."

"You're brother, the one Uther killed?" Merlin had never thought of Kilgharrah having actual blood relations like humans.

"Yes Merlin. His first dragon of seven slain. My brother was a fool and complacent to have allowed such a thing to happen."

"So he foretold Arthur's reign?" Merlin asked, desperate for answers.

Kilgharrah sighed. "Time and time again Merlin you ignore my advice. You protect Uther when you should let him die."

"We're not having this conversation again Kilgharrah..."

"We are young Warlock, for this is what you do not understand." Kilgharrah reared up. "Uther is the Red Dragon. The reigning Pendragon is he whom the prophecy speaks of. I would have thought that your destiny would eclipse this, but Meranthroix, as arrogant as he was, was always wiser in the ways of the future than I. Events have changed and Uther is no longer content to, like my brother, rest on the laurels he acquired in his youth. I know not how many years he has left, but even if he were bedridden, a king who can still give orders can still be a threat."

"But this can't be possible Kilgharrah!" Merlin said. "Always you tell me that I can't escape my destiny. You try to turn me against Mordred, against Morgana and try to make me commit regicide. You said it yourself Kilgharrah, no man no matter how great can escape his own destiny! And then you flip me around and say that destiny is of my own making! Which one is it Dragon?"

Kilgharrah began to laugh. "Indeed Merlin. All I have said is true, it only contradicts in your mind because you cannot fathom the eons that I can see. You tell me this, what happens when two people with inescapable destinies, father and son collide? Who will fate choose? Will Albion be united under Arthur, or under Uther? There was a time when Uther could have united the land, and I thought that time had passed. If it has not, it will be an interesting future for you young Warlock. Think on what I have to say."

"No come back! You cannot leave me with more questions!" Merlin shouted but all he got in response was his echoes and the bellows of Kilgharrah's continuing laughter.

Merlin groaned. Time spent with Kilgharrah always revealed more questions. He wondered if the Dragon had gone half insane during his years in captivity.


	3. Sir Kay

Lancelot blocked his opponent's overhand strike and moved towards his right, dragging the wooden sword across the man's belly. Turning around he dodged the next man's thrust, grabbed his opponents sword and, and twisting around threw him into the dirt. He panted slightly while offering the recruit a hand, flashing a quick smile at Gwen.

Unable to focus, the Prat was torn between watching Lancelot train the knight potentials, and watching Lancelot flirt with Gwen during sword play. Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Glad we kept that one on the team, right Sire?"

"Mmm?" Arthur replied. "Oh indeed Merlin. After my masterfully forged document I might add."

"Morgana forged it Arthur, the first one…"

"Was your mistake and Monmouth made you look like an idiot."

"Clotpole." Merlin muttered.

The Prince faced him, clearly amused. "Merlin, out you go! To the practice field. Here, it's called a sword." He gave Merlin a mocking smile.

Merlin stepped out onto the grass, with Lancelot giving him a small smile. He heard Gwen chide Arthur quietly behind him.

"Well this is going to be great." Merlin said.

"Sorry Merlin. Duty calls." Lancelot smirked.

He parried maybe one blow, and landed on his back. He groaned at Arthur's laugh and the mocking of some of the younger knights. Lancelot offered him his hand.

"One day Merlin. He'll know what you do for him." The Knight reassured him.

A deep voice, unrecognizable to Merlin came from over his shoulder before he could respond. "This is how we spend our time now? Abusing servants instead of training knights?"

"Sir Kay?" Arthur responded, looking at the short haired knight. "It's good to see you."

"That one." Kay said, pointing at Lancelot. "Seems more than capable of continuing to render today's training. We have much to talk about my Prince."

"Of course Sir Kay." Arthur replied, clearly embarrassed that his childish play had been observed by one of his mentors. "To my chambers. Merlin, attend."

They walked back to the palace and Merlin kept the required distance away,but more out of fear then respect. Here was a man who had been with Uther for many years. The one the King referred to as on par with a Witch Finder. He only hoped Arthur and Leon were clear about Kay's loyalties. Merlin already had suspicions about the man. He clearly called Arthur 'prince' only for protocol's sake. The knight was fully in command and no one had moved to question his treatment of Arthur.

He wore simple traveling clothes but had a cape of Camelot red. His black hair was trimmed shorter then deemed fashionable and his aquiline nose spoke of Roman ancestry. He was clean shaven and well built for a man of his age.

"Arthur it's been four years. I wish we could have met on more suitable terms."

"You are aware of our current situation?"

"The guards briefed me on Lot's arrival. They still know how to treat a ranking knight. I despise that man; he has been nothing but trouble."

"And my father is thinking of calling banners in his name."

"Uther grown vicious again has he? It only seems right. Twenty years is a long time but I always knew he had it in him."

"And you approve Sir Kay?"

"Anything that makes Camelot stronger Arthur. We have grown weak since the Purge. Guarding our western borders, even without the threat from Essetir is tiring enough. I have to contend with witches, druids and all sorts of monster springing from the woods. I even fought a few Sidhe slaves near the Lake of Avalon."

"Really? My father must be right. Sorcery is all too rampant."

They had reached the courtyard and Merlin detected the odd tone of the conversation. Arthur's part was clearly forced. They entered the fortress.

"I will be glad to see your father again. With this new Purge and perhaps a coming war he will need me by his side."

"And I need you by mine. Truly, Kay."

"Yes, of course." The knight said with a smile. They didn't speak again until Arthur's chamber door was shut fully behind them.

"Well," The prince began by pouring wine. "If Caradoc was expecting something juicy he got an earful of lies."

"Caradoc?" Kay snorted. "He wouldn't spy on me. I respect the man, save his blind devotion to your father. He doesn't concern himself with local prattle regardless. I'm more concerned with the town gossip and the spies the lesser lords employ."

Merlin sighed. It had all been an act, the talk of the purge and fighting witchcraft. His stomach tightened again however, when he remembered what Uther had said about Kay.

"I suggest Arthur that we…" He stopped and motioned towards Merlin.

"Merlin, stop gawking and come over here." Arthur began. "Kay this is my servant Merlin. I trust him."

Merlin walked over to the knight. "Hi...I'm Merlin." He said stretching out his hand awkwardly before withdrawing it.

Kay stared into his eyes as if appraising him and Merlin felt the sudden urge to look down but held his gaze. _This is it. I'm going to be found out. _Merlin tried to calm himself. He could subdue both Kay and Arthur and make a run towards the north. But he would be abandoning Morgana and surely Kay would have time to see the King's ward. _I'll have to take her with me. I'll have to tell her about my magic. _Merlin began to sweat as the knight observed him.

There was no smile in Kay's face now, only a small grim line. "Merlin..." He began.

Kay suddenly stepped forward, a large smile on his face, and slapped his shoulder. "I trust you look after Arthur well."

Merlin smiled awkwardly and was quickly relieved. If Kay knew anything he would have told the prince. _Or he might wait to tell Uther._ Merlin felt chilled again "Well I guess..."

"I see you're confused." Kay began. "You didn't back down from my gaze which told me one of two things, either you are arrogant and out of place for a servant, or since you weren't reprimanded, Arthur trusts you."

"Which is what I said Kay."

"Words are not enough for me Arthur. I need to know what truly makes a man. On to other matters, this feast and all it entails does not bode well for our plans." Arthur and Merlin looked at him in distress. "Leon used an unbreakable code, only he and I have the ciphers. You received my message?"

Arthur moved to his desk and cheekily held up the page of apparently random letters and numbers that they had poured over two days prior. "I couldn't remember the cipher."

Kay shook his head and walked around the room to pour himself a glass of wine. Any other would have asked Merlin to serve it, save Leon.

"Truly Arthur you puzzle me. There is more than being a king then training knights. Your father has loyal friends, and so will you, but there will always be a time when a king must rely on his own intellect and judgment. You cannot simply be a warrior. If you are you will turn out like Lot, a warlord but nothing more."

Kay didn't wait for a response and began to pace around the room. "I have been fighting against your father in secret for years. I do not believe children should be put to death, nor those who practice healing magic." The Prince gave a slight disapproving cough. "Arthur, let me finish. During the purge the lines were clear. They were the enemy, and every bit as vicious as us. Now we go after remnants and fight an asymmetrical conflict. Uther has conquered the Old Religion. He should let the survivors be.

I dislike this notion of a new purge and I despise these crucifixions. I still have nightmares of the crosses that lined the roads from Camelot to Dorset's border fortress. In these past years I have let many who have magic pass from my fiefdoms. I cannot be party to any more slaughter. I am a knight Arthur and I will kill until my last breath but I will not hunt down the defenseless. In the six months after we crushed Nimueh's army at Glastonbury I hunted down the survivors and slaughtered them with Ector and Caradoc. I will never do that again."

Merlin was slightly stunned by Kay's revelation and conviction. He had thought that the first one of Uther's knights would have given his undying support to the king, but he had been wrong. Kay followed an ideal and when Uther ceased to be that, he no longer followed the man blindly.

"It is hard Kay." Arthur began as he sat his chair. "It is hard to see magic as a force for good. I never want to see innocents harmed, certainly not children, but I have seen the evil magic can do as well."

"You can say the same about government, the same about religion Arthur." Kay tapped his sword. "This blade can defend the young, the helpless the innocent. But it can also murder, rape, massacre. There are two sides to every power Arthur."

"Everything I have been taught Kay, since I was a child…"

"Your father's hate, though justified has blinded him to the mercy that every king must have."

"You don't understand Kay. Only a few months ago a sorceress convinced me that Uther had me conceived by an enchantment. I almost killed my own father."

Kay paled, but quickly recovered. Arthur did not notice, but Merlin was all too sure of what he saw. _He knows. As does Gaius. How many people truly know? How far did Uther dabble with sorcery? _He had never asked Nimueh before he killed her. Now he wished he had drained the High Priestess of information.

"Two sides of the sword Arthur. You should have not believed her, but what son wouldn't? Can you condemn the fate of a people based on the action of few?"

"No." Arthur spoke blandly. "And yet how can I convince my father? His brutality seems to be growing. This is not the man who raised me."

"Nor the man who led me when he was young. Your father always had a taste for blood, a trait he shared with Gorlois, but…your mother tempered him. I fear the long years without her have done a harm that cannot be undone fully."

"I cannot defy him openly Kay. I will not betray him to his face either, but I cannot lose my honor. I will not succumb to his blind hate and I will not see my people suffer."

Merlin hid his smile. Arthur seemed so small, so alone especially when next to a man of Kay's personality. Yet the dollop head was showing courage that Merlin longed to see surface and remain. Then he could start believing in Kilgharrah's prattling about destiny again.

"We will discuss details in the coming days Arthur, but I fear the potential prosecution of a war will throw our initial plans I made with Leon awry. Luckily with a conflict to wage Uther will be distracted and Ector and Caradoc have always had one track minds. Dangerous, but singularly focused."

Kay turned and faced Merlin. "Tell me Merlin. What is your opinion on magic? What do you think we should do?"

Merlin's heart beat faster. He had wanted to hear these words, but always from Arthur not one of Uther's knights. It was a start. At least the prat would hear his opinion and not interrupt or dismiss it for once. He had to tread carefully though. He couldn't afford to be overly sympathetic. Arthur would only call him a girl.

* * *

Uther paced in his secret torture chambers. Just above the cave that he never visited, the entrance obscured and opened only with the key and amulet in his possession. The door had been warded years ago by Vivienne and no magic could penetrate it save what he held in his hand, artifacts kept concealed in the deepest corner of the vaults. He opened the door taking his torch with him to survey the figure in chains. The animal he hadn't seen in fourteen years when the 10 year old Morgana and seven year old Arthur had found themselves here, cowering against the wall. He had chided himself for not locking the door earlier that week, than had smirked thinking that even in over twenty years that animal hadn't been able to get out of his chains even with an unlocked door and only two frightened children before him and freedom.

The man was huddled in the center of the room, his arms suspended by the wrists with chains that reached up to the ceiling. His hands were black and had ceased to live decades ago. He was hardly recognizable his hair grown long and white, his beard unkempt and reaching to his stomach. Decades of silence spent alone in darkness had driven him mad, incapable of speech and probably of thought. Uther had long ago lost all pleasure taunting the broken man. When someone began to lose their mind it was no longer fun to watch them suffer. You had broken them utterly and nothing else could be done. Now would be a simple goodbye, a time to start settling all his accounts. He no longer would leave things unfinished. Vengeance was to be swift and terrible not drawn out where it soon lost its entire flavor. Uther paced around the captive before coming in front of his face. Kneeling he placed his torch on the ground and looked into the dark blue eyes by yanking the prisoner's chin towards him.

"You know old friend." He said softly, almost like a lover. "There are few spells that I never regret casting. The one placed on you by Nimueh to prevent you from dying from hunger, thirst or disease is still my favorite."

The man looked up at him, a lost expression on his face, like a man who had drunk himself into a stupor.

"Caradoc, clean him up. Make him presentable and give him his old armor and robes."

The old knight nodded. "He was feared in his time Uther, so much that none believed you would defeat him. How many even joined us? Two dozen perhaps? He still is whispered about in other kingdoms, still the old kings cringe and their sons and the younger kings are filled with shame at what he made their father's do. His final death will once again show all of Albion who the strongest among them is."

Uther stood up quickly with a smile and made his way to the door. "I would be lying to say that on occasion he has not haunted my dreams in the past. Where I found mighty warriors such as you to defy him, I shall never know, but am eternally grateful."

Turning back he spoke to the prisoner. "Don't worry; you are going to meet another old friend before your death. Goodbye Vortigern."

* * *

Morgana paced her chambers trying to control herself. The gall of Lot! A king only in name and a barbarian foremost. Lot had presented himself in the hallway maybe half an hour before. It started innocently enough with him kissing her hand, but soon his charm turned twisted as he began to compare her to the mother she never knew, talked about how he had stolen kisses from Vivienne when they were younger. All the time Lot and been walking her slowly back into a pillar and began stroking her arm, gazing at her lips and quite obviously at her breasts. She knew she was beautiful and Gwen never ceased to impress her mistress by honing her appearance but now corned by the wild warlord she wished she was dressed as a nun.

"It would be a great honor if I could escort you to the feast My Lady." His left hand began to tangle with her hair as he brushed her left side with his other calloused hand. She was vaguely away that the only man who had been this close to her had been a fourteen year old Arthur.

Before she had time to react a servant bumped around the corner spilling water over her and Lot.

"You idiot boy!" Lot yelled when he backhanded Merlin.

"Don't touch him!" Morgana said defensively but too forcibly.

"No it's quite alright my Lady, sorry my Lord." Merlin said eyes lowered as he began to scurry away.

"Sorry? That's what a damn idiot like you has to say? You're sorry?" He grabbed Merlin by the red scarf around his neck.

"Enough!" Morgana said. "He has a place in this house and will not be spoken to like that."

Lot turned on her quickly, his eyes getting dark. "That's enough, _My Lord_." He said and roughly grabbed her right arm.

"I am Uther Pendragon's ward!" She said, for once grateful for this protection. "Who are you to take liberties with my person?" She backhanded him and Lot grabbed his cheek with a slight smile.

His arm was released and the predator Lot was gone, charm had replaced his features. "I am truly sorry My Lady, I let that accident bring out the worst in me. Now let us put the past behind us mmm? Will you do me the honor of letting me escort you to the feast."

"I feel sick my Lord and I must change. I regret I will be missing your feast. Please forgive me." She said, motioning to her wet dress. Lot surprisingly had the decency to not spare one last look at her wet breasts and waist before bending to kiss her hand.

"Another time then, My Lady" He kissed her knuckles.

"My Lord." She bowed, swallowing her pride, and rushed back to her chambers.

She continued to pace. _Poor Merlin. I'll need to make it up to him. He has been struck twice in the past two months on my account_. He also had the courage to bury Reah, and all she had done was insult him in her rage. She couldn't understand his sympathies to Arthur but he had proven yet again today that he would be there for her, even in the face of a king.

Morgana couldn't believe that Lot, a total barbarian claimed to call himself a king. What Uther saw in him was beyond her. She had only heard rumors and Arthur as yet did not answer any of her questions as to Lot's exact perhaps here besides asylum. _Damn the Pendragon. Probably has something to do with magic_.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Gwen's voice as she opened the chamber's door to a knock. "Sir Kay? My it's been some time. Y…Yes she's here do come in."

Morgana turned to face a smiling Kay. She hadn't seen him since she was sixteen.

"My Lady Morgana." Kay began with a bow. "I had hoped to see you several years ago. I was surprised when you didn't come with Arthur to visit up north. You have grown into a beautiful woman."

Morgana quickly blushed, embarrassed. She had a crush on Kay when she was young and foolish and had longed for someone like that to say that to her. Someone who wasn't a smitten knight and a teenaged Arthur didn't count. But he was more like an uncle to her now and Arthur's mentor, but his admission still had an effect.

"You're very kind Sir." She replied.

"It is indeed the truth Morgana." He came forward and put his hands on her shoulders. "You're father would be very proud of you." Kay said somberly.

Morgana pulled back a little, her features clouding over. "I still miss him. I wish things could have been different." She didn't want their conversation to turn into this but Kay had been one of the few people who had talked openly about Gorlois to her.

"We all miss him. He was a great friend. He was my Duke. But Uther has taken care of you all these years, and..." He cut off when he saw her expression darken.

"Morgana, what is it?" Kay was not a passive individual. His voice was commanding, the one a commander gives his soldiers.

She didn't answer but turned around, starting to shake with anger. Why did everyone always assume Uther loved and cared for her?

"Morgana, you will tell me." Kay was forceful but kind in his tone.

Morgana turned around, almost seething. "He doesn't care for me. Precious Uther dotes on his son, ignores my opinions, and when I alone of his court question his morality or a decision he makes he has the gall to strike me! His own ward!"

"Morgana..." Kay said skeptically, but his own face twisted in anger.

"No let me finish! He treats me like an animal. He has put me in chains before, tries to force me into a role. He murders children thinks that those who..." She huffed and broke herself off, slightly scared at her own outburst. She needed to get her emotions under control. She couldn't risk her magic revealing itself. She had no idea what Kay's own attitudes towards magic were. Not that it mattered. He was a Knight. They were all Uther's.

"He hit you? Put you in chains?" Kay's voice rose a bit and Morgana jumped slightly. She had seen him angry once and it was worse than Uther.

"Yes Kay."

Kay moved forward and gently wrapped Morgana in a hug. "We all knew he had a temper, but to strike you, throw you in the dungeons...Morgana you truly have been defying him haven't you?"

"Is that such a crime? To do what is right in the face of a tyrant?" She tried to pull away.

"No. It's not." Kay held her face and looked into her eyes. His mouth went into a small line and then was replaced with a sad smile. "There is much I want to talk to you about. Much more Morgana. Know this that I am here to help you as much as Arthur."

She smiled briefly until he mentioned the Prince. "Morgana, what's between you and Arthur."

"Please Kay, I don't want to talk about Pendragons now."

Kay released her from his embrace. "Of course Morgana, I'm sorry to have brought this up. I am sorry for what happened to you. I will speak to Uther."

"Kay, don't. You will only make him angry." Morgana began. The last thing she needed was a feud with her caught in the middle. Besides it hurt her pride. "I can fight my own battles."

Kay turned around, his expression hardened. "I _will_ speak to Uther."

Morgana resigned herself. She wouldn't get angry, not at the man she now considered an uncle. She needed friends now who could understand. Kay might not understand magic but he understood her. He had known her since she was born. She had more memories of Kay than her own father. She was slightly furious however. Men always thought they had to stand up to her. She could stand up for herself. Gorlois had taught her that. She could still remember her father's wild green eyes. _So like my own eyes._

"I will see you at the feast Morgana."

"Of course. It was good to see you again Kay." She spoke again when the knight reached the door that Gwen started to open.

"Kay? Could you do me a small favor?"

"Of course my Lady."

* * *

"Merlin how can you trip over a cape?"

"So sorry it's just difficult putting it on with your mess here."

"You were supposed to clean my chambers."

"Hard with all this work going on for this unexpected feast."

"Expected feast! Lot arrived four days ago!"

"And you hand it off to me."

"What? Merlin what the hell are you doing with my belt."

"Putting it on Sire."

"Like that? What are you doing Merlin?"

"If you learned to dress yourself."

"Merlin!"

A quick knock on the door and Sir Leon entered looking bemused at the sight of Arthur and Merlin tied up in a mess of cape and belt and various articles of clothing.

"Yes _Sir_ Leon?" Arthur said formally and disapprovingly.

The Knights smile vanished immediately. "Sorry Sire I just wanted to let you know that the extra security has been briefed and I'll be taking command of the detachment if you need me to fully go over the plan..."

Arthur scrunched up his face. "Leon what are you talking about. It's nice and all..." He almost slipped while trying to put on a boot. "But Lot is not stupid enough to pull something in the heart of the fortress. He came here with fifteen people, only five of them soldiers. Four of them women. Merlin get off of me!"

"Sire..."

Leon looked slightly confused. "No your father mentioned something about a prisoner."

"Leon we have three thieves in our dungeon and one druid." He sighed. "Speaking of which we may need to mention him to Kay before the crosses come out."

"Hopefully after the feast, but this Sire is about a prisoner he is going to present after dinner."

"He's going to crucify a druid during the feast? Indoors?" Merlin asked incredulously. "Arthur you have to do something."

"Do what Merlin?" Arthur threw up his hands. "I wish I could save everyone persecuted for magic that did us no harm, but I can hardly do that in front of two kings. Especially if it's going to be my father's choice of entertainment for Lot and his entourage."

"Think about someone other than yourself Arthur! Morgana will lose it." Merlin ran his fingers through his hair.

Arthur turned away from Leon to face him. "I'll ignore that first part _Mer_lin. Let's blame it on your nerves. And the _Lady_ Morgana, Merlin, will be fine. I'll talk to my father, he'll see reason to at least postpone an execution till morning. Or Kay can talk to him."

"Arthur let me interject." Leon said. "First off the King would never execute someone in he middle of a feast. The whole idea is absurd. Also your father mentioned it was an old enemy."

"Not the druid then." Merlin said cheekily.

"Of course not you _idiot._ But no one else is in the dungeons and I'm sure there is no dragon below the keep, though that would make for an interesting feast, or fillet actually but..." Arthur suddenly paled, and clutched for his bed post as Merlin and Leon rushed over to him."

"Water...I need some water...no wine Merlin, lots of it." Arthur gulped down two whole glasses, ignoring the disapproving glances from his companions and breathed heavily.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked. "What is it, what's wrong?"

"Is this about the prisoner?" Leon replied.

Arthur didn't nod; he motioned for his wine cup to be refilled yet again and then slowly took small sips. He stared off looking at nothing. In a few minutes he began to talk in a slow voice. "Well that was unexpected. Merlin, not a word to anyone. I had forgotten about this, maybe suppressed it but it's one of my most vivid younger memories. I was seven. Me and Morgana, we had heard the rumors of the dragon and Morgana convinced me to go down and try to find it."

Merlin frowned. If the two had met Kilgharrah they clearly would remember it and the dragon may have decided to mention it to him. Again however, the dragon was a complete cipher.

Arthur continued. "We didn't find any dragon. We found an open door that looked like it had been carved into the wall and concealed well. Inside...inside was some man, chained to the roof. He..." Arthur stopped. "He started laughing at us. I dropped the torch, it sputtered out. It was utterly black in there. Me and Morgana...I think we stayed there, holding each other until my father managed to find us. He was relieved but terribly angry at the same time."

Merlin sighed. It must have been a terrible experience for Arthur to admit to a weakness. Perhaps he was feeling guilty still for dropping the torch and drowning himself and Morgana in darkness. _Clotpole. You were only seven what were you supposed to do?_

"I was fourteen." Sir Leon began. "I remember that day. We had just sent outriders to look for the both of you when Uther and Sir Caradoc departed to search the lower keep. Being Caradoc's squire at the time I followed but he left me at the steps and forbade me to go any further."

"You may think I'm crazy, but there is someone down there." Arthur said slowly standing up and feeling himself again.

"Well of course, you were obviously very scared." Merlin joked.

"I was seven _Mer_lin." Arthur scoffed. "Who could it be however? Some sorcerer? And to summon extra guards? How many Leon?"

"Thirty knights, including Caradoc. Caradoc is one of his most loyal, he never pulls duty anymore." The Knight replied.

"Enter." Arthur said as a knock came on his chamber door. A slightly happy Kay entered.

"Drinking before the feast Arthur?" Kay smiled. "I seem to remember what happened the last time I saw you drink before eating."

Arthur ignored him and continued sipping. "Is there a prisoner below the castle in a secret dungeon?"

Merlin saw Kay's mouth twitch. "A prisoner below the castle? The dragon has been a rumor, a tale propagated by your father. Arthur what makes you think..."

"Please Kay, if you know something. When I was younger me and Morgana..."

"I know, I know." Kay put his hands on Arthur's shoulders. "You came to me later telling me that story."

"It's not a story Kay!" Arthur said, slightly exasperated.

Kay's face straightened and he turned around, pacing for a few moments. "There was a prisoner down there Arthur, but I can speak no more on the matter. I gave my word to your father."

"My father has summoned extra knights for security. I'm convinced he's bringing the prisoner up tonight. If this is going to be a public execution of a sorcerer…"

Kay turned sharply, confusion on his face. "That is not possible Arthur." He looked around for a few moments. "Only sorcery..." He stopped suddenly. "I must talk to your father." He raised his hand as Arthur began to protest. "Arthur, this involves an oath I cannot break. For the worse perhaps, I fear all will be known tonight. Do not worry. This will not be a public execution of a sorcerer. I'll see you at the feast."

As Kay walked out abruptly Arthur shook his head and poured some more wine. "What has King Lot stirred up in my father that the past suddenly becomes the subject of all discussions?"

"Your father has been acting strange in the past two months." Leon brought his voice to a whisper. "Ever since the day those Druids were sentenced."

Arthur shook his head. "He's just getting out of a slump. He's being more aggressive."

Merlin gave him a lopsided smile. "Nah I've never seen him like this."

"Merlin you've been acquainted with him for two years."

"Arthur, Merlin's right. Your feelings for him may blind you but I've known your father for a while as well, and something is definitely different. He's eager for war; he's proclaimed a second Purge!"

"Please I have enough on my plate then worrying about my father's every move." He said harshly. "He is still King. I may not stand for all he does, but we cannot constantly doubt his every play. He's getting older and wants a better legacy. If I did more for him maybe he wouldn't feel the need to be so overbearing with his subjects."

"Do not put all of this on yourself Arthur." Leon said with a bow. "I'm off to gather the guard. I'll see you in a few minutes."

After Leon was gone Merlin began to pace around the room. "There is something I've been meaning to ask you. About those druids, Arthur..."

"What about them?"

"Did they ever find out what happened, who poisoned them?"

Arthur turned to face his manservant. "No Merlin, they didn't. It is not your problem, it is not my problem. Investigation over."

"And?"

"Enough!" Arthur slammed his hand on his desk. "Get out Merlin."

Merlin left and Arthur fell into his chair resting his head in his hands. He had told Morgana because the guilt had been too great at the moment, and he could never learn how to lie to her. He also knew Morgana was not one to betray anything told in confidence, regardless of her feelings. But Merlin, he truly valued his friendship, though he wouldn't admit it and if Gaius said that Merlin shouldn't need to know, then he wouldn't tell him. Not yet.

* * *

The feast was a lavish occasion, and Merlin had to admit he was proud of what he and his fellow servants had put together, especially Gwen. He was dressed in more formal attire on Uther's demands for all servants, but thank God Arthur had told him not to wear that damned hat. Gwen sauntered over, a jug of wine in her hands dressed in a simple but beautiful red dress that accentuated her curves. Merlin's eyes wandered on every female during a feasting event, Lady or servant, which Arthur had mentioned for him to stop several times. _I wonder what Morgana's wearing_.

"Ah lovely clothes Merlin." Gwen said with a smile. "Fond memories?"

"Of when I drank the poison you mean?" Merlin asked sarcastically.

Gwen's smile dropped. "No, no Merlin I mean last year when Lord Agravaine came for Arthur's birthday."

Merlin's smile perked up. "Oh that? I spilled wine all over him so he'd stop annoying Morgana. It was your idea Gwen."

"We might have to do something like that with King Lot again." Gwen suggested with a smile, but Merlin's face dropped.

"I already did Gwen. He was...I don't want to talk about it." Merlin began

She patted his arm. "It's okay. Morgana told me what you did for her. She's going to make it up to you."

"She doesn't have to." Merlin started. "I'm just a servant."

"Merlin." Gwen scolded. "You're not just a servant."

Merlin smiled a shyly as the people began to file in. Arthur was on Uther's right and Lot on the left. Merlin noticed Arthur wasn't escorting Morgana and felt himself smile a bit. He would just have to avoid the King tonight. He didn't want to start another incident, especially if Morgana stood up for him again. Uther would hear none of it.

"Duty calls." He smirked to Gwen as Arthur motioned him over.

"I shouldn't have shouted at you earlier Merlin, though I was entirely in my right." Arthur said as Merlin poured him more wine. Uther gave his son a quizzical look out of the corner of his eyes. Arthur was already starting to slur his words. Luckily Uther turned to talk to Lot when the Prince started again.

"I just don't like to talk...about what you tried to talk about."

"It's fine Arthur." Merlin began to smirk thinking of changing the subject. "Though I am more interested in talking about something else. Why aren't you escorting the Lady Morgana?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow turning to look back at him. "Morgana? The way she feels about me? She practically shouted at me today demanding to know what was spoken in closed council and that was the first time she's spoken to me in two weeks besides a basic greeting."

"So instead you are stuck escorting me." Merlin smirked trying to inject a little humor and stop Arthur from brooding.

"You wish _Merlin_!" Arthur scoffed before turning back to face the entrance, when the subject of their discussion walked in.

The next thing Merlin heard was Leon slapping the young Bors as he proceeded to stare at Morgana. She was wearing a blue dress imiliar to the one he had first seen her in, but with a very tightly laced corset and a jeweled diadem on her head. She looked every part the princess. On her arm was Sir Kay, dressed in elegant Camelot Red with perhaps a tad too much plate armor on for a feast.

"You would have thought she would have opted for red given how everybody here is supporting their Camelot loyalty." Merlin remarked quietly, feeling his throat grow dry as their eyes met from across the room briefly.

Arthur was befuddled and ignored him. "Sir. Kay. Morgana?"

"Jealous? You should have asked her Arthur."

"He's old enough to be her father."

"It's rather odd Arthur. I don't understand it." Nor did Merlin understand the feeling he had when he looked at Sir Kay. It couldn't be jealousy could it?

"You wouldn't understand a thing about women Merlin. Is something going on between the two of them?"

"Well I hope not."

"And why is that Merlin?"

"Well because…you said it Arthur. Father, as old."

"Your diction astounds me Merlin. I mean is she physically attracted to him?, or is it intellectual? Is that a word? He's about the same age as my father."

Gwen stepped behind Arthur and Merlin, her voice slightly condescending. "You two are idiots. He clearly wants to make her feel wanted, something which you both have been failing to do." She seemed taken aback by own brazen statement, reddened and stepped away from the Prince.

"Gwen. Guinevere." But she had already moved away to serve the Kings.

"Maybe she has a point Sire." Merlin said as he grabbed the Prince's arm and faced him away from Gwen's retreating backside and towards the front of the room.

"Really Merlin? You making Morgana feel wanted?" Arthur lowered his voice. "We have talked about this."

"No Sire I simply meant…" _He's getting drunk he means nothing by it._

"Yes I know. Guinevere could be right. I have been slightly heartless."

_Slightly? As have I_. Merlin thought. It had been weeks since he talked to her about her magic. In fact it had been weeks since he talked much to her at all, only delivering her sleeping drought and then scurrying off claiming he had work to do. The only true conversation they had was after they had buried Reah. It had been an awkward disaster and Merlin had been thinking more about Kilgharrah's warnings at the time.

Morgana and Kay approached the head table, bowed and curtsied before the two kings. "My Lords." Kay stated.

King Lot tried to hide a grimace that Merlin caught and then smiled and hummed with a nod towards the couple.

Uther was more vocal but restrained any displeasure he might have had, his eyes flashing between Kay and his Ward. "Lady Morgana. And Sir Kay, a pleasure to join us as always. We must continue our earlier conversation later."

"My Lord." Kay bowed with a hint of a smile. Morgana appeared graceful throughout all of this, yet Merlin noticed her avoiding Lot's leers and not reacting to Uther's indifferent tone. She turned to her left.

"Prince Arthur." Morgana said coldly.

"My Lady."

Merlin sighed as she moved to sit. Usually she would acknowledge his presence with a glance and a slight smile, the same one she had just given Gwen from across the room.

"Nice Merlin." Arthur muttered hearing Merlin's reaction. "Keep that shit to yourself."

Merlin started for a moment. His master rarely used language. He shook his head and looked back at Gwen but she was busy refilling goblets. No one else had seemed to hear the comment. Arthur had already drunk too much.

Kay took his place at Arthur's right, Morgana following. Raising his eyebrow at Kay, Arthur tried rather indiscreetly to motion towards Morgana with his head. To Merlin's relief she was more focused on her food.

A small slap alerted Merlin and he realized that Kay had roughly grabbed Arthur's shoulder. He listened, as only a servant could, skilled at eavesdropping on sensitive conversations.

Kay hissed into Arthur's ear. "I am ashamed. You have embarrassed me Arthur that you would think I have any ill will towards Morgana..."

"It's not that Kay, I meant to say good job..." The Prince added with a drunk smile.

Arthur winced as Kay tightened his grip, all the time with a smile on his face like nothing was happening. Merlin had to turn his head to catch Kay's whisper. "Already you've had too much. Some true future king. Have you no respect for her honor that you would make childish jests at me thinking she is a mere conquest? I am supporting her, defending her as you should have done. Yet I hear you sat back on your ass and did nothing."

Arthur finished his goblet and snarled at Kay, wine flying from his mouth. "You go too far Kay..."

"Enough." The Knight growled in a tone that would only be used on insubordinate soldiers. Merlin saw Arthur pale. "No more wine. And shut your fucking tongue."

Merlin needed to find Gaius, find something to sober up Arthur. He mentally cursed himself as he moved to pour Morgana a glass of red. He should have watched Arthur. The prat was such a light weight. Luckily Morgana was unaware of the severity of the exchange and Arthur had refrained from continuing the argument with his mentor. Both Arthur and Kay had a practiced way of arguing that appeared completely normal. Smiles and all, even with the prince drunk. Merlin was unnerved by Kay's dominance over Arthur. This was a man who did appear to have the Prince's best interests at heart but was capable of defying and subduing the him with a simple command.

"More wine Merlin." Morgana said with an innocent smile, slapping Merlin out of his contemplation.

"My Lady you just finished your glass." Merlin said, immediately regretting it.

Morgana smiled slyly, inclining her head towards Kay and Arthur. The two were in some conversation Merlin couldn't hear. "Merlin, I can hold more than his highness the Pendragon Prince, can I not?"

Merlin bent down and began to pour, his eyes trying, and failing, to not linger on her cleavage. "Of course my Lady I just want to make sure..."

"That I enjoy myself?" Morgana said with her innocent face again.

Merlin groaned inwardly. He couldn't deal with a drunk Arthur, let alone a drunk Morgana. He flicked his left hand behind his back in a series of finger gestures, and to his relief, Gwen responded.

"Whatever my Lady desires." Merlin replied, his ears turning red when he realized how sensually he had toned his words. Thankfully Gwen had come to behind her mistress and relieved him and he took her place. Could it be worse? Maybe. He realized then that he was serving the Kings.

"Boy?" Lot asked, eyebrows raised. "You're the same one that tripped into me today are you not?"

"Yes my Lord." Merlin averted his eyes. "I cannot apologize enough my King."

"No indeed." Uther interjected. "Is your manservant always that clumsy Arthur?"

Arthur slurred his words and Merlin rolled his eyes. Kay was oblivious, caught talking to Morgana. "Of course father. He is an _idiot_."

Uther and Lot laughed at that and Merlin grew red. "But a loyal idiot he is." Uther began. "Please forgive his clumsiness Lot, he has been a most faithful servant to my son. And a trusted ally against magic."

_When I lied to protect you Uther._ Merlin though, thinking back to the episode with Anatiss. Thankfully Morgana hadn't heard the king's comment.

"We all have our talents." Lot began. "If Uther considers you faithful, I shall also. Allies, after all."

Merlin would have felt relived, if not for the chill Lot's smirk gave him.

A feminine voice, not Gwen's nor Morgana's caused him, and the whole table, to include the inebriated prince, look away from their plates or conversation and forwards. A woman had presented herself to the table dressed in deep red, but had a yellow and green cape, the colors of Lot's kingdom, around her shoulders.

"My Lords I must pardon for my delay in joining you." She said. Her dark eyes stared at the two regents. Her blonde hair was done in a braid falling between her shoulders. Merlin recognized her from their first awkward meeting with King Lot.

"I must admit," Lot began. "I am surprised you are not covered in dirt and sweat. War is ever your province."

The woman glared back at the King and Uther chuckled.

"I only do it in jest. Lord knows I would be dead without you." Lot rose and so did Camelot's King. "You are never late, My Lady Morgause."

"I am glad to welcome you to this feast my Lady." Uther said with a smile, taking her hand and kissing it. "King Lot has told me that you are one of his military advisors. Do not take my words for insult, but this is an interesting position for a woman."

Of course Uther would bring this up. Merlin mused. He only hope Morgana had the grace to remain silent. He glanced at her direction, noticing the odd look on her face.

The entire table had the attention of Morgause. Merlin noticed Morgana especially. She looked confused, and kept gazing at Morgause, her mouth parted slightly.

"I cannot say that I was raised a proper Lady my Lord." Morgause said with a graceful bow. Merlin shook his head. Too well mannered for a simple warrior. "The Welsh raised me but I hope I have retained the grace of my parents."

"As graceful as a Lady should be. And what house are you from?" Uther said, with more emphasis then Merlin thought was necessary, obviously the first part was directed at his ward. He was sure Morgana would have flinched, if not for the intake of wine she had consumed. "Please, dine."

Morgause gave a graceful nod. "I'm from a minor Mercian house my Lord, you would not have heard of it." She proceeded to walk around the main table towards her place at Lot's left. "Prince Arthur, an honor to meet your acquaintance." She said as she passed by the crown prince.

Merlin caught Kay's subtle elbow as the Prince got to his feet. He seemed slightly more sober, but slurred slightly. "The honor is mine, my Lady." He kissed her hand and stared back at her intensely until both blushed. Merlin knew he was going to get blamed for Arthur's intoxication. _As long as Kilgharrah says it's not my destiny to watch Arthur's eating and drinking habits._

Morgause curtsied at the prince and with a quick greeting towards Morgana and Kay continued around until she was seated at Lot's left hand. A few minutes passed more food was served and conversation became more idle. Merlin moved to fill Morgause's goblet at her command. Her hand caught his wrist and dragged his ear towards her mouth. Merlin reddened, thankfully that the exchange happened to go unnoticed by all. Except for Gaius who had raised one of his bushy eyebrows towards his ward.

"I've been watching all night of course. Before I entered this room." Morgause began, too sensually for Merlin's liking. "What is your name?"

"Merlin my Lady."

"Merlin. Of course. Prince Arthur's servant." She said his name as if tasting it on her tongue. "Interesting. You value your master's life?"

Merlin stiffened and said nothing as Morgause held him fast as he tried to pull away. Merlin scanned the room looking for threats. "Then trust nothing Lot says. He is a danger." She released his arm and licked her lips, pushing her chest out slightly. Merlin ignored her move and stared directly into her eyes. She pouted slightly and acted innocent.

"Why would you tell me this? To cause a divide between me and Arthur?"

"Arthur? On a first name basis are we?" Morgause chuckled. "Come now Merlin. I didn't expect you to believe me the first time. Go on. More food and wine. Servant."

Merlin grumbled as he went for another jug, ignoring Gaius's pointed looks, trying not to think about Morgause, trying even harder not to think about Morgana, pale skin flushed with wine, breasts almost spilling from her corset. He had images of Kay's hands moving over her flesh and got jealous. _Shit. _He thought. _I've been drinking too much of this wine_.

"Merlin." Gwen came by his side. "What was that?"

"I have no idea." Merlin said, drinking from the jug.

Gwen turned her lips down in a grimace. "Seriously Merlin that's disgusting."

"But Arthur will be drinking it, and King Lot."

"And everybody else you're serving."

"I'm a physicians apprentice I know about…"

Gwen grabbed a spare jug and shook her head. "Honestly Merlin, what's gotten in to you tonight? Go, hang out with the knights I'll do your job."

Merlin sobered. What had gotten into him? Arthur's attitude before, simply looking at Morgana, all the wine and then this woman Morgause. She was too familiar for his tastes. Merlin took Gwen's advice and moved away towards the knights and lesser lords.

The feast continued, the courses finishing and the dancing beginning. Merlin as usual found himself serving more wine and the remaining food, while wishing he was one of the knights dancing with the ladies. And by ladies he thought only of Morgana. The alcohol had dulled none of her poise as she moved gracefully amongst the floor, even dancing with Uther. Lot had consumed too much and remained in his chair, calling for more wine. Merlin had left Gwen alone to serve him.

Merlin drank from his jug while watching Arthur dance with Morgause. The prat was definitely happy, but getting more and more drunk. Kay had tried to stop it but eventually gave up, focusing his attention on Morgana. Merlin looked in her direction, wanting to get anything, even a brief glimpse of eye contact. Maybe it was the alcohol, or the injustice of it all, but his blood began to boil when he realized he wanted to be there for her, to dance and take care and listen to her. But he was only a servant. In another time he would be respected, have a high position at court, even be worthy of her, but not now.

_When Arthur's King I'll have such a place. Just like Nimueh had._ If Arthur accepted magic that was. Even then, what was to say that Morgana wouldn't still see him as just a servant turned warlock?

Despair rushed over him as he took a long swig. He may not be on the same level socially, but Morgana had helped his mother in Ealdor, and he considered her a friend. He owed it to her to talk about her magic, to make her feel normal and not like a monster. But he had evaded her, and now surrounded by knights, was hardly the time to make his move. Uther would surely have the chambers of the castle double guarded tonight. He couldn't even sneak into her chambers to talk to her, not that she would even admit him.

He took another drink and spilled half of it from his mouth as a hand came down on his shoulder.

"Drinking the king's own? Shall it be the dungeons Merlin?"

His heart started before he realized it was Leon speaking. "Merlin, calm down I don't care." Leon said with a laugh, moving up beside him. "But make sure you're sober enough to carry Arthur back."

The Prince had left the dance floor and was forming an odd relationship with Lot as they began to consume cup after cup. Merlin groaned in unison with Sir Leon.

"He'll be insufferable tomorrow at training." Leon grimaced. "Get Gaius to give him that hangover potion."

"Sure." Merlin said while taking another swig. He offered it to Leon. "I may be more of a lightweight than the prat." He said with a large smile.

Leon looked at him sternly but had a faint hint of a smile. "I would drink, but Uther did not relieve me and my men, though Sir Kay assured me our duties would be no more than normal. Caradoc of course was relieved."

"No prisoner then? I thought as much it's getting late."

"No prisoner." Leon replied.

Merlin drank again deeply. No prisoner. Kay had talked to Uther. What manner of man was he to change the King's decision? Uther's decision? Soon Lancelot had joined Merlin with some strange longed haired soldier calling himself Gwaine. They had moved away from Leon and had begun to drink some sort of liquor. The night continued until drunk, and falling into the walls, Merlin dragged and half carried Arthur into the prince's chambers and collapsed on Arthur's bed. Dollop head was moving around the room slurring and trying to get undressed. Arthur eventually collapsed on the floor in a pile of blankets.

* * *

Morgana sat while Gwen combed out her hair. No longer in her dress but her nightgown she felt the cool chill of the evening air, the coming of Samhain, and a warmth as well, from the alcohol but also the company during the feast. She had not been this happy in a while. While she no longer felt anything romantic for Sir Kay he had made her feel like a true lady, like the Duchess of Cornwall that she truly was and not just the King's Ward. Kay respected her for her opinions and strength. But she would be lying to herself if that was the only thing that had made the night special. As much as she had loathed it at first, she had to dance with her protector. Uther was gentle, kind, and muttered his ill composed, but perhaps sincere apologies for striking her. She had not responded and had not forgiven him, but in her heart she wanted his love.

Uther was not her father but she would be mad to not desire his love and acceptance despite the tyrant that he was. She only wished she could convince these Pendragon males. Uther may be hard, but Arthur was impossible. She could charm Uther with obedience if she wanted. She hated what Uther had done, but understood why he could do it. When...if she was Queen, no one would defy her. But Arthur, he cowered before his father. She remembered times, when Arthur had first come into his manhood, when he began his insolent crusade to protect her.

Morgana never thought that she needed protection from anyone, let alone a man. Gorlois had taught her to fend for herself, but the teenage Arthur had been cute in trying to protect her, trying to defend her honor while proving his worth to Kay and Leon. That boy was gone, devoured by a man now consumed by pleasing his father's desires. She had danced with the drunken Prince, stepping on his toes while innocently saying sorry. It was immature, but she hated Arthur almost, maybe more, than Uther. Instead of protecting her he had stood by and followed the father's lead. Uther was set in his ways, she didn't like it but understood. Arthur could be his own man but followed his father instead. Luckily the boy had been so obsessed with this Lady Morgause that he sought her ought soon and left her to dance with more honorable men.

Morgause. The name struck something within her, a sense Morgana could not explain. She felt she knew the woman, but could not place her. Gwen had finished with her hair and began to light candles when there was a knock at the door. Sir Kay entered.

"My Lady I wanted to make sure you were safe for the night. I must apologize for Arthur's behavior. Ignore anything he might have said he had far too much to drink. Him and his servant Merlin."

"No need my Lord." She said bitterly. "I've known for a while how much I truly mean to both of them."

Kay raised an eyebrow. "You value Arthur and his _servant_?"

Morgana hoped she wasn't blushing, but was too buzzed to truly care. "He is my friend. Or I thought he was." She looked straight at Kay with his confused expression. "Are you honestly going to tell me I can't consider a servant as friend Kay? I do not care what is proper!" She wanted to say that she could confide in Merlin, but didn't want to answer the question that Kay would ask. Why confide in Merlin if you can confide in Gwen?

Kay raised his hand. "Morgana I understand. I wanted to hear it for myself. Merlin is an odd character. Fiercely loyal."

"You feel it then as well?" Morgana asked. "Merlin is different."

Kay simply laughed. "My Lady if you mean by different that he is a loyal servant, then yes. I suspect he could be a friend to all who get to know him. If you are comfortable my Lady I must leave and attend the Prince." He bowed slightly. "It was an honor escorting you Morgana. You have made Gorlois very proud. Goodnight My Lady."

"Sir, you don't have to leave, if you want to stay..." Morgana blamed the alcohol on her words. She thought she detected a shine of lust in the knights' eyes, and shuddered with anticipation or fear. He was a man after all.

"Goodnight My Lady." Kay responded, closing the door behind him.

Morgana fell onto her bed, feeling hot and still slightly drunk. "Gwen, blow out the candles and open the windows."

"Yes my Lady." She replied.

Gwen tucked her in before she left. Morgana gave her a slight kiss on her cheek. She felt Gwen was the only person who cared about her, the only true friend she had in the world. Gwen never left, never betrayed or ignored her. Every one treated her as untouchable or some sort of trophy. Even Kay didn't want to approach her, probably out of fear of Uther. _God she had practically asked the knight to sleep with her. _Not that she had wanted to go too far. And Merlin, the one person who knew her secret had declined to speak to her about it recently. She fell asleep hoping that her magic wouldn't surface again, thinking of the monster that she was becoming.


	4. Forging Alliance, Plotting Betrayal

"We have been in this trench for over a week." Uther remarked. "I don't mind smelling like shit if it gets us somewhere but no one has been able to find a way that we can attack this castle with the men we have." Night had fallen for the eight day and Uther was beginning to have second thoughts.

Gorlois playfully hit him on the side. "Then we forget that plan Uther. I'll send the rest of my men back picking only the best. Let's ignore a frontal assault."

"Explain."

"I have contacted the knight inside I told you about, a Sir Ector. The usurper raped his sister then killed the child from the loyal. He remains loyal only to ensure his sister's safety. If we can get in the keep he can direct us to Vortigern's chambers."

"If Gorlois. How are we to get inside when you propose sending most of our men away?"

"Vortigern is not a hydra. His son's and daughters are weak and share none of his craft. Cut off the head and many will bow. We only need to infiltrate the castle, which Ector knows well. Vortigern has armies but they are led by weak men easily cowed. The Usurper killed off all your father's strong commanders to ensure his utter dominance. Unfortunately he ensured his own dynasty's destruction."

"If I can take down that dog with few men I will do it." Uther replied. "Which means we will have no tools or engines to scale these wall . No rope could reach the top parapets and if we tried to leapfrog level by level we would be caught. I suppose you have a plan for this as well?"

Gorlois chuckled as he began to darken his sword with pitch to deflect the moonlight. "That is where Vivienne and Gauis come in."

They began the assault five hours later. The grapples were accurate and the ropes kept growing until they reached the ground. Preparing for the long haul, Uther suddenly felt the rope contracting. Within a minute he was on top of the fortress. Gorlois, Vivienne, Gauis and eight other knights. Soon they were met by Sir Ector.

"My Prince." The man said bowing low. "The Usurper has taken his evening meal and is in his chambers. I have the guard schedule we will move unseen. Besides the promise of my sister's safety I want one more thing."

"And that is?"

"I want you to rescue and pardon my friend, former Captain of the Guard Sir Caradoc."

Caradoc was easy to find, strung on a cross on the highest point of the fortress. Though in no position to fight, he gave Uther and his men all the required pass codes, which he insisted hadn't been changed, as well as the codes for the next three months. He also gave them the keys to the armory, hidden in a less then proper place on his anatomy. With Gaius to watch him, Uther led the rest of his band below.

Within an hour, fully fitted as Vortigern's own soldiers, they began the quick and silent slaughter across the halls. Blood dripped into the stones and still no warning had been shouted. When Uther finally found his way to his father's former chambers he abandoned all stealth and began to slaughter man woman and child mercilessly.

* * *

Arthur's head continued to pound and judging by Merlin's state the entire morning so was his manservant's. Either Gaius's remedy was useless or the old physician had purposely given them both placebos. He still was surprised at how he had behaved himself last night. He had gotten quite drunk and had made Merlin promise never to tell the part where he fell asleep on the floor and his manservant passed out on his bed. Arthur was at his wits end currently especially since Uther refused to dismiss the council after Lot and his retinue, including the seductive Morgause, had left the room.

Negotiations had started officially and it was clear Camelot was going to go to war, for a foreign and disposed King nonetheless. Arthur took another drink of water trying to focus. He was never going to drink that much again. He had embarrassed Kay, probably insulted Morgana, and definitely had let down his father. The King's cold tone towards him that morning told as much. He wanted the council to come to an end just so he and his father could be along and work through the issues.

Uther began to speak and Arthur's eyes drifted towards his father, falling over the woman on the king's left. Arthur had some idea of what happened. He had wanted to go to her chambers and apologize for his recent behavior. His idiot manservant had stopped him, probably for the better as they had both been drunk. Kay had arrived and stopped them both.

"Call the banners." His father said. "Cornwall, Dumnonia, Somerset, Dorset and all their lesser Lords. We will assemble at Camelot and I plan to march on Essetir in March. All Lords are to be here before Samhain and all troops by Imbolc."

"Of course Sire." Lord Erral began. "How many troops are to be summoned?"

"As many as can be spared. We will review the numbers when the Lords assemble in the next several weeks. We will need everything we can to crush Cenred while protecting our own forces from severe loss."

"Of course Sire." Erral continued. "But I must, in the closed council session, express my disinterest in this war. We are not aggressors and have never been. It has been the duty of Camelot too..."

Uther half rose in his chair. "My duty is to protect Camelot, and the greatest threat is sorcery which has now engulfed the whole of Cenred's kingdom. I do not do this for my own glory, and if I did it would be your duty to follow me, or die were you sit!"

Erral paled, and Arthur was now fully attentive. The king's next words surprised Arthur. Geoffrey of Monmouth tried to hide a cough and Gaius's eyebrow rose. Morgana gave the King a slight grimace and Merlin almost dropped his water jug. Only Kay, Caradoc and Ector were unmoved.

Uther stood slowly. "I have not, in these past fifteen years, been the King I should have been, the King Camelot deserves." Uther placed both hands on the table. "I have already mentioned this when discussing the second Purge but I want you all to know that it was not simply sentiment for the people. After the first Purge ended after its two year prosecution I had generally removed myself, content to let others fight for me, to bleed for me."

He moved and placed a gentle hand on Morgana's shoulder, gripping slightly. Arthur noticed a slight flinch. She kept her eyes focused on the table in front of her, even though Uther was looking straight into her eyes. "The first casualty brought about by complacency was my dear friend Gorlois. He was like a brother to us four." He gestured at the first of his Knights. I will never let that happen again. Such as it is then, my intention is to lead the armies myself once March is upon us."

Arthur muttered under his breath. He had been fourteen, seven years ago when Camelot had fought her last open war against Mercia. Ector and Kay had been battlefield commanders. It had been his initial true taste of combat and the first time when he realized that his father wasn't watching his progress. Uther had remained behind in Camelot. In truth the last pitched battle that Uther had ridden out for had been that fateful day in Cornwall when he and Gorlois had marched from Tintagel to subdue a marauding force of Saxons.

"My Lord." Erral began. "It is wise and admirable that you seek to do this, but we need a strong leader here in Camelot to continue the Purge and keep the law when you are gone. I fear such a man can only be found in you, or in Lord Ector."

Merlin always treated him like an idiot, but he had learned to read Lord Erral a long time ago. _Morgana taught me. When she wasn't being insufferable. _

Erral appeared so humble, never wanting to sing his own praises, trying to stroke Uther's ego just enough so he would leave him in charge of Camelot. Let him skim more from the coffers. Arthur groaned. Erral had been indicted on corruption before but always got away with it. Arthur shook his head. _Think about fighting. Tactics. Leave politics to...politics people_.

"You're words are kind." Uther began, all charm and grace. "For a sycophant."

Collected gasps around the room from other councilors. Kay and Ector smiled. Caradoc of course, never did.

"Sire I must..."

"You must be quiet Erral." Uther began calmly. "Lord Agravaine will be more than happy to show you how to rule Camelot when we are gone. Let this be a lesson to all of you. Your positions as Lords are afforded based on your birthright. The law of the land forbids me from stripping you of all titles for anything less than treason. Regardless I still won't tolerate incompetence."

Erral appeared to be simmering in anger but knew better then to defy the king openly.

Uther continued. "All are dismissed. I need to meet with my private council now. Erral leave us today, let this be a lesson on where flattery gets you. Morgana, join me for dinner tonight."

She inclined her head gracefully. "Of course my Lord." She rose and walked out of the room without taking a backwards glance or acknowledging Arthur's presence.

"You too Merlin." Arthur gestured.

Merlin shook his head and began to walk out, leaving himself, Gauis, Geoffrey, the three knights and the King alone. What was with Merlin? What made the idiot think he could attend closed council?

Uther's voice rose to a shout. "Boy! Bring back the Lady Morgana, instruct her to join us."

Ector glanced at the king. "Uther she is not a duchess, not unless she marries. I cannot see what input she might have save to go against you at every turn."

Arthur gripped and released his sword hilt, but allowed his father to answer. He never liked how his father's eldest knights seemed to have no respect for either himself or Morgana, and how the king simply allowed it. He may be at odds with Morgana but he held some affection for her.

"Igraine was always a strong presence during closed council," The King said. Arthur now was worried. His father never talked about his mother. "And though Morgana has no grace or poise to act like my Late Queen in public, in private she will have things to offer." Uther turned his voice down as Morgana entered in her white dress. "We need someone like Gorlois."

"My Lords." She bowed.

"Lady Morgana." Uther said a tad too formal Arthur thought. "It is my intention that you hear what is said today. I trust you, and all of you, will keep what is said a secret. It is never to be mentioned again outside of my presence alone, is that understood?"

They all answered affirmative as Uther continued. "Especially to Lord Erral. He may be a member of this council but I have been considering removing him."

"He is powerful Uther." Ector began. "And has many supporters."

"I only hope my tone with him in public will sober his attitude. Agravaine will be able to watch him when we march and if he refuses to give me troops, I have all the charges of treason that I need. We may need to fully clean court. Again I have been out of sorts these past years and I cannot rest the blame on you Ector; you have practically ran this kingdom's economy by yourself."

Ector merely nodded.

"In preparations for our upcoming alliance with Lot, I have mulled over many options with Kay and Ector. Militarily we are weaker than Lot and Cenred combined. Even after we defeat Cenred Lot may have the upper hand depending on how many men we have lost, and I assure you Lot will try to keep his troops out of the fighting. He prefers mercenaries; it has always been his way."

"He is a looter, a warlord turned king." Kay began. "In Vortigern's time and the King's as well, he was renowned for his accumulation of wealth. He has raided from south west Albion to the coasts of Ancient Gaul."

"In other words," Uther interjected, "He may have more forces then we are aware of. We need to strengthen our alliance, cement it in a way that it will not be broken without outside consequence from the other kingdoms. Arthur, what are your suggestions?"

Arthur started and looked up, glancing at the faces in the hall. Morgana wore her smirk openly, the bitch. Kay was solemn, maybe disappointed. Ector was smirking and Gaius and Geoffrey had straight faces that were clearly containing their smiles. _Insolent pigs _

"A...marriage." He saw the smirk from Morgana's face replaced with a scowl. "Yes, an marriage between the kingdoms will secure our place in the alliance."

Arthur's smug smile began to vanish when he saw his father's own smirk. "And you have any suitable Ladies in mind Arthur?"

Arthur glanced at Morgana, back to Uther and then reddened in embarrassment. _You idiot. Merlin was right you are a clotpole. You just suggested marriage between Morgana and Lot_.

"Well...no father, I haven't thought of it at all in truth..."

"You haven't thought of it." Uther huffed. "Why am I not surprised? Tell me Arthur, what do you think about Morgana?"

Morgana looked infuriated and had Arthur not been so embarrassed by his stumbling in front of the councilors and his father, he would have enjoyed her discomfort slightly. It was always amusing to tease her.

"Morgana." He began. "Is nice, passionate about her...thoughts...she reads, is beautiful.."

He was broken off by Kay bursting out laughing along with his father. Ector snorted. Caradoc looked bored. He could feel the blood rushing to his face and ears.

Morgana smirked wickedly in his direction and licked her lips quickly. She placed a hand delicately over her heart. "Oh Arthur, I never knew you felt this way about me." She said sarcastically.

Uther and Kay sobered. "You truly need to read more Arthur and then you would understand what I meant. I mean what would you think about Morgana being married to Lot?"

"My Lord," Morgana began, anger surfacing but Uther cut her off with a hand, and a look of slight amusement, but not directed at her, which seemed to calm her annoyance.

Arthur groaned. The looks of amusement were all for him. _Why couldn't I be smart with speeches and politics the way I am with fighting? Maybe if I attempt to bicker..Yes Lords always do that._"Father, I think Morgana would be a perfect match for Lot. She is very much like him. She is insensitive, likes swords more than brushing her own hair, tries with her appearance though it doesn't help, and speaks her mind when no one wants to hear what she has to say. Kindred spirits. It will cement our alliance."

No one laughed but Gaius snickered. Arthur's smile faded as Kay spoke up. Morgana looked hurt. "If you are done with insults Arthur, your father's lesson in all of this is that if you are to propose a course of action, think through all its facets before opening your mouth. The seriousness of this matter is not something to joke about. Even if Lot is not in league with Cenred discovery of a deception like this would lead to diplomatic and domestic concerns about the integrity of the crown. What we do is necessary but that doesn't make it savory. Your opinion will affect the lives of many Arthur when you are king."

Arthur felt sick. He had such high prospects concerning Kay's arrival. He had wanted to impress his mentor. His impetuousness was getting the better of him.

"Marriage is a terrible idea son." Uther began a few moments after Kay went silent. "Amongst friendly kingdoms it will cement an alliance, but with a man as mistrustful as Lot, it would never work. And while Morgana would be suitable given her rank, I would never offer her to a brute like him."

Morgan huffed but said nothing.

"Morgana, what would you suggest." Uther said making it clear he heard her. "And objectively, not your personal feelings on King Lot."

"We need more information my Lords." Morgana said business like. _How does she do this? Both her and Guinevere now how to handle nobles with a simple tone. _

"We need to know where his forces are and their true number. We may also need someone close to him. Sire I cannot help but think that we are in the weaker position. Lot is not a man who will be bound by words or oath, and a man who desires wealth will always want more."

"Such as much Kay, Ector and I discussed last night Morgana." The King replied. "When Lot appeared recently I was skeptical. If we go to war, even if Lot is honest, we will still be weaker for other kingdoms. We are not on good terms with Mercia and Bayard's latest rhetoric clams that he may strike an alliance with some of the Saxon tribes. If Lot was truly honorable an alliance would cement us against western aggression. But he is not and he would turn on us if offered Mercian or Saxon gold. He has always envied Camelot even when Vortigern held this fortress."

"Of course Uther." Ector rubbed his whitening beard. "We decided that we had only two courses, to ignore Lot and turn him over to Cenred, or to go along with this alliance. The first we cannot do, for Cenred harbors sorcerers and many more may flock in the coming weeks. Also if this is a ploy on Lot and Cenred's parts turning the actual king of Essetir back to its Prince will gain us no good will. The second may lead to our destruction, for we must strike. You cannot be allied with a king who has no lands."

"Uther arrived at one decision then." Kay spoke. "It is the meaning for this secrecy. It may be tasteless to some, but Lot is every bit the viper that Vortigern was. The King is correct in his decision, we must make Camelot stronger if we hope to protect our people from all ills, and this, with new lands will ensure that."

"New lands?" Arthur stated and stared from Kay back to his father. "The treaty stipulates that we are taking some of his fiefdoms but…"

"Indeed son." Uther rose slightly in his chair and drank from his wine goblet. "It is my intention to locate and buy off Lot's mercenaries and to find out how many troops he has. We will crush Cenred, but we will also crush Lot."

Arthur tried to shut his ears at the brief arguing from Gaius and Geoffrey, Gaius concerned with what would happen if their plot was discovered, and Geoffrey concerned about honor.

"My Lord Camelot has always been built upon the knightly virtues." Geoffrey spoke. "A betrayal of this magnitude may mean war between all five kingdoms. War against us. This is something Vor…Bayard or Lot would do."

If Uther noticed the slip he didn't pay it any attention.

Morgana spoke as well. "The plan is militarily sound, but diplomatically it could be a disaster, and all for sorcerers Uther?"

"Morgana I have warned you to stop flirting with such thoughts. This is for the safety of Camelot. For once, and maybe only this once, this plan is not about rooting out magic, but rooting out a dangerous enemy."

"Father I agree with Morgana." Arthur quickly moved to clarify his position. "It is a diplomatic disaster."

"Which is why we will uncover Lot's treachery." Uther began.

"What treachery father?" Arthur knew his father saw sorcerers from the shadows, perhaps the same paranoia was encroaching into the realm of statecraft. Magic was one thing, banned throughout most of the kingdoms, but this was far more dangerous.

Caradoc coughed then and sighed slightly. "Arthur I never once believed the tale that Lot and Cenred had a failing out. They were the closest brothers I ever knew, having fought side by side and against them in the past. They even share the same women."

Morgana made a face of disgust turning to Caradoc, who pointedly spoke back. "Apologies Lady Morgana, but it is true."

"Regardless," Uther said with a dismissing wave of his hand. "My command to you all is to find evidence of this treachery, evidence that can be legally determined by Geoffrey to be casus belli, and bring it before this council."

Caradoc spoke. "I have made contact with one his advisors but nothing more. Gaius, Geoffrey, myself will observe in the shadows. Arthur, Morgana find out what you can from the warriors he has brought. Especially the Lady Morgause. I want to discover more about her role in Lot's court."

"And if there is no such evidence father?" Arthur implored ignoring Caradoc.

"Then all of you have failed me." Uther waved his gloved hand, indicating the closed session was over.

* * *

"Your childish bickering with Morgana will stop Arthur, am I to be understood?" Uther spoke when all had departed the room. "I know she can be infuriating, I know that she had disrespected you in the past, even recently when I...unjustly struck her. I think of her as my daughter, she deserves the respect that such position entails. I cannot legally make her a princess and will not give her the rank of duchess without a marriage, but she is First Lady of Camelot."

"Yes father." Arthur replied.

"That is all you have to say?" Uther said, rounding on him. "Morgana may always fight me, drive me to anger but you embarrassed me today, Arthur!" His voice began to rise. "You are my son, the future King, and you cannot answer any of my questions, you do not know how to lead a state!"

"Father I..."

"You're what Arthur? Good at a sword? So am I, but when I was younger then you I tore this kingdom from Vortigern and turned a land from anarchy to peace! I restored my father's throne and built a legacy that you will keep!"

"Yes father."

"Lord Errall is but a symptom of a larger problem. Without my blessing men like Monmouth and other assessors cannot directly challenge or investigate Lords. Camelot may be ripe with corruption and for all his talents Ector is more soldier then leader. He alone has been keeping our economy afloat but craftier Lords have surely taken advantage. He is old as well, and while he will lead an army even on his deathbed, I cannot continue to make him responsible for running this kingdom. It's time you became more active Arthur.

"It takes more than a good sword to lead an army. The common men and knights may follow you because of your skills as a warrior, but the Lords, the financial supporters of the armies need to follow a king. I am putting you to the test Arthur. Starting today you will take a more responsibilities in court. Caradoc, Bedivere and Leon are more than capable of training the knights. You are going to be trained, by me, by Kay and Ector, on how to be a king. If you fail to impress me this coming year during the war, I may only be able to salvage my legacy by marrying you to some princess who understands the court."

"Yes father."

"Arthur. Never show up again to council hung-over." Uther glared at him. "There was not one Lord or Lady in attendance that did not see their future Prince bumbling around like a drunkard. Get out. I have had enough disappointment for one day. I have business to attend to so you will sit in judgment later."

* * *

Merlin stood awkwardly through the court sessions as trivial crimes were tried. However Arthur was now faced with the unavoidable and heinous. Merlin clenched his fists, tried to shut his ears, looking at Arthur, pleading for him to do differently then is father. Three people had been brought forward accused of sorcery and vetted by Caradoc. One had deliberately attacked Camelot two days prior in a pathetic attempt at poisoning outlying crops. The other two were a simple farming couple and had been found guilty of constructing poultices to support their meager income. He needed Arthur to stop the bitter cycle of his father.

"Captain of the Guard." The Prince began looking sick and out of place. "You know the crime, and the punishment." Without further word, without passing judgment himself the prince left condemning three people, two completely innocent, to die.

Merlin moved away from the throne room and once out of sight he broke into a run. He shoved past courtiers, servants, knights and Lords, Gwen and Morgana, even ignoring Gaius as his feet continued to travel. He didn't stop until he reached the cave, and finally broke down in tears.

"I cannot continue to do this Kilgharrah!" Merlin yelled, snot still dripping from his nose, after he related all that had happened."Arthur is fully under Uther's control, and I can't stop it. We are apparently going to war against Cenred, all in the name of the Purge, and I am lost without free use of my magic!"

"Young Warlock I never said your destiny would be easy, but you have not headed my advice in the past, and look now where it has brought us."

"Then give me some advice! Tell me what to do before Arthur turns into Uther, or before he kills his own father and destroys himself!"

"Stop protecting Uther. He must die."

Merlin began to shake his head.

"Merlin you have asked for advice. Kill Uther. Kill the king, with you by his side Arthur will grow into the man that will unite Albion."

"Out of the question!"

"But would you have Arthur do it? One day Uther will push him too far and the layers of lies will crash down. It has already begun the young Prince will not long be content with an even more overbearing father. Would you have the boy destroy himself by killing his own kin?"

"I am not a murderer Kilgharrah!"

" Indeed and yet how many have you killed in your quest for a united Albion young Warlock, how many more will you kill?"

"This is different, those were in self defense!"

"All of them?" The dragon sneered. "Do not deceive yourself Merlin, you have struck preemptively as all of us must one time or another. Trust me in this. I am your one true friend."

Merlin grew angry but his tears continued. "You are my only friend because you have made it so! I cannot tell anyone about my magic and the one person I can trust, the one person who I should confide in you insultand label as a witch! I have distanced myself from her, and in front of Arthur I can only be his idiot servant!"

"You have grown far away from the Lady Morgana as you should have young Warlock." The dragon then continued harshly. "You think you have suffered in your nineteen years as much as I have in my thousands? I had a brother once, a mate and friends abundant to rule the skies before Uther slaughtered us. You are my only friend now Merlin. Those of us who are great, who are called by destiny must serve none but that calling, we cannot feel sorry for ourselves."

"But I want more." Merlin begged. "I cannot be without companionship, I cannot live alone. I cannot continue to stand by and watch people get slaughtered, no matter the cost of the future."

"You mortals always speak like you can comprehend the expanse of time, which is ironic for you young Warlock. I sometimes wonder if the power was given to the right person. You must be a slave to your destiny, as I am. As Arthur will one day realize."

"No. I am done with hiding, I am done with lies. I will gain the respect I deserve. Arthur may not be ready but Morgana is. She needs to know the truth. I will carve out my destiny but I will do it with my friends not alone with only you."

The dragon let out a laugh and it echoed across the cave. "Let's talk about friends. Merlin you speak of Gaius. He was a young sorcerer, barley thirty in the service of High Priestess Nimueh. Never had I thought I had seen a more loyal man. Then Igraine died and he cast his own mistress from the court on the King's orders. He will follow Uther not you. You speak of Lancelot, the common man who still feigns nobility. He is noble in his own right, a fierce fighter but a gentle soul who would follow you, but he would be cast away like the chaff in the face of greater men like Caradoc and Ector. You speak of Arthur, but if he knew he would reject you, and though I think he would not execute you, your betrayal would destroy him. Without you by his side he will be swept into Uther's shadow and Albion will be united by blood.

Finally you speak of the Lady Morgana. If you indeed are Emrys and Arthur is the Once and Future King then she is definitely the Fay that the prophesies of my kind speak of. The one who will destroy Arthur. Now she is innocent and kind, not afraid to speak out against injustice, and she may indeed be a friend for all who practice magic. But deep down she cannot shake the loss of her father, or the affection she craves from Uther even though she finds him at times despicable and his policies irreconcilable. Should you choose not to reveal your magic she will think herself a monster, her childhood tainted by Uther's vile teachings and in response as her magic manifests she will become the monster she fears she is. Tell Morgana your secret and Arthur's destined enemy will hold something over your head. She will start out willing and sweet, but she will crave more, and you may resist, but I doubt it."

"Enough Kilgharrah I have..."

"You will continue to listen Merlin; I will rant in your mind if you will not be quiet. You must know these futures. She will grow powerful, maybe even as great as you, but at a close rival at the least. You might think you can control your apprentice, but no more than Uther controlled Gorlois. Eventually power will become her goal and you and Arthur will stand in her way, for she will seek to bring all magic back, even the darker, forbidden arts."

The dragon's voice then became calm, soothing. "Young Warlock I once desired a mate that was wrong for me. I know you think you have feelings for her but it is simple lust. What young human male would not? If magic was accepted she would have been the perfect mate for you, and you would have a higher standing. She has been corrupted since birth, by slight indifference from Gorlois and absolute hate from Uther were magic is concerned. The daughter of Gorlois can never be your friend, trust me on this."

Merlin felt defeated after the Dragon's outburst. He claimed to know the future, but how sure were these prophecies? His mother had always taught him that destiny was of his own making even before Kilgharrah had said the same.

"I reject this, all of this Kilgharrah!" Merlin shouted. "You have said it before, and it has been the only piece of your advice that I will take. I will make my own destiny!"

Kilgharrah shook his head closed his eyes, he spoke dismissively. "Go Merlin. Ignore what I have to say. In a few days time, when the treaty is ratified you will see Uther's old enemy. Then everything will begin to change, Uther will be firmly set upon the path of the Red Dragon and Morgana will begin to slide into darkness. You cannot stop this."

Merlin began to run, his tears had turned to anger, his magic burned upon his flesh, threatening for release. He relished in the feeling. He could kill Uther, kill them all. Establish a kingdom of sorcery, rule over it. Is this what Kilgharrah wanted? He stopped, breathing heavily, getting his emotions under control. His mother would not have wanted that. And he could not betray Arthur. He walked from the cave, hearing the Dragon echoing in his mind.

"Kill Uther. Kill the King. Kill the King. Kill the King..."

* * *

Morgana paced in her chambers sipping the wine Gwen had brought up. The joy she had felt during the council meeting when Uther let her into his confidence, when he acknowledged her opinion, had faded into disgust when she saw the crosses being carried out to the main road. Still, she knew what to expect, had seen it on the agenda in the morning. She was determined not to let it ruin her day. She would never forgive Uther for his slaughter, never forgive him for striking her, but she would play the more dutiful ward, allow his prosecution of the war to take charge of his schedule instead of his hatred of magic. She felt she could manipulate him, eventually, earn his confidence.

She only hoped she could do it without Arthur's expense. Though some part of her was gleeful at his bumbling during the council given his avoidance of her the past few months. She pushed her childish thoughts aside. She knew, and could relate to how much he craved and needed his father's approval. She knew he would be inconsolable for a week at least. Arthur may have been oblivious during the council, but she read Uther's mood and knew when he remained alone with the King that he had been given a verbal thrashing. _Well good. He needs to act less like a boy, and more like a king_. He had embarrassed Sir Kay last night, as well as this morning. She could always go to him, attempt to make it up, but she was too stubborn.

Noticing Gwen's solemn exterior she held her maid's shoulders, turning her towards her face with a smile. "Gwen? What's wrong? You look so morose. It's Uther isn't it?"

Gwen offered a weak attempt at a smile. "When is it not my Lady? But it's not this time. Nothing to worry yourself with."

"What is it Gwen? Seriously you can tell me."

"My Lady..." Gwen was reluctant and looked away.

Morgana's mouthed opened and closed. "It's Lancelot isn't it?"

Gwen stepped back in mild shock. "Morgana! That's not appropriate."

"What's not appropriate Gwen?" She asked in mock annoyance. "He's handsome, polite, noble, everything a Lady could desire."

"He's noble Morgana, nothing could ever happen between us."

Morgana raised an eyebrow. "We both know he's not noble Gwen. I took care of as much after Arthur and Merlin's travesty at 'fooling' Geoffrey."

"Morgana, he wants to be a Knight, I would never take that away from him."

"Damn the consequences." Morgana said, slightly forcefully. "A Knight may be a Lord but he is a minor Lord. I want you to be happy."

Gwen shook her head. "My Lady what of yourself?"

Morgana took her hand. "If I was duchess in a second I would have raised your father to the position he deserved. He served my father well, as he had served Uther. Before the King betrayed him."

"Morgana..."

"People need to be rewarded Gwen, for what they do, not because of their position."

Gwen nodded. The conversation had taken a sharp turn from Lancelot. "Morgana I still don't understand...where is this all coming from?"

Morgana smiled and shook her head. "Gwen I...I've just been thinking of what I'd do, if I had to rule a duchy, or if I was a queen."

Gwen offered a slight smile and motioned to a group vase of flowers.

"From Sir Kay?" Morgana asked.

"No, Arthur, you did mention being a queen just now."

Morgana's smile faded and she looked away. "Take those back to him Gwen. Tell the Pendragon if he wants to apologize he will do it in person."

"Yes my Lady. I didn't want to dampen your mood."

"It's fine Gwen, don't worry about me."

Morgana was perusing dresses when she heard her friend come back into the room. "Gwen, I'm dining with the King tonight what should I wear?"

"I suppose that depends on what manner you want him to see you in."

Morgana spun at the intruder, her hand slaking down her thigh to find her hidden dagger. The blonde looked back at her with a sly smirk, her dark eyes never leaving hers. "Lady Morgana, I regret I did not have time to fully introduce myself last night."

Morgana stared at the blonde beauty. She was dressed in chainmail and the dirt on her face and neck was evident of her training. She felt drawn to the woman, something she had felt last night but couldn't place.

"Do I...Do I know you?" Morgana asked, cursing the pleading nature in her voice. "I feel like we have met before."

"We have not." Morgause came and grasped both her hands. "But I am glad we have met now. God your hands are cold Lady Morgana."

Morgana tried to pull away but Morgause held her back, insistent. "I am disappointed that the Prince's manservant was too drunk last night to remember what I told him. I overestimated him and should have put my trust in you. Servants have their uses, that one not so much. Clearly my message didn't get through to anyone of consequence."

"Me...what are you talking about?"

Morgause released her hands with a slight squeeze and began walking around the room. "You probably think I'm here to spy on you Morgana, to see what you're like, to see if I could find that vulnerable place in your heart that Lot would exploit." Morgause smirked at Morgana's horrified, then ferocious expression. "Morgana I'm joking. I have been subjected as well to that pig's advances."

"You would speak of your Lord in such a manner to a complete stranger?" Morgana asked haughtily, but amused and wary.

Morgause's tone was bitter. "He is not my Lord. I followed him because I had nowhere else. I have sacrificed much to stay alive, but I cannot stand by when he commits treachery against such a fair kingdom."

Morgana would hardly define Camelot as fair. "Treachery?" Morgana asked, thoughts of the council coming back to her. _Could this be it? Definite proof? No. Uther would never accept the word of a warrior over a king. A woman at that_.

"As I told the drunken servant last night, Lot continues to weave his webs. He doesn't have half the guile but his brother more than makes up for it. The entire scheme is to bring about the fall of Camelot."

"Tell me more, do you have proof?" Morgana began, fascinated in the woman before her.

"I cannot Morgana. I have but an inkling that is all. I also have know Lot and Cenred for several years now."

"How can I trust you?" Morgana said. "How do I know this is not a trap to put a wedge between myself and the King, to make Uther less suspecting? He would never believe my word, or yours."

Morgause smiled. "I'm not surprised Uther wouldn't trust my word, or yours. I am working on proof however. Before we march I will have any documents or witness you desire."

"Uther has no use for traitors. They turn again as soon as they are able." The Ward challenged with more venom then she had intended.

"Indeed. But I was never Lot's. I used him from the beginning, and now when I can do good, when I can finally end his reign, I will." Morgause had stopped pacing and moved towards Morgana. "King's like him are a blight upon this land. How little these 'great' men truly are. Besides my Lady, in you I see a kindred spirit. We are both women who strive against convention. I wouldn't be surprised if you had picked up a sword before. I would actually be surprised if you didn't know how to use one."

Morgana straightened her jaw. "Flattery doesn't work on me. If it did I would be fawning over Uther given the amount of jewels and dresses he bestows on me."

Morgause took on a serious expression. "No I did not think it would. It was not one of your father's faults, or your mothers." She looked at Morgana out of the corner of her eye.

She let the statement hang in the air as she began to march out of the room. "You knew my father? My mother?"

The blonde beauty gave a sad smile. "I did, and will tell you more in time."

"Morgause, please." Morgana moved towards her. Her pleading made her feel weak. "I need to know, you cannot leave after saying that."

"Consider what I have told you Morgana. I will tell you, soon, but in my own time. Respect my decision."

Morgana could only nod and swallow the lump in her throat as the blonde woman left the room. She couldn't push any further, not when this woman could be a potential ally.

* * *

That evening, after her meal with Uther, Lot and the Prince, Morgana slept fitfully. First she dreamed, of times past. Dressing her father in his armor, sharpening his weapons, learning how to fight with a sword. Looking at portraits of her mother in the secret alcove in Gorlois's office. She had no memory of her mother, had been told she had died during her birth. Playing with a teenage girl, long blonde hair, dark eyes. Uther returning, kneeling before her, pain in his eyes. Herself screaming, her nightmares coming true, running to her chambers, Gwen crying and comforting her.

A blood red sky, two dragons battled above amidst thunder. Dark rain poured onto the battlefield. The screams filled her ears and blood chocked her throat, smoke watered her eyes. Her left hand was useless as she rose from the ground, blocked a blow with her sword, and buried the hilt deep into the knight's chest. A knight of Camelot. She looked around, disturbed. All the knights around, on both sides were wearing Camelot colors.

She tried to turn towards the sky, observe the battle of the beasts above but her body wouldn't obey her commands. She looked down and was dressed in shimmering, otherworldly armor. Morgana could feel her hair dirty and tangled around her shoulders. She was covered in blood. A sharp blow, then pain in her side as she fell down. The battle continued off to her right but she couldn't move, and held onto her wound as she felt her blood feed the already soaked mud beneath her broken body. It seemed like hours, using only her ears as she listened to the sounds of battle, listen to the screams, the explosions of magic, the cries of the terrible winged serpents above.

She needed water. She wasn't dying from blood loss but from thirst. Her vision returned, her hand outstretched to the figure walking towards her. "Water. Please water. Help me. Help me Arthur!"

Her eyes moved up, and saw the Prince. No he was a king, but the bloody crown around his head was only a half of the whole, his armor rent, his eyes dark with fury, then melting to pity. He held a massive sword in his hands, covered with exquisite runes, dark with the gore and filth of the battlefield.

When he spoke he sounded older, his voice hoarse from shouting and shrouded in grief. "Why? Why Morgana?" His voice rose to a shout, tears began to form in his eyes. "You did all of this! Why did you kill him Morgana why?"

"Arthur!" She yelled, waking up as a vase exploded in her room. Candles flared around her and she struggled to put a smouldering out that began to light her drapes. _No. No. It's happening again I can't control myself I'm an animal!_ Her vision swam in her mind. The battle, Arthur, her impending death. The dreams before. Her father, Uther, the blonde woman. _Morgause? No it couldn't be._ The door was shuddering slightly, it was only then that the blood left her ears. Walking over she opened the door.

Arthur.

"Prince Arthur?" She said, trying to control her heart, to control her eyes. Sweat was pouring down her face and neck, down her breasts. Realizing she was only wearing a slim nightgown she blushed, but Arthur's eyes were focused only on her face. "Arthur this is unseemly."

"I need to talk to you Morgana."

"About the flowers? That was a pathetic attempt, even for you Pendragon."

She saw Arthur's eyes grow dark, just like in the dream. Her heart wouldn't calm down. "Get out."

"Are all those candles lit?" His eyebrows rose as he looked over her head. His voice had a tone of humor.

"I like to read. I said out."

"No." No sense of humor now.

Morgana tried unsuccessfully to suppress her panic when Arthur forced himself into her room and closed the door. No one dared to come into her chambers without permission! Visions of him in her dream swam before her eyes. The blood. The sword. His voice.

"Arthur get out. Get out!" She screamed, panicked.

"Morgana," Arthur said calmly. "I'm not going to hurt you." He moved but she took a step back.

"I need to apologize to you."

Morgana's fear turned to anger. "By coming into my chambers at night? Leave now and I won't report these transgressions to Uther. Would he allow his son to sneak up to his beloved ward? Imagine the scandal of it all."

Arthur's face darkened at the mention of his father. "And if he didn't care? What then Morgana?" Her back was against her bed and Arthur was very close to her.

"You always say I can't stand up to him. Is it because you think I'm every bit the brute as he is?" He sneered.

Morgana's initial fear was replaced with hate. He wouldn't dare lay a finger on her.

Arthur simply stepped back, his eyes pained. "I would never hurt you Morgana."

He left and began walking out of her room. "My father forced me to pass judgment on three sorcerers today, to command their execution. He said it will make me see what it is like to be king. I now know what it is like to be a tyrant."

Morgana said nothing and Arthur pressed on. "I am sorry, for everything that has happened in the last few months, for today, my immature bickering." He looked at her, his expression agonizing. "I'm sorry for barging in here like this but I was rather indisposed after the trial. It's not always about you my Lady. Do you ever think for a second that others may need to be comforted as well? That others may need someone to talk to?"

He didn't need to mention who that someone was and his pride probably wouldn't let him. When Morgana recovered she found out that he was gone and she was alone in her room, panting slightly. It was too much, Morgause, her vision, Arthur. She was annoyed with Arthur. He was always a prat as Merlin called him. It was so hard for him to say he was sorry. But he had confided in her twice. Once with the druids, and today with the pressures his father was placing upon him.

_But he would kill you in a second if he knew. Put you on a cross like the monster you are._

She visibly angered with defiance, walking around the room snuffing out candles. She had lost her father to Uther. She wouldn't lose a childhood friend too. She would help Arthur for his own sake despite how arrogant he was. She would help form him into the King he needed to be. She would take Uther's son away from him.


	5. Samhain Raises Ghosts

Uther was pleased as the young Lord Erral knelt before him and swore fealty. Richest of Vortigern's Lords, he had been skimming taxes for the past few years and now offered them into Uther's own growing coffers. It had been eight months since they had taken the fortress that Uther had renamed Camelot. After the imprisonment of Vortigern Uther had announced his heritage to all of Dumnonia after it was verified by his new assessor and records keeper Geoffrey of Monmouth. They had fought four pitched battles with the armies of the Usurper since then, but with the strength of the Cornwall knights on their side, as well as the magic of Vivienne, Gaius and their High Priestess Nimueh they had accomplished quick victories. Uther was beginning to build up his strength; however the kingdom would need reforming after Vortigern's rule.

He glanced at Gorlois as more minor lords moved to swear allegiance. The Duke had actually gone down on one knee to swear his oath, as if he needed any proof of allegiance. Uther had stopped such nonsense. He never doubted Gorlois's loyalty and would not have the man he considered a brother kneeling before him. Gorlois, Kay and now Sirs Ector and Caradoc had become his closest confidantes and most trusted warriors. Sir Ector especially came from a powerful family and had many lands. Uther was considering making him a Lord. The man was too intelligence and connected to remain a simple knight.

On Vivienne's suggestion Uther had also made the High Priestess his court sorceress. Not only did he have a growing army on his side, he also had the most powerful woman in all of Albion on his side. A woman who could command the allegiance of Dragon Lords and Sidhe warriors would be useful without measure. He had given the Old Faith a place in Camelot and though he was drawing the ire of both Kings Idres and Mark, Uther felt secure in his budding power. Tonight, the last of the Lords in Dumnonia and Cornwall would swear fealty to him. The third most powerful, and one who held a great deal of land now approached the throne.

The Lord was tall and ugly with a thick mane of blonde hair, a massive two handed sword strapped to his back. The other accompanying him, Uther believed to be his brother, had none of his kin's warrior looks. The young man had his hair slicked back with what looked to be grease and his eyes and expression shifted across the room. If the tall man was a dangerous warrior, his brother would definitely be a dangerous politician, a master manipulator.

_Yet they all have come to swear allegiance to me. The dragon was right. I will unite this land. _

The men knelt before Uther's simple throne. He had thrown away his father's, and Vortigern's elaborate armchair. Uther wanted to be seen in a martial light, not a king who sat down and let his Lords do the fighting for him.

The blonde man spoke. "I, Tristan de Bois swear fealty to King Uther Pendragon. My wealth, armies and lands are yours Sire."

"I except your oath willingly and with pleasure. Please rise Lord Tristan."

The man stood. "Thank you Sire, this is my brother, Agravaine."

Uther nodded. "I have heard, Lord Tristan, that there is a matter you wish to bring to my court? A matter of importance? A matter that will cement you fealty?"

"Yes my Lord." Tristan began, "Yet first I would be remiss if I did not introduce our sister, the Lady Igraine de Bois."

Uther felt his heart still as the blonde beauty approached dressed in a simple but complementing white dress. Her hair was much lighter than Tristan's. How such a beauty could even be related to the two brothers Uther couldn't fathom. She clearly had taken all of the looks. To say later that he had been smitten was understatement. Gorlois gave a faint grunt and Uther swore he heard Nimueh's voice in his head for a split instant as he continued to stare.

Uther stepped forward, bowed and kissed her hand. "My Lady. It is an honor to meet you."

"My Lord." She replied boldly, looking straight into his eyes. Neither of them seemed embarrassed by his intense stare in front of all his court.

Years later, thinking on how he met his wife, Uther had begun to see details that he had not registered at the time, being so caught up with the young woman. The details all surrounding Agravaine, and the subtle smile he gave when he realized his new liege was smitten with his sister. That man probably started manipulating people before he could walk.

"The problem, Sire." Igraine began before her brother. "Is indeed urgent."

Uther already liked her. Here was a woman who wasn't afraid to speak her mind in front of the whole court, even in front of her brother who was the Lord of House de Bois.

She continued to speak, and it seemed to Uther that Tristan acquiesced. "Recently some bandits set themselves upon a dragon lord near our lands. They butchered the man and his dragon has gone wild. We come to you Sire not only to pledge fealty but also to seek assistance."

Tristan moved forward to speak. "We have heard rumors, a tale that I hope to be true, that you Sire have slain a dragon."

"Indeed I have." Uther began, with a slight hint of pride. "But dragons are creatures of magic, and as such I cannot be so reckless as I was several years ago. I still will help you." The new King raised his voice. "Camelot is dedicated to helping all those in need, regardless of rank, and regardless of where they are in Albion." He turned to his court sorceress. "How should we proceed my Lady Nimueh?"

The court fixated on the beautiful sorceress as she began to explain her plan.

* * *

Merlin had found no time to talk to Morgana since his last conversation with the dragon. In fact his new duties because of Arthur's new court responsibilities, kept him busy to the point where Arthur enlisted the help of the annoyingly perfect servant George to do the more menial tasks. _The man never messes up!_ Arthur's political education was going worse than Merlin could have imagined. Arthur could mete out justice in court but was horrible at economic and domestic matters on a large scale and ever worse when dealing with the bureaucratic Lords. The only area he was truly shining in was the preparations for war which had ceased being clandestine. All that was needed was a formal declaration between both kingdoms, and apparently Essetir was sending men to parley. Merlin knew Uther would decline any diplomatic solution. The King was set on war and nothing was going to stop him from spilling blood between the kingdoms.

Preparations went on and Merlin's days were filled with tallying up numbers, filling up battalions and obtaining commissions. A rift had begun to form between Arthur and Uther since the executions of the sorcerers, but the king did not comment if he noticed. It most certainly not a secret between Kay and Leon, though Arthur assured him everything was fine. The preparations for war luckily kept the father and son on good terms with each other. With tactics they did not disagree.

Camelot had a small professional army made up of the guard force and its knights. The common people from the fiefdoms filled out the battalions each commanded by a knight. The regiments were commanded by the lords or high level knights. A small, elite force of knights existed as well commanded by Lord Ector. It consisted of some of the youngest knights, these yet untried with command but whose fighting prowess was unhindered by age. Camelot's major Lords had armies of their own, all under different organizational schemes. Come battle the troops would be arranged according to type and Lord. There was already a lack of centralized command in a structure were decentralized command would be a complete disaster. Arthur demanded the help of Merlin, who in turn had enlisted the help of Morgana, to pull through the pre-Purge archives; those that were not sealed on pain of death, to develop a professional army based off of his grandfather's forces before Vortigern disbanded them and gave way to the warlord system his rule favored.

Those were the only moments that he had a chance to talk to the King's ward and while he enjoyed her company, he wanted to talk about her magic, not inter-battalion communication, scouting parties, and front line tactics, although she was clearly mesmerized by military operations. These changes were coming in fast. Caradoc, Kay and Leon had their hands full training the knights and common soldiers. Uther welcomed all the changes, citing that Arthur was moving in the same direction that he would have. Arthur's current military success was the only thing keeping the father's wrath away. If it wasn't for the wisdom of the council Lords, Geoffrey and Morgana, Arthur would have failed completely at ruling the kingdom. Merlin knew he would make a good king, but he was not as ruthless as Uther would have liked. Arthur was the type of man who needed people of worth around him. He could not be the king his father was. A man who ruled alone secure in his own surety.

Throughout this all Uther moved interjecting himself when he felt it warranted. Merlin felt that the King was a constant, nagging presence. Merlin was also getting tired with Lord Ector. The former knight double checked and challenged everything the Prince did to gauge his reaction, and probably to report back to his father. Merlin felt smothered.

He sat in Arthur's chambers mulling over the recent army figures. Math was not Arthur's strong suit. Merlin observed the knights training the regulars below the window. Three common men stood out. The first was Gwaine, whom Merlin had become fast friends with since meeting him in a tavern brawl when the drunken warlock had insulted some Camelot soldiers when a few made comments on Gwen's retreating backside. He was actually a noble but hid his heritage, preferring to fight alone side the commoners. His father had fought in Caerleon's army, but after his death his mother had been turned away when she sought help from the king. Gwaine never looked at nobles the same way since. His skill with weapons showed him to be anything but a commoner, yet the knights didn't press and within a mere week Gwaine had been made second in command of Kay's battalion.

Percival was next. While not close to the man, who was rather shy, Merlin couldn't help but like the giant. Percival did not have much swordsmanship style, but his two handed stance and massive blade made him a powerful crowd clearer. His parents had been sorcerers, a fact he had confided in to Merlin and Lancelot while at the tavern. Killed by Mercians during the purge, he had lived as an orphan taking work were he could find it. He had shown no latent talent with sorcery, but Merlin could tell that this man could be accomplished if he took the time to practice spells. His friendship with Lancelot was a matter of question among the older knights, a commoner consorting with a Lord. None knew that Lancelot was not a noble. Percival would be placed in the front ranks, not likely to survive many battles, but Arthur's improvements would help increase survivability. Unfortunately it was a Roman shield wall with short swords, and Percival did not fight in that manner. Lancelot had pulled him from that duty, placing him in a specialized unit of skirmishers and ambushers, made up of knights and commoners. There he was forming a friendship with the brazen but loyal Sir Bors.

Elyan was the estranged brother of Gwen and hardly spoke to her. Merlin had no clue what was going on between the two, but refused to ask Gwen and Elyan had dismissed all his questions. If Percival was quiet, Elyan was completely silent. Yet the dark skinned man was an impressive force on the battlefield. He showed none of the poise or aggressiveness that many warriors had, but had a lethality that would be the downfall of any enemy who underestimated him. He had an air about him that made others want to follow. With little words he could inspire confidence. Most of all he led by example. The man would be an impressive Lord if noble. He might even be an impressive king. Merlin had noticed, even in a few training sessions, how men gravitated to him. He was a silent but impressive leader. It was evident even to the kind, but blundering Sir Bedivere that this man was very useful. Elyan was made a company commander in Bedivere's battalion.

"Kay is vanguard with Bedivere and Lancelot." Merlin began to mutter to himself, sketching out on paper. "Caradoc flank left, Dagonet flank right..."

"_Merlin_...' Arthur began taking the papers out of his hands. "The Prince plans the battle line. You do the mathematics." He glanced at the paper and turned a confused eye towards Merlin.

"Sir Bedivere, vanguard? More like Ector with Kay and Gareth. Really Merlin you are hopeless when it comes to tactics. A commander must know the personalities of his men, and place them in the position that best caters to their and the army's success." Arthur's expression was smug.

"Poetic sire." Merlin said with a smirk.

"I try to impress Merlin." Arthur said with a satisfied grin.

"You were quoting Morgana you know."

Arthur's smirk vanished. "Shut up Merlin. She was quoting some Gaul politician herself."

"Definitely not Gaul, and probably the word you were looking for was philosopher or general."

"Merlin."

"Arthur?"

"Shut up." Arthur smirked.

"Indeed so shall we talk about the feast?"

"George has it all planned out. It's perfect." Arthur said with no expression. They both then grimaced at the mention of George.

"Ah wonderful. I suppose we will have to wait for your father's surprise if we are to have any entertainment."

"He mentioned an old enemy to King Lot." Arthur said.

Merlin quickly perked up, but tried to hide it. _The dragon's words_. "Old enemy? That could be anyone. It could be Morgana."

"Don't joke Merlin. There are only two old enemies to my father. Either magic, which is everything and anyone, or the man who had my uncles killed. Vortigern."

Merlin's blood ran cold. "He surely would be dead by now. It's been over thirty years."

Arthur looked at Merlin, unnerved as well. "I've been well sheltered, but when I was young I heard rumors, and I think I was there as I discussed with Leon before."

"Yes." Merlin said. "The chained man in the cave." Merlin coughed. He began to sweat, feeling he had run out of time. The preparations for war had prevented him from talking to Morgana. Security had tightened around the castle, and he couldn't be seen at Morgana's chambers at any unseemly hour. Guards watched as he delivered the draft, only a minute or less of talking. The dragon said everything would change with the presentation of this old enemy. He felt helpless. He couldn't stop the King, and with his duties tonight and especially the extra security, it would be near impossible to see the dragon again. _Maybe that's what he wants. _Merlin thought. He would do nothing; allow it all to play out. He was tired of being a dragon's pawn.

* * *

"I still do not agree with this Uther." Kay said as the two were alone in his chambers. "Let us kill who we can now. You need no spectacle. You are still feared."

Uther poured them both wine. "It must be done. I have kept the wretch alive to long, and while no amount of punishment will be worthy of his crimes, his death can serve the purpose of cementing an alliance temporarily. I only need him as a friend long enough to uncover any treachery. You are right. People did fear me Kay. They must so again."

"Lot did turn us in once. Fuck the law. Let's slaughter him now."

Uther smirked slightly. "I appreciate the sentiment Kay but we must let him play into our plot. He was an enemy however, before Vortigern killed his father and raped his mother."

Kay sobered. Lot may be a bastard but no man should have that happen to his parents. Clearly Uther did not feel the same.

"Uther my concern is not only Lot. I am suggesting that Vortigern may speak. Who knows what lies, or what _truth_ may be revealed?"

"Kay he has been in the dungeons for over thirty years." He had been eighteen when he finally took Camelot, when Vivienne had cast the spell upon Vortigern, preventing the Usurper from dying by anything but the enchanted sword Uther now had. "The man is mad. He can no longer speak. Not including recently, the last human contact he had was when my son was a child. He sat and laughed at Arthur and Morgana. They were there in the dark for at least three hours and he said nothing."

"That may be true, but from Caradoc's description, now cleaned up he still looks like the ancient version of himself. The older Lords will remember his likeness. People will suspect sorcery. The way we used to do..."

"They will suspect what they wish." Uther said harshly, interrupting the knight. "But they will accept my explanations, if it comes to that. No one knows that this blade is enchanted. Look at it Kay, the witch chose a plain sword. Straight from the armory; no one can suspect anything."

Kay flinched when Uther said witch, but said nothing. "True my friend, but to use such a blade, an item of magic?"

Uther turned on Kay with a laugh. "Don't try Kay. You, like Gaius were not friends of the Purge. Always you have tried to placate me by fabricating your own hatred. Do you think me so naive? Gaius may have renounced sorcery in public but I have no doubt he still practices occasionally. You can never be rid of that sin, that curse. I will use magic to destroy magic. When everything is gone, all artifacts will be destroyed. And then the dragon will perish. If not in my lifetime, then in my son's. My friends however, no matter your sin, will survive. You have done it all for me."

"Arthur may not feel the same."

"Then you will instruct him Kay. He has not seen the evils magic is truly capable of."

"Of course my Lord." Kay replied as he began to leave.

"Kay?"

"Uther?"

The king placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "We have been through a lot my brother. The first chapter of our legacy ends tonight."

As his friend nodded and left the room Uther smiled. Soon the Red Dragon would rise. It would begin with the death of the Usurper. He trusted Kay to fully continue to shape Arthur, even after he was gone. Like Gauis, Kay had been a heretic, in every way, but he came back to him in the end. They all would.

* * *

The negotiations for the treaty had taken them to the end of October and Uther planned the feast to go alone with the celebration of Samhain. Morgana's mood was already morose. She hated the festival, always thinking of her father and the mother she never knew. Second, Lord Agravaine had made two passes on her earlier that day. God, was she nothing but an object to these men? At least the knights showed respect with their admiration. The only saving grace had been Kay's constant support and Arthur's recent request for her assistance in historical and military matters. They had a rocky friendship, skirting around the issues that had made their relationship awkward in the first place. Gwen filled her goblet and smirked back at her as the nobles and knights took their seats. Lords Agravaine, Llewellyn and Ciaran were all minor, despite Agravaine's position as the late Queen's only remaining brother. The three now ruled Cornwall together. _My duchy. My fiefs_.

Lord Ector was Duke of Dumnonia accompanied by his fellow Lords Mark and Idres, from Somerset and Dorset respectively. Both former Kings, they had knelt to Vortigern, and as punishment had been stripped of their crowns by Uther. Mark had done so willingly, ready to become a Lord if it meant he could submit on his own terms. Idres had fought Uther every step until the crown was knocked from his head. While fiercely loyal to his former conquer, Morgana felt cold at the thought of what he would do if Uther died suddenly and Arthur was to become king. He was of an old warrior breed. Defeat him and he would be loyal to the man who bested him only.

With Arthur as her escort she remained away from King Lot, who had been glaring at her since she walked in. The man did not get over his insulted pride since she had declined his offer during his welcoming feast. She wore a simple green dress, not fully fit for the festival, but she was not here to impress everyone. Tonight she could care less who looked at her. Her somber mood was putting off Arthur, and she gave him a weak smile. He probably wanted to impress his men by having such a Lady at his side, and here she was with a simple dress and a dull attitude

"Try Morgana, for my father's sake, please." He implored. "I know you hate this feast. I'll do anything, just make him happy."

Arthur was always eager to please his father. She would submit for now. She needed the Pendragon Prince on her side. She could easily shape the future king.

Morgana licked her lips, a bit too sensuously. "Of course Arthur. Don't drink too much now." She smirked as she downed her whole glass of wine. Gwen walked over to refill, disapprovingly. Her maid walked off without speaking.

"Now that's a woman." Lot began. She grimaced. He wouldn't keep his eyes off of her despite the distance. "A Lady, who can finish a glass as fast as she did. My compliments Lady Morgana."

"Thank you My Lord." She replied, batting her eyes, all innocent and sweet. She caught Uther's scowl at his fellow king and chuckled to herself. It seemed her guardian disapproved of his new ally's obsession with his ward.

The rest of the feast went as usual. Her and Morgause could share no words, and hardly looked at each other. She wanted to talk to the woman, but understand her desire to keep things silent. If she was ever going to know more about her mother she would need to play Morgause's game. Morgana soon found herself caught between Arthur's playful jests and Lot's leers. Luckily Agravaine was too far away to make talking to her proper above the din of the feast. Morgana had to admit she was enjoying herself. She and Uther were taking turns, praising King Lot, praising the alliance. Uther was caught up in their little game of subservience that he even ignored Arthur and his sullen expression. Morgana rolled her eyes. The boy hated being left alone. Eventually he stopped and took up conversation with Sir Kay. Morgana was left alone at Uther's side.

_This feels good. To be at the right hand of power. God, if only being Queen didn't mean I had to marry Arthur.  
_

Momentarily distracted as Merlin refilled her glass, she glanced to witness the odd display her father had arranged. Lord Ector was not taking place in the feast, instead content to wander amongst the standing Knights eating from serving plates. He was dressed in full armor. Here were some of Camelot's finest, Caradoc, Leon, Lancelot and Gareth, along with some commoners she didn't know. She recognized the one called Gwaine, the handsome commoner attempting to steal alcohol while be rebuffed by Sir Bors. Merlin was right; he did seem to be a charmer. A shame he wasn't a knight. Morgana didn't think that would stop him from making a pass at her should they cross. She became apprehensive. The amount of on duty knights was absurd.

"An interesting amount of security my Lord." She spoke into Uther's ear.

Uther showed no pretense for her secrecy. "The security is necessary my Lady."

"Indeed." Lot had recently shaven, and Morgana had to admit the pig was rather handsome for his age. He leaned towards her and placed a tomato into his mouth. "Today we get rid of an old enemy that has caused both our houses hurt."

Morgana's stomach dropped. She didn't want to see another person executed because of sorcery. Not tonight on Samhain. She had enough to think about. Uther wouldn't kill a sorcerer at a feast would he?

"He killed my brothers." Uther began. "Vortigern."

"Vortigern? He's dead my Lord."

"He should be, after he raped my parents." Lot said, with little trace of emotion. "Alas it shall have to be tonight. Thank you Uther."

Morgana started to breathe heavily. Uther noticed and placed an arm around her. "The man...dungeons...oh God."

"Morgana, dear Morgana." Uther tightened his grip, and turned her chin towards his face. It was too intimate, but Morgana was having trouble thinking at the moment. "I'm sorry child, but I told you I would never let him hurt you, and I never will."

Lot offered her a drink and Morgana grasped it gulping the wine down. "Here, I'll do the servants job." He said loudly looking back at Gwen and Merlin. "Are you worth fucking anything?"

Later she would look back on how inappropriate it all looked, even though Uther's intentions were pure. Two old men, pushing drinks on a young woman.

"Vortigern. But it can't be him Uther." Confidence returned to her voice. "He must be dead."

"A sorcerer cursed him." Uther remarked. "A fate worse than death, though he did deserve it. Gaius has only recently found a way and we broke the curse. I have wanted this justice for years."

Something wasn't right, Uther seemed too happy, and not all angry at the actions of the supposed sorcerer. He hated all magic. His words said one thing, but his tone something else entirely.

"This is brutal but necessary Morgana. I would have told you earlier, but I haven't seen you today until this evening." Uther truly looked remorseful.

"And Arthur my Lord." She fought her own trembling hands, her childhood nightmares coming to life.

"I told him during maneuvers this morning."

The feast continued, with Morgana taking small bites and large gulps of wine. She began to breath easier. Let Uther kill this monster. Of all he had executed, at least this man was guilty. Her and Morgause locked eyes, and the blonde woman returned a sad smile. She wanted someone by her side, Kay, Merlin, God even Arthur. She felt alone though surrounded. An hour passed and Uther rose. Everybody followed until he motioned for them to sit.

"Over thirty years ago." The King began. "I took this fortress and renamed it Camelot. I reclaimed my father's seat of power and disposed of the Usurper Vortigern. Tonight however, we come to celebrate an alliance that will take us into a new era."

King Lot now stood and spoke, fury lacing his words. "The Usurper Vortigern was an enemy of my house as much as King Uther's. He killed my father. Raped my mother. For thirty years he has attempted to pay for his crimes. But the animal still lives."

The hall broke out into murmurs and whispers, conversations going everywhere but Lot raised his hands and spoke louder. "Tonight, at the feast of Samhain, the Old Faith claimed that the doors of the underworld are open and people must take protection from spirits. We no longer hold to pagan tenants, but it is a fitting night, to send Vortigern back to the hell that he belongs."

Uther spoke. "As Kings we have decided together, that nothing less than the death of our old enemy, will cement this alliance. With the death of a tyrant, we finally move into a new era. Lord Ector, do your duty."

Both Kings sat down as Ector moved a gloved hand. Caradoc and Gareth grasped a figure by the shoulders, dragging him in to the hall, chains scraping on the ground. He was dressed in black and red robes, similar to those worn by Uther's advisors. He had a ceremonial sword at his belt. His hair was black speckled with gray and his gaunt face freshly shaved. He looked unable to walk and his head lolled side to side. His mouth was open and his eyes unfocused.

As he was dragged closer, Morgana took a deep breath. It was unmistakable. This was the man from her childhood, when recently come to Camelot that had haunted her dreams for a year. Arthur had a similar reaction and they clasped hands under the table. Prince and Ward, reduced for a moment to children in a chained man's presence. They had sat for hours, holding their ears, holding each other close while they listened to his laughs, screams and nonsense.

Morgana tightened her grip then released it. "He can't hurt us Arthur. We we're children. We were scared. No longer. We can watch him die." Morgana's voice was harsh. She needed her Prince to understand.

Arthur shook his head. "This man killed my father's family. I won't show him fear or pity Morgana."

Vortigern fell to his knees in front of the two kings, looking up at them, no hint of recognition in his eyes. He moved his head from side to side, taking in the entire main table, before sighing and dropping his eyes to the ground.

Morgana caught Uther's vicious smile. The man loved having others in his control. Lot had no expression, but she noticed him gripping his chair tightly. Who was worse at this moment? A warlord playing King, or a King who masqueraded as a human being?

"The mighty Vortigern." Uther said with a mock bow, drawing some tenuous laughs from the lords and ladies old enough to remember the Usurper's reign. "How you have fallen. Unable to stand, unable to focus, unable to speak your lies!" Uther stood up and began to yell. "For your crimes, for the death of my father, for the deaths of Constans and Aurelius, for the Murder of King Cynrid and the rape of Queen Erens, I King Uther of Camelot, along with Lot, King of Essetir sentence you to death for your crimes. Have you any last words? Say them now you dog I am not without mercy all men shall have their final say in their fate!"

For a minute or two, the Kings stared at the broken man who moaned before them. Morgana shivered violently when a loud chuckle suddenly erupted in the hall. Vortigern turned his head towards the two royals, his eyes were crazy but no longer glazed over. His shrill voice took over his moaning mumbles. The voice echoed across the halls. The years had done nothing to his will it seemed.

"Uther, Lot. How long has it been, twenty, thirty, forty, fifty years?" Vortigern laughed when a cough overtook him. "I must say darkness has its charms. I cannot count the years. My how you all have aged. I am glad I cannot see myself. My joints are proof enough of my decay. You wish me to plead, you want me to beg? I tell you this Uther, decades in darkness is not enough to break a man such as I. I will not beg, I will submit. I. Confess. My crimes!"

He tried to stand but could not, instead raising his voice higher. "I watched as your father died, I could have done something but I did not. I poisoned Constans, and my men killed Ambrosius. I killed Cynrid and raped Erens. Many more have died in my quest for power. I am a wicked man, but in all this I have not committed the ultimate sin."

Uther laughed, while Lot seethed. "Go on Vortigern, tell me. You have confessed to many of the most heinous crimes. Tell me, you who have indulged in such depravity, what this ultimate sin is."

"How long? How long have I been in darkness?"

"Over thirty years. And not long enough."

"Oh but thirty years is a long time King Uther. Is not a day a year in God's eyes, and cannot a year be an eon? God has forgiven me, my liege, though I would never ask your forgiveness. Why would I need that from a mortal king? Your hatred I understand, your actions against me were just. But tell me, why do you now wear a cross? Did you not forsake the religion of your fathers', did you not use sorcery against me?"

Uther's emotions suddenly changed and he grew red in anger. "Silence I will here none of your lies! I gave you the chance to repent against before death and you choose to lie as you always have!"

Vortigern smiled, his teeth perfect, not at all decayed as they should have been. "Then tell me Uther, why the sorceress that cursed me is here today." He turned his gaze on Morgana and her heart froze and then began beating quickly. Her breath hitched. Sweat began to pour down her back.

_Magic. He knows I have magic! But I didn't curse him I couldn't! Did I do it that day in the dungeons?_

Uther and Lot tried to shout but Vortigern's shrill voice overruled them. "If what you say is true then tell me Vivienne, why you are still at his court! Tell me why sorceress!"

_Vivienne. My Mother, sorceress? Father never said...Uther?_

She looked at Uther, panicked, but his face was fixed on Vortigern. She declined to look at the crazy man and made to rise, but her shoulders were pushed down. She whimpered in alarm, gnarled in anger as Kay confined her to her chair. His breath was hot against her ears and neck.

"Morgana, trust me, be quiet say nothing."

"Tell me sorceress!"

Uther made one motion, and Caradoc slid a long blade into Vortigern's left shoulder, moving down to pierce his heart. The knight ripped the blade out and held the former advisor turned king as he sputtered and bled out onto the wooden floor. Uther and Lot began to rise, continuing their planned speech on peace regardless of the slaughter before them, but Morgana could hear nothing but the blood in her ears. She could hardly hear her own voice when she asked Arthur to be excused and felt numb as Kay led her back to her chambers.

Vivienne. Vivienne was the name of her mother and she had never known her. Her father hardly talked about her. Had she been a sorceress, is that why she had magic? Did Uther kill her? Did her own father kill her? She shuddered and stopped, fighting with Kay.

"Morgana, My Lady stop you need to relax."

Morgana's words came out quickly. "He called me Vivienne. My mother. He thinks I'm her! Everything except her eyes. Its true isn't it, my mother was a sorcerer, Uther killed her!"

Kay pressed his arm into hers and led her back quickly, cutting off all her attempted replies as he led her back into the room. She resisted at first and then waited until they were inside before she exploded again, hitting Kay and flinging questions at him.

Eventually she calmed down, collapsing on her bed, Kay wrapping his strong hands around her. She cried into his chest. "She was a sorceress."

"Yes." Kay's reply was simple. The truth.

"Uther killed her." Morgana began.

"No. I do not know what happened to your mother."

She looked at him, eyes red with tears but quickly darkening in anger. "Do not lie to me!"

"My Lady I..."

She heard noises outside her door. Gwen and Arthur, then the King and Arthur.

The door opened. Uther stood with a pained expression and entered alone. Morgana released herself from Kay's grasp and stood up moving back from the king.

"Morgana..."

"No Uther, he called my Vivienne, she was a sorceress and you killed her! You killed my mother!"

"Morgana, no it wasn't like that."

She began to cry in anger. "Then tell me what it was like! You left my father to die, what happened to my mother?"

Uther moved towards her, but stopped when he came next to Kay, sensing her despair. "Your mother was a sorceress, but this was before the Purge. When Gorlois was dying, he made me swear two things. First was to take you in as my ward, second was to tell you nothing about your mother." Tears began to form in Uther's eyes. "She had left, several weeks after your birth. She, maybe Vivienne sensed the Purge coming. I lied to you Morgana."

"So you hunted her down and killed her like an animal."

Tears did fall from Uther as he moved towards her. She flinched and he withdrew his arm. "Vivienne was as a sister to me. Then, now. I would never kill her."

"Even though she is, was, a sorceress?" She didn't believe him. This man killed children. God, did he think she had magic because of her mother?

Uther shook his head. "I promised your father as much." He reached out, and Morgana didn't shrink back. Maybe he wasn't lying. _Someone Uther won't kill_. She melted into his embrace. "I'm so sorry Morgana. I am so sorry."

They held each other, both crying for a few minutes. Morgana did not notice Kay leave. The knight hadn't verified the King's story, but she was sure he would have. They were all loyal to him. She meant nothing in the grand scheme. Uther pulled away, holding her face in his hands. His palms were calloused against her soft flesh. "I love you Morgana, you are like a daughter to me. I am glad you are your father's child."

The unspoken words filled Morgana with dread. I am glad you are like your father, and not at all like her mother. If only Uther knew, his beloved ward was every bit the aberration her mother was. She assumed her mother could control her own curse. Morgana knew she wasn't as lucky.

Uther walked away turning back one more time. "I am so sorry Morgana. I must attend again to Lot. I need to calm all this down. You can talk to me. Any day, any hour."

"Of course Uther."

"Goodnight Morgana."

"Goodnight my Lord."

Morgan flung herself on her bed, still dressed in her gown, the events of the feast too much for her to bother changing. She didn't notice Gwen enter and didn't care. Uther and Kay had lied. She felt it in her bones. They had slaughtered her mother. If Uther killed children he wouldn't bat an eye at killing his friend's wife. He had abandoned her father after all, despite his profession of love for the man. She needed to act before she found herself upon a cross. Yet she was confused, Uther had seemed anxious and distraught over her well being. Morgana cried herself to sleep; worried that in the morning gone would be the loving man who had comforted her, who had promised her father. In the place would once again be the king who hated magic with a passion. The man who hated monsters like her. She had her mother's curse. She was alone.


	6. The New Duchess

**A/N: Thanks to all those who have reviewed this story so far. I appreciate the feedback!**

* * *

The morning council meetings had turned Arthur's life into a constant state of boredom yet at least his uncle was helping him understand the finer points of politics. Not that it was particularly helpful. The Prince was concerned with other matters. Since the feast last week he had exchanged only a few pleasantries with Morgana, had offered his apologies for his father's actions and been met with the typical Morgana onslaught. No one mentioned the incident. He knew his father's mood had been dampened by Vortigern's outburst, and the rift between him and the ward seemed to continue to grow. They now talked only business. Vortigern had thought she was her mother. At first he had been worried, but then he remembered that Merlin was an idiot, especially when talking about magic. Magic was a curse and something that you chose to do. Morgana was safe. He wanted to help her. but she was shutting him out.

Arthur however did not believe for a moment that his father had killed Vivienne. Despite his hatred for sorcery, it was well accepted (since Morgana had no memories of her mother) that she had fled before the Purge. Second it was no secret that Uther's closest friend had been Gorlois. He could not see him killing off his wife. Gwen's father surely, he was only a servant in his eyes, but never the wife of a Duke. He doubted it would have sat well with the other Lords and Cornwall had been powerful back then. Gorlois had been strong enough to conquer Camelot.

He sat in the council chambers, while the two kings were out on maneuvers training the Camelot army while Lot worked out his own tactics, playing the part of his brother with Morgause and a battalion of Uther's finest acting as the aggressor force. He should be out there, but his father was determined to give him a political education. Morgana was to his right, always watching, interjecting when she felt it was needed and when she didn't. She was showing him up, and Agravaine had told him that much this morning. Worse, it was in front of Merlin of all people. Why couldn't she just help him behind the scenes? Why did she have to rule court in front of him? What had happened, besides his blatant ignorance of her presence a few months earlier, that had poisoned their relationship?

"It is not enough to have the respect of the army Arthur." Agravaine lectured as he accosted him and his servant before entering the throne room. "The Lords feed the armies. You must obtain their allegiance."

"I have Lord Ector's." Arthur began. "And they will follow me, I will be their King."

Agravaine huffed. "Lord Ector's loyalty will pass onto you when you are crowned, and while you will be king, only someone established, such as your father can make such a broad statement as you just did. Morgana is upstaging you,and it is clear that she has no fondness, and worse no allegiance to you. You're letting her devour you in front of the entire court."

"Morgana is first lady of Camelot but that gives her no true control over its operations or its Lords. She may not like me, but she will obey." His own words felt hollow in his ears. Morgana was not one to lie down and follow orders from any man, not even a King.

"That is where you are wrong my boy." Agravaine looked slightly flustered Arthur thought. "Uther's new trust in her, regardless of their strangled relationship since Samhain has made her very influential. Furthermore there are few Lords who do not remember Gorlois, or realize how powerful she can become if Uther ever gives her Cornwall."

"Uncle, I grew up with Morgana." Arthur began trying to ignore Merlin who was clearly shifting in background. _Idiot._"Her 'loyalty' to my father borders on treason, but she has no..."

"Arthur! Do you think your father hasn't noticed either? When you are king do you want your every decision questioned by the Lords as they turn towards Morgana? Even if she becomes your wife? Ector is old, he may not be alive come your coronation. That woman holds the power her father held in court. People respect her logic and bearing. Her aggressive nature."

His uncle placed both hands on his shoulders. "I respected Morgana's father and I respect her strength but you are my sister's son. More than anything I want to see you in full command of this kingdom. Control the Lords Arthur, use Morgana's knowledge but do not let her get out of hand. She is young, and naive about many things, but Gorlois rose to power fast as well, and if it wasn't for his strong friendship with the king..."

"Uncle, Morgana would not betray me. You're making no sense."

Agravaine raised his hands. "Of course not, maybe. Arthur I am doing this because I want you to become a great king in all aspects. I think you underestimate her because of her sex."

"Uncle..."

"Arthur, to both you and your father she is just a woman destined to play a simple role but I see more. My sister was Queen because of who she was. Morgana is similar. She is a woman who was destined to rule. You must have her undying allegiance."

"And you have an idea Uncle?"

"You may dislike her personally, but there are certain…aspects to her that are impressive to any man."

Arthur grimaced, affronted by his Uncle's forcefulness.

"Marry her. She is a gorgeous woman after all. As your wife she will be seen as an extension of your will. As the king's ward she will be seen as her own will, maybe the will of Cornwall alone. This can't happen."

"You're asking me to marry Morgana?" Arthur spoke. "We would be terrible, unhappy she wouldn't have it."

"You are Prince, one day King. Her opinions mean nothing. Camelot comes first as well, your feelings mean nothing. Ask your father, you need to control her Arthur."

The Prince was confused. Morgana was overbearing in court but she was helping him and never hindered. They may have personal difficulties but she was supporting him. In fact he welcomed her outbursts in court. She may be taking more of an active role, but it was all in line with what they had decided together. Agravaine was wrong. She might be powerful but Arthur was sure she had his interests at heart. Besides, daughter of a Duke or not, she would never command the loyalty of the knights and armies. Arthur commanded the loyalty because of the man he was after all, not because he was Prince. Morgana was also a kind and caring individual. Agravaine was wrong. She wasn't her father. She wouldn't take over the kingdom.

The other part of his Uncle's conversation was awkward as well. He had always assumed that he and Morgana had been raised for each other. His father had told him as such. Despite how annoying and overbearing she could be, Arthur would be lying if he said he wasn't attracted to her. He still didn't like Lords or knights looking at her, and how Morgana knew that! She used every opportunity to arouse his jealously, or at least she used to. He also hated when Merlin, Merlin of all people had been delivering flowers to her! What an idiot! He was a servant after all. He could go to his father, request to be married to Morgana. Arthur knew it wouldn't work smoothly, they were too far apart. They needed to mend their differences first. Not to say he wouldn't enjoy Morgana in bed. It was all he thought about recently. He was sure she had been teasing him with her dresses, getting close to him, the perfume she wore. He wanted her, but he wasn't sure if he would marry her. Then there was also Gwen. Arthur couldn't shake the feelings he thought for her as well.

He was supposed to be a future King, and here he was fantasizing about his father's ward (and her maidservant), the woman who could be a potential threat (according to Agravaine) or a potential ally (according to Uther, and surprisingly Merlin in a moment of abnormal intelligence.).

* * *

"Father you summoned me." Arthur looked at his king, finding it hard to find the last time he had seen the man covered in dirt and sweat and gird in full armor. "How were maneuvers?"

"Excellent. The re-organization of the forces that you commenced will surely give us an advantage on the battlefield. I hope to have our local forces completely comfortable with their new positions before the arrival of all my vassal troops. Cenred, crafty as he might be won't stand a chance."

"And if Lot is lying to us Sire?"

"Lot is deceitful but not enough to plan something like this. I had my doubts from the beginning but they are ebbing away. Caradoc has received some preliminary reports. They are all quick but seem to confirm that the two brothers had some sort of falling out. This bodes well. If Lot is plotting anything even without his brother he will be easier to dispose of alone, or at least collar."

"And if it is simply a show? Cenred no doubt has his own network."

"Caradoc seems determined we will have full proof, one way or the other long before we march. The farmers have predicted a harsh winter and hopefully some well placed bribes can open up tongues. Essetir's nobility has always been known for its predilections and appetites. Have you taken look at our stores lately?"

"King Lot certainly has his affections for our sweet meats and wines."

"How he has been able to keep a better figure then me all these years I can't tell. Regardless, I feel the old fighting spirit coming back." He looked at Arthur will a smug smile.

"Father, about what you wanted to discuss..."

"Indeed. After talking at lengths with Ector and Kay this afternoon I have decided to make Morgana's place at court more official. I am going to give her Cornwall."

Arthur was shocked, and thought immediately back to Agravaine, wondering if his uncle had simply guessed this move on the king's part, or had known already. He needed to revisit this with his Uncle. "You intend to make her a duchess father? She is already First Lady of Camelot."

"Hardly an official position and only because she is my ward." Uther ran on. "If...Arthur I have no intention of dying..."

"Father..."

"Listen Arthur. We will go to war in a few months, maybe shorter if Cenred attacks us first for harboring Lot, since we have now officially declared ourselves allies. If the worst is to happen, I need to ensure that my promise to Gorlois extends beyond my death." Uther paced around the room and grabbed a jug of wine. "In the past I would have thought of marrying her to you. Gorlois and I were like brothers and it seemed only natural to join our houses through marriage. I know he would have insisted, but you and Morgana are almost violent together. A wife must be supportive of her husband and the husband likewise. You would hardly make a suitable match for her."

"Father..." Arthur began, slightly insulted despite his conflicted feelings for Morgana, that his father would consider himself unsuitable for the mere daughter of a duke.

"Listen, Arthur. If I die she can obviously not be your ward, the entire notion would be absurd. Furthermore when you marry, hopefully for good political reasons she would have fallen from first lady to a woman without husband or title. I intend to make the announcement tonight, during private council, and confer her title in front of Camelot tomorrow."

"What of Agravaine and the other Lords who hold claim to Cornwall?"

"There claim will be gone, a generous allowance will be given to your Uncle who at least has kept the place running."

"You would make her a duchess without marrying her off first? You said before…"

"And what Arthur? Who would you have me saddle with her? I could force her to marry but the backlash may be worse than the gain. A woman like Morgana, it's not appropriate, she shouldn't act that way, but she reminds me of her father. No man would have her and she wouldn't be cowed, even by physical violence. I have talked at length with Kay about this as well."

_How well you know that father. You've grabbed her neck, you've struck her._

Arthur frowned. How odd for Kay to get so completely involved in Morgana's interests. His mentor had been absent of late, running interference with Leon. They had little time to talk as Arthur's court pressures began to grow.

"Kay father? You could marry her to a knight..."

"Lancelot maybe? And have him bed such a beauty?" Arthur cringed at his father's ignoble words and tone. "I may have said differently before, but she's too high to be married any one but the highest of my knights. Kay maybe."

Arthur wouldn't stand the though of his mentor married to his childhood friend. _Damn the consequences. _"Morgana and I have issues, but I will protect her father. If you allow,I will marry her. I wish to marry...Morgana."

"God, she is gorgeous isn't she Arthur? Who wouldn't want her? But yet I think your queen would be better coming from the princesses in Albion. Cornwall is a rich land. It needs a strong administrator, and hopefully this will bring her closer to me, more in line with my policies when she realizes how difficult it is to rule fiefdoms, let alone a kingdom."

"Bribery then?" Arthur's impetuous proposal had fallen completely flat.

Uther's voice rose a notch. "I do not need to bribe her! I am her king after all. This is about confirming the promise I made to her father. I will have no other lose ends. Besides it gives me an excuse to send her away for a few weeks, and still have her be productive."

"Send her away...?"

Uther grew more impatient, his tone condescending. "She needs to calm down after the incident with Vortigern. I have given her my word and all the proof she needs. I opened the Purge records for her."

"And the truth father?"

Uther grew annoyed. "We discussed this already that night Arthur and I know you asked both Kay and Caradoc. The truth is that I do not know if she is still alive or where she went. This was before the Purge."

"And she was part of your court?"

"Arthur I did not realize the evils of sorcery then and I wasn't going to forbid my best friend to bring his wife to court."

"You realize Morgana knows this father. She has to suspect that what Vortigern says is true, that her mother cursed him to live."

"I should have realized it then my son, the evils of magic." His father was introspective. Yes it is true she cursed him."

"And you've had that sword all this time…"

"No Arthur! I've tried before to kill him. I've tried dozens of times! Gaius finally located the blade in the vaults. It hadn't been categorized. The poor girl doesn't know what to believe now. She needs work and time away from all of Camelot. Tintagel will hopefully bring back pleasant memories. I had to reassure her Arthur, it was heartbreaking, her thinking she might have her mother's curse. I've cured her naivety. Magic is a choice. A wicked one."

"Yes father, but to send her away now? She needs to be surrounded with the people who care about her. Let my uncle continue to rule Cornwall with those other lords. Keep Morgana here. She is needed in court. Father, I know you may be worried about death, but I give you my word if that happens I will protect her. I will make her my queen."

"You are really attracted to her aren't you Arthur? Fuck her then."

"How dare you..."

"I gave up the notion of arranging a marriage for Morgana, she'll marry no husband who cares if she's a virgin. Have your fun Arthur."

Arthur was enraged and wished he had his sword. "How dare you think so little of the woman you swore to protect..."

"I think the world of her boy!" Uther raged. "It's you I have problems with. Have you nothing to think of but my Ward's body? You need to be focused on other things instead of an upcoming betrothal or an upcoming fuck!" Uther grabbed a full wine goblet and downed it. "Today I got a brilliant report from Ector on how Morgana has asserted herself in my court. Scathing at times, but with good intentions. She sees through the corruption of many of the Lords that I have been too long blind to. Her upcoming rank will only give more credence to her claims. But yet when I asked Ector about how you are doing, ruling the kingdom in my stead as I focus on the army, he uncharacteristically said nothing. He literally shut his mouth Arthur."

"Father..."

"I am here now as your King and not your father!" Uther shouted. "Do you only think of ladies and easy servant girls? Grow up boy! Ector can easily run my kingdom but has done nothing this past week on purpose; on my direct orders! It has been Morgana, or Agravaine who have been making all the hard decisions as we prepare for war! There was one particular issue involving a dispute about tariffs that she literally overruled you in front of the Lords. Imagine the rumors growing, imagine them if she was your betrothed. You wouldn't be able to control her even if you bedded her."

Arthur reddened in embarrassment and anger.

"Normally I would have spoken to her, maybe even confined her for her insolence but I gave her the explicit right to speak in council. She is going to Cornwall, so in the next few weeks you will make all the decisions on your own. Every, single, one."

Arthur couldn't speak. He was beyond angry and embarrassed. He didn't know where to focus his emotions. His father had twisted him and played him. There were no other words to describe it. He still tried to fight.

"Sire I have been trained to kill since I could walk, if you had perhaps devoted some of my time to a political..."

"Your political education occurs daily, when you watch me and learn. Or should have learned. You have been late for councils, more interested in training, you have day dreamed about winning glory or bedding servants when you should have watched me and Ector. Instead of challenging Morgana you have been dreaming of her in your bed. No, son. In these next few weeks I am throwing you to the wolves. Only Ector will be there to catch you if you fall. Agravaine will settle accounts with Morgana, and your servant will be going to assist him."

"Merlin?" Arthur yelled. "Father he is my servant, not Agravaine's..."

Uther softened. "The fact that you call him by his name says much about your attachment to people of lower stations Arthur. You care for the boy obviously, and he will return as your servant, but for now I need you without a support structure. I need you to walk through fire."

"No Duke can rule a fiefdom on their own let along a king his domain. Father, you are setting me up to fail."

Uther gave him a small grin. "I am setting you up to succeed. When I took this fortress back from Vortigern we still had armies to fight. Who do you think ruled Cornwall and Dumnonia when Ector and Gorlois were off fighting? I did. By myself. During the Purge, who do you think continued to rule this kingdom? It was only after that I finally was granted reprieve, when my warriors could finally settle down and administer their fiefs." Uther waved a dismissive hand at him. "I hope you love numbers Arthur. Really love numbers."

Arthur left in a rage from the king's chambers. He had no idea how he was going to succeed, and above all he needed to make his father proud once again. And what about his comments concerning Morgana? How did his father think he was not worthy of her, and why did he say to 'have his fun' with her? More importantly..._Who is going to be my servant for these next weeks? George? Perfect! _He needed to talk, figure out how he was going to administer an entire Kingdom. Surely his father couldn't mean that? By himself?

Uther laughed slightly to himself when his son stormed out. He was disappointed in Arthur, but only slightly. He knew the boy would come around. He had enough intelligence to figure it all out. After all, how much of a fool could he be to truly think he had ran the entire kingdom by himself for years? If he knew his son at all he foresaw Arthur approaching this like any military problem. Divide and conquer, give responsibility to your subordinates, supervise. As soon as Arthur began to see the Lords as his soldiers he would began ordering them around, which is what Uther wanted after all. The boy was no politician, and would never earn the love of the Lords. _How similar to myself. _His plan would work, he would subtly reshape his son into the tough, demanding king that Camelot deserved. He also could not let Arthur marry Morgana, not yet at least. He finally had admitted that he couldn't marry Morgana off for an alliance, she was too unstable and unpredictable. Also, marrying Arthur off may weaken his position as a future king. Still, his son needed to become more of a strong leader before he allowed him to officially court or marry Morgana. If only he was younger. He had slept with her mother after all, and here she was, almost the spitting image of that traitorous sorcerer bitch. Uther drove the thought from his mind. He respected Gorlois too much to have any ill feelings towards his daughter. He was making her a duchess, and she would one day be queen. Then he would have fully repaid his old friend for his betrayals.

That left Morgana's interests. How had he not seen it before? He had prattled on how she was like her father but had refused to admit it to himself.

"Cater to her interests then Uther." Ector had told him in his usual bland tone. Him and Caradoc were more alike then the two wanted to admit.

She was Gorlois's daughter. She might not know it but she had a lust for power. It was a perfect idea. He gained a strong duchess, pushed the shifty Agravaine (still mourning Tristan and Igraine he was sure) and his cohorts out of the way, while the same time binding Morgana closer to him and ensuring that his promise to Gorlois would be kept. He would not fail his friend again. He was worried, as always, about her attitude towards magic, but felt he had trapped her perfectly. _Once the girl gets a taste of power, not just the wealth I've showered her with, she will not easily want to lose it_. He was not above threatening the girl with the loss of her birthright if she didn't fall into line. A small voice in his head told him he never could though. He would never betray Gorlois. _Not again_.

"Uther," Ector responded. "If she dares to push too far, it can be construed as a stain on her father's honor. Surely no promise would then stand, if a child dares insult their parent's legacy."

How he longed for more innate craftiness. Morgana would be on a short leash. Kay had been right about Vortigern. He had opened a door that Uther never wanted to approach with his Ward. Vivienne had been as powerful as Nimueh, maybe more. He had no doubt in his mind that her daughter would have some latent ability. Those nightmares after all, the monster trying to assert itself. Gaius had been taking care of her all these years, keeping her pure and safe from magic. That was the true reason the boy Merlin was going. He needed someone he trusted, someone loyal in the fight against magic to make sure his ward was medicated. He hoped her time at Tintagel would relieve some of the pressures she had at court. She needed to forget about her mother. He had no desire for Morgana to slowly slip into insanity. There were times right after her nightmares that she had seemed mentally sick. The symptoms had however improved since her kidnapping a few months ago. He just wanted her safe. If she was male he might have been worried at what she might do next. He had seen Gorlois out for blood before. He had been on the receiving end as well. The only thing Morgana would do would attempt to undermine his (or his son's) position as she had tried before with the druid boy and her maid's father. He only desired to live long enough to see the day when she finally thanked him for all he had done for her. Nothing would make him happier than for her to accept his methods and love him as a father. Uther only wished he knew if Vivienne was alive or dead, hoping for the latter. The woman was a cancer on his soul.

* * *

"A druid camp with no...younger druids?" Uther asked incredulously.

"Indeed Sire." Sir Leon stated. "I could hardly believe it myself."

"Odd Leon, as the scouts clearly confirmed it as being such. Also the fact that almost all the druids escaped is making me question your devotion."

Leon slightly paled. "I assure you Sire I acted with the interests of Camelot at heart. I seek to dispose of all magic..."

Lot interrupted him. "A camp without children? Fucking stupid!"

"Sires if I may." Kay came towards the table. "It is my opinion, that this is the work of Cenred."

"Of what?" Lot asked his face almost purple."You think he's trying to ruin a daily druid quota?" The man was already drunk.

"Sire he knows of your position on magic." Kay said pointedly at Uther, ignoring Lot. "We know his spies are among us and more will arrive when Cenred's delegation comes here to parley in a few days. It is advantageous of him to warn the druids and all that use magic of our intentions and plans to execute the."

Merlin didn't need to listen to the rest. He knew the battle had been won. He had been skeptical at first, Kay's plan to push the druids east, but it was working so far. The fact that Kay was in charge of domestic spying and not Caradoc helped matters greatly. Arthur however still remained a cipher. He was torn between wanting to hate magic and feeling indifferent. One thing was for certain, he was now more concerned with ruling a kingdom then pursuing magic users, having given that over to Kay. _If only Uther knew the truth about his foremost knight. _

Merlin cringed as he observed the boy by Arthur's side. George. Uther had saddled Arthur with George. He almost felt sorry for his royal Pratness, but was more than content to serve Agravaine if it meant he would be closer to Morgana. They finally would have time to talk. His heart had thundered in his ears when he had heard Vortigern speak. Kilgharrah was right. Since that night he had locked up and inventoried all of Gaius' poisons. He felt awful shadowing her for most of a week but when she made no move against the King he chided himself at listening to the dragon's advice. He needed to talk to her. Morgana was too sweet after the revelation she had in front of all of Camelot none the less. She had even cornered him in an alcove, moving close to him batting her eyes. She was using him, playing on any feelings he might have. She couldn't know he felt anything for her, he was a servant after all. He still wasn't sure what he felt about her. It made him feel slightly sick, her using him like a tool. He had acquiesced regardless, he needed to help her through this time. Merlin snuck into the records chambers and looked for information on Vivienne.

He found out more than he wanted to but knew with their quick departure he would have no time to talk to Gaius about his revaluations. Uther used sorcery more than just to conceive Arthur. He used sorcery throughout his entire kingdom up until the time of the Purge. Vivienne had been more than just a seer. She had been classified as dangerous as Nimueh in the warrants. Merlin had felt cold. The dragon had said that Morgana should not know the extent of her power. What was more interesting was her sudden disappearance, maybe she had foreseen the purge. What was strangest of all was that Uther hadn't hunted or down or killed her. Merlin found hundreds of copies of warrant's for executions, but her name was on none of them. Vivienne's location and status was unknown. Merlin felt even worse. He knew how bitter Nimueh had become and he didn't want to know what Vivienne was capable of if she still lived. It also seemed that Uther had many others who practiced magic with him. Gaius for sure. There were also papers involving Caradoc and Kay, but Merlin couldn't decrypt them fully without a cipher. Uther's closest Knights could, still could be, sorcerers. Regardless he had Morgana's answer and delivered it after re-sealing the documents with magic.

"Thank you Merlin." She said later that night when he delivered her draft. Her voice was sincere, but lowered. "It wasn't right for me to ask you to risk your life for that proof."

"It's no problem my Lady." He replied, conscious of the guards near him. "I know the past days have been rough."

"Good night Merlin." She said with a small smile, though immediately dismissive.

Soon they would be away from prying eyes he hoped. He was happy. She was going to be a duchess, finally getting something that should have been hers when she reached womanhood.

Despair hit him again. If she was already above his position, now the title made her seem even more unreachable. He grumbled to himself. _This is about helping her cope with her magic and her nightmares. Nothing more Merlin. Nothing more. _He still couldn't help the warm feeling he felt whenever their eyes met, or whenever he stopped to exchange pleasantries in the hall. He felt drawn to her. _It's probably just the magic. _

* * *

She didn't know why Uther was doing this, but it felt good. It was her birthright after all. She hated the prospect of Agravaine tagging along. Arthur's uncle had always been somewhat of a creep after getting a few drinks into his system. She would be happy to spend time back in her old home. She had good memories too and not just the nightmares of her father's death. It would be helpful to be away from the court for a while and spend more time with Gwen. She needed to get away from Uther. He looked smug, thinking this would change everything between them. _This changes nothing my King. _She would find out the truth, and even if Uther was being honest he had his other crimes to pay for. On the up as well, Arthur would be lost without Merlin. She hoped the boy wouldn't be too annoyed by Agravaine. He needed a break after all Arthur put him through. She had recently been unfair to him as well, asking him to break into the archives. He had rolled over in an instant. She shouldn't have treated him like that. She had considered him a friend, however absent, not just a servant. She also didn't know why she went to him, why she assumed Merlin could break into the archives. There had always been something about him.

Morgana looked around. Gwen was smiling, Merlin beaming, Arthur looked overwhelmed and Kay's face was stern but with the hint of a proud smile. Lot was laughing and drinking. Morgause was nowhere to be seen. Agravaine looked as smug as Uther and Ector was bored. Caradoc would be watching, but invisible.

"Citizens of Camelot, I present to you, the Lady Morgana, Duchess of Cornwall!" The king intoned, raising her hand with a large smile on his face.

* * *

After a week of preparation Morgana departed Camelot. Quick goodbyes were said to both the King and Prince. The new Duchess, Gwen, Agravaine and Merlin were accompanied by a complement of fifteen under the young but tested Sir Lucan. Merlin was annoyed that the handsome Lucan immediately was taking up all of her attention, not that it would have been appropriate for him to talk to her during their journey to Tintagel. He loved hearing her laugh, but not when it was directed at some comment made by the smooth knight.

"Will you stop watching those two Merlin?" His ears reddened when he heard Agravaine speak. "I'd rather not think of the flirting those two are doing right now."

_Flirting?_ Merlin thought. Morgana and Lucan? Lucan was handsome after all. A noble knight who had all the qualities a young Lady would be looking for, courage confidence, good looks, a proven warrior.

_I have awkwardness, a goofy smile, big ears and a secret that would get me killed, or in another time make me stand as high on the social ladder as the clot pole. _

"It would be slightly inappropriate, her now being raised to a duchess now." Arthur's uncle continued to prattle. "But Lucan is of high standing, and Uther always considered her like a daughter."

_Shut up please Agravaine. _

Another laugh from Morgana. And from Gwen? Merlin had enough. He needed to clear his mind with horrible math. "My Lord, where are those figures you wanted me to go over?"

"Mmmm?" Agravaine pursed his lips. "Oh things, farm finances and some tax discrepancies. We need to get this all fixed before we arrive, and since I don't want to do work when we bed down for the night..."

"Of course Sire." Merlin resigned himself to riding and working. Lucan should be paying attention to other things after all, not just Morgana. The roads weren't perfectly safe.

The sun was red in the sky by the time the entourage (and mostly Merlin of course) had erected the tents in the small glade off the main road. Four more days to Tintagel, if everything went as planned. A slight trickle of rain began and Merlin reached out with his magic and groaned. A slightly larger storm was on the way within the hour. He walked over to the fire and continued to prepare the evening meal with the help of two of the squires. Lucan was assigning the watch roster and Agravaine, contrary to his previous statement, was in his tent pouring over more documents. Merlin wasn't sure if he was working on Tintagel issues or overall problems concerning the war. The man sure did have a lot to accomplish in the coming months and probably viewed this journey as a waste of time. He noticed Lucan walking over towards him and groaned. Why whenever he was in a group, even surrounded by squires and servants, he was always the go to man?

"Come here boy." Lucan said gently. "We need more water filled."

Merlin nodded and went off to find a stream, covered in water skins. Merlin grumbled slightly. Maybe it was his desire to get noticed by Arthur, to get recognition of what he had done, or maybe it was simply that he wanted Morgana to take notice of him more. He was growing fast tired of being the simple servant. He would have been content continuing his ruse but ever since Uther's reinforced measures he felt his own pride rising in time with his hatred of the man. Even in the past weeks he had used his magic for Arthur. All simple tricks yet all something that helped make the Princes life easier. He had even used magic today when he had fallen back in the column, ensuring the sums on the documents were all correct.

Yet he was always the bumbling servant in everyone's eyes and he wasn't a simple hedge wizard. He wanted to be able to show just what he was capable of, how he could defend Camelot from all her enemies. Gwen was the only one who gave him any consolation, telling him frequently that he was more than a servant. He wanted Morgana's recognition however. _I truly am infatuated aren't I? _He could probably destroy armies, rain as much destruction on Cenred as Nimueh had on Uther, and here he was gathering water. His simple life, all the humility his mother had taught him and Gaius had reinforced was crumbling down in the wake of his destiny and growing powers. Only a thin line was keeping him sane, and that was Kilgharrah. He didn't want to prove the dragon was right. He wanted to show the dragon that he was stronger than his own wounded pride.

When he returned the rain had begun to fall heavily. He was soaked by the time he distributed all the water skins and of course no food was left in the pot. Not that it would be warm, the fire had been doused. As Agravaine's temporary servant, he knew he would have a place in the man's tent, but the thought of being in any proximity to Agravaine gave him shudders. He stood up and walked towards the woods. He would try to find some food, and find some cover. Maybe if he was far enough away he would use his magic.

"Merlin where are you going?"

"Gwen?" Merlin spun around. "Go back inside Gwen you could catch a cold."

"And you're already drenched!" Gwen grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into her tent. Morgana's tent. "You're a mess, miss Arthur that much do you?"

He was dragged in and realized how cold he had become once the rain had stopped falling on his body. He immediately noticed Morgana was sitting on a cot, wrapped in blankets and sipping something hot. Her eyes shot up as she saw him.

"Did Agravaine kick you out?" Morgana said angrily.

"No My Lady. I got caught up in this while...it doesn't matter. I'll be on my way now."

Gwen spoke up. "No you won't. You're drenched, and I know you haven't eaten."

"It's alright Gwen."

"Merlin." Morgana interjected sternly, looking at him over the top of her mug. "Listen."

Merlin nodded, made his way over to the small table and chair and sat down. Gwen put her own blankets around his shivering body and for once he didn't try to complain. He ate his stew in silence ignoring Gwen's stares. The stew he had cooked was good. _I still got it,_ he smirked to himself.

"There's the old Merlin." Gwen said in jest.

"Oh, just thinking about Arthur and George right now."

Morgana snorted. "Arthur's going to be hopelessly lost without you."

"You give me too much credit my Lady."

Merlin met her eyes and noticed a flash of hurt that quickly turned back into an unreadable expression. "Please. Morgana."

"You're a duchess now my Lady."

"Merlin," She warned. "As much as a like my new title, I would hate to have it add any more formalities between us. You're here to assist Agravaine but I want you to assist me as well. I need to know the exact state my duchy is in and I need an honest opinion without trappings or formalities between us. I know you will be honest with me."

Merlin felt slightly warm, but it was probably the stew. He had wanted slightly more of course. He felt they were two close acquaintances who couldn't get past the motions and just admit they were friends. Sort of like him and Arthur, but Merlin already knew how the clot pole thought about him. He also knew it would take years or a mortal wound for the Prince to admit it.

"Of course Morgana." Merlin managed one of his goofy smiles. He heard the rain continue to thump against the canvas and heard it getting rougher.

"Merlin! Where is that boy?" Morgana rolled her eyes and Merlin cringed at hearing Agravaine.

"Duty calls." Merlin said standing up and handing Gwen her blankets. He felt a deep chill again. He fumbled in his bag for a moment and walked over to Morgana. "You're sleeping draft. You both have a good night."

Gwen spoke up. "Stay dry Merlin." She added with a slight smile.

"Goodnight my Ladies." Merlin said with a smirk before heading back into what was better termed a deluge.

He stumbled into Agravaine's tent, and into the Lord himself. Agravaine raised an eyebrow and pointed to a lump of blankets in the corner.

"Warm yourself, get changed." Arthur's uncle intoned as he looked outside briefly. "I love weather like this. We have work to do Merlin."

Merlin hid a groan when Agravaine placed a docket of papers on his small table. "Hurry up Merlin, these are troop figures. You and Arthur's favorite." He gave him a greasy smile.

* * *

Gwen poured herself some tea and sat on the side of Morgana's cot. The air was still chilly and the blankets weren't going to help much tonight. Poor Merlin. It seemed he carried on as if he was four servants sometimes. He was also devoted to Arthur and Gwen was certain that time spent away, though good for Merlin's overall well being, was driving him slightly crazy. He was strangely overprotective of the Prince.

"He said 'my ladies'." Morgana muttered. "Tell me Gwen is it Lancelot or Merlin?" Her mistress added with a sly smile.

Gwen reddened slightly. True, she had a slight thing for Merlin in the past, but he had clearly been interested in her as a friend and nothing more. Then Lancelot came around and immediately won her over with his charm. Even though he maintained his presence as a noble he never changed in his attitude towards her. To say that she had a crush on his was an understatement.

"Merlin's my friend Morgana. He made that evident shortly after we met. As for Lancelot, well we've talked about it before."

"We have Gwen and you have yet to act. It's clear Lancelot feels the same way about you. You've seen it too, how his attitude changes whenever we watch their training."

Gwen wasn't going to deny that. "And cause a scandal at court? Morgana especially now with you being a duchess..."

"You're discreet Gwen." Morgana smiled. "Besides shouldn't my position as duchess afford you some simple freedoms?"

"Morgana I..."

"You've been my friend since before I can remember Gwen. Your job is as my handmaid but it's not what defines you. Is it too much for me to ask that my friends be happy?"

Gwen sighed. She couldn't tell Morgana that despite her feelings for Lancelot she also held feelings for another man who was far out of her reach. Merlin's prat. Merlin had relayed the story how Arthur had defied his father and rode off to rescue her after she had been captured by Hengist. Lancelot had been on maneuvers at the time and though she knew had he been free he would have ridden off to save her, it had been Arthur that had captured her thoughts that day. She felt a complete mess.

Her affections were torn between two men, both she could never have. And if she could, having one may meant losing any friendship between the other. She knew Lancelot had feelings for her. It had been evident on their first meeting. She didn't know if Arthur felt anything for her, and considered herself stupid for even thinking about it. He was a Prince after all, destined to marry a high lady or a princess. He would never look at a woman like her and see anything other than a friend of confidante. His sights would always be set on women like Morgana (God help him) or the princesses of Albion (Christ help them).

Yet Arthur had done more than confide in her on the day he condemned the sorcerers to death, late at night after being rebuffed from Morgana's chambers. He had laid out his whole dream. A dream of an Albion where people were judged on merit and not birth or wealth. He had even mentioned that in the new Camelot he wanted to rule people like her would be more of an asset in a higher position than that of a mere servant.

Morgana's gulp brought her from her reverie. Her mistress's grimace was quickly replaced with a faint smile. "Merlin..." She said whimsically.

"Morgana?"

The Duchess moved the bottle towards Gwen. "Merlin prepared my draft. He always adds something to mask the bitterness. Whenever Gaius prepares it however..."

Gwen smirked. For years she had watched Morgana try different methods to swallowing the sleeping draft. When she had been a young teenager Gwen almost had to force her mistress to swallow the bitter liquid.

"He's always considerate."

Morgana shook her head and laid it against Gwen's shoulder. The draft always had an initial quick effect, but it never seemed to last. "He does too much. And all for Arthur. He doesn't even acknowledge Merlin's good work. Whenever I turn around he's being beaten in the training yards, cleaning out stables or being berated because he was a few moments late finishing some other mindless task for Arthur."

"Merlin takes pride in his work."

"It's more than that." Morgana closed her eyes, the draught taking effect. "He's a friend to all of us. He's been a good friend to me and I haven't' acknowledged that, even if he has been distant recently."

"Morgana, you're a Lady after all..."

"What does that have to do with anything Gwen? Have you listened to nothing I was saying." Morgana perked up slightly and then began to murmur again. "If Arthur won't take pride in all that Merlin does at least I will."

Her mistress began to breathe deeply and started to fall asleep. Gwen held her for a few moments. She was three years older than Morgana, and though she wouldn't admit it, almost considered her mistress as a younger sister. She thought about Merlin. He was always awkward especially amongst women and even more so with Morgana. Gwen always assumed it was because Merlin found it difficult to traverse the social boundaries, especially when at court. It didn't make sense however because Merlin had no problem berating Arthur, occasionally teasing him in public and most definitely in private. Gwen perked up. She had noticed Merlin when he clearly was not paying any attention to her. His eyes were always on Morgana, whether at feasts or during court. She knew the two had gone together to bury a druid girl as well. They had talked in months past after Morgana had been kidnapped by the Druids. They clearly had confided in something. They hadn't talked recently for a while besides the usual pleasantries.

Maybe Morgana had given Merlin a wrong impression. Gwen felt slightly annoyed at her inability to see it before. Merlin clearly had some feelings for Morgana. Even this night, when she had dragged him inside, whenever Morgana spoke it was like she had disappeared and to Merlin only he and Morgana were in the tent. Merlin with Morgana? The entire scenario was absurd as her little dreams of Lancelot or Arthur. She only hoped Merlin would snap out of it, find a nice girl. Gwen knew how hopeless it was to dream of something that could never be. She had realized months ago that her heart was trapped; it could only be Lancelot or Arthur. She would never wish that on Merlin. If only Morgana hadn't been so damn ignorant of how she made Merlin feel. She should have made it clear from the beginning that nothing would ever happen between them. Gwen felt as lost as she knew Merlin must feel.

Morgana shivered in her arms and Gwen laid her down on the cot, flinging the covers over both of them. The pattering of the rain had become less intense and calming enough to lull her to sleep. It reminded her slightly of the storms that had come to Tintagel when she was young. Unlike Morgana she had always liked the rain. She heard muffled voices, detecting one as Merlin's and the other possibly Agravaine. _Still working those two._

Merlin was different. They all had felt it. Never would she have imagined that Arthur and Morgana would have gone to help a servant, even if he was a friend, to save his home village. They had known him for hardly half a year and yet felt bound to help him. Gwen couldn't place a finger on it, but something was odd about the boy. It felt like he was some noble lord, placed in the body of a servant. She had seen it before in Merlin's glances and actions. How much of the clumsiness was real, and how much was a masquerade?

* * *

Merlin kept fading in and out of sleep, the rain dripping steadily on the canvas. He didn't know what hour it was, but prayed it was still late at night. He and Agravaine had literally burnt down an entire candle going over troop manifests. He fell off again, then woke up. He only hoped his draft would do the trick. He had added more than just his sweetener. He used magic as well, a slight incantation to hopefully suppress any nightmares. He knew he shouldn't be playing with her like this and continue to give her a placebo, but he wouldn't risk Morgana's magic getting out of hand, not here on the open road in front of Camelot knights. He only had a few more potions left for their journey. Once at Tintagel he would give her the natural draught that Gaius had prepared. Maybe he should stop giving the draft all together, help her deal with her dreams. But Merlin knew next to nothing about seers and had no idea how to help her. Nothing he had found in the sealed archives about Vivienne had helped. Gaius didn't know, or refused and the Dragon had flat out laughed at him. _Maybe if Agravaine will leave me alone I can find out something, try to help her without revealing my magic. _Merlin drifted off again.

In the morning he did the usual. He filled in the privy trench while refilling water and cooking breakfast. Eventually they broke camp and set off on the road. Morgana looked exhausted and after questioning Gwen he found out that the Lady had tossed and turned all night. Merlin snorted, determined to remove his enchantment and try something else. Maybe he would just induce more of a deep sleep. _Until Tintagel._ He felt awful playing her like this, but what choice did he have? As they saddled up and moved, Merlin couldn't shake the feeling that he had heard Kilgharrah last night. Yet the dragon had been speaking in a tongue he couldn't understand and his voice seemed far off. It was almost as if the beast had been talking to someone else with himself being the unwillingly eavesdropper. It gave him a horrible sense of unease. He needed to be back with Arthur, he needed to be with Morgana, he needed to stop Uther.

* * *

Several days passed and they would spend one more night on the road before coming to Tintagel. Now deep within the borders of Cornwall, they camped on an open road with a small copse of trees for cover. _Not that it's helping_. Merlin cursed, hoping this was the last of the fall rain. Around him squires and knights tried to quickly erect the tents and keep them wet, while moving all around was the arrogant Lucan, insulting them at their lack of speed while taking every opportunity to make sure Morgana was covered and comfortable. _Just another excuse to touch her._

Merlin grumbled as he saw the knight return to Morgana and hustle her inside her tent, arm around her shoulder. Lucan had started out confident but friendly to all, and had remained that to Morgana, covering her with his charm and making her happy with his jokes. It was all an act. Merlin had known his type before in Ealdor and in Camelot. As soon as the going got tough, in this case with the weather, Lucan turned on all his subordinates berating them and insulting them whenever one showed the slightest hesitation or weakness. The only one he avoided was Agravaine, his clear superior, and he spoke no ill words of Gwen. The perfect gentleman to the ladies, and Merlin only hoped Morgana wasn't too taken in with his charm.

He chided himself. Regardless of his behavior, Lucan seemed to have no ill will when it came to Morgana. He was simply a brute to his men. Merlin knew he should be happy that Morgana was enjoying his company. But he wanted to be in Lucan's place and felt confused. Was his jealously out of infatuation, something more, or just plain lust. Lust was definitely involved, but Morgana would have that effect on any male. _Shut up Merlin what could you ever offer her? Even if revealed your gift is a burden. You would be given no high standing, no praise. _Merlin would however get a chance to look down on all the people of Camelot. _From a cross. _

Merlin grew even more annoyed when Lucan continued to remain in the tent no doubt making sure his Lady was nice and comfortable. _Damn arrogant Cornwall knight._

"Lucan!" Agravaine yelled. His hair seemed to have lost none of its greasy gloss, even in the thick rain.

"My Lord?" Lucan popped his head from Morgana's tent.

"Have you decided to become a handmaiden? It suits you." Agravaine wore a thin smile on his rain soaked face.

Merlin almost chuckled and heard a few of the squires holding in their own humor. Lucan's face however darkened from both anger and embarrassment.

Agravaine beckoned the knight. "We need to finish our discussion we were having earlier."

The Lord was out in the middle of the camp. Clearly he did enjoy the rain. Lucan made his way over and Merlin was only too happy to be neglected this time. For six hours earlier he had taken notes on his horse while Agravaine and Lucan discussed the slight rebel problem that they had yet to break to Morgana. _God help them when they do._

Through the ingenuity only known to servants and squires, the small group was able to erect a suitable covering for a pot and fire and began to put together the beginnings of a wonderful meal by on the road standards. Thunder began rolling in and soon the band was huddled together, protecting the pot from the wind. They went about serving the hot stew, Merlin coming into Morgana's tent with two bowls. Morgana had insisted he stay but he declined.

"Duty calls my Lady." He said cheekily.

Duty was digging the privy pits. And probably filling them up in the morning like these last few days. Merlin hated digging. Even growing up in a farming community he had always hated it. Here in the rain and mud, he looked like he had already been mucking out stables. All of them. Lucan had finished his discussion with Agravaine and made his way back to Morgana's tent. Merlin slipped carelessly, landing back in the makings of his shallow dish. He lay there on his back for a few seconds starring up at the rain clouds. A squire's hand reached out and pulled him to his feet.

"Go." He handed Merlin a small bowl. "You know I never see you eat. Have mine."

"No I couldn't, I'll get some scraps."

"Nonsense." He grabbed Merlin's shovel and started to work. "Go take the night off. Lucan and the others may not see how hard you work but I do."

"This is my job, you're a squire not a servant." Merlin tried to inject a bit of hurt pride, but it didn't come out. He was relieved in fact.

The squire laughed. "Right. Go on Merlin."

"Thanks Galahad." Merlin replied and walked over to Morgana's tent. He heard a male voice and had forgotten Lucan was in there. Morgana was laughing and he heard Gwen's less than enthusiastic response. At least someone didn't like the suave knight. Like they would even let him in their tent the state he was in. He looked down at his muddy clothes. He thought about going to Agravaine but marched away from the camp, across the road and down near the beginnings of a small forest. The rain would help to clean his clothes before he used a bit of magic.

He ate as he walked, tossing the spoon away and drinking from the bowl. The rain water had added a particularly interesting flavor to the soup. Merlin uttered a few words and steam came from his bowl. Away from the camp and just inside the forest he sat down on a damp patch of leaves, the canopy above protecting him from some of the deluge. He felt miserable, but less physically then emotionally. Being away from Arthur was part of it. He needed to protect him. Dollop Head could hardly look out for himself. He couldn't even dress himself! _At least he's living fine with George_. Merlin had even grown used to Agravaine's company, if it could be called that, in the past week. Now he was sulking away, alone and pouting during a rainstorm and he couldn't care less. For two years he had worked with the weight of Arthur's destiny on his shoulders. He could be allowed one night of reflection, even if he was thinking very childishly. _Agravaine may actually look for me, if to help me with his work if nothing else._

* * *

Gwen poured herself some more spiced wine and sat on the cot, watching Morgana and Lucan talk in lower voices, both of them smiling. She was delighted that Morgana was happy. After all Lucan was everything a noble Lady would desire from a knight. Not quite as much as Lancelot, but still up there on the scale. She didn't quite like the man though since he treated servants and squires like they were invisible. She had been a slight exception. At first Gwen had thought it was simply a noble knight making sure his Duchess was comfortable, but after the first couple of days...

Morgana had even invited him to talk. Clearly she wasn't going to discuss anything with Agravaine, and Lucan was always transfixed on her. Then the last night, he had kissed her chastely on the cheek and Morgana had blushed. Gwen wisely neglected to mention the encounter. Here they seemed at it again, talking about her duchy, occasionally inconsequential things. Lucan was below her station but Morgana was never one for propriety. He mistress needed to be happy however, even if she was just finding pleasure in his company. Gwen could count on her fingers the amount of men Morgana had been infatuated with. Kay (when she was just blossoming into womanhood) Arthur (never mention that one again, a brief moment in her teenage years) and last year Sir Dagonet (mostly because of his clear genius before the knights had proven himself to be completely married to his work. Gwen thought Dagonet more bordered on insanity). Gwen wasn't sure if she needed to add Lucan to the list, but wasn't ready to at this time yet.

Her suspicions about Merlin had been confirmed in the past days. Whether it was simple lust or genuine infatuation, he clearly had something for her mistress. His barley concealed jealously at Lucan, his stares grumbles or underhanded jokes to Agravaine were evidence enough. Merlin clearly had trouble keeping secrets, at least from her, but Gwen had been taught to spy long ago in court.

Gwen couldn't work out Morgana's feelings however. The lady was hardly someone to tolerate a man's company just so she would put off hurting him. She always spoke her mind. Morgana also only displayed an outward interest in someone when she was trying to invoke jealously, almost always with Arthur. Gwen rolled her eyes thinking of the incident with Valiant after the first round of that tournament. The fact that they were talking about opinions concerning magic made Gwen nervous. Ever since the incident with her father...Whatever Lucan's opinions were, they were clearly similar to Morgana's. Gwen could add Lucan on her list of knight's without Uther's prejudices.

A rush of cold air and Agravaine burst into the tent, startling all of them and clearly upsetting Morgana.

"Lord Agravaine? Do you have no decency?"

"I am sorry my Lady." He turned towards Gwen. "Have you see Merlin? Has anyone seen Merlin."

Agravaine seemed slightly exasperated.

"Your servant?" Lucan replied. "Not since he handed out dinner, why my Lord?"

"We were supposed to continue work..." He trailed off and Gwen became annoyed. Did everyone need to use Merlin to get their own work done?

"I'm worried about him." It's been two hours since supper and no one has seen him. I promise Arthur I'd look after the boy."

Gwen's annoyance was replaced by curiosity. It may be the uncle's loyalty to his nephew, but the Lord was worried about the boy's whereabouts, and she was as well.

Lucan was not nearly as concerned, but Gwen detected a trace of worry on Morgana's face. "I'll send some squires to look..."

Agravaine's eyes grew dark to Gwen's surprise as he grabbed the knight by his shoulders pulling him from his chair. "Are you an idiot Sir? These forests are crawling with God knows what. You don't know child, but I do. I remember the purge bpy!" Agravaine released the knight. "Find the boy or I will drag you in front of the Prince."

Gareth left quickly flustered and muttering. "Yes My Lord."

Morgana stood up. "Gwen, fetch my cloak and riding clothes."

Agravaine spoke up. "No my Lady. Night is falling. Rest I will..."

"I am a duchess my Lord." Morgana said coldly. "We are in my fief and you will stand aside."

"Morgana." Agravaine placated. "I am a high Lord of Camelot in charge of your protection. Uther and Arthur could not bear it if anything were to happen to you. My Lady I must forbid it."

"You forbid nothing..." She removed her shawl and started attempting to undo the fastening on her dress. Gwen noticed Agravaine didn't bother to avert his eyes.

"My Lord." Gwen began, testing. "He is just a servant after all."

She winced away from Morgana's scowl and remained facing Agravaine, eyes down.

"No he is Arthur's servant." The Lord began. "And he is most loyal. If Arthur values the boy's life, then so do I. He is more than my Prince, his is my sister's son. He is all I have left…" He trailed off, confused slightly.

"Of course my Lord." Gwen said submissively. She was happy that Agravaine had proven his loyalty so quickly to Arthur. Maybe the rumors that said he was secretly against the King and all his kin for what happened to his sister two decades ago were false.

"Please Morgana trust me." He began. "I will ensure nothing happens to Merlin. I will go out there personally. I...Cornwall cannot afford to have anything happen to their new Duchess."

Morgana ignored him. "Gwen. Undress me." She turned towards Agravaine with a smirk. "My Lord? I'm sure Uther will be dying to hear the part of the story were his brother in law watched his beloved ward undress?"

Agravaine looked annoyed but showed no hint of embarrassment as he stormed from the tent, not before taking in Morgana's form once more with his eyes. Gwen shook her head. The man was a pig. He heard him trip outside on rope and caught Morgana trying to conceal a snort of laughter. Soon the Lord was yelling for a horse to be saddled.

"Do you think it's serious?" Morgana asked Gwen, a slight tremor in her voice.

"Agravaine concerned about Merlin?" Gwen tried to lighten the mood but failed. Agravaine was worried, and not just because Merlin had wandered off. There was something about the forest. Thinking back Gwen noticed that he had been uneasy since midday when it appeared on their right on the road.

"Merlin doesn't run off without telling someone first." Morgana mused. "He's been acting strange these last days. Distant, more awkward than usual."

So Morgana had been watching Merlin? She handed Morgana her shirt and trousers, moving off to find her riding boots. "He's stressed. Morgana he'll be fine."

"He better be." Morgana said slightly furious.

Gwen was confused. What had gone on between her and Merlin those months ago since her kidnapping? _No._ Gwen walked over and began lacing up Morgana's boots with a chill in her body. The Fire. Druids. Nightmares. Vivienne. Gwen grimaced. Her friend couldn't have magic. She had grown up with her. But what secret would she not want to discuss with her but Merlin instead? She had asked initially what they had talked about but Morgana had shut her down quickly. _I'm being ignorant. Merlin doesn't have magic after all. They wouldn't talk about that._

* * *

The sun had set, the rain got heavier and Merlin quickly realized something was wrong with this little forest. At first it had been the lack of all noise, which he realized now, accustomed to the sound of rain. _Easy to miss._ Then had been the bluish glow in the forest. He left the bowl of finished stew, gathered his magic around him until he felt it hum within his body, and set out towards it. Here, alone from prying eyes of anti-magic crusaders he could finally be in his element. He was a warlock and a silent hunter, not an awkward manservant.

He reached a small hill, crawling through the wet ground, and peaked over the edge. The figure was clear in the clearing below him. It looked nothing like what he had seen near Avalon, but something in its composure, in its soul told him this was a Sidhe. The creature was tall, maybe seven feet with a thin, human like body. Its eyes were turned away and he couldn't detect any movement of breath from the entity. It was dressed in a dark, shimmering armor and held a sword in its left hand. The sword was not made of steel. Instead it seemed to be made of a sort of wood.

A branch broke behind Merlin but he didn't turn around. The Sidhe had shifted its position and he looked into its helmet. Where there might be eyes only a pit of shimmering shadow was, a lake made out of darkness. Merlin surged his magic ready for release, ready for any spell. He knew next to nothing about the Sidhe. Would his reflexive magic even affect it, or would he need a more prepared spell? Would he have to use words as well and not just instinct? Words were power in the old religion.

"You're lucky you're not dead." The voice spoke from behind him. Agravaine.

Merlin remained transfixed as the Lord spoke a few words in some strange language back towards the creature.

An unearthly voice came from the Sidhe. It seemed to envelop Merlin and all the clearing. His soul felt cold. The creature spoke four, maybe six words.

Agravaine responded with one word, and gripped Merlin's collar and hauled him up. Merlin glanced at Agravaine, the Lord's face plastered with rain but showing little more than annoyance. The Sidhe remained standing still. Agravaine spun him around and began marching Merlin away from the clearing into the forests edge. Merlin didn't even feel incensed. Here was a creature that he had no clue how to face and the greasy uncle had stared it down.

"I gave Arthur my word I would protect you boy and you try to make me a liar! Well?"

"The Sidhe…" Merlin began, cutting himself off when he realized what he had said.

"Yes the Sidhe. Even an idiot like you would recognize it what were you doing wandering away from the camp?"

"I went for a walk...I thought all the Sidhe…"

"Fled north to Bedegraine and beyond. Most did." Agravaine sighed. "Some of these lands used to be mine before Tristan…Never mind. During the Purge I made a deal with a few Sidhe who did not want to leave. I offered them this place, knowing that their flight would mean their lives or the lives of many of Camelot's soldiers."

Merlin was shocked. Agravaine apparently held little, or no hatred for magic and its creatures. He needed to know more. "My Lord how did you…"

"My siblings and I grew up obsessed with the woods." He began. "Like our namesake. Sidhe are only dangerous when provoked. Their language has been in my family for decades. Speaking of provoking…" They had begun to move out of the forest. Merlin could see other riders scattered about, looking for him presumably.

"Speak nothing of this." Agravaine said harshly. "To anyone. I gave the Sidhe my word and that word is more dear to me then your well being."

"I won't betray them." Merlin said forcefully. He couldn't be angry at Agravaine now. He might treat him like a simple servant but he did seem to be a true ally of magic. "My Lord." He added. It helped to be respectful at times like this. He only wished he had been able to communicate with the being.

"We need to leave now, make for Tintagel tonight or at least get away from the borders of the forest. Those were his terms." Agravaine mused as he mounted his horse. "Well get on let's not be awkward about this."

Merlin clutched onto Agravaine as they broke into a canter. He looked down at his body and saw what a sight he was. His clothes and flesh were covered and in complete disarray. He finally allowed his magic to relax. Agravaine took a horn from his saddle and blew, summoning the other riders back. Merlin groaned. They had all gone looking for him it seemed. It took over thirty minutes for them all to assemble, and Agravaine had grown anxious.

They dismounted in the middle of the camp. Lucan rode up to them looking furious. Merlin spotted Galahad by his side and Morgana and Gwen, soaking wet, trotting up behind them. Merlin wanted to hang his head. Yet another nail in the clumsy, idiot servant coffin.

"Lucan tear this camp down, prepare to leave." Agravaine ordered. "We ride for Tintagel tonight something is stirring in this forest."

"What is it my Lord?" Lucan asked as he dismounted, helping Morgan down as well.

"That does not concern you we must ride!" Agravaine yelled.

"Lord Agravaine if you know something..." Morgana led on.

_Please no Morgana. Leave this alone_.

"My Lady we will not delay."

"Lord Agravaine," She said harshly. "If we are threatened I will know by whom or by what!"

That was when Merlin felt it. The presence in the forest. Multiplied now, and moving. This was why the Uncle was worried. They had given him a time. He spoke without thinking. "My Lady he took an oath. He cannot say but we must move now!"

The mood in the whole camp was changing. Lucan and Morgan were angry but Agravaine and Merlin seemed anxious, even scared. Merlin knew it was more than that. He could feel their aura. The time taken for all the riders to come back was too long. Their land had been invaded and they would not suffer any more lingering. Agravaine's promise was fast meaning nothing to these creatures.

Galahad trotted off towards the road as Lucan roared towards Merlin. "How dare you speak to the Lady Morgana without permission boy!"

Merlin's magic rushed into his veins, feeding off his own aggression, feeding off that of the Sidhe. He was wild looking, the whites of his eyes the only thing clean on his whole body. He stood raising himself against the knight and yelled. "Shut your mouth and do your job for once Lucan!"

Lucan punched Merlin. The young warlock lay on the ground, jaw throbbing, sensing nothing. He could feel them getting closer, could feel Galahad as the squire drew his sword and turned around to shout that something was coming. This was it. He was going to push this knight into the ground and then unleash his full power on the Sidhe. There could be no turning back.

Then he heard Morgana's voice and the world came flooding back. "Leave the tents; gather the essentials move to the road, now!"

Merlin didn't even have time to saddle his horse as he threw his packs together and gathered Agravaine's essential papers wrapping them quickly in their protective sheepskin. He had grown up with horses, he didn't need a saddle to ride. The trotted out to the road, Morgana and Lucan in front, Merlin taking up rear guard with Agravaine and Galahad. A mist had spread out through the rain and he could see the Sidhe moving fast towards them. Merlin counted at least twelve.

"Dear God. Sidhe!" Galahad said as he gripped his sword. The party turned and began to gallop.

They rode hard until their horses were lathered and Agravaine was finally sure the Sidhe had left them. The entire party was drenched and exhausted. Tintagel would be only half a day's ride away now. They stopped on the road and Morgana ordered Lucan to prepare the guard. She seemed fully in charge now, mortal danger had awakened something in her. Merlin fed his horse an apple, then sat down with the reigns in his hands, looking east back towards the forest now lost past the horizon. The moon was in the sky, obscured by the rain and clouds. He allowed himself to relax. Keeping his magic on hold had exhausted him. All around him the party collapsed except the two on guard, covering themselves as best they could, trying to get some sleep.

_If I hadn't run off._ Merlin berated himself. They had thankfully saved all their documents, but probably not Morgana's wardrobe. He put his head in his hands. Why had the Sidhe come after them? Maybe they weren't being aggressive, but they did have blades in their hands. _Maybe just trying to scare us off. If this gets back to Uther_…

Merlin started, looking up, face to face with the same Sidhe he had seen in the forest.

"You should not have run from us Emrys." The entity disappeared when he blinked. Merlin didn't sleep.

Half a day later he saw the coast and Tintagel castle.


	7. Their Father's Daughters

Uther entered her chambers with slight trepidation. They seemed in such disarray for one as powerful as she, for the figurehead of the Old Religion, of his religion. He had honored her, made her his court sorceress and the most powerful woman in his Kingdom. She even held more power than his Queen. He never doubted her loyalty, but why in the past years was he becoming uneasy whenever he entered Nimueh's quarters?

The sorceress appeared from behind a bookcase and gave him a sly smile as she walked towards him. She wasn't in her formal robes and wore a tight black dress and was barefoot. Maybe this was why; whenever they were alone she continued to try to seduce him, to remind him of the one night they had shared together shortly after he had taken Camelot, before he had met his Queen. If she offered herself to him now Uther didn't know if he could resist. This woman had some sick hold over him and Uther was beginning to realize that she always had.

"My King what brings you here at this hour?" She asked so innocently her true intentions were blatant.

Uther had never inquired about her age, but was sure she was vastly older than the young woman she appeared to be. Why couldn't she add some wrinkles and grey to her hair? The king buried his face in his hands. "Nimueh Igraine has yet to conceive. We have tried for years and nothing Gaius has done has helped."

"Well that is hardly private knowledge Uther." She said as his face grew red. "It is known your wife is barren."

"Do not insult her!"

"I did not I was stating fact. She is everything you would desire in a queen…"

"Yet she gives me no heir!" Uther spat. "I am thirty five and have no one to carry on my legacy!"

"You have an heir Uther."

"Do not speak of her Nimueh." The King warned futilely.

The priestess laughed. "You abandoned your own daughter, worse you sent her to a convent instead of Avalon to grow up with my kind. She is eleven now and though she shows no talent, you could have already begun to mold her into a fine leader but you refused."

"I betrayed Gorlois. He knows." Uther's eyes grew dark.

"As she betrayed him." Nimueh spat. "Fine, if you will not claim your daughter what do you want?"

Uther rose agitated. "I want an heir! I want a son to sit on my throne when I am dead!"

Nimueh moved towards him. He felt dizzy with her in proximity. She pushed herself against him and licked her lips. "I'll give you a son Uther."

He thought about it for a moment but pulled away. He would not betray his wife again. "No. Don't tempt me."

Nimueh only laughed. "So noble now. I have offered to help, there is nothing more I can do."

"Yes there is do not lie!" Uther rubbed his forehead. "I talked to Gaius. There are fertility rites, known only to the Priestesses…"

Nimueh paled. "You do not know what you are asking Uther."

Uther snarled at her. "I do not want you Nimueh. I mean no offense. I want Igraine to bear a son. I am your king. You swore allegiance to me, you will do what I say!"

Nimueh still was sickly pale. "To create a life a life must be taken Uther. Not even a High Priestess can cheat the cycle. Not even one as powerful as I."

Uther thought for a moment. _Damn it I am the Red Dragon! _"Then make a sacrifice."

Nimueh's voice trembled. "Please Sire. Reconsider. You cannot comprehend what you are asking."

Uther turned back on her with a grimace but stopped as she slipped her dress over her head and stood before him completely naked. She grabbed his hand and began pulling him towards her bed. "Please my Lord let me give you a son."

Uther remembered his night with Nimueh. But he wouldn't betray Igraine again, not when he knew that his wife was noble enough to accept any son as her own. He wouldn't betray her pure heart. He pulled away from the Priestess. You l_ittle witch._

Uther began to tremble with anger and his unsatisfied desire. "Cover yourself up. And do as I say!"

Nimueh began to walk towards her potions, still naked. Her response was dull and defeated. "I will prepare the spell my Lord. Come to me in two days and it will be ready. That night lie with your wife and she will conceive a son."

"Thank you Priestess."

* * *

"Good memory?"

Uther scowled as he gazed at Lot. The sun was just rising and the assembled troops were in front of Camelot waiting for exercises. "Yes Lot. It probably involved you doing something stupid when drunk."

"Ah Uther those are always good memories." Lot took a swig from his water flask, but Uther was convinced it contained anything but water. "Yet another fun day to beat the shit out of one another."

Uther grunted. His thoughts had been unpleasant. It would be good to take out his aggression. "Sir Kay sound assembly. I want to advance in one hour."

"Already done My Lord." The short haired knight replied. "My aggressor forces have something very special planned today." He added with a smirk.

"A challenge." Lot said dully. "I always love surprises.

Uther snorted. He hated surprises and unexpected consequences. If only he had taken Nimueh up on her offer. He grit his teeth. No, that was before he knew the evils of magic. She probably would have twisted the son from that union, made him nothing like how Arthur had turned out to be. Still a part of him wondered if he was wrong. What if mating with Nimueh had been the right answer? Uther inspected his helmet and looked out at the assembled troops as the sun broke across the field. He was done with what ifs. It was time for action.

* * *

It had been one week since Morgana had left with Agravaine who had brought along Merlin as well on his father's demand. Arthur's days had turned frighteningly efficient since George had taken over. Each morning began with a massive breakfast elegantly prepared by at least four additional servants. George kept insisting on serving it to him in bed but Arthur had decided to eat at his desk. He wasn't going to become that pampered, not yet anyways. While Merlin always opted for something simple from the cooks George made him feel like a king. Arthur was sure if he kept this up for much longer he truly would need new holes placed in his belts. It did feel good to be treated like royalty for once.

George had to be the absolutely best servant he ever had. He did however, give the man a moratorium on making jokes, or what George thought passed as a joke. Despite the comforts, his life was quickly becoming boring without Merlin and with only the simple daily training sessions to keep himself in shape. He needed to command the army, regardless of what his father wanted. The rest of his day saw him embroiled in court politics. Today was going to be especially delightful. Cenred's envoy had arrived, as well as one from Mercia and apparently Nemeth had sent their princess. Carleon as of yet had sent no word and Caradoc's spies reported a massing of troops near Isca Augusta. The tensions between the greater and minor kingdoms were growing; all the while the Saxons remained quiet, seemingly oblivious. His father may be starting a complete panic. There hadn't been a full war for several years now, and that was before the coming of the Saxon clans.

Arthur knew the Saxons were anything but ignorant, yet his current concerns were the upcoming war and if their intelligence was correct, the Saxon's would fight each other before the established nations of Albion. The conversation with Cenred's envoy would be crucial today. If Essetir decided to march now Camelot could be caught not fully prepared. The only saving grace had been the rough fall weather. Arthur couldn't wait for the coming of winter so the rain would at least stop. That would hopefully prevent any preemptive strike on Essetir's terms. George proceeded to dress him perfectly and Arthur grabbed his sword before strolling out of his chambers and towards the throne room. George following with a stack of papers at his back.

He had seized upon the court problems militarily. He detected Ector's sly approval and could feel the fear emanating from the other Lords who no doubt had expected to push more of their agenda through in the absence of the king. He was enjoying the feeling of power and understood why his father was attracted to this style of ruling. Yet last night when he lay awake he couldn't help but think that this wasn't how he wanted to rule a kingdom. He needed strong advisors and Lords that trusted him and followed because they wanted to, not because he had cowed them. Uther might rule like this, and probably Morgana, if Agravaine was right about her. He didn't expect he would miss her so soon . It had only been a week after all, but he had been able to confide in her, and she had a way with dealing with the court. Guinevere as well. She may be a maidservant but she had grown up as a spy, and probably was trained by Gorlois as well on how to act and manipulate a court.

Arthur's feelings were confused and he was thankful for the long walk to the council chambers. He had begun to feel something for Guinevere, feelings that had surfaced when she had been captured by Hengist. That idiot Merlin had forced those out of him of course. But he knew nothing could happen and couldn't decide if what he felt was love or lust for both her looks and her intelligence. Guinevere was a woman who could make a fine queen if born to a higher station. But he also couldn't figure out his feelings for the Ward turned Duchess. Their relationship had started out so wrong ever since she had been brought to Camelot as a child, and she had always considered herself superior, her age maybe having something to do with it. God how she could manipulate him though he would never admit it to her face. Whether it was berating him with insults, or the way she said 'do it for me', he couldn't resist no matter how annoying she was. His father had realized it has well. He did want her but knew such a union would be a disaster.

He had grown up with Morgana. She had been the first girl he had kissed (there was a serving girl but she didn't count in Arthur's mind) and he knew he had been one of the few men she had actually gotten close to. His father was very overprotective, until recently when he brazenly insulted her by telling him to bed Morgana. His father had continued to say however, that a marriage between them would be absurd. He remembered how things had been different when they were young. It all had fallen apart in the last year now. Arthur couldn't decide if he thought of her as a sister or something else. Regardless he knew he needed her as his queen, but did he? Maybe there could be someone else? _Only Merlin should be this confused._

He had more pressing matters on his mind, and right now. He was ruling a kingdom and doing it alone it seemed. God, he even missed Merlin's encouragement? Advice? _Is it advice? _Now he had no recourse but to rule similar to his father, to kill weakness with brutal strength. He couldn't make a commoner a knight, let alone a Lord, no matter how noble or regardless of his deeds. Instead he had to contend with the Lords that had either been conquered or swore allegiance to his father willingly. Idres would be a particular problem. He knew how his father would deal with it; kill the man if he betrayed him. Yet that was not Arthur's way. He didn't want to rule a Camelot consumed by fear. Yet he had no one to turn to. He was grateful that Idres and Mark constantly were at maneuvers with their vassal troops and not in council. He had enough to contend with where Lord Erral was concerned.

Arthur entered the throne room, taking his seat on the table that had been provided. His father may have put in him in charge of the court for now, but only in judgment did the King allow his son to sit upon the throne. He sat down as George poured him a glass of water and looked around at the assembled lords, ladies and councilors. His eye caught Morgause. Like him, she remained behind to rule the actual kingdom (or in her Lord's case their supposed mercenary troops and concealed wealth) while both kings did the work that should be left to the generals. Arthur had been wrong in his recent thoughts, too caught up in the absence of Morgana, Gwen and Merlin. His feelings were merely natural, maybe slightly childish. He had known the first two for years, had seen them almost every day and Merlin he had seen every day for the past two years. He was simply feeling lonely. Morgause had provided him with sound advice this past week since Ector only gave approving nods. He had to admit he did like the woman. She was strong willed like Morgana, very opinionated, yet more free to do what she wanted without consequence given her position as military advisor. The fact that she was gorgeous didn't hurt either.

The murmur of the court died down when he rose from his chair. "We are dealing with Essetir first." He turned to the blond haired woman. "Morgause I want you to speak your mind where this ambassador is concerned."

"Of course Prince Arthur." She said with a tight lipped smile. He hated how his mind wandered. Why did she have to wear such a tight red dress? In council for God's sake?

Arthur gulped some more water as the doors opened and the small three person delegation came forward. The ambassador was a short, round man with a mottled mat of hair, already failing out in places.

"Present yourself." Arthur said loudly.

"My Prince, I had hoped to address King Uther..."

"You are addressing me. If Cenred comes himself then he can address the King. I will negotiate on my father's behalf."

"And I on my master's. Very well I'll accept this arrangement. My Lady Morgause I must express that Cenred is displeased you have betrayed him. You only need…" The ambassador replied smugly.

"State you terms." Morgause said loudly. "Stop your prattling Henrick."

"Of course my Lady." The older man hummed. "Prince Arthur, King Cenred's terms are this: that you return his brother to him to face judgment and you revoke the documents that you have signed forthwith. If you refuse King Cenred will have legal case to declare war. My Lord has kept the peace so far, even with your troop buildup. He wishes a peaceful end to this conflict."

"And yet it was he who disposed of his brother, the rightful King." Arthur began. "Maybe you have not read the treaty signed between us and King Lot. We are at war, the moment _Prince_ Cenred decided to dispose of his lawful King."

"You have allied yourself with a king who has no lands. Can one man declare war on a nation?"

"Enough Henrick." Morgause interjected. "What is your purpose here? Do you truly wish to justify Cenred's moves? He is not the legal king of Essetir..."

"That is where our definitions and yours are in contradiction my Lady." The ambassador interrupted. "Essetir does not have the same laws as Camelot. A king can be disposed of by a quorum of Lords if he has lost the confidence of the people. King Lot has..."

Ector spoke with a dismissive wave. "We have heard those inane rumors. Lot denies that he was financially ruining his own kingdom. Your Prince took control because he was too impatient to watch an older man on the throne. Enough of your bickering ambassador. Prince Arthur?"

"Ambassador I reject your terms. Camelot does not abandon her allies. In our eyes Prince Cenred's rise to the throne was a usurpation. I have a message to take back to your master. I, Prince Arthur Pendragon, in the name of my father King Uther Pendragon of Camelot, declare a state of war between Camelot and Essetir."

A sharp gasp rose from some of the Lords and less informed councilors. True the nations had been practically at war for the past two years and some had expected it, but many in Camelot had hoped that the situation with Lot would work itself out diplomatically. Arthur knew differently. His father would not be persuaded. He sighed as he lent back in his chair. He drank some wine, slowly and not too much he reminded himself. He had done it. Camelot was now at war.

Henrick did not give up so easily. "I pray reconsider my Prince. We both do not want blood spilled between us, not when the Saxon dogs hound our very borders."

"They are at your borders, not Camelot's." Arthur said. He wished he had been given room to negotiate, to perhaps force Cenred to abdicate. He had already declared war, did what his father wanted. Even if Cenred did abdicate, which Arthur doubted, it would mean nothing to Uther. He wanted Essetir for himself.

"I gave you a chance for peace Prince Arthur." Henrick said with a small bow. "The blood is on your hands now; this war is unjust."

Ector snorted. "Your Prince usurped his King. Crawl back to your hole and pray our forces are merciful in the coming months."

Henrick made to leave with a small smile. "And you pray the same."

As soon as he left, the council chambers erupted into multiple arguments. Arthur waited for thirty or so seconds before banging on the table and commanding them all to be quiet. "I know there are some of you, many even who did not wish for a war, especially at this time of a year. What will happen if Cenred strikes at the end of the harvest? What if he marches on us during winter? These are all valid concerns, but leave that to the Lords in charge of the armies. My father, the King, was adamant in this, as am I. King Lot was betrayed by his own Lords and own blood." Arthur began to put his own spin on the situation. "Camelot will help all the nations in Albion if they are wronged regardless of the distance."

"You will weaken us!" One Lord shouted. "How many men will die in a war to help a disposed King who has never been our friend?"

"Be quiet!" Arthur yelled. "You would dare not speak to my father in such a manner, nor will you speak to me as such. War has been declared and if any of you think it otherwise I will arrange personal audiences with the King." He calmed his voice slightly. "The Mercian delegation will be here shortly and I demand we focus our attentions on them, not at this war which we all knew was inevitable."

* * *

Arthur and Ector did not know what to make of the Mercian delegation. King Bayard's representative talked about his kingdom's previous alliance and great friendship with Essetir, while remarking on the shaky alliance with Camelot, including the former imprisonment of their king during the whole goblet incident. Mercia accepted the state of war but wanted the conflict to be regulated to border skirmishes until both Essetir and Camelot cleared their heads. Their message was clear. If Camelot crosses into Essetir, Mercia would march. They may be allies but Bayard was tired of war. He saw Uther as the aggressor and would protect Essetir to stop him from claiming more land.

Arthur couldn't understand why Bayard had instructed his delegation to present these claims. His father had been in his right to execute Bayard and his party, at least until they found out about Nimueh's deception. Uther had stayed his hand however, determined to seek the truth. Perhaps the insult Bayard felt was deeper then the King had let Camelot know. Maybe he was content to have a treaty with Uther, but if the chance came he would take his revenge.

Arthur nursed his wine before speaking with the delegation from Nemeth. This could be worse than his father realized, especially if Lot was playing them, which his father assumed, no demanded, was the case. They couldn't take on the full might of Essetir and Mercia.

"What the hell do we do?" Arthur whispered to Ector and Geoffrey.

Geoffrey shook his head. "It is as I said my Prince. War cannot be the way, especially with this planned treachery." He added the last part in a low whisper. Only the closed council knew of Uther's suspicions.

Ector shook his head. "Geoffrey, war will happen. Essetir must be brought low or Camelot may fall in the next coming years as our enemies grow stronger."

"But there is nowhere to adequately fight two armies." The man flung a bunch of maps on the table. "The terrain is open. We cannot fight two nations. Especially not in spring on those fields! If we had more time to train perhaps but the vassal troops are not even assembled for march from their fiefs yet!"

"You heard the ambassador Geoffrey." The Lord continued. "Mercia does not want a war. It will destroy their economy. Yet the alliance they have with us was weakened by that incident."

"And if we cross the border they will see the chance to destroy our armies and come out the stronger."

"So they say, and Bayard is a warrior, but I do not think he would risk leaving Mercia exposed to the east. Saxons mass there. He would march with a small contingent, maybe two to five thousand. It's not just going to be our own armies either, assessor."

"Ector?" Arthur replied.

"Nemeth." The old Lord said with a smile. "We need their alliance, especially since Queen Annis has not responded yet."

Lord Erral finally spoke having been unusually quite. "Yet another possible threat. Two from the east, one from Southern Wales."

Ector replied. "Annis truly rules that kingdom. While her husband and Uther have a rough past, I do not believe they would march against us."

"Truly Ector?" Erral began sarcastically. "I respect our King and am loyal to death but he does not inspire the fear he used to."

"Really? Then you are blind Erral. Carleon is not an opportunistic conqueror and would only attack if given criminal offense." The Lord said. "If we have an alliance with Nemeth they would not dare attack us. Also, the Lady Morgana will be in Camelot when we march. Gorlois was an old friend of Queen Annis."

"Fine." Arthur asserted. "Send them in, we need to begin negotiations."

The delegation walked in, Princess Mithian at its head.

"Prince Arthur." The brunette inclined her head. She was dressed in green and red traveling garments but Arthur thought she still looked stunning.

Arthur rose and went over to kiss her hand. "Princess Mithian, an honor." He sat her down and moved to his own seat. "It is truly an honor that your father sent you to us."

"I am here to negotiate fully on my father's behalf." Mithian began. "I must tell you Prince Arthur that I am not pleased you have declared war, if what Cenred's delegation told me is true?"

"It is my Lady."

"The last war between the major Albion kingdoms was between Mercia and Camelot, both of whom were aggressors. While I agree that it is noble to help a disposed King, even if we have no good relations with Essetir, this seems more of a war of conquest."

Arthur hid a shudder. It almost did seem obvious, the complete calling of the banners, the common knowledge of Uther and Lot's mutual hatred, and now their seeming friendship. "This is not a war of conquest My Lady. We intent to place King Lot back on his throne."

"With a sizable stipend of lands, the west of Essetir, and on my own kingdom's borders." Mithian began. "When my father read the treaty, this was the primary reason I was sent. Those lands are rich and would greatly upset the balance between our two nations."

Arthur heard Erral scoff but ignored it. Everyone in the room knew the truth. If Nemeth stood alone Camelot could conquer her easily. Arthur was impressed at the Princess. Here she was, at the heart of the most, or at least second most powerful kingdom in Albion, yet still vying for her own peoples safety and security with surety.

"We have no alliance Princess Mithian," Arthur stated. "But I harbor no I'll will towards your nation. I wish that a friendship could exist between our peoples, maybe more trade than we already have."

Mithian's smile was grim. "My Prince you hold the olive branch with your left but in your right the sword is already pressed at Essetir's neck. These kingdoms exist in relative peace because of the balance, one that you are upsetting. Not since Vortigern murdered your grandfather has the land been at more unease."

A gasp went up from the established councilors. That was something that was never discussed openly in Camelot. Arthur however, was not his father. "Silence. Show some respect and let the Princess speak! Continue my Lady."

"The Saxons will be a threat to us all. They have been but two years on our eastern coasts and eliminated the minor kingdoms there. They fight amongst each other and still accomplish that. Also, while Carleon's kingdom and Cenred's has not joined in this second Purge proclaimed by your father, the magical community is tense across Albion. Druids flock across Bedegraine and we have heard rumors of something else living inside the ancient forest. Picts flock to the north of my father's kingdom, even now attempting to raid Powys. I know you want a friendship between us Prince Arthur, but there are more important things to deal with. Albion is on the brink of a crisis."

"Regardless of how I may personally feel Princess Mithian, my father's desire must be mine as well." Arthur sighed. "No man wants war, and no one more than my father despises it." _Why am I lying in front of all these people. _"But there will be war."

"If I may continue to be bold my Lord," Mithian said then continued without waiting. "Will it stop with Essetir, or will Camelot continue to grow stronger? We are free and independent nations, and have existed as such since the fall of Ravenna and the Western Empire."

"My father, my King, has no intentions of conquering Albion, he is simple assisting a fellow King, who like himself, had been usurped…"

Mithian grew angry raising her voice and startling the council. "And yet you forget who your father is, when just a boy Cornwall and Dumnonia were not enough so he seized Dorset and Somerset! You must cease this aggression! My father remembers well how King Uther Pendragon boasted about conquering all of Albion!"

"Princess Mithian!" Arthur yelled. "I wish for a peace and friendship to exist between our kingdoms. We mean no ill will to your kingdom, to Mercia or to Carleon. I would not betray what little trust is left between us."

"Yet Prince Arthur you are not yet King." She stated simply.

Arthur controlled his anger. If he was King there would have been no war. She didn't trust him because she thought he wouldn't go against his father. _How about this my Lady?_ "Princess Mithian, like you, I can negotiate on my father's behalf. There is a northern portion of Somerset and southern portion of Gloucestershire that has always been a point of contention between our fathers."

"Gedref." She replied. "What of it?"

"Let this be a symbol of my good will." Arthur said with a smile.

* * *

"You gave them Gedref?" His father asked, enraged. The King was still dressed in his armor. "Those are some of Camelot's best hunting lands and the taxes we get from the people there are significant. It also borders Carleon's kingdom, we will have to abandon two forts we have there."

Arthur tried not to roll his eyes. He couldn't remember the last time his father went hunting. He had also looked at the tax rolls. This wasn't about money this was about his father's sense of pride.

"It was the price for the alliance father." Arthur began. "With Mercia on the edge we need a strong kingdom by our side."

"That you made stronger by giving them Gedref!" Uther was red in the face. "And yet you say a strong kingdom? We need the support from King Carleon not one of his potential welsh rivals! Nemeth is beset by Picts as well for God's sake!"

"Father, Nemeth has a large army. Their northern borders may not be fully secure but..."

"Yet they will only march four thousand to support us. And that four thousand led by a Princess?" Uther scoffed.

Arthur sighed. He knew it would come back to this. "A Princess that commands the full weight of her father's power, Sire. She may have no military experience but her Lords will be commanding the battle."

"A King should march with his people not send his daughter!" Uther raged.

Arthur took a glass of wine. His father also hadn't marched with his army in the last war against Mercia. He had sent his son.

"Rodor is a weak man." The King continued. "And that is what you will show the rest of Albion, that Camelot is willing to ally with weak man. At least you could have shown strength by taking the Princess as your wife. When will you stop bedding servant girls and fuck a real woman and have her give you a son? I am tempted to marry you to Morgana!"

"Father enough, I am tired of hearing your opinions on women…"

"Then forget that Arthur, I hear their troops will not even be committed to battle..."

"A close kept fact, Princess Mithian was insistent..."

"Do not interrupt me! Regardless of what our enemies think, when it comes to battle Nemeth's forces will not support us..."

"It does not have to come to war father,"

Uther flung his goblet down and rushed towards his son. "Enough boy! I have said that there is going to be war. You declared so in council yourself and a king does not back down! Your attempt to get Cenred to possibly cow with an alliance with Nemeth is a disaster. How you have embarrassed me and infuriated Lot. Not to mention Lord Mark. Gedref is his fief! And what am I to do Arthur? I gave you power to act in my stead!"

"You have planned to go against Lot from the beginning Sire, I believe with this alliance, and the alliance with Mercia however shaky, that we can force Essetir to a compromise and we will give Mercia more incentives to help us."

Uther calmed down slightly. "And how long will such a peace last Arthur? I tell you it will only last until I am dead. Once you are on the throne they will see a king who uses paper when he should use a sword. A king who respects weakness instead of strength."

"Sire you gave me the power to act in your stead. This is how I wish to rule Camelot when I am king."

"Too much of your mother." Uther muttered, mostly to himself. "I love you Arthur but I cannot allow this to continue. We are going to war. You will lead this army. I cannot go back on your decisions but I will not follow the path you have set out. We will crush Essetir. You are to report to the army in the morning. Your time at court acting on my power is over. I was wrong to think I could simply play the general again. When I am dead Camelot will be at peace. She will be strong, and then you can rule as you see fit."

"Father I..."

"Enough Arthur." Uther said tiredly. "Your strengths are on the battlefield. From this day forward, until such a time I deem you are ready, I am your King not your father."

"Father?" Arthur asked feeling all at once sick and out of place.

"It is Sire now, Prince Arthur." Uther turned towards him, pain in his eyes. "It is my fault Arthur. I have not raised you as I should have. I do not want you to hate me Arthur. I love you that will never change."

"Sire..." Arthur's head was reeling. He had done what he felt was right, and now he was losing his father.

"Kay will report to you in the morning Arthur."

Uther clenched his desk as his son left the room, tears burning in his eyes. Arthur would understand. He would give his son a strong kingdom, and more importantly, a kingdom free of magic. It wasn't Arthur's fault after all. He only needed to salvage this mess and crush Essetir. He would also send word to Morgana to hasten back once Cornwall's accounts were settled. He needed someone to talk to Annis.

* * *

Arthur sat in his room. He flung his glass of wine away before touching it and sent George running from his chambers. How had it all gone so wrong? In one week! He had made the decisions he would have made as king, and instead of being given praise or helpful criticism he had been ridiculed and reduced to a battle field commander who couldn't address his own father! He hated politics but he hated his father questioning his decisions more. No doubt this would spread. The Prince had been given his father's power at court and then had lost it. What would he tell Kay, what would he tell Morgana?

He sat idly at his desk when Morgause walked in wearing her red dress, her blonde hair loose around her shoulders.

"Make yourself at home Morgause." He said dully.

The blonde walked around the room before pouring two glasses of wine, glancing awkwardly at the one lying on the cobblestones. She sat one in front of him and began drinking daintily. "You will not make a bad king."

Arthur was incensed. "It's been less than an hour! How do these rumors even travel?"

"Your mood is proof enough." Morgause continued. "I was also there. I broke the news to Lot about your alliance with Nemeth."

"Perfect. Then you must know how much my father despises me right now." Arthur sighed. "We should not be going to war. Not against Essetir."

"Cenred disposed of Lot and his harboring a dangerous sorceress.

"Mithian was right Morgause." Arthur shook his head. "Albion is in a state of turmoil. We should be uniting the land through diplomacy not the sword. If the Saxons attack who knows what could happen? The entire face of Albion may change."

"Your father risks much in the pursuit of his own legacy."

Arthur turned on Morgause quickly. "And why are you here? You have given me advice these past day and have acted like a friend even if what I have done is distasteful to your Lord."

"You truly do not know?" She placed her hand on his arm. "I have lived in Essetir because I wanted to survive, but Lot is not my Lord. I see in you a true king, a man greater than your father. If you were to rule you could unite all of Albion and drive the Saxons from our shores. Uther sees only vengeance. He thinks of only the sword."

Arthur flung her hand off his arm and rose walking around the room. She rose and placed her hands on the desk staring at him, her cleavage visible. Arthur groaned. "This is why you are here all along. To spy on me! To bring a wedge between my father. Is this some treachery of Lot's?"

"Without Camelot's armies Lot is nothing." Morgause smirked. "And a wedge between you and your father? That clearly exists all ready. You are not your father's son."

Arthur shook his head with a sarcastic smile. "How simple you are Morgause. You give me advice in council, talk to me in the late hours about strategy, and now come to my room dressed in a gown fit for a feast, clearly with the intent to seduce me. Do you think I am that stupid?"

Morgause smirked. "Yes, because I have no intention of seducing you Arthur." She moved closer to him. "But you clearly are in need of a woman aren't you? You haven't been able to keep your eyes off of me."

Arthur chortled. "You flatter yourself Morgause."

Morgause hummed. "Such a shame Arthur, but I find a man living under his father's shadow to be highly unattractive."

Arthur reddened and stepped towards her but Morgause only laughed. "Go ahead and hit me then. But you won't, because you aren't Uther. Time to act less like him. You hold more power than you realize. She gave him a peck on the cheek before she left, leaving behind a very angry and confused Prince Arthur.

What the hell had just happened? He needed to talk to Sirs Leon or Kay.

* * *

Uther walked back into his chambers after dinner with Lot, his fury over Arthur's negotiations fading slightly. The worst part had been calming his fellow King. He should have a sword at the man's neck instead he was courting an ally. He needed that proof. Damn the other nations and their sense of propriety and damn Bayard for threatening the alliance! Had not Camelot and Mercia shed enough of each others blood? Still he couldn't read Lot. What if he was wrong? The man seemed so adamant in destroying his own brother and Caradoc's spies continued to find nothing. Maybe he had created an ally, one that would be another buffer between Mercia and Camelot once most of Essetir fell under Camelot's command. He seized up suddenly, noticing another presence in his room. He spun around drawing his sword and found himself faced with Morgause in ared dress.

Uther sheathed his sword but not his anger. "If you were not a part of Lot's entourage I would slaughter you without a thought! Why are you here in my chambers?" Uther suddenly smiled. He had the bastard. "Sent to spy on me, or to assassinate me?"

Morgause smirked. "No my Lord. I am here of my own accord. I want to discuss Lot's treachery."

Uther laughed and went to pour some wine. "Indeed? What idiocy is this? Do you think I have lost my senses? Is this a ploy of Lot's to test my loyalty to him? I am utterly loyal to your Lord do not question my honor by tempting me with lies!"

"He is neither my Lord or King, and if you are loyal to him Uther you are not the man I thought you were."

"How dare you!" He yelled, rushing forward and pinning Morgause against the wall with his gloved hand. He looked into her dark eyes and saw something there that he had thought he would never see again. Something he hadn't noticed. _It can't be. _He snarled. "Why are you here Morgause?"

"What daughter needs a reason to see her father?"

Uther knew what he had seen in her eyes. They were Vivienne's. He had taken the child from Vivienne, sent her to live in a convent when she was an infant. She was not to know of her parentage. He had not even known her name. He released the woman's throat and went back to his goblet shaking his head.

"No. That is not possible. Who are you truly? Answer me or I will lock you in the dungeons, Lot's advisor or no!"

"Morgause Pendragon, Sire."

He pointed his hand at her. "Do not say that name! You have no claim to it you bastard!"

Morgause's expression was unreadable. "So you admit it then...father?"

"Do not call me that I am not your father."

"Yet you call me bastard and yet I am your seed. This is no ploy, who knew of me save my mother. And Gorlois. Probably Geoffrey and Gaius as well, they seem to be part of your old guard."

_So she had definitely been gathering information. _Uther shuddered and turned away. _God his own daughter. _He knew it was her now. He now could see himself in her and Vivienne as well. "Who told you?"

"Vivienne. Did you think my mother would stay away?"

Uther ripped his sword from the scabbard, his eyes hot with fury. "You are no daughter of mine bastard sorceress!" He put the blade at her throat. "Lot's own little sorceress, you were Anatiss weren't you? Nimueh could change her form as well. Lot's been playing me all along."

"He has Sire, but not with me. I am no sorceress." She spat the word with hate.

Uther laughed coyly. "You have no idea how often I have heard that futile ploy you bitch."

Morgause's expression was hard. "Do you know what I thought when my mother came to the convent? When I learned I was spawned from a monster? Here you are father, an instrument against sorcery and yet you let it infect your lands!"

"Do not speak without permission!"

"If I was a sorceress I would strike you down now and deliver this kingdom to Lot." Morgause yelled. "If I was on his side I would have killed your son. I would have killed my own brother and taken the throne. I am not Anatiss. I despise her and all her kind!"

Uther started to move the sword away from her neck. "True. If you were a sorceress you would kill me, but you could also be leading me along, guile me into submission for some other purpose."

"Magic is insidious father..."

"I told you not to call me..."

"I am your daughter. You betrayed my mother's husband, are you going to betray me as well? I have waited for years to see you, only hearing rumors in other foreign courts. I have finally laid eyes on you and found out that you were so much more."

Uther lowered his sword. Here she was his own flesh and blood, the product of his betrayal of Gorlois. He wanted to hate her but found out he could only hate himself for what he had done.

"Am I to suffer for my father's sins?"

Uther moved to grab her again snarling but she held up her right hand and he stopped. He looked at the bracelet, endowed with the White Dragon, the symbol of House Gorlois he had bestowed upon his old friend.

"Before I was sent to the convent, Gorlois treated me as his own daughter. Is what my mother told me true?"

Uther sighed. On the day the Duke had confronted Uther he had mentioned that he had known since the child's birth, but had kept the secret to himself for Vivienne's and the child's sake. "Yes. He knew of the affair but did nothing."

"He was your truest friend then, content to let his own pride be damaged for your sake, for my sake."

Uther felt the fire leave him. Here was his daughter, his first child. _Crown Princess. _He had abandoned her, tried to make her a nun. Now all that he had run from was coming to haunt him. _Jesus, has Morgause told Morgana who she is?_

"Have you said anything to Morgana, to Arthur?"

"To my dear siblings? No father."

Uther poured another glass of wine, drank it, then poured another. He looked at Morgause. "If you are standing there, expecting me to apologize..."

"I am not Sire. You would not be the man I knew if you did that. You are king after all, you are the law. You saw my mother and took what you wanted. What crime is that?"

Uther didn't reply. He may have been king but he should not have betrayed his friend, regardless if he was in his legal rights to have any woman in his kingdom. "What you said about Lot?" He needed to get back to more pressing matters. His war.

"The bastard went along with the plan Cenred and his sorceress whore devised. He will march his mercenaries with your troops as has been planned, but at a specific moment he will turn on your forces. He and his brother will annihilate you. If Mercia has joined him it will be all out slaughter."

"And you have proof of this?" Uther was still careful. He was struggling with the realization that this was his daughter, and now was still wary of a trap on Lot's part.

"No, and I suppose you won't accept the word of your daughter?"

"No." Uther began. "It is hard to acknowledge you when I had planned for you to never know your parentage."

"I was that distasteful to you?"

"My betrayal..." _My betrayal was distasteful and you are its fruit. _"You now I can never acknowledge who you are, try yourself and I will have you imprisoned."

Morgause gave a slight laugh. "Father, and here I thought we were on better terms. I may be your bastard but I am your seed. I will deliver the proof you need before we march on Cenred. You can destroy Lot by buying off his mercenaries or attacking them first."

"And you will be rewarded, but never with my name." Uther needed to go over all of this with Gaius, and Kay. Kay knew the truth. He had taken the child to the convent. "You will not tell Arthur or Morgana, and remove that bracelet."

Morgause gave a mocking bow and Uther reddened in anger. "I spoke to Arthur earlier today, in his chambers. You insulted his pride and soon the court will know he doesn't have your full backing in political matters. He is too different from you. He's an aggravated young man, eager to prove himself. He has no feelings for me but what man wouldn't want what I could offer. He doesn't know who I am of course, but what would you think if your son slept with his own sister?"

Uther moved towards her. "You wouldn't dare bitch!"

"We both get what we want father. My mother told me a story. A story when you killed your first dragon; how you are destined to unite Albion. A man like that takes what he wants." Morgause smirked. "I want what is my birthright. The idea is repulsive, but I didn't grow up with Arthur and it helps that he's attractive."

Uther leveled his sword at her neck. He was going to kill her. But could he? She was his blood, she was clearly her father's daughter. "You are going to die, here and now!"

"Kill your own bastard? That's the Uther I know. But who will placate Lot? Will you turn on him now with no proof but your own word? The other kingdoms will not take to this kindly. Nemeth's alliance is based on Arthur's good will and Carleon, or Aniss I should say, respected only Gorlois. You have signed binding documents with Lot. Without proof you have trapped yourself Uther."

"I will have proof..."

"But not if you kill me." Morgause drew her face into a grim line. "I didn't mention that I have servants who on my death will deliver a sealed letter to Arthur, with proof of my parentage. From your own vaults."

Uther laughed. "A thief as well? Arthur still would never believe such lies!"

"Anatiss fooled him, or should I say told him the truth? And we both know this isn't a lie. Nor is the story she must have told about his conception. What else would drive him against you?"

"How do you know...?" He was going to kill Merlin. The boy had been the only one…No Leon as well. And Arthur had probably told Morgana. It didn't matter now.

"Vivienne told me when I was a teenager how you had him conceived. I didn't believe the bitch at first but it made sense." She smirked. "Your secret is safe with me father. After the battle you will acknowledge who I am, and by Camelot's laws, I am Crown Princess."

"No, Arthur..."

"Read the laws of your father, Uther, the laws you never changed..."

"I will change them. How dare you try to command me bastard!" Uther knew you couldn't risk killing her however, not now. And he knew he couldn't bring himself to spill her blood.

"Is it too much for a daughter to ask? Our laws have no provisions against bastards. I am your firstborn Uther."

"You think you are so smart Morgause. You honestly think you will get away with this?"

"Accept me father, or I will have Arthur's child growing in my womb." She smirked.

Uther paled. "You wouldn't do that, to yourself or to your own brother!"

"Nothing stopped you from sleeping with my mother and nothing will stop you from conquering Essetir and then Albion. Nothing will stop me from getting my inheritance. We'll talk about this after Lot is defeated."

Uther was enraged but did nothing as his daughter walked away from him with a small smirk. _What can I do? _He felt so small. She reminded him of his younger self, but with much more guile.

Morgause turned around with a smirk. "If you were not my father would you like what you see? Don't do as I say, and your son will enjoy fucking me father."

Uther shook as his daughter left the room. How had everything suddenly gone outside of his control? _I have to kill her. I have to protect my son. _But he couldn't do so yet, not with Lot still in the picture. He thought he could call her bluff, but when he saw her eyes he knew she wasn't lying. If she didn't get what she wanted she would damn herself and Arthur to hell. She was without a doubt his daughter. And what would happen if she told Morgana they were half sisters? Uther summoned a servant to fetch Gaius and Kay. There was her conviction however, she had not backed down. How different she was from Arthur, how more fit a leader. She never would have made the diplomatic disaster that Arthur had done this morning. Arthur had continued to disappoint him.

But if he revealed her not only would he admit his betrayal of his own wife and friend, he would have to name her crown princess, give everything Arthur held dear away. _Again I do not have to say who her mother is, maybe she will consent to that. _He should have slaughtered the child the second she was born, but he couldn't kill his own blood. He knew he could not now. Yet again why care about what the people thing? Why try to maintain his image of the perfect, loyal king? He may have conquered the Old Religion but Morgause had reminded him of the one tenant he loved above all. He was a King, and could do as he pleased. He was the law.

* * *

Morgause smiled as she made her way to her chambers to indulge in another night of reading her father's Purge records, searching for more spells, for more figures. She still had much to learn. She was willingly to do anything to legally attain the crown. She had lied. To her it wasn't repulsive, Arthur being her brother, she needed to bend her father to her will. She was the High Priestess after all since Nimueh's suspicious death. Surely Gaius, her mistress's old apprentice hadn't been able to kill her. If she wanted her brother she would have him. She was a law unto herself. Morgause would have the throne of Camelot, not Arthur. The boy would make a fine King but he still had ignorant opinions about magic, and was not as strong as herself. It was her legal birthright regardless. Uther would bend to her will.

Her poor brother was so confused. She had watched him since she came to Camelot. He was at odds, but seemed to want to be close to her own half sister. Then she had been surprised when she noticed his eyes on Morgana's hand maiden. How Uther would rage. He was vulnerable now, without that idiotic manservant who always inspired his confidence (though Arthur was oblivious to it). She knew Arthur would take her in a second if she let him. The boy was confused about his own feelings for two women and now he was alone. She needed to be careful however. Her main leverage against the King was her threat to sleep with Arthur. If her parentage was revealed to the Prince too soon it would throw her chances away. She needed to continually drive the wedge between father and son and while gaining Uther's trust. She had until they defeated Lot. Her plan was risky but she was the last High Priestess. Morgause smiled. She couldn't wait to see Uther's reaction when he finally discovered what his daughter truly was. She thanked Nimueh, for never once betraying that she had her mother's gifts.

* * *

Morgana had a small feast when she arrived in Tintagel, the people of the castle welcoming their new duchess. She had no small amount of individuals arriving to give her praise, some whom had known her as a child, and others Merlin was sure, knew nothing of her and were just hoping for handouts. Morgana greeted all graciously regardless. Though he wasn't on the serving staff at Cornwall, Merlin had no small amount of work as he was working as Agravaine's spy, especially were Sir Lucan was concerned. Arthur's uncle didn't trust the man. Merlin didn't trust him for a whole other reason though.

In their first week Agravaine and Morgana began to settle the accounts. Not only was she getting her own share of Cornwall's wealth she also was redistributing as she saw fit, mostly to old family friends who had been vastly ignored by Uther following their Duke's death. No mention of the Cornwall rebels had come up yet, and Merlin was wondering when and who would break it. Morgana had told him to be honest with her, but he didn't feel like he could betray Agravaine's confidence. He may not like the man, but he was loyal to Arthur, a friend of magic apparently and may have saved them from the Sidhe.

The Sidhe. Merlin was still slightly shook up, especially at how quickly the one warrior had appeared before him. He had a small desire to travel back to the forest but he was always busy with his duties. His conversations with Morgana and Gwen had started normal recently, but he closed up when the incident with the Sidhe was brought up. It bothered the Duchess to one point where she dismissed him from her sight after he refused to talk to her after delivering her sleeping drought.

Gwen had caught up with him that night and slapped him across the face.

"What is wrong with you Merlin? She is worried about you, as a friend!"

"Oi Gwen?" Merlin stepped back in shock but danced around the issue. "She is a duchess now."

Gwen shook her head. _Well that didn't work. Great try Merlin. _"She had this conversation with you already. She is concerned for you. We all are. Why did you go into the forest? We aren't blaming you Merlin. We just want to make sure you are all right."

"I'm fine, but I don't want to talk about it, is that too much to ask?"

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Then tell her that Merlin. Don't dismiss her questions. You've made her upset."

Truly Morgana was upsetting Merlin recently, seeing too much of Lucan. He didn't want to be around her, especially when all she wanted to talk about was the Sidhe incident. He wanted to forget all of it.

"So she sends you instead?"

He received another slap from Gwen. "What is with you Merlin? I came of my own accord because I'm worried." Gwen drew in a deep breath. "This is about Lucan isn't it?"

Merlin started and avoided her eyes. "Lucan...no why?"

Gwen sighed. "I know you feel something for Morgana, Merlin."

Merlin gave a fake laugh. "Oh please Gwen."

"I'm not Arthur. You can't pull the wool over my eyes." She gave him a smirk. "Please don't make your jealousy so obvious Merlin."

Merlin shook his head and began to walk away. "Gwen, please don't say anything." He turned back towards her. "Just leave me alone I want to forget all this. I want to get back to Arthur and to what I know. You can't understand."

"Yes I do." Gwen whispered as Merlin walked away.

Gwen was gone now, visiting her family's old summer home whenever her father had time off from Cornwall's forge. Morgana always let her go so they could be together as a family. The Duchess was being very generous to her, Merlin thought. He even heard her startling suggestion to Lucan that she was going to make Gwen a Dame. Lucan had scoffed at the idea that a servant girl would be raised to even the lowest ranks of nobility, and Morgana had sent him away in anger. At least one thing they disagreed on. Would Arthur be like that? Would he be the type of ruler who recognized accomplishment and loyalty, and not just birthright? He had done once for Lancelot. Morgana certainly seemed she was that type. How Kilgharrah was wrong about her.

Speaking of the dragon, Merlin was tired of having him invade his thoughts at night, or sometimes at different times of the day, always on the corners, always in whispers in a language he could not understand yet felt was a part of him. He had tried shouting back to Kilgharrah but was met with nothing. He needed to talk to the meddlesome dragon when they got back to Camelot at the New Year. He checked his bag, ensuring he had Morgana's drought, and continued walking towards her chambers. He hoped he would get an uninterrupted sleep tonight. He felt pity for Morgana, though knew that Kilgharrah's interruptions were tame and nothing like what she must experience. He was about to knock on her door when he heard a male voice. Lucan. Merlin's blood began to boil. _God Gwen must be right. _Merlin didn't understand, he had never felt this strongly about a woman before. _It's just the magic, just my desire to help her come to grips with it._

"He may be Arthur's uncle my Lady but that man has no allegiance to you. You must be careful. The Queen and Tristan's death meant the end to much of his wealth. You have now taken Cornwall from him."

"Uther has given me Cornwall, Lucan. I won't say I despise Agravaine but he has an ill look about him. Your assumptions about him are far too high handed. Some Wine?"

"Thank you my Lady. I do not wish to be improper, but I have seen the way he looks at you."

"What is with all you knights? Have Kay, Leon and Arthur instilled such a sense of 'honor' in you that all women are helpless in your eyes?"

"N…No my lady. My Duchess I didn't mean that. I only believe that he may be hiding things from you, the transition is going smoother than anyone thought."

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"No My Lady but he is always working, always with the records. That there is always that sulking boy going into all corners of this castle..."

"His name is Merlin Sir Knight." Morgana said sternly. "I trust you apologized for striking him."

"Yes My Lady."

_Bullshit!_ Merlin's mouth fell open. He lied directly to her face! Of course Merlin couldn't say otherwise, oh no, just another case of the servant versus the noble.

"I trust you know how I feel differently about servants. It's a job, not who they are as a human. I'm sure your Duchess's feeling won't be a distraction will they Lucan?"

"No, My Lady. But since the incident with the Sidhe..."

"Lucan," She said calmly. "It's Morgana when were alone, remember? You and I haven't spoken of the Sidhe incident. I sent Gwen but Merlin told her nothing, and I couldn't get anything from him."

Merlin felt he had turned a deep shade of green. This was the Arthur/Gwen/Lancelot situation, but Arthur never mucked out stables. She had sent Gwen on purpose? She was telling this all to Lucan?

"And my squire Galahad will make a noble knight. If Merlin told him anything he refused to tell me citing his honor." Lucan sighed. He spoke more freely now since Morgana had dropped the formal barriers. "I am lucky to have that one."

Merlin breathed a sigh of relief. He had told Galahad little, and now knew he had another honest friend like Lancelot.

"I know nothing about the Sidhe," Morgan stated. He heard her pouring more wine. "But word of this cannot get back to Uther. I know Agravaine will see as such as well."

"Morgana when I was a squire me and my fellow prospects grew up on the rumors of the older knights who served the King from the beginning. If the rumors are only half true, these Sidhe are dangerous capable of wiping out entire companies of soldiers. No man today has beaten Kay or Caradoc in combat, and when he was younger no knight beat Lord Ector, not even Arthur, and those men fear the Sidhe."

"And we survived with less than twenty Lucan. The only casualty was exhaustion, and two horses. Why should you be killed for what you are? Do I have your word, and the word of your knights and squires?"

"You do, Morgana." Lucan said smoothly. "I agree with you, magic isn't something that should be feared."

"You aren't afraid of speaking treason in front of your Duchess?" She questioned, almost too flirty.

"Not in front of you Morgana."

"You are most loyal."

"Always My Lady."

Merlin heard Lucan give her a kiss on the cheek. He waited a few seconds then lost it and knocked and entered, glad the door wasn't locked. He averted his eyes but not before seeing Lucan stroking Morgana's cheek, his other hand on her waist, the Duchess gazing into the knights perfect eyes.

"Merlin!" Morgana started, pulling herself away. "Do you always forget to knock?"

Merlin raised his eyes to see a slightly embarrassed or angry Morgana, and an absolutely livid Lucan. The, 'here my Lady I brought you your sleeping drought' routine wasn't going to work this time. But Agravaine and Lucan's little secret would.

"I came as soon as I could My Lady, I just discovered Lord Agravaine has been keeping something from you?"

"What?" Morgana hardly contained her fury. "What is it Merlin?"

"Bands of Welsh rebels landed up north several weeks ago and have been raiding a few coastal villages. Agravaine has taken the entire matter into his own hands."

Morgana threw on a shawl before striding out of her chambers. Lucan made an attempt to dissuade her but got nowhere.

"Thank you Merlin." She said, though still scowling, as she strode for Agravaine's chambers.

Merlin breathed a sigh of relief, only to notice that he was now alone with Lucan, and cornered against awall. The knight snarled at him like a drooling dog.

"Clever, clever little Merlin. We both know all three of us have shared that information for some time. Tell me how long were you out there?"

"Long enough to know what your intentions are." Merlin warned, staring back at the young man.

"Does she make your cock hard boy?" Lucan asked with a sneer. "I sure know what she makes me feel."

Merlin swung, but Lucan blocked the clumsy bunch and grabbed him around in a choke hold, same thing Arthur had done his first day at Camelot.

"You are far too clever." Lucan hissed. "And far too protected for me to do anything with you, Merlin.

"You are lying to your Duchess, playing on her emotions…"

Lucan laughed, his breath hot against Merlin's neck and ear. "You are good, if only I had you on my side. That's how you get girls Merlin, play on their emotions. You may be protected, but you have a flaw. I don't know if it's lust or if you honestly think she will ever look at you as more than a simple boy but you will continue to watch and 'protect' the Lady Morgana. Eventually you will screw up, you will be caught, and not even Arthur will save you."

"You think highly of yourself Lucan, if you think you can trap me." Merlin almost had ceased being angry. The Knight was out of his league. He was a warlock after all.

"You will be my biggest challenge as of yet, save the Duchess's virtue perhaps. Rest assured Merlin I will be visiting Morgana _every_ night. And you will be here, watching. Listening. You are going to have to pick your interruptions very carefully my sly friend because you can't barge in every night."

Lucan released him and walked out of the room. Merlin took a few moments to calm down, and then placed the drought on her bedside before walking out of the room. He hastened to Agravaine's chambers. This was going to be very interesting.

* * *

Agravaine downed his fifth glass of wine in what must have been three minutes. Where the hell was Merlin? Who told her about this bullshit? Luckily his demeanor was calm, as it mostly was. He and his sister had shared that poise. And thank God and the Goddess for the wonderful view a flustered Morgana was giving him as she lent over his desk shouting at him. Why Arthur hadn't bedded this girl was beyond him. He needed to teach his nephew a thing or two.

"I am your Duchess and you continue to defy me!" Cheeks turning red, breathing heavily.

"Morgana you are not my Duchess. What passes for my lands are in Dumnonia." The wine was making him bolder. _Come on girl my sister was queen I know how to rule a court._

"You have been instructed by your King to administer these lands and to transition it over to me in all matters. You call this a small problem with rebels but your papers make it anything but!"

"The levies have been dispatched and the patrols have rounded up most of the ringleaders. Judgment is being passed by the local commanders as is their right…"

"On your orders Lord Agravaine!" Morgana was seething. "I should have decided how to play this out!"

"The accounts and local disputes were more worth your time…"

"I am their Duchess! I won't delegate something like this again." She pulled back from his desk and stared him down. "Uther will hear of your insolence."

The wine was making him far too bold. "So like you Morgana, to fall back on Uther as a threat, when you clearly hold no love for him." He stood up and walked to his cabinet to pour some more wine.

"I will forget that comment Agravaine and blame it on the alcohol. You will not defy me again when my Duchy is concerned."

Agravaine huffed. "Like Arthur you have this power but do not know how to use it. Understand this, I am here to help girl…"

Agravaine grabbed his nose and dropped his goblet, it shattering on the floor. He looked up, rage contorting his features, ready to teach the bitch a lesson, but Morgana was already kneeling down, her face next to his. She raised her hand to his face, pulling it away as it became coated with his blood. He felt the tremor of her breath against his ears and turned cold at an old memory.

"If I find out you are hiding more from me. If I discover that you defy me again, I will crucify you."

She pulled her face back, her eyes showing nothing human. She had become cold and dead save the sick smirk plastered against her beautiful features. Her face was deathly pale. Morgana left the room and Agravaine remained on the floor holding his bleeding nose.

The last time he had seen such a display he had been looking on, and then turned away as Gorlois quartered the rebel Lord. Why had the Goddess allowed the same disease that claimed the father posses his own daughter? It was a wild, unpredictable blood lust that one expected out of a minority of professional soldiers, but not a Lady who had never seen combat. He knew something else was there. He felt it in the air and in the trembling of the room. Goddess help him. Help them all. The Lady Morgana had magic. _Thank your God girl that I will not betray your secret. Does she even know? _It didn't mean he would forget this. He knew more than ever that she was a very real threat to Arthur.

Lucan and Merlin burst into his chambers and looked down confused at the scene in front of them. Agravaine rose, his fear slowly being replaced with anger and contempt.

"Which of you inane morons told her about the rebels?"

* * *

Morgana found herself back in her room, frantically washing the blood of her hand. Her mirror broke nearby and she closed her eyes, willingly herself not to sob. What had happened? The entire night was a blur. First had been Lucan, proving his loyalty to her, and then proving something more. He was noble and loyal, and it helped he was gorgeous. Then Merlin had ruined the sweetness of Lucan's kiss, not that she fully minded, there would be others. Her warm feelings had been replaced by a rage. She had no clue why she had struck Agravaine. Just now she had released her magic and broken her mother's old mirror. What was happening? Maybe Uther was right, sorcery was an evil. Morgana curled herself into a ball, shaking and sobbed herself to sleep.

* * *

"I did not think you would answer the call." A deep voice intoned. Morgana knew she was in a clearing, but was face down in the grass, holding herself, and could not see the speakers.

"Who am I to defy it? I should have done this long ago." She couldn't see the speaker, but detected the tones of mutual respect between the two.

"Yes my brother but you were not to blame. None could foresee the cruelty that Uther would wrought. I only ask that you let me have my vengeance."

"You know I cannot let innocents die. We must speak no more of this."

"As you will, but now with your son in danger will you sit back, content to let him take up the mantle?"

"What can I do? I have enemies and friends on both sides? Is not destiny enough to guide him?"

The first speaker laughed. "My brother's words still shake you to this day, as are the words he spoke in secret to you."

"It is true then. Does he know?"

"He knows what the druids call him, but he does not know the significance of his name."

* * *

It had been three days since that dream but she couldn't get it out of her head, or work out who the speakers were. The past few days had been frustrating beyond belief. Luckily Gwen would be returning within the week and Agravaine had bent to her will and was being helpful for once. The past two evenings she had found some comfort in Lucan. It was good to have someone to talk to, just two people, without titles or responsibilities between them. Morgana couldn't work out what she was feeling for the young knight. It certainly wasn't love, but there was an attraction. She wandered down to the cellars, feeling like a child again, when her and Gwen would sneak food. Having sent her temporary maid servant to bed, she went to get some wine, hopefully to loosen Lucan up, as he always started off too formal.

"Sir Lucan this is not honorable this is deceit!" She heard the squire Galahad speak and immediately stopped herself and pulled into an alcove.

"Galahad not everything is black and white chivalry. This report must make it back to Camelot."

"Imagine what could happen to her? You have lied, gotten her to trust you and then…"

She heard slap and moved forward, stopping only when Lucan bellowed. This was not the kind man she knew. "We saw Sidhe! And she wants to cover it up! Her actions border on treason you should see how she speaks about magic!"

Morgana spun around the corner, her blue dress flailing behind her. Her hand slaked down her thigh finding her dagger. She didn't know if she felt anger or hurt over this betrayal.

"Lady Morgana!" Lucan said surprised offering a quick bow. Galahad did the same.

"Galahad, summon the guard."

"Yes My Lady." The squire ran off quickly without question.

"Morgana…"

"Silence." She said hissing. "You really did take me for a fool. You have betrayed your Duchess."

"My Lady, I do not know what you heard…"

Four guards came around the corner lead by Galahad.

"Take this knight into custody. He is to be executed in the morning for treason."

"My Lady?" One of the guards began.

"Do as I command." She said fiercely.

They restrained Lucan and he began to struggle. "Damn you bitch! Your treason will catch up with you! Galahad, help me! You can't continue to be a squire without my allowance! I demand you help me against this traitor!"

Galahad shook his head. Tears were in his eyes. "You have betrayed us all Sir. Worst of all you have betrayed Prince Arthur.

Morgana watched the grief stricken squire move away and she was left alone in the halls. She hated herself. She had allowed herself to get close to Lucan and all the while he was working with someone in Camelot to try to get her indicted on treason. She had let the man touch her, kiss her! Could she only trust Gwen and Merlin? She strode from the hall and began to wander the castle aimlessly. She wasn't going to cry. Lucan wasn't worth it. He would die in the morning.

* * *

Merlin walked alone late at night when he should be sleeping. He was having trouble. Each night he would awake, convinced that he heard Kilgharrah and maybe another voice, but it was faint and he couldn't make out anything and wasn't even sure if he understood the language. He walked to clear his head, exploring all the corridors. Tintagel was much smaller than Camelot and he quickly learned all of its passages and areas.

Tonight he encountered a locked door in a high level of the castle. He looked around, noticing no guards and turned back towards the door.

"_Tospringe."_ He heard the click of three bolts and entered.

The chambers were small and dark. His eyes flashed and four candles illuminated the tight space. The walls were lined with books and a small desk stood in one corner. There was a solitary portrait on the wall and he moved forward to examine it. _Morgana. No Vivienne. _He walked over and looked closer. This must have been a room the former Duchess kept, probably where she kept her spell books. There were over a hundred volumes around. Merlin groaned. He would have to go through them all for two reasons, first to find out if the books contained knowledge he could use, and second to keep them away from Morgana. Who knew what might happen if she discovered spells of a more unsavory nature and tried to practice them. Or he could use them to help her. He could scan the books first, take out what he felt she didn't need to know and then give them to her and that way he could help her without revealing his magic. _No that's the cowards way._ Also Morgana trying a bunch of incantations could end in disaster. He had control over his power and Morgana didn't.

"What are you doing in here?"

Merlin spun around to face an infuriated Morgana. He began to stutter. "I...was just walking...around found the place...I wanted to read."

"This was my mother's room." Morgana was incensed. "No one is allowed in here, who the hell do you think you are the door was locked!"

"Morgana..."

"Is this what you do all day at Camelot?" Morgana huffed. "Sneak off to where you don't belong?"

"Morgana calm down I only wanted to..."

"How did you get in here?" Morgana's face kept shifting between betrayal and anger. "The custodian had the only key, the one I am wearing now around my neck."

Merlin lied. "I...I'm good at lock picking. Morgana, please I meant nothing by this..."

Morgana raised an eyebrow. "It's My Lady Merlin." She said coldly. "I watched you for a few moments from the doorway, you're not as clever as you think. As soon as you saw that portrait you knew what this room was. But you just had to snoop around. Why?"

"My Lady I thought that maybe your mother had something that would help you with your..."

Morgana moved towards him and gripped his arm tightly and hissed. "My magic? I told you not to mention it. I'm fine. My father didn't let anyone in this room once she left...or died. I don't want to see you in here again Merlin."

"You're not fine Morgana." Merlin pleaded staring into her green eyes. "You hardly slept on the road, you are hardly sleeping now. I've heard you every night tossing in your sleep and now since Gwen is gone..."

Morgana grew incensed. "You've what? You've been spying on me? I thought you were my friend!"

"I am! That's why I watch you, I care about you My lady!"

"So you stalk me from the shadows? You continue to feed me this poison?" She drew a sleeping drought from her pockets and smashed it on the stones. "You invade my mother's sanctum to look for books on magic when I tell you I am doing fine?"

"You are not doing fine Morgana! You immerse yourself in work and instead of talking to me you talk to Lucan! You have no idea what his opinions on magic are!"

"Don't talk about him! I asked for your help on the journey here with the accounts but you spend your days snooping for Agravaine and running off to gather herbs! You haven't been honest with me since the incident with those Sidhe! You have avoided all our questions and kept the rebel situation under wraps because Agravaine told you to! You only mentioned it when it suited you! "

"Lucan knew on our journey here as well My Lady."

"I told you don't speak his name Merlin!"

Merlin grew incensed and very jealous. "Of course Morgana to his face it's always Lucan! You have known him for two weeks and already your courting him, inviting him to your chambers, kissing..."

Morgana slapped him across the cheek. "Is there no end to your spying? How dare you invade my privacy!"

"I was protecting you. I was concerned about Lucan's intentions."

Morgana scoffed. "So now you are as noble as Arthur trying to protect my virtue. A friend would have discussed this to my face, not hide out in shadows. Do you truly think so little of me that I would roll over for every handsome knights that tries to charm me?"

"No, My Lady..." Merlin started.

"Enough Merlin! How dare you concern yourself with what I do? If you want to know Lucan betrayed me! He committed treason and will die! Yet do you truly believe I cannot protect myself, that I need a little servant boy to do it?"

Merlin said nothing and stormed past her. Morgana quickly began to cool and reached out but he flung her arm aside. "Merlin, I'm sorry I didn't mean...I'm so angry. Why can't you be honest with me? You are with Arthur!"

Merlin fought the trembling in his voice. He was shaking. "Speaking of honesty Morgana it is wonderful to know that you think of me as just a servant."

"Merlin, I'm upset..."

"No that's all I have ever been too you. And to Arthur!" He yelled, fully incensed not caring that Morgana shirked back slightly. "If I was just a servant would I keep your secret? If I was just a servant would I save Arthur's life time and time again?"

He left the room without a backwards glance leaving Morgana behind. He knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight. He would go to the cliffs and observe the sea for the rest of the night. Damn the rain. It might cleanse him.

* * *

Morgana sunk into her mother's chair tired and feeling dejected. After Lucan's betrayal she had wandered for some time. She hadn't intended to go into this room, in fact she wanted it destroyed, but here Merlin was snooping around. She had become incensed. Why wouldn't he listen? She didn't want to be reminded of her magic. She didn't want to be reminded that she was an aberration who had no control over her powers. To find out that he had been sneaking around, observing her and Lucan? She winced slightly. Merlin, in his own naive way had been trying to protect her, even if she had been fully capable. He must have suspected something about Lucan. Morgana sobbed. She had insulted him, too caught up in her own anger. It was something Uther would have done, not her.

* * *

Rain had begun to fall but Merlin didn't care as he looked out into the sea. He could understand why Morgana would have been angry initially, but to become so infuriated was beyond him. What had he done wrong? He knew he had been unfair, but Kilgharrah had warned him she was like Gorlois. He pushed the thought from his mind. He had gone on lying so much and it was breaking the relationship he had with the Duchess. Damn the dragon. He needed Morgana as an ally. He didn't know what was going through her head, why she didn't want to talk about her magic, but he was going to help her. He sighed, soaking wet. He was going to tell her tonight and nothing was going to stop him.

He turned around to walk back towards the castle when he spotted a cloaked figure coming towards him. Morgana.

"Merlin..." She said warily. Her eyes were swollen. She had been crying. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have insulted you."

"My Lady." Merlin's face was abashed. "I need to talk to you." He started to walk towards the castle.

"I'm tired of walking. I want to look at the sea."

"My Lady you could catch a cold..."

"Talk Merlin." She said forcefully. "Please talk."

Merlin swallowed and came closer. They both looked at the sea for a moment before he turned to face her, wiping the rain out of his eyes that hopefully were hiding the tears he was starting to shed. "I've lied to you since that night you came into Gaius's chambers. I knew all along that you had magic."

She stared at him for a few moments, the rain bouncing off her hood. Her eyes were vivid in the night air. "Why didn't you tell me Merlin? How did you know?"

Merlin stifled a sob and looked away. He ran his hand over his face. "Because I'm a coward. I was afraid I couldn't tell you that I..."

Morgana moved closer. She gently put an arm around his shoulder and he thought about pulling away but stopped. She felt comforting. "Tell me what Merlin. Merlin, whatever you have to say, it's alright."

Merlin looked back at her. "I have magic Morgana."

Her arm froze. Morgana looked back at him, her face cold and her eyes dead. Her voice came out in a hoarse whisper. "You have what?"


	8. The Warlock and Duchess

"I have magic Morgana." Merlin repeated slowly, trying not to keep his voice steady, the weight of all his secrets crashing down.

Morgana removed her arm and began to back away, not bothering to push her wet, windblown hair out of her face. Merlin stiffened at the lack of contact and felt cold from the rain. "Don't dare lie to me Merlin!" She began to sob. "I've meant nothing to you. All this time..."

He moved, tried to grab her shoulders but she forced him off and shoved back. "No! Do not touch me! Is this a joke? You can't understand what it's like to be me, why would you joke about this? You thought this would make me feel better? A lie? Don't worry Morgana I'm as fucked up as you?"

_I should have told her the night of the fire. The druids were as bad as the sleeping droughts. _Merlin tried not to weep. All his lies had been breaking her slowly. Kilgharrah and Gaius had been wrong all along. He wanted to reach out, call into the heavens and summon lighting, show her his true power and its extent, but in his current state he didn't know if he could control himself. He also didn't want to terrify her; sometimes he scared himself. He moved towards her agonized face again, roughly grabbed her arm to face him, and lifted his right hand.

His eyes flashed gold and flames danced between his fingers, steam following as the rain tried vainly to put them out. Morgana struggled in his grip and he released her once she began to growl. Her expression was torn between dread and confusion.

"I have magic Morgana." Merlin repeated for the third time passionately. "When I told you that night that I understood more than anyone, I meant every word. Like you Morgana, I was born with magic; I was born with this gift."

"A gift?" Morgana sniffled. "A gift? Something you are born with and yet you couldn't tell me! You coward!" She slapped his cheek. "You monster!"

"We are not monsters Morgana, magic is not to be feared" He tried to block her onslaught. "We have a gift that needs to be harnessed..."

"You knew all along that I had magic Merlin! You let me be afraid when I thought I was an aberration! I still am not sure! Look what magic has turned you into! You say it's not something to be feared but you were afraid of telling me! I thought I was your friend. Was I ever your friend?" Morgana's tears were replaced with rage. "Is that all I am to all of you, Uther, Arthur, Lucan, you Merlin, just a trophy to experiment with?"

"No, Morgana..."

"How could you do this to me Merlin? How could anyone treat another human being like this?" Morgana was again on the verge of tears, anger and despair combined. "Why, just tell me why you didn't tell me!"

He didn't (couldn't?) want to tell her the whole truth. _More lies Merlin you are poisoning her as sure as Gaius. An ounce of truth then. _"I...I was afraid Morgana."

"You thought I would betray you to Uther?" She was incensed and disgusted.

"Yes...no, I..." He avoided her gaze.

Morgana moved forward and grabbed his chin roughly, forcing him to look into her green eyes. "Answer me Merlin."

"I was afraid. Of Uther, of Arthur. I never thought you would betray me but you frightened me."

Morgana looked puzzled.

"Morgana, I never revealed my magic to anyone. My mother and Gaius always knew, and Will found out. So did Lancelot."

"Will wasn't the sorcerer." Morgana stated simply.

"No, and he would have died for me." Merlin tried not to sob. "Arthur would have had him burned because of me. Do you realize why I wanted to tell you but was terrified? All of this I do for Arthur, for Camelot, and if I was found out instead of getting the respect I deserve I would be crucified!"

"Merlin I never would betray you!"

"That's not the point Morgana..."

"Then what is? I know your dark secret. Now tell me!"

"Gaius, and another...mentor of mine and my mother have always said that my magic is to be my most guarded secret. Lancelot knowing was almost one too many. I couldn't put you at the risk of Uther by telling you. I was wrong Morgana. I saw you suffering and was too afraid to help you."

Morgana hugged herself, trying to warm her soaking body. The cloak wasn't helping.

"Sending you to the druids was a mistake, and people are dead because of it." Merlin continued. "I want to help you Morgana, I want to help you control your magic. I can't make up for the past, but let me help you now."

"How many sorcerers have you let die in Camelot?" Morgana asked bluntly, ignoring his request. "How often did you see me suffering, and just ignored me! We talked at times and I wanted more than just soothing words, I wanted to know that I was alright but I felt surrounded by enemies who would kill me without a thought, while all the time you were next to me, lying while I suffered! How many times did you help Arthur or Camelot with your magic, help your enemy, while I woke at night screaming? Does Camelot mean more to you than me?"

Merlin's anger overtook his rationality and grabbed her shoulders roughly, forcing her to look into his eyes. He snarled at her expression."Is that all you can think of Morgana? Yourself? I am sorry you have suffered, I regret my part in it but the world isn't about Morgana of House Gorlois! You have everything Morgana! Riches, safety, a duchy and a power you are just starting to understand! Isn't your pain a slight price? Do you ever think of anyone else? I lay awake at night wondering why I wasn't helping you, why others told me to hide my powers from you! I am honestly sorry for causing you pain, for not being there, but don't act like you are the only one who has suffered. Will died because of me, I have killed many people in defense of Camelot and Arthur and I have done it without praise and only Gaius and Lancelot know what I have done! These past months, since the druids told you the truth, you may have lived in fear, but I have lived in fear all my life. First it was fear of Lot and his armies, then it was the fear of Uther, and fear of Arthur who is my friend!"

Morgana's voice softened. "The chandelier in the great hall. You killed Mary Collins didn't you?"

"She was the first." Merlin said weakly. "Whose only crime was that she tried to avenge a son who had been born with magic."

"Yet you saved Arthur?"

"I believe in him, and it tears me up each day. I am not making light of my crimes, or your suffering Morgana, but day by day I feel as if I am aging far too quickly."

"Then let it all out. What have you done?" Morgana asked lowly. "Tell me. Please Merlin, all of it."

He started from the first day when he saved Arthur from Mary Collins.

* * *

When Merlin was done speaking they both were soaked, hugging each other for warmth and comfort. The rain continued and showed no signs of abating. The waves could be heard crashing against the beach and the cliffs on which the castle was built. Merlin eventually had broken down, and Morgana stroked his cheek. The lying and the killing had caught up with him. He wasn't a soldier like Leon or Arthur. He couldn't kill people or watch his friends die and just choke it up to being part of the job. Arthur, Leon and all of his blooded knights carried a heavy burden but it was something they had been trained to carry as children. Merlin had grown up in a small village. The burden of command and the burden of taking a life had been foreign to him, as had been the burden of destiny. He had told her nearly everything, eliminating the parts about Kilgharrah and Nimueh. He didn't want her to know the full extent of his power and 'I defeated the High Priestess' could definitely give her the wrong impression. He also did not want to mention the dragon. Kilgharrah hated her, and that was a conversation he didn't want to bring up. The dragon was also as concealed as Vortigern had been and he wasn't ready to reveal his supposed destiny because he still wasn't sure how that all was working out, especially with Uther and that damn prophecy from Kilgharrah's brother. He could almost hear Arthur calling him an idiot. Here he was, getting close to her, making her an ally, and he was keeping some of his most important secrets from her.

"So you are a Warlock." Morgana muttered. "How powerful?"

Alarms began to ring in Merlin's mind. Kilgharrah's words. Damn the dragon to hell. If Morgana couldn't be his ally than Arthur never would. If she couldn't be his friend and accept him for what he was than the prat wouldn't and the destiny the dragon spoke of would be lost. "If I was unfettered, able to use magic without fear of death, I...I can't explain it Morgana. I am powerful. It scares me sometimes. Gaius says I am one of the most powerful magicians he has seen."

Morgana rested her head on his shoulders. He felt her shudder with either anticipation or fear at his admission. "What does that make me?" Her voice was small, almost scared. "I've done things Merlin, the fire, vases breaking, my dreams, I can't control myself..."

Merlin gripped her tightly. She had to know this next part, at least the spirit of it, but it didn't make it any more palatable. "You're a seer, from what I've discovered and discussed with Gaius. Your dreams are prophetic in many cases."

Morgana shivered more. "I had guessed. I'm scared Merlin, I see so many things, horrible things...I don't want them to happen."

"The future isn't written Morgana," he pleaded with her. "Sophia didn't drown Arthur, he didn't die from the Questing Beast. Your dreams were one of the reasons I went to your mother's chambers. I was looking for material to help you. I believe she had the sight as well."

"Will I still have to take my draught?" Morgana began. "I'm afraid of my powers. I can't sleep sometimes, I'm exhausted and frightened."

Merlin stroked her hair. "I'll keep giving you the draught until I can determine how your mother was able to control her own visions. I don't want to stifle you Morgana, but we can't have you living on no sleep."

"How powerful was my mother?"

Merlin sighed. "From Uther's records, very powerful. She was classified near the top of Uther's list, but not orders were executed against her. Magic isn't evil Morgana, I know Vortigern said she cursed him but…"

"The man was a monster. Not even Uther deserves what he did to his family. Magic is not evil. I know that now, thanks to you." Morgana muttered. "Could you do it Merlin? Could you overthrow Uther? Could you place Arthur on the throne?"

Merlin felt cold. It always came back to that. _The hell with lying. _"Yes. I could rip him from the throne..."

"Then why don't you?" She looked at him, her face innocent and almost pleading.

"Morgana it is not the way! The kingdom would be destroyed and Arthur would stand alone. I could never live with myself."

"More sorcerers are dying Merlin!" Morgana said angrily." We have the luxury of being away from Camelot now but children have been slaughtered, more may be dying now, he needs to pay."

"He will pay Morgana, but not like this." Merlin said, desperate to get her on his side and to see reason. "When Arthur comes to the throne..."

"Arthur knows nothing about us!" Morgana protested. "He may not be his father but even if magic is not persecuted directly I couldn't live in hiding for the rest of my life, unable to use my magic for good! He would exile us both."

Merlin gave her a weak smile. "Arthur is more against his father's policies then you think. He has had Sirs Kay and Leon smuggling druids and other magic users out of Camelot territories since Kay arrived here."

Morgana looked at him dumbstruck. "He never told me. Arthur might have mentioned something like that to me. He does confide in me sometimes."

Merlin continued with a sad smile. "Now he knows how I feel, doing the good deed with no reward."

"Tell me again why you would lay down your life for Arthur, for Camelot when they persecute our kind?"

"Because he is a stronger man than he realizes. Because he went to help me at Ealdor, along with you and Gwen. Arthur loves the common folk and believes people should be rewarded not for blood but for accomplishments. I support Arthur because a Pendragon will unite Albion. Uther may try by the sword but Arthur can win over the people with his character. I know he is a prat, but it's his arrogant way of coping. He wants to be king but feels stifled by Uther. He needs people like Kay and Leon. He needs you and me Morgana."

"I swore to myself I wouldn't let the Pendragon take Arthur away from us." Morgana said sternly. "If he was to be king now..."

"Morgana," Merlin said, and lightly grabbed her chin, looking towards her. Her flesh was soft and freezing. "God, you're cold."

"I'm fine."She dismissed his concerns but her heard the tremor in her voice.

"I know you're a lady, and I'm a servant..."

"You're not a servant Merlin, what I said...It doesn't define you."

"Morgana let me finish. You know more about politics then I do, but don't let your hate for Uther cause you to make a mistake. I may be younger than you, but I understand magic more than you can realize. I want to teach you Morgana, but you must promise me something in return."

"Anything Merlin." Morgan pleaded. "I am tired of being alone; I am tired of not being able to control myself."

"Let destiny take its course. Fight with Uther as you must, but stop any talk of treason or death Morgana. It would destroy Arthur. I care for you, for both of you. Please trust me."

"You would teach me?"

Merlin realized he was stroking her cheek and didn't care. _She doesn't seem to mind either. _"Yes. I'll teach you."

_ "She will start out, willing and sweet, but she will crave more, and you may resist, but I doubt it."_

_Kilgharrah..._

"I'm so sorry for the past Morgana. I'm sorry for my lies." He pulled her closer and she settled her face his shoulder for a few moments. She shifted and he felt her warm lips on his neck and immediately felt hot and tense.

"It's in the past Merlin."

Her breath on his flesh sent shudders through him. He stroked her back, the storm and torrential rain forgotten even as it continued to beat down on them. She began to kiss up the column of his neck, below his ear, over to his cheek. When her lips met his Merlin lost all sense of propriety and kissed her back passionately. He gripped her pulling her flush against him desperate for contact.

They pulled back for air and it all seemed so short. He stared back into her green eyes, her face flushed despite the weather. She stood up abruptly and Merlin reached for her hand. She didn't let go and stared back at him as he rose.

"I'm sorry Merlin, I shouldn't have."

"Morgana, we did nothing wrong..."

She quieted him and placed her other hand on his cheek. "I understand who you are now, and what a burden it must be to carry. You are my truest friend and you will never understand how much this means to me."

"Morgana..." Merlin replied, hurt as she began to move away from him. Hundreds of emotions flooded him at the moment and his head began to swim. He was suddenly aware of the still growing storm around them and the crashing waves.

Morgana gave him a sweet smile and pulled her hood back into position. "I need to go back. Agravaine may be worried sick that pervert of an Uncle."

Merlin managed a weak smile but said nothing.

"I mean what I said Merlin." Her smile turned more devious. "The prat has no idea. The Warlock Merlin, and his first apprentice, Morgana. Please hurry up, don't catch cold. We'll talk tomorrow." She said more awkwardly, looking around, before striding off.

"Sleep well Morgana." Merlin muttered to himself as she strode off.

He turned towards the sea, his magic surging, the waves growing and crashing against the beach. Forked lighting poured from the heavens and the wind and salt surged around him as he let go. If he had called such a storm upon Nimueh there wouldn't have even been a corpse to bury in Avalon. The warmth he had felt was gone. Here he was, the Great Warlock Emrys, fulfilling destiny, and he felt like a lost child. He should be happy, he had revealed his magic and was accepted, he had won her over. After all, what was the greatest sorcerer to be if not a teacher? Yet all the warmth he had felt at that moment had faded when she pulled away from him. _Damn it they are all right. _Arthur, Gwen, Gaius and of course the arrogant chained bastard beast in Camelot's bowels.

_This has to stop._

_ What?_

_ Your...affections for the Lady Morgana, you can't hide anything from me Merlin._

* * *

_I know you feel something for Morgana, Merlin._

_ Oh please Gwen._

_ I'm not Arthur. You can't pull the wool over my eyes._

* * *

_Because of your sense of honor, or because of other feelings?_

_ Excuse me Gaius?_

_ You heard me Merlin, and don't try to use that tone on me._

* * *

_ Young Warlock I once desired a mate that was wrong for me. I know you think you have feelings for her but it is simple lust._

_ I reject all of this Kilgharrah! I will make my own destiny!_

Merlin sunk to the wet ground and wrapped his arms around his knees, his magic spent and abated. Nimueh would be laughing at him in this moment. All this power, yet cowed by his simple feelings. There was no point in lying to himself or to others anymore. He was in love with Morgana. _And she doesn't feel the same way._

* * *

Morgana felt hot despite the rain dripping from her body. _Why did I do that? _She had kissed Merlin. She had intended it to be simple affection and then had gone too far, but kissing him had felt so good. Merlin clearly had been thinking it was more than friendly affection. She had practically devoured his neck anyway. The way he had kissed her back. Arthur hadn't kissed her like that and Dagonet, well the man was too proper. Why was the boy so complicated, and why did she feel conflicted about hurting him? She didn't consider him a servant but that was what he was regardless. She was a duchess, and nothing could happen even if he was a powerful warlock. All because of Uther. Vortigern had said that her mother had a place in court. What had twisted Arthur's father that he now hated all magic? It was never talked about, but had something to do with Igraine.

She tried to sort through her feelings as Tintagel came closer. Could she feel something for the boy? She had been tempted with Arthur, the boy was handsome even when just a teenager, and part of her had been humored at the Prince's shyness and complete awkwardness. Until he had shown his father's aggression, had ran his hands straight up her sides and over her breasts, had tried to undo her dress after a few moments of kissing. Prat. Whether it was instinct or his awkwardness had been a ploy, the Prince definitely knew what he wanted. How she loved to tease Arthur about that now. He had been so embarrassed at his forwardness. If Uther had found out...she smirked to herself.

Kay had been her crush but had never touched her in any way that could be construed by even Agravaine as romantic or lustful. Sir Dagonet had won her over with his complete genius when he solved the drought a year and a half ago, and awed the court with his descriptions of siege weapons, architecture and that damnable maze he was constructing with Bayard in Mercia. But he had been reserved and far too noble. His kiss had been sweet, and when she wanted more he pulled away, explaining, in far too much detail, how he would be the wrong man for her.

Then Lucan. Her blood boiled as she entered the castle, ignored the guards and their concerns and made her way towards her chambers. He was Merlin's age, and every bit as sweet as Arthur's servant...friend. In fact kissing Lucan had been somewhat like kissing Merlin, but he hid his own agenda behind his charm and supposed sweetness. She still had to deal with the traitor knight. Merlin was none of those.

He had kissed her back passionately as if she was all that had mattered, but there was no guile in him, no ulterior motive. She touched her lips reflexively. _God what am I doing? _She didn't feel anything for him besides friendship did she? Then why did she feel so warm when he held her? She was going to be his apprentice, a man who was younger than her. Did that make him her master? No. Merlin was too sweet to insist on anything archaic as that.

Turning the corner she shuddered at the approaching form and was all to glad her dress was dark and wrapped with a cloak. She had no intention of this man seeing more of her body than was necessary.

"Morgana we have been looking all over for you, and you've been outside, you could catch a cold."

"Shut up Lord Agravaine and fetch my maidservant. Bring wine as well we need to talk about the muster."

* * *

Morgana entered the armory with the guard following behind her. Her arms and shoulders still ached from the training session she had with the Squire Galahad. The young man had been too proper at first, not going hard on her, until she began to slyly insult him. It always worked on men when confronted with her. In the end he had proven to be more than her match, but she appreciated the workout. The last time she had used a sword was during the conflict in Ealdor and she had forgotten how sore you could get with just a few hours of training. Of course this, as with many things, was Uther's fault. As soon as she had the semblance of developing breasts Uther had forbidden such activities labeling them as un-lady-like. She had practiced of course, without his knowledge, but that had been at a simpler time when Arthur had been more amicable and Kay had not yet gone off to the eastern border.

Her fitting with the blacksmith had been right after. She had detected his disapproval as her dirt and sweat soaked form entered his forge wearing a tunic and trousers and not a formal dress. _Nothing like the man Tom was. Uther and he would get along. _She remembered when her and Gwen used to sneak away when Gorlois was at court and play at the forge. Tom had showed them how it worked, but she had more of an eye for finished weapons, Gwen was the true artist were forging was concerned.

Morgana would be damned if she was going to be left behind during this war, kept as a pretty trophy waiting to welcome their victorious men back. Especially since she was sure Morgause, that strange woman, was going to fight alongside Lot. She was a Duchess now and had studied tactics from a young age. She would leave the actual battle plans to Kay, her highest ranking knight, but would be there with her own troops. Her father would have wanted as much she suspected. She also wasn't going to wait for months without Merlin by her side, not knowing if he was safe or hurt, dead or alive. If he was going to do his part for Arthur so would she. They had met discreetly three times since he told her of his gift and it had been intensely frustrating and exhausting.

* * *

"Nothing is happening Merlin!" She threw her hands up in the air like a petulant child.

"Oh I can see that Morgana." He said with a cheeky grin on his face. Morgana scowled. She wanted to smack it right off.

She stared back at the locked box, if she had to say _Tospringe_ one more time...

"Remember what I told you Morgana. Think about what you want to do, concentrate on the lock, say the words..."

She concentrated. Thought about what she wanted to do. Before Morgana could get out the words the lid of the box cracked and splintered, separating away from the lock. Morgana put her sweaty forehead in her hands. Her head was splitting and her mouth tasted of blood.

"Well...that is one way to do it."

"I'm hopeless Merlin!" Morgana complained. "I can destroy things, set stuff on fire when I don't want to but I can't open a locked jewelry box! The lock isn't even complicated. Arthur could pick this open while drunk!"

"Hey," Merlin soothed, putting his arm around her shoulder. "It's only been a few days. We can try again. Don't be distracted by what you haven't done."

It was this contact that was distracting her more than anything else, his voice, and his smell. She didn't feel anything for him, did she? This was the question that she kept on asking herself. It wasn't because he was of lower social class, that meant nothing to her, it was because she always went for the tall and handsome type, the Kay or Dagonet, not the small awkward village boy.

"Was it this hard for you at your age?" Morgana said then sighed. "Never mind, I'm older than you and can't do a simple spell."

Merlin chuckled. "My magic was much like yours, reflexive, tied to my emotions. I didn't have much control over it. And when I finally could direct my feelings, well I was a kid so I played around like an idiot. That's how Will found out in the first place." His smile was sad, but held a small essence of happiness in the old memories. "Maybe that's the problem..."

"What?" She asked hopefully, playing with the shards of her jewelry box. _Gwen is going to think I had a tantrum. _

Merlin stood up. "We are doing this all wrong. I didn't cast a spell, well a proper spell, until I came to Camelot. I had no magic books. That's how we have to start with you. You know you're different from others Morgana, but can you feel it?"

"Feel it?" She asked skeptically.

"Feel your magic, maybe if we start there..."

* * *

She spied what she had been looking for and snapped out of her reverie. She could definitely feel...something, as inane as that sounded, but nothing like what Merlin described. Her magic wasn't flowing through her veins. The only thing she could conjure up was frustration. Patience wasn't one of her traits either, and she was positive she had been driving Merlin insane even in only a few days.

The banner was in a corner of the armory, wrapped up and collecting dust. She had been there, the day when Uther brought it back bloodstained. It had since been washed, but in the past decade had laid alone in the armory. Since his passing Tintagel had flown the simple banner they had before Uther had granted Gorlois the White Dragon.

"Send for the tailor." She said to the guards. "I want my father's banner repaired before we march for Camelot."

"Yes my Lady," The guard said as the departed.

"Leave me alone please."

"My Lady." The remaining man bowed and left the room.

After it was repaired she was going to unfurl the White Dragon banner of Cornwall, stain it with her own blood as it had been stained by her father. _Let Uther see that when I march my troops back to Camelot. You won't erase the past that easily old man._ Morgana started to look for her next item, her father's sword. Normally such an item would have been delivered personally to the child, but since she was a woman...

"I'm sorry my Lady but I didn't find a record of it." Merlin said, interrupting from the entrance. The 'my lady' probably meant the guard had been in earshot. How she hated the propriety they had to force when in the presence of others.

"Merlin," She said with a faint smile. "I don't think that's a surprise. Uther's probably kept it locked away up in Camelot."

"I'll send a message with Galahad when he leaves today to report on your muster strength Morgana. Geoffrey will know where it is."

_Morgana now. _The guard must have moved away._ He must have sensed that some how. _

"Thank you Merlin." Morgana said, slightly uncomfortable all of a sudden, alone with him in the armory. It wasn't a bad uncomfortable, but still...

He moved closer, and she had nowhere to maneuver without making it look awkward. "Morgana, I'm sorry about today. I know how important this is to you but..."

Morgana had finally found some more time off from her duties, and Merlin had unfortunately picked this day to collect herbs Gaius would need for the war. "It's fine Merlin." Morgana smiled. "We all have our duties. Besides, Gwen is coming back today."

"No it's not fine." Merlin insisted. "I have ignored you for months when I should have helped you and now I feel I'm making the same excuses."

_Which you are. _"Merlin..." She didn't want him to go on another tirade of self guilt. A part of her wanted him to, but it wouldn't make either of them feel that much better.

"I mean...I feel responsible for you," He saw her scowl and started. "Not like that Morgana, I meant only that it's my duty to teach you and help you control your gift and I feel I've been lacking."

"I'm your first student Merlin, and we have to hide all of this."

"But we shouldn't." He said adamantly, now very close to her. His hand moved to brush her cheek. "And If Uther found out, there was nothing he or all his knights could do to hurt us."

Morgana recoiled from his touch as if burned. She felt something, almost a shock, and couldn't interpret it, not with him so close. She didn't want to, but what was he thinking, in the armory of all places with guards and a tailor back on the way? One whiff of a rumor and they would be under intense scrutiny. Uther would probably suspect magic right away if he thought she had any feelings for Merlin.

"Morgana, I'm sorry did I hurt you?" Merlin asked, his tone showing that it was he who had actually been hurt.

"Merlin..." Morgana began. This, whatever he thought this was needed to stop. It would be hard enough keeping the magic a secret, if he actually thought something could happen between them Uther would sniff it out in a moment. Him or Caradoc, the knight turned spymaster. _I don't feel...anything for him. _"I shouldn't have kissed you. We were both upset. We can't hide one secret easily, let alone two..."

Merlin stuttered. "Of course Morgana, I...I didn't mean anything by it."

"Thanks Merlin. I knew you would understand. Let's not have it come between us." She smiled sweetly as the tailor walked into the armory a few moments later. "Good luck picking herbs for Gaius."

"Have a good day my Lady." He muttered.

Morgana walked off for yet another meeting with Agravaine. She needed to talk to Gwen. She had led Merlin on accidentally and was making a mess of things. She couldn't work out her own feelings and wasn't sure if Merlin even felt anything for her. Lucan had been the exact same way. Merlin wasn't like the disgraced knight, but she couldn't fault him if he lusted after her. How she wished she hadn't kissed him! She had enough to worry about with Cornwall and the ever present secret death penalty over her head without having to be confused about her feelings for a once absent friend.

* * *

Merlin knew he shouldn't have pushed his luck. She was his friend and felt nothing for him romantically. Some great warlock, floored by the realization that the woman he loved didn't feel the same way. Then of course maybe she had no idea what he truly felt. But was he to say 'I love you' the same way he had said I have magic? _That might terrify her just as much. _Merlin cleared his head. He needed to focus on the war and helping Morgana with her growing powers. His feelings were a distraction. He was exhausted as well. Kilgharrah's conversation with a male, he had determined were keeping him up at night. He couldn't decipher the language, but felt a chill that the isolated dragon would be talking to anyone else.

* * *

Agravaine poured himself a glass of whiskey and it was just midday. That woman was making him drink too much. He hadn't consumed this much daily since Igraine and Tristan's deaths. He still remembered the sounds of his brother's horn as the knight had challenged Uther for a week before the king finally left his throne and killed his brother in a duel. He downed the glass and poured himself another. At least Morgana had finally conceded on some points. The arrogant child was finally learning it took a great deal of skill to run a duchy and it wasn't something you could pick up in a day. It was also some relief that their troops had begun mustering after the rebel incident and the barracks at Tintagel were filling up. In a few short weeks, once all affairs were settled, they could march to Camelot.

_Morgana. Luckily we will have an army once we cross past that damnable forest again. I should have never given the Sidhe refuge there. _Agravaine knew of their powers, but highly doubted they would approach such a large company of soldiers when there were relatively a few Sidhe left in those woods. Of course the boy's previous meddling didn't help, or it could have been the presence of Morgana.

She hid her magic well, very well. Agravaine was sure she was aware, even on a small level, of what she was. She would have to be dense to not realize, with her mother being a known sorceress, that she had some of her powers. It was also no well kept secret that the King's Ward had suffered from nightmares as a child. _Nightmares indeed. Do you enjoy drugging her Gaius? _Agravaine shuddered. Gaius. He may be the best kept secret, along with that great dragon. He still remembered the final battle of the purge when Gaius and his Mistress met head to head while the latter had insanely tried to open the gates to allow Balor, King of the Fomorians, to enter into this world. That final battle had destroyed the majority of the powers of both priestess and former apprentice.

This made him wonder what Morgana's true potential was, and if she could be a threat to Arthur. He had never seen Vivienne use her powers but Tristan had. She had helped them take down the rogue dragon that had been plaguing their lands. There was something else as well, which bothered him more than anything, a truth that Gaius may not be aware of. He had always known, but had hoped Gorlois's seed had erased any trace. Tristan had recognized Vivienne the moment he had seen her as a half Sidhe, a fact that he had missed, and got no short amount of grief from Tristan about it. Of course Agravaine had been distracted by Vivienne's physical assets, much like he always was with Morgana. _I am only a man after all. _

He couldn't detect it in the young Duchess however, but was very curious. Did Vivienne's Sidhe traits pass on to her daughter? Did it pass on to Uther's bastard child who had grown up in a monastery? _Second best kept secret. _If so it was imperative to keep the girl on Arthur's good side, and also to keep her magic concealed for her own sake. If only Arthur would show more leniency towards the arts. Agravaine knew one way to rule a strong kingdom, and it was how Uther had ruled before, with magic. Of course Uther had used it for less than good, but Agravaine saw his sister in his nephew, he knew Arthur would make a great king if he was free of his prejudices. He had sworn an oath to his sister and would protect Arthur with his life, but he had said no words in Uther's defense. _I have been waiting for over twenty years Uther. Your end cannot hasten enough. _

* * *

"I heard about Lucan," Gwen sipped some tea. "I'm sorry."

Morgana absently waved a hand while going over a stack of papers. "I was feeling alone and chose the wrong person."

Gwen shook her head. "Young men and their ambition." Her mistress had yet to see Lucan or determine who he was spying on. Gwen had slightly disliked the man. True, she was happy her mistress was, but he had always come off as too smooth for one so young. The man stunk of Caradoc.

It felt good to be with Morgana again after her little sabbatical. While it had been nice to visit her old family home, there were too many bad memories to mask the good. With her father dead, and Elyan still estranged she had little to be happy of herself. She felt worried for her brother. She still remembered the argument back in Camelot four years ago that lasted all through the night. Elyan and his drinking, Elyan and his gambling debts. Her brother had gone too far yet again but still her father was ready to forgive him and give him work at the forge.

Her brother repaid their father's trust by stealing and he was gone in the morning. She and Tom had never talked about the incident again, though Gwen knew her father's heart was broken. Then he had come back as the troops began to muster, in the company of some of the noblest common men she had seen. He was changed to. Gone was the rowdy youngster and in his place a young, but far too somber man. She had talked to him little, his lies and stealing still between them, and the death of their father something which she thought none of them would ever get over. She only hoped that Elyan wasn't seeking death in battle. It would solve nothing.

"Would you look over these?" Morgana mused, pushing her a stack of papers. They were deeds to her family land, and several surrounding farms.

"You're placing a Lord in charge of these lands?" Gwen began. "Lucky whoever he is. These lands are rather rich and right in the heart of Cornwall."

"And self contained enough to be governed from abroad." Morgana said with a smile. "My advisor will be administering them."

Gwen smiled. "Who is he then? Have you finally stolen Merlin from Arthur?"

Morgan choked on her wine then composed herself. "Merlin? No, Arthur would...why Merlin Gwen?"

She fought back the urge to roll her eyes. "Merlin is honest, caring and loyal. He would be far more use to Arthur as an advisor than a servant."

"I...Gwen." Her mistress began to stutter and looked her in the eye. "Me and Merlin were walking in the rain..."

"The storm a few days ago?" Gwen was concerned. "Whatever for?"

"We had an argument."

_About Lucan I bet. Merlin must have let his jealously get the best of him. Good for him. _

"And I kissed him..."

"Morgana..." Gwen fought to contain her smile, how that must have made Merlin feel. Her mood changed suddenly. _Oh no. Morgana has no idea. _

"We were both upset, me from Lucan, my mother, and him as well. I guess being away from Arthur." Morgana sighed. "I shouldn't have, I think he thinks I meant more by it. I've started making a mess of things."

_That and keeping secrets Morgana. _It all made sense to Gwen now. Her and Merlin having secret talks, burying druids slaughtered by Uther, and now this mess with Vivienne. The sleeping draught and the nightmares. Merlin must have known, his guardian had been a sorcerer after all. And here Morgana was, jumping from the man who had hurt her and hurting one who had nothing but kindness in his heart.

"He'll get over it." Gwen lied. _No he won't. I know Merlin he's been watching her since the beginning. _"He values your friendship, mine and Arthur's more than anything."

"You truly believe that?" Morgana asked in a tone suggesting she wanted to believe as well.

"Yes." Now to get her friend off of this somber subject, because she didn't want Morgana to bring up Lancelot again which always happened when they talked about feelings. "Now on to other matters, who is truly going to be your new advisor?"

Morgana gave a wicked smirk. "You are Gwen."

Her heart stopped. "My Lady, I couldn't, I've..."

"You are my oldest friend and know me better than anyone. Besides, you deserve it. You were never meant to be a servant, you or your father."

"But this means..."

"That I am raising you to the position of a Dame Gwen." Morgana smirked again. "No more excuses for Lancelot not to court you."

Gwen felt her face heating up. _Lancelot. God Uther is going to hate all of this. _If she was going to accept this, and knowing Morgana she had no choice in his appointment, they needed to be completely honest with each other however.

"Morgana, I'm honored. But I can only accept if there are no secrets between us."

Morgana concealed a twitch but Gwen noticed it. "Of course Gwen. There is nothing hidden between us." Her smile was sweet, but vulnerable.

_To hell with it all. _"Morgana, do you have magic?"

The Duchess's face went pale and the mirrors and glasses in the room began to shake.

"I'll take that as a yes." Gwen muttered.

Morgana remained clutching her chair and wine glass, looking like a frightened girl. "Gwen...please?"

Gwen moved over to comfort and reassure her.

* * *

"Where are we going my Lord?" The ten year old squire asked Agravaine as they rode from Tintagel, the sun had long since set and only their torches lit the way.

Agravaine smirked. "I once left treasure out here, long before the Purge. It will be enough to gain you safe passage to Carleon and payment enough for your tasks."

"I don't want to leave Tintagel my Lord." The boy began. "Especially with the new duchess."

Agravaine huffed. "The new duchess that you spied on when I told you to keep an eye on Lucan and avoid her."

"I couldn't help it My Lord, but she has magic! She's so much more than anyone knows!"

"And you are a danger to your duchess!"

"I would never betray her my Lord!"

Agravaine shook his head. He had recruited this young boy the day they had arrived in Tintagel to spy on Lucan. The boy was efficient and good but took it too far. He had spied on Morgana and her maidservant today, and confirmed Agravaine's suspicions. The Lady Morgana had the gift, and her maid servant, and maybe that meddling boy knew as well. Those he could trust, this boy he could not. Morgana was quick becoming central to his plans to raise Arthur up and cast Uther down. Nothing would jeopardize that.

It had taken almost the whole night to ride, and the sun could be seen peaking up on the horizon. The forests were filled with mist. He and the squire moved down to the edge, and Agravaine raised his voice.

"I, Agravaine de Bois, request to use your ancient pathways!"

Nothing happened for a few minutes. The boy than gasped and tried to run but Agravaine held his arm fast. Her pale blue shape was human but very tall. Her cape was made of midst and her armor dark and made of no metal found on the earth. Her hair was a silken black mixed with living fire and her eyes burned as if they were stars.

"And in return, Agravaine de Bois, we request that one's presence for a period of no more than ten years." She pointed the finger at the boy.

The boy began to struggle, to scream but Agravaine clapped his hand over the child's mouth. "He will gladly pay the debt."

The Sidhe gave no more reply, but took the boy's hand, calming all his fears. Agravaine stood still as she and the boy moved into the midst, away from the world and into Tír na Óg.

Agravaine saw the way before him. _Hopefully I'll be back before the rest of the castle wakes up. Hopefully I'll be alive. _He walked through the midst and found himself miles away to the east, on Avalon. He bowed his head, hoping the approaching priestess would be merciful.


	9. Free at Last, Brother

**A/N: ****Sorry for the late update, and thank you for all the continued reviews!**

* * *

The storm had come in from the sea and surrounded Tintagel castle with a howling that could not be escaped no matter how deep you went into the fortress. Thunder pealed from the skies and echoed through the halls while lighting flashed in time illuminating the sea's dark waves. This was an ill omen, and he couldn't work out why he had decided to come here these last two months of his wife's pregnancy. They should all be in Camelot not in Cornwall. Thunder shook the halls and Uther cringed when he heard the strangled whines of that three year old girl and the strong voice of Gorlois trying to calm her. He poured himself a glass of wine and paced around; thankfully he was far enough away and didn't hear his wife's screams.

Kay was looking out a window, writing in some journal while sipping wine. The man hadn't said a word all night, clearly still upset at the argument they had earlier. How was he to blame? His wife was entering a difficult labor as both Gaius and Vivienne had predicted. Of course his nerves were heightened.

"Keep her calm Elizabeth." Gorlois said as he left his daughter's chambers and took his wine goblet up again. "Any more word Uther?"

"Not for an hour." The King sat down in a chair.

"You should be with her." Kay said firmly, finally speaking.

Uther didn't bother to respond but he heard Gorlois's grunt of agreement. He drank a little more wine. Vivienne came rounding the corner heading towards the Queen's chambers, two maidservants following her carrying more towels and water. She ignored the men and continued down. Uther's eyes tracked her retreating form.

Gorlois grabbed his shoulder and hoisted him to his feet, pressing his king against the wall. Kay jumped up and Uther snarled. "Who do you think you are Gorlois?"

"Again?" He hissed, his green eyes slowly losing their brilliance. "In my house Uther? You dare look at my wife!"

"Not in front of the girl." Kay said calmly. The dark skinned, six year old remained near a window, fascinated by the storm.

The Duke ignored him. "You should be with your wife, like I was with mine when she bore _your _seed!"

"Enough Gorlois!" Uther began forcefully, but felt his knees grow weak.

Kay put his hands on both their shoulders and forced them apart. "We are supposed to be brothers! We need to come together. Throw this behind us!" He came close and spoke low enough for only his two companions to hear. "You are my King Uther, but if I find out you have betrayed him again, I will kneel before Gorlois."

Uther paled, his only grace being that the Duke began to soften again. They remained facing each other, still basking in the awkwardness until they turned at the sound of approaching footsteps and saw a man entering carrying a sword. Tom or something, Uther thought his name was.

"Gwen!" He said with a disapproving shake of his head. "Attend to your mistress, get away from the window..."

"Father..."

"It's quite all right Tom. Elizabeth is with Morgana. Show me the sword." The Duke of Cornwall replied.

The tension was still in the air as the man unwrapped the blade, inlaid with the runes of the Old Religion.

"My Lord, this is the forged Sidhe blade Lady Nimueh gave you."

"Thank you Tom." Gorlois turned it over, began to admire the balance. "Such a sword! The power to do good or evil on either side. No greater weapon exists in all of Albion. The man who possess such a weapon will rule over all of this land, and none can defy him." He gave a sinister smirk and approached Uther.

Gorlois changed his expression into a small smile. "This is how you know the mark of a true friend Uther. But a man can only take so much betrayal," He whispered. "And I am only a man."

He offered the hilt towards Uther. "This is Excalibur my King, given in honor of the birth of your child, and may it be a son."

Two more agonizing hours, and all that was heard was the pouring of wine, Kay's quill moving from paper to ink well, to paper again, and the annoying humming of the blacksmith's daughter. A haunted and pale Nimueh moved down the corridors towards Igraine's room, casting a sad look at Uther. She was in her royal robes and normally would project fear or respect in her bearing but now she looked like she belonged in Gaius's infirmary.

A few more moments and thunder crashed again and their room shook with the piercing screams of that loud mouth child. Uther grimaced and gulped down more wine. _Shut up little bitch. _The blacksmith's daughter went running to her room and Gorlois raised his eyebrow.

"My poor little Fay." He muttered.

"Sire?" Gaius appeared suddenly and came forward, but with a confused look that could be construed as joy and sadness.

"Gaius?" Uther responded, his heart began to beat fast in his chest.

"You have a son." The sorcerer continued.

"What else Gaius?" Kay's voice boomed as he shut his journal.

"Uther...Sire, your Queen is dying. Nothing can be done."

Uther's goblet fell to the stone. He rushed towards her chambers. His mind was blank. What had happened? He couldn't lose Igraine, she was his life! He saw the assembled court waiting outside her chambers, a somber looking Tristan and Agravaine, Lord Ector pacing, and Sirs Caradoc and Gareth standing guard at the chambers.

Gorlois hissed in his ears. "You should have been with her."

He ignored the duke and they left him alone as he burst into her chambers, the smell of blood heavy in the air. Gaius entered behind him and shut the door. Uther held back tears when he saw the red sheets and towels. Igraine was as pale as her hair, and clutching the little bundle that must be his son.

"Igraine," His voice cracked and he began to cry. "Sweetheart." He knelt beside her bed and clasped her hand. _So cold. _He observed the two stoic priestesses watching him in the corner.

Igraine looked at him with a colder expression in her eyes. "Arthur..." She said weakly. "His name is Arthur."

"Gaius?" Uther began to sob. He tried to pick up his child but Igraine held onto the boy weakly and he stopped trying when Vivienne approached menacingly, her dark eyes storming.

"She has lost too much blood sire. There is nothing that I can do as a physician or as a sorcerer that can save her."

Uther began to tremble. This was impossible. This couldn't be happening.

Igraine spoke up weakly. "Send in my brothers."

"What?" Uther said, "Igraine please let me be alone with you and our son." His voice rose to a strangled shout. "Leave us!"

The priestesses ignored him.

"You lied to me Uther." Igraine began. "You betrayed me and Nimueh. I never gave you my consent to use magic. Send in my brothers."

"Igraine, please don't hate me, don't hate my son."

She grimaced at him. "How little you know me husband. I could never hate my son. But you, your precious prophecy and dynasty was more important to you than our love."

Tristan and Agravaine broke in, the elder struggling, and then failing to keep his tears in. Agravaine let out a small gasp. Both brothers went forward as the queen weakly motioned them forward. Gorlois and Sir Kay entered behind them and closed the door.

"Igraine..." Tristan said as he knelt down and grabbed her hand.

Uther rose dejected and turned away, stumbled until he was caught by Gorlois and lowered into a chair. His head was empty and the room began to spin.

"Please..." Uther said. "He looked at Nimueh. I will pay any price. Save the life of my wife!"

The High Priestess looked at Igraine and the Queen nodded. "Tell them all Nimueh."

"To create a life, a life must be taken. You knew this."

Uther trembled. "No, I told you to take..."

"A sacrifice?" Nimueh's lower lip trembled. "Not even I can determine who will be offered up!"

"Igraine? Why?" Agravaine said while Tristan buried his head on the side of the bed.

"Not of my doing brother."

Tristan's teary gaze fell upon the King. Uther saw the Lord's grief began to turn to rage. The King turned to face Nimueh. "I said I will pay any price!" His voice sounded so weak, so far away. He didn't realize he was still gripping the sword and dropped it clattering to the ground.

Nimueh's voice was haunted as she spoke drawing a knife from her robes. "To save a life, a life is..."

"Will be mine!" Tristan's voice boomed as the blonde ripped open his tunic to expose his heart, and walked over grasping the Priestess's arm and thrust it to his chest, yet it refused to pierce his flesh. He looked dumbly back at the sharp blade.

"Only the life of the man who requested the enchantment may suffice." Nimueh intoned.

Tristan stumbled back, shaking his head over and over again.

Uther noticed all eyes on him, and could hear Igraine's breathing getting shallow. Igraine could raise Arthur. But what about the Dragon? He couldn't fight destiny could he? Who was he to defy prophecy even to save his wife?

"Tristan, Agravaine..." Igraine called out weakly. "Swear to me on my soul that you will be loyal to Arthur until death."

"Both brothers bowed before their sister and queen.

"I Tristan of House De Bois,"

"I Agravaine of House De Bois,"

"Swear on the soul of Igraine de Bois Pendragon to be loyal to her son, Arthur Pendragon until death claim us by sword or by sickness."

"Uther..." Nimueh begged, coming closer with the knife. He remained passionless, dead. He would not accept her offer.

A few more moments of strangled breathing, and Igraine stopped. Gaius moved forward, checked her pulse, and then closed her eyes. Uther collapsed on the ground in a fit of sobbing. Moving forward, Vivienne took the infant boy, and placed him in the arms of her husband. Uther watched, his eyes fixed on Igraine, as his Lords and Knights filed out leaving him behind with his Queen and the two Priestesses.

He heard the Duke's voice from beyond the doors. "Queen Igraine is dead, yet her son lives! Long Live Prince Arthur Pendragon!"

No cheers, only the sound of the court repeating the words, and kneeling before his infant son. He got up, his sobbing controlled and quickly being replaced with anger. He moved towards Igraine but Vivienne stopped him and shoved him back.

"How dare you!" Uther yelled. "You disappear for two years and now come back you whore?"

Vivienne's eyes flashed yellow and he was flung against the wall. She cast a spell to ward the room from escaping sound and began to shout.

"Whore? True I betrayed my husband once, when I thought you were the better, less violent man, but one child wasn't enough, one time wasn't enough!"

She turned on Nimueh. "Why do you love him so much? You enchanted him to look like my husband so he could rape me two times? Be thankful I never told him once I discovered the deception." She turned back to Uther. "You live only because he knows Morgana is his!"

"Go sister." Nimueh said forcibly. "You're time here is done."

"So it is." Vivienne brushed past him with a snarl.

Uther turned upon the High Priestess once Vivienne left the room. "You knew this would happen!" He drew his own sword, forgetting about Excalibur, and leveled it at her neck.

"I told you not too! I offered you a son with me but you commanded me otherwise my King!" Nimueh glanced at the door. "And now Gorlois will lose his wife as well, for she foolishly believes she has seen the future and the culmination of your reign in a great wickedness."

Uther yelled and plunged the blade at her neck but it shattered on impact, leaving no mark on her pale flesh. He jumped back in alarm and made for the blade on the ground, only to find it in Nimueh's hands. "I am the High Priestess, you cannot kill me! You have taken your path Uther, accept it, but know that I am still at your side."

"Gaius!" Uther shouted. "Bring down these wards Nimueh! Gaius!"

"Sire?" He came in and closed the door behind him taking in the absurd scene before him, two people poised near the dead Queen.

Uther couldn't bear to look at Nimueh. "Give me my sword you witch."

"This blade was not Gorlois's' to give. I will give it to your son."

Uther laughed. "No. You will not. I only wish I could be there to watch you sell your body for meager coins to keep yourself fed. You are cast of all titles that have been bestowed upon you."

"Sire," Nimueh began. "You will need me for what is to come..."

"Gaius exile your mistress ensure that she leaves the city."

He didn't hear Gaius's response, and didn't listen to Nimueh's tortured pleas as he left the room, and ignoring everyone proceeded to his chambers while the storm continued to rage around Tintagel.

Uther woke up with a whimpering scream and fought with the covers around him.

"Sire?" His manservant Cedric replied, coming in from his side quarters.

"Get out man get out!" Uther yelled, then fell panting on the bed. In a few moments he composed himself, got up and looked in the mirror. _God when did I get so old? _He usually never looked at his own face. Maybe it was just the stress from recent events and his dream. He closed his eyes for a spell, and upon opening saw Igraine's reflection looking at him in the mirror with a small smirk.

Uther spun around, his heart pacing but saw no one. Calming himself he went and poured himself some wine, before calling Cedric in to get him breakfast.

* * *

"Well, that could have gone worse." Arthur groaned as Kay lifted him from the muddy ground. He rubbed his shoulder were Kay's practice sword had hit him.

"I surrounded your numerically superior forces, slaughtered them, and you are now cut in half. How could it have gotten worse Arthur?"

Lot laughed cockily besides them. "Let's not have a repeat of this Arthur. The mud suits you, hopefully a few more scars. You look like a courtier not a warrior."

Arthur scrunched up his face and ignored the King focusing on his argument with his mentor. "Kay, you have taken the best soldiers, look, Percival actually broke one arm today! He's going to make us lose soldiers!"

"Of course I am taking the best soldiers, if our men fight our very best, they will be prepared for whatever Cenred throws at us. Come, walk with me."

They made their way across the fields, Camelot in sight, and moved towards the tents for afternoon refreshment before the next drills. They passed Sir Bedivere as they walked.

"A glorious victory for Camelot forces Kay, though it appears Sire your company was annihilated."

"Thank you for reminding me Sir Bedivere." Arthur groaned. "I should have never let us get so separated."

"You also shouldn't have gone to the flank." Kay began.

"A leader should be in the thick of the fighting, the flank was the most vulnerable." Arthur argued.

"Yes and he should if he is on horses." Kay retorted. "I had you placed with infantry today to prevent your mobility."

They were alone once again as Bedivere waddled off to a refreshment tent. Arthur and Kay entered their own and sat down, George loosening their armor, before Arthur sent him away. _At least he didn't start singing about brass again. _

"Has my father spoken to you Kay? I am supposed to command this army and yet here you are telling me where to go this morning." Arthur was beginning to get furious and not just over the initial embarrassment of getting his company annihilated.

"Arthur, your father has insisted he will be overall battle commander. You know I do not think like your father. You are perfectly capable of running this kingdom and leading an army though Uther doesn't see it." Kay sipped some water. "You still have never commanded a pitched battle, having only been on the lines against Mercia. You will command in the coming months, but I intend to put you in the most compromising positions to help you learn how to react. I will be with Cornwall's forces come the war Arthur, you will be alone but I know you will make me and your father proud."

Arthur scoffed. "Have fun. You will be lucky if Morgana doesn't try to tag along."

Kay smiled lightly. "She will be staying in Camelot with Agravaine, and hopefully she can work out an understanding between Annis. We still have no word and Isca Augusta has defeated Caradoc's finest spies."

Arthur groaned. "There is no way, especially now as a Duchess, that she will remain behind."

"She will do as the king commands."

"Kay stop dancing around the issue." Arthur sighed. "Merlin had a problem in his home village, in Essetir actually last year. We all went with him, but I left only realizing that Morgana and Gwen had gone with him first. You will need to talk to her before she shows up in armor on a battlefield."

"You all seem very fond of Merlin." Kay began, staring at him.

Arthur looked away at this irrelevant turn of events. "Well he is a good servant..."

"He is a terrible servant Arthur." Kay said sharply. "Is it that hard for you to admit, even to me, that you care for the boy as a friend? That he has given you sound advice?"

Arthur looked back at his mentor. "I...Merlin. I don't know Kay! I feel oddly bored and lost without him, and Morgana and Gwen."

"There is something about the boy." Kay muttered.

"Yes! Yes exactly!" Arthur looked like a light had gone off in his head. "But I don't know what it is. The first day I met him he got me to stop bullying a servant and then saves my life. Gwen apparently immediately fell for him briefly when he was sitting in the stocks, and Morgana," Arthur continued with a hint of jealously. "Allowed him to come to her room in the evening, and they would talk. Talk? Morgana would never do that to anyone I knew, well there was Sir Dagonet..."

"You feel something for her." Kay stated. "I guess it took me escorting her to knock some sense into you."

"Well, maybe..."

Kay's face got dark. "And then you proceeded to insult her."

"I was drunk Kay."

"I know, we have talked about this." Kay sighed. "Her father was my friend, Morgana is dear to me. I don't want anything to happen to her Arthur."

"At least she has you and me to protect her." Arthur shook his head. "My father, of all people, was commenting a few days on how beautiful she was, and practically asked me to bed her. He's lost all sense of his honor." Kay gripped the side of his chair but Arthur didn't notice. "Then he proceeds to say that we would make a terrible match. Who says that? Take her virtue Arthur, have some fun but don't think of marrying her?"

Arthur started as Kay flung his goblet and rose from his chair. "The bastard!"

"Kay?" Arthur moved over to his mentor. "Kay?"

The knight turned around hissing. "Uther's insults to Gorlois continue. First he strikes her, puts her in chains now offers her up to you instead of protecting her."

"Kay, I would never..."

Kay put his hands on the Prince's shoulders. "I know Arthur, but what if you weren't the honorable man I helped raise? Uther praises her in public and insults her in private."

"Agravaine thinks she may be a danger to me." Arthur said, changing the subject slightly. He had been disapointed in his father recently but didn't want to draw Kay along with him.

Kay nodded. "If you make her your political enemy, then yes. Agravaine has a touch of the dramatic however, yet if you were to follow in your father's footsteps were magic is concerned..."

"Kay..." Magic. Another thing he didn't want to talk about.

"Arthur listen. You asked for my help because of what you had to do, assisting those druids with suicide." Kay's voice was lowered. Arthur winced recalling that moment. "This is not enough. Your father is wrong. Sorcery is not the enemy."

"Sir Kay..." Arthur said forcefully.

"It's like the sword Arthur. Good or bad. Morgana is a friend of magic, and I suspect Merlin is. Would you make them enemies by following your father?"

"Would you have them condemned to death by speaking treason? Enough of this Kay! I have seen the evils of sorcery!"

"Quiet!" Kay hissed. "You have also seen none of its good."

"What good Kay?" Arthur flung his arms around. "I see no good in sorcery."

"I cannot count how many times Gaius cured our wounds. With sorcery Arthur, not science." Kay continued. "Sorcery protected us when we fought a rogue dragon and Uther won your mother's hand. And sorcery helped us, when we hunted them all down."

"No…" Arthur began. "My father would never condone the use of sorcery."

"Arthur, wake up." Kay's voice took on a tone of remorse. "The first night we came with knives and blood red cloaks to cover up the filth we were drenched in. If we truly fought the magicians, the sorcerers, dragons and the Sidhe without magic we may have prevailed, but Camelot would have been a shadow, nothing more. Not even Aredian, for all his hypocritical piety, was immune."

"But magic is evil." Arthur almost shouted before Kay sternly looked at him. He lowered his voice from prying ears. "You used it to kill!"

"Yes, for your father, for you Arthur." The knight said. "Uther has remained blinded by his own hatred all these years. Do you think we can defeat Cenred and Mercia with our knights and Lot's mercenaries? Cenred has a sorceress with him of whom we have no record of, which means Anatiss is most likely an alias and she is one of the three priestesses we never caught!"

"What? We will prevail Kay. Camelot has always prevailed against magic in the past. Even Nimueh and her revenge was nothing to Gaius and our knights! He told my father he slaughtered Nimueh with a knife in Avalon!"

Kay scoffed, and Arthur felt angry. "Nimueh was greatly diminished Arthur. This is a war of aggression, you have spoken against it before…"

"I will no longer betray my father…"

"Your affections and loyalty are admirable, but we both know it is an act because you fear magic Arthur. Look around you, you are losing your father's favor because he is obsessed with a war that could be our undoing."

"We are going to war Kay. Nothing can stop that now. Our honor demands we uphold our alliance with Lot."

"Indeed." Kay began, turning to fully face Arthur. "And we will help you, and your father, in all ways necessary. But you must trust me Arthur, completely in this." His eyes flashed yellow and flame appeared briefly in his hands before disappearing.

"Sorcerer…" Arthur said but was disarmed as soon as he reached for his sword. He felt lost and betrayed. "Kay?"

"Gaius taught me some things years ago." His mentor said calmly. "Now, you can turn me in for my treason, or you can accept who I choose to be and welcome my help. Become your own man, or become your fathers."

Kay left the tent, leaving the Prince emotionally drained. Kay had been his mentor and one of his friends since he had been a small boy. His emotions screamed for him to turn the knight in, but his rational side prevented it. Kay was always right. He needed to talk to Leon, get his sense of all of this. How he wished for Morgana at this moment as well, and Agravaine. He was caught up in a dangerous web, a game of loyalty between him and his father and the knights. _Dammit I wish Merlin was here. _

Kay left the tent knowing that he had planted the seed. Even if Arthur turned him into Uther, the King had always known, and with war coming not even Uther's hatred of magic would have him dispose of the knight. He would be reprimanded, but most likely Uther wouldn't even believe Arthur. Still he felt worried. He had tried to mold Arthur, which path would the Prince choose? Kay couldn't see a path that they could win without magic and still have Camelot remain strong. Still, if they were to mess up, if Arthur was to say something…Kay wasn't sure anymore. Uther was like his old self, but was his hatred of magic so deep that he would execute his own knight, and possibly forgo winning just because of a hypocritical anger?

* * *

Uther sat down to dinner, observing the place set to his left. The doors opened and Morgause stepped through dressed in Camelot colors. She waited until the guards removed themselves to speak.

"Are we alone?"

"Yes I assure you." Uther began, thankful for the watchful eyes of Caradoc hidden in the dining chambers. "We are free to speak openly. No one will disturb us." Uther still was smart to only include Caradoc, he didn't want Morgause to say something in front of someone who he knew he may not be able to trust.

"Strange. Sire." She smirked, making her way towards him. "Because I seem to recall a rather bumbling spy following me today."

Uther hid a groan. Of course she would have seen Caradoc's minions. His best spies were with Cenred or trying to infiltrate Carleon. Uther had even sent a few after Mithian. "You can hardly be offended after what you told me."

She sat down and began eating. Uther spoke. "Usually it is customary to ask permission..."

"We are done with such formalities father. For your sake I still retain formalities with my brother."

Uther felt sick at the thought, and placed his fork down opting instead for more wine. "How arrogant of you. What makes you think I will give you the crown over Arthur? The son I have raised myself?"

"Instead of the daughter you didn't?" Morgause said coyly. "The Law."

"I am the Law. You said as much last night. I enjoy more liberties than all the kings of Albion."

"Yes, but how much will you have to break to forbid my legal birthright?"

"As much as is necessary."

"Then I bed Arthur."

Uther scoffed. "Go ahead." He smirked. "Arthur may be horrified when he knows the truth but he'll enjoy fucking you if you let him. I'll let him have some fun."

"I don't believe you."

"Go to his chambers right now. Apparently he is quite angry at me and something happened between him and Kay. Calm him, seduce him, I might even watch Morgause."

_I've taken her blackmail away. His sister is attractive. He won't mind at the time and later he will get over it. _

Morgause had the grace to look disgusted. "Or I will simply tell Arthur the truth. The truth Anatiss told him."

Uther scoffed. "He would never believe that truth a second time."

"Maybe, but who knows how many witness he will question, Kay, Caradoc."

"They are loyal to me!"

"Of course, but their loyalty to you will start to disintegrate each time I bed poor Arthur. Uther I'm sure they all know who I am. You would have told them. Eventually they will defend their prince from the continued insults, if only to save his sanity."

"Be quiet!"

"Do not think you can push me around! You may be able to chain my sister, but given my positions at Lot's hand you will not confine me. You are going to have little choice but to accept me father. Camelot and her lieges follow laws. Your righteous pursuit of sorcery has seen to that. I am the rightful heir, once you legitimize me."

"Yet if I do, if I made you crown princess you have been leading Arthur on all this time, what do you suppose his reaction will be?"

Morgause took a small bite of her food. "Oh I suppose he will be furious and disgusted if I've slept with him at least, but I'm sure you will be able to keep your dear boy in line."

Uther laughed. "Morgause you no doubt have spent a long time trying to blackmail me, but I would rather have Arthur hate me. I would rather have him know the truth then place you on the throne."

"What would he do if he found out? If he found out for certain he was conceived by magic?" Morgause said innocently. "He would kill you, as he tried before, and lose Lord Erral and Idres in the process. Camelot, your legacy, wouldn't last a fortnight with your son, especially if he was your murderer."

Uther clenched his fists, knowing some of this was true, maybe all of it. Annis may dispose of Arthur in favor of Morgana. Essetir and Mercia may march together and divide up Camelot Lands. Arthur could control Errall, and maybe cow Idres, but it might be too late. Nemeth may even break off their trade. Worse of all would be the boy's weakness to sorcery. He may be able to hold the kingdoms at bay but once Arthur took command, when sorcerers realized he wasn't as hard on magic as his father Camelot would become infested, and all that had been done in the Great Purge, all he had done in vengeance for Igraine and against himself would be lost.

Uther fought the shake in his voice. "You would see your own Kingdom destroyed, you would see your father die and your brother fall?"

"You are both but relatives in blood only Uther. I know what I want. And I can protect this kingdom from sorcery." Morgause scoffed. "You know Arthur was conceived of magic, his sympathies will ever lie there. As Crown Princess I can ensure your legacy, and give Arthur the place in the army he deserves. He was meant to be a great warlord, not a great king. Who knows, after this war you can always make him Prince of Essetir, with allegiance to you and me of course."

Uther said nothing, still staring at his plate. Could she be right? "How many lands would you bring into Camelot?"

Morgause didn't smirk. "All of them. I would unite Albion. So you see...father, Arthur will have tracts of land to rule larger than Camelot now. He will have everything he desires, he just won't have the crown."

"And if I am to die." Uther began. "In this coming war, if you are to take the throne, how can I be sure that Arthur will survive, that you will not kill him out of spite?"

Morgause raised an eyebrow. "I have no hatred for Arthur. He may hold my birthright but that is your doing, not his. Like you Uther, I can't kill my own flesh and blood."

"And your sister?"

"Concerned about your Ward, or I should say your Duchess?" Morgause sighed. "I would not harm my mother's own child. She is far more useful then she appears to be."

_Yes. And dangerous Morgause. I doubt Vivienne told you much about her old husband. _

Uther sighed. "I, truly will think on what we have discussed Morgause," a tone of pleading entered his voice. "But stay away from my son. Do not defile yourself just to get what you want. You have made your points."

Morgause was tight lipped. "I will keep his company only enough to ensure he stays interested."

Uther grimaced, but said no more. Dinner finished in an awkward silence, and she bowed before leaving the room. Uther remained alone until Caradoc came in, followed by Kay, Gaius and Geoffrey. Ector was attending a late council with King Lot and Lord Errall.

Caradoc bowed. "I briefed them on what was said tonight."

Uther nodded. "She has memorized everything. It is perfect, is any flaw found it what she has proclaimed?"

Geoffrey shook his head with a sigh. "I observed the bracelet she had, on your request. It is immaculate, and has come from House Gorlois."

Gaius interjected. "And on your...suggestion Sire. It...has no trace of magic."

"Thank you Gaius." Uther nodded. Asking his old physician to use magic to verify that the bracelet wasn't a clever forgery must have tasked the old man. Gaius hated sorcery like he did.

The Assessor continued. "I also had Sir Gareth visit the convent." Uther shivered. He should have placed her even farther away from Camelot. "The Reverend Mother is getting older but remembers the day well, and was able to identify Kay from a set of portraits. Records show the child remained there until she was sixteen, and ran away. She had multiple visitors, always women, no description was given."

Kay spoke up. "No doubt she was visited by Vivienne, or maybe other Priestesses."

"And yet you hold to what she claims as you said?" Uther began. "That she has no magic?"

"She has no magic Sire." Kay replied quickly.

"Then I have no need to summon Aredian. Yet. Do we have any idea where she went when she left the Convent?"

"No, that would have been three years after the Purge." Geoffrey said. "She may have visited Gorlois, this was two years before his death."

Uther shook his head. "And Gorlois would have never mentioned it to me. He never mentioned her when he was dying either." He drank some wine. "Is there any proof that she is not my daughter?"

Geoffrey and Gaius sighed. "There is actually proof she is."

Uther paled. He already knew it in his heart, but wanted some form of doubt he could possibly fall back on. Now that was gone. "Go on."

Gaius cleared his throat, looking nervous. "Sire, it is a sensitive issue..."

"Go on," Uther said through gritted teeth.

"I, and...Nimueh. We confirmed through magic that the child was yours on the night she was born."

Uther grimaced in concealed rage. "That proves that the child was mine, but what proves that Morgause is that child besides her looks, and that bracelet which might have been stolen? The child wasn't even named Morgause!"

Kay interjected. "No. They had called her Elaine, but I had Geoffrey send Gareth along a recent drawing of Morgause compiled by Caradoc's second. The Reverend Mother identified her immediately as Sister Elaine. Why she took the name Morgause is beyond me. And the Reverend Mother is without guile. I knew her when I delivered the child from Gorlois, on your orders."

Uther drank more wine. "Then what is to be done?"

Caradoc began. "If she can rule like you Uther..."

Gaius interrupted him. "And betray Arthur? It is his birthright..."

"According to the laws, which Geoffrey verified it is not his, it is hers. Primogeniture. And we have not been agnatic since Uther's great grandmother took over before the fall of the Western Empire."

"Uther, " The physician implored. "He is all that is left of Igraine have you lost your mind?"

"Silence!" Uther rose up. "Have you lost your own physician? I am your King, and my duty is to Camelot! If I had two sons, and the younger proved the wiser, the more ruthless, I would raise him up and placate the second and damn the law! Here the law is on Morgause's side."

Kay interjected. "Arthur will make a good king, and the nations are beginning to recognize him..."

"The nations recognize him as an exemplary knight, not an exemplary Prince. Cenred and Lot have no respect for his ability to rule. Nemeth alone may follow him, probably because that princess of theirs gets wet at the sight of my son! My own Lords would not cow before his presence."

Kay continued. "Caradoc and Ector are loyal, as well as Agravaine..."

Caradoc grunted with assent.

"And Ector is older than I, and you Caradoc may not see many winters far past my death. Gaius and Geoffrey are old, we are all old Kay! Will Lord Mark's son be content to live a lord when I took his birthright to be a king away? Will Lord Idres and his three sons be content once I am gone? Knights are to be loyal, chivalrous and honorable but not kings or queens!"

Kay grew angry. "I have helped to raise Arthur. I demand that you do not do this!"

Uther shoved Kay's shoulder and both men put hands on their swords. "At times you have manipulated me Kay but those times are over. I do not see Gorlois among us anymore! I have made no decision, but you will obey when the time comes or I will nail you myself to your cross!"

* * *

Uther strode from the dining hall, eventually leaving only Gaius and Kay.

"Why did you lie to him Kay?" Gaius said slowly, raising his eyebrow. "We have a sorceress in our midst, a very powerful one, one in line to the throne."

"And become like you Gaius? Betray your own kind?"

Gaius grew angry and spoke in a hushed tone. "I am loyal to Uther first and foremost! And 'our' kind? You may practice sorcery but you were not born with it. I taught you all you know and that is very little. Yes I betrayed my kind because of the oath I swore to Uther. Now you Kay, have trapped yourself. Tell him that Morgause is a sorcerer, and he will notice you have betrayed him. Worse, he won't believe you!"

"Loyal to Uther? And yet how many times have you wished for a sorcerer to be on that throne?"

"Never. And never Vivienne's daughter." Gaius grumbled. "We do not know if she is good or evil, but regardless she will hurt Arthur, his pride at least if she is crowned. And if they are to sleep together...The Old Religion has no qualms against incest but Uther, and most of this kingdom are Christian along with Carleon, Mercia and everyone of the Saxon bands. I have also received word that Aredian has returned from Rome with the blessings of Pelagius. If he was to get word of this..."

Kay mumbled. "I never dreamed this could happen. I have fought for Uther my whole life, but in these last twenty years I have fought for his son, seen him shape to be a King whose kingdom I may never live to see, and whose legacy I definitely will not. Now it could all be destroyed from within and then without. She must be stopped."

"No. Uther's will comes first. If he wishes his daughter on the throne, then so be it."

"How well you hide Gaius, when you forget who I am, that I see as good as Aredian." Kay smirked. "You wear your loyalty to Uther to cloak your own injustices and deceits. It eats you, like a cancer, the betrayal of Nimueh, the purge we both participated in. Like me you would see magic restored."

"I can't say I know what you are talking about..."

"Be quiet Gaius!" Kay's voice rose. "Do you not suffer from nightmares of killing children! Do you not feel regret for the dragons we killed, their young that we slaughtered! We killed harmless hedge wizards and poultice makers! Thousands of us died against Sidhe armies and we defiled Avalon, beat Nimueh into submission! I am haunted at the genocide we caused. I still remember when you and Nimueh burnt the ground and bodies to ash in your duel!"

"Nimueh betrayed us. She did not explain the ritual..."

"She obeyed her king!"

Gaius nodded. "Very well, as do I."

Kay laughed. "You are so easy to read Gaius. What are you afraid of? Why won't you just tell me?"

"I don't know what you are talking about. Kay, excuse me but I must go. I have errands to run to ensure this war proceeds smoothly."

Kay chuckled. "A shame that your precious ward isn't here to help you. Hiding a warlock, and one of his power, directly under Uther's nose?"

Gaius paled.

Kay was grim. "Since the battle on Avalon I swore never to betray another person with magic. I know of his power Gaius, I saw it the moment I first examined him in Arthur's chambers. Do you deny it?"

"No." Gaius said with a feeling of relief.

"And the Lady Morgana as well," Kay began. "Strange I did not sense her power when she was younger, but then it struck me. Her magic has been growing. It is able to burst through the layers of placebo you have drenched her veins with."

"I was protecting her Kay." Gaius said forcefully. "From Uther."

"You stunted her growth!" Kay yelled. "With her magic in full swing, of which I am sure she is now very aware of, who knows how powerful she may become!"

"I understand the dangerous Kay, I am working on a stronger remedy..."

"Would you drive her insane?" Kay yelled pushing Gaius against a pillar. "She suffers enough as it is. Her eyes are always cold and haunted. Remember when Gorlois got like that? His sickness?"

"I will do what is right..."

"What is right," Kay said with a whisper. "Is to realize that we are hopeless with a sorceress with questionable allegiances in our midst and with this upcoming war. What is right is to place Arthur on the throne by force."

Gaius grew red. "I shall forget you have said that Kay."

"In the past few days Uther has shown me he is growing more unfit to be King." Kay implored. "Join me Gaius. Is your loyalty so strong to Uther that you would allow him to place his sorceress daughter upon the throne? Who knows what vengeance she might reap upon Uther, or Arthur. We have no clue who this Anatiss woman was. She could be Morgause. She could even be Vivienne!"

"Morgause will do no such thing." Gaius said slowly. "She will unite Albion. It is her destiny."

"What do you mean?" Kay paled slightly. "Tell me Gaius."

"Every night I stir awake to the faces of the children that I poisoned, to the faces of lesser sorcerers screaming as I lit them ablaze with magic or commanded them to be nailed to crosses! And every night I see myself stand by while Uther condemns them for their gift. I sit in the shadows and pay obedience to Uther because he is my King, while the souls of the betrayed laugh at my back every night!" Gaius had tears in his eyes. "My loyalty to him has always been tested, even though I swore it on the Goddess, but these past months I have been reduced to a broken old man. Uther, alone of us seems revitalized, he seems young, and he will conquer this land until my kind is but a memory!

But most of all I see the face of the woman I loved, though she did not love me in return. I saw the price of blind loyalty to a king, but am only recognizing it now. If Nimueh had defied Uther, Igraine would have never died. The Purge would never have started. Yet instead of standing beside my Mistress I dragged her and cast her in shame from the court."

Kay nodded as Gaius began to recover from sobbing. "I was there when you pronounced her sentence that next morning."

Gaius sniffled."So you want to know what I have done Kay? I have turned back to the Old Religion. I have sworn allegiance to my new High Priestess. A Pendragon will be placed upon that throne, but it will not be Arthur."

Kay shook his head. "And you believe Merlin will follow you?"

Gaius did not answer and Kay gave him a smile. "And I know Morgana will follow me. Is this what you want Gaius, a civil war?"

"Go to Uther." Gaius said. "Tell him of my betrayal, oh but you won't." Gaius smiled. "You don't betray your own kind anymore.

* * *

The man had no trouble entering the city at night. He was not as young as he was but almost twenty years of living in the wilderness had given him a body stronger than other men his age. He chuckled as he landed softly on a thatched roof and began to move into the lower city. Once he was done tonight perhaps hundreds of people would be punished. It served them right, Camelot guards and knights. To do a job or to fight for what you believed was right was one thing, but to fight for a tyrant? His life had been destroyed. His friends were gone and he would never see the woman he had wanted to spend the rest of his life with again. He would embarrass the man who dared take a dragon as his sigil! This would surely have an effect on this so called war the king was planning.

He drew his short sword, blackened with pitch and thrust it into the back of a patrolling guard. Before his hapless companion could react he also lay on the ground, wheezing from the hole in his chest. With their red garments, it almost looked as if nothing happened here. Almost. He entered the small culvert, filled with vegetables stale water and excrement, and began moving under the citadel. He was lucky his memory of the castle tunnels was still exact. He wondered if Uther had modified anything in the last twenty years. He secretly hoped so. This wasn't exactly a challenge.

A solitary guard blocked his exit, but like the idiot his liege was this man was facing away from the culvert opening instead of towards it. The man shook his head. He thought through the small spells he had. He did not enjoy killing. They may serve a tyrant but each man could be a brother, father, son. Again something he would never have.

In the end his mission mattered more. He stabbed his blade through the bars up into the guards scrotum. The man fell silently and convulsed on ground. Opening the culvert he made his way to the citadel itself. Here he would have to be more careful. Soon enough the three guards would be found and the warnings bells would be signaled. He needed to get to his destination. Voices in the corridor, not the bantering of guards, the bantering of drunk guards. He hid in an alcove, sword raised. The enchanted blade burned in his own blood, was thirsty for more to be spilled, was ready to cut the steel it had been forged to do. He brought it over his right shoulder and waited.

"I...told you sh'e wanted me." A rather inebriated man was saying.

"So that the real reason you don't want to be a knight Gwaine?"

"Shut up Elyan. Just try notafall on your ass tomorrow."

"You're having enough trouble as it is."

"Oi Percival? I knew you were lying you cheat! You didn't drink as much as me."

"Nobody is that stupid." He heard the one called Elyan say as their voices faded away.

He was relieved. Stupid youngsters. He had remembered those days fondling before he was betrayed. He had moved from the alcove when the bells struck. He parried and then slashed the first guard's arm off, his victim shrieking, knees hitting the ground.

He caught the next halberd between his left side and armpit, twisted and slashed through the wooden haft. He swung back to his right but the guard nimbly dodged and began to draw his sword. The man was too quick and brought his blade down. The helmet dented and the guard's eyes shot up in his head as he crumpled to the ground. The smell of blood and shit invaded his nostrils. The intruder cast off his cloak revealing his long hair and bearded face. He heard movement from the corridor he had come from.

"Oi!" The drunk man made three steps towards him before falling on the ground. One enormous man stood before him, but swaying slightly. The other dark skinned warrior looked demure, but the man could see the danger in his eyes. The intruder smiled and spoke as the bells continued to ring.

"This corridor is too tight to take me both at the same time. You cannot take me alone. Go, do not throw away your lives for a tyrant king. Hundreds of knights died when Uther had them kill my brothers and sisters."

The dark warrior glared at him with conviction and drew his sword at low guard. "I fight for Camelot, for Arthur."

The intruder was correct, this man was dangerous. They exchanged seven blows and all his had been parries. He was being forced back into an open hallway, the tall giant behind his opponent rolling his shoulders and staring at him, getting ready for combat. Behind him he heard the footsteps of more guards.

He got a quick blow in and cut the man's shoulder right as he stepped into the open passage. Three guards advanced from behind and now the giant stood next to the dark faced warrior. _I will not fail my brother again._ He closed his eyes. He had little magic, but there was something all his brothers and sisters had complete command of. He lowered his sword to the ground. The men rushed to take him captive but were thrown back by the flames. He picked up his sword. The intruder, with blade blazing ran towards the northern passage. The confused men running behind him. He struck down one more guard, then another, his tunic and face sticky with their blood. The fire began to swirl around him, driving his pursuers back, opening a way for him in front. Their screams continued as they backed away from the inferno and shouted for shields to drive forwards. He knew he could not continue this for one minute longer.

He was drenched in sweat and his muscles ached. His head pounded and his vision became blurry as the fires died and he lost his pursuers. He found the stairs down and began to stumble, banging his forehead against the wall. He was so close, but could get no closer. He had failed. Camelot's warriors were getting closer, heavily armed, and he could no longer fight them.

Then the magic called to him, his brother's strength surging in his veins. His blood burnt and his clothes began to smoulder as strength poured back into his body. Picking himself up he began to run down the stairs, taking them in bounds. He raised his sword and began to chant, his voice echoing in the depths. He heard the voice of his brother respond, and the walls began to tremble.

"**Ic bebeod thisne swurd..."**

He reached the cavern, the dragon leapt across the chasm and landed, placing his neck on the ground, together they yelled.

"**...thaet he forcearf tha bnede thara dracan. Unclce!"**

Balinor brought the sword down on the chains. Both blade and chain shattered on impact. The collar shuddered, then fell from Kilgharrah's neck. The dragon inclined his head, and Balinor grasped his neck, flinging himself upon the creature's back.

Kay and Caradoc ran towards the cave entrance with Arthur behind them. Kay knew they had little chance. Last time he had fought a dragon they had used Nimueh's amulets. Those were now locked in the vaults and they had no time to retrieve it. He flung off his cape as he ran and was glad he had adorned no other armor. He had one chance to fling himself from the lip of the cavern and onto the dragon. He was too late. The wind blew him back as trees snapped and the three men were pushed to the ground by power of his wings.

Kilgharrah rose from the chasm with a roar and flew over Camelot, the power from his wings ripping apart banners and smashing windows. The beast's maw was molten red as he shot flame towards the large banner on top of the tallest tower. Kay watched as the material burnt to ash as the dragon and its Lord flew off towards the east, leaving them alone and Camelot in panic.


	10. Ealdor is our Casus Belli

Three weeks had passed all too quickly as Morgana sat in her father's chair, ready to pass judgment on the knight kneeling before her. Agravaine was to her left, the man's face still pale from whatever happened several weeks ago when he ran off into the night. He had since been assembling the rest of her levies and was confident they would march to Camelot right after the new year. The man had been oddly helpful recently, if still drinking heavily and using every moment to leer at her, especially when she noticed. He disgusted her but she couldn't dismiss his advice and help. However he was the next person to judge after Lucan, though he didn't know it. Lord Godarrd, one of her oldest and supposedly loyal Lords had been found murdered, his throat cut. Agravaine had been found close by the area, drunk and with no explanation. Her dreams had been full of him covered in blood before the incident.

Gwen was at her right. She had known her former maidservant would make a good advisor but was surprised at how well Gwen had picked up on all the finer points of politics. This woman would make a great lady, not just a simple advisor. Unfortunately Dame and advisor was as much as she dared push with Uther in command of Camelot. She was almost jealous at how stunning Gwen looked in the blue and white of Cornwall, with a sash of red stating her loyalty to Camelot. She had always been gorgeous but now looked regal. Morgana had been terrified when Gwen had declared she knew her secret, but her fear had been misplaced. Gwen was loyal, loyal to take her secret down to the grave with her. _I will never let it come to that. _Gwen knew about Merlin as well, it was unavoidable since they met so often and she didn't want Gwen to think they were having an affair, though she didn't think her former maidservant would say anything. Gwen had since been cold to Merlin, which was expected. The boy had kept so much from everyone.

Merlin had noticed Gwen's new look, like any red blooded male. It was painfully obvious from his glances at her corseted chest. Morgana felt slightly annoyed, but it wasn't as if she harbored any feelings for him. The Warlock was now by Agravaine's side, whispering numbers and values to the Lord who grunted or whispered back. The two disliked each other it seemed, but found a common ground in Arthur, and in hating the knight in front of them. She was going to meet him again tonight, Gwen covering as usual. She had finally mastered an unlocking spell and wanted to learn more, especially about fire which had almost consumed her. Morgana's dreams were also bothering her, especially the one about the dragon, which had come true on the day Galahad had come rushing back to Camelot with a contingent of Camelot knights. Also these of Agravaine, and an argument he had with his nephew that she could never discern. Worse was the one she had not told Merlin about, the one were the warlock and a bearded man argued about a coming battle, and parted ways on opposite sides. The Duchess sighed and focused on the sight in front.

Morgana looked with open disgust on the knight kneeling before her. He had grown a beard in the dungeon, had lost weight but none of his arrogant composure. He stared up at her and did not avoid her eyes. Due to the information he held, Morgana had allowed no one else in the chamber, save Galahad. It was too sensitive to risk Uther finding out about the Sidhe, especially with a war and a dragon loose. She was dressed in chainmail, like her father always had worn at court, with Gorlois's sword, retrieved by Galahad from Geoffrey, bare across her knees.

"State your case Sir Lucan." She said acting bored. "I have a war to prepare for and a dragon is roaming the country side, God knows where or what he will do. Go on, don't be shy." Her tone changed to mocking.

"You are a traitor to your King Morgana. The enemies of Camelot are in those woods, and you would conceal them from the destruction they deserve. All of you would conceal them."

"We are not going to discuss that. Camelot has enough problems with one more supposed enemy Uther has made. Tell me Lucan, who sent you to spy on me? Who are you working with? Your own squire didn't know so I doubt it was someone of good repute."

The knight shook his head with a laugh. "You'll never get anything out of me my Lady, but I assure you King Uther will have some interesting questions for you when he realizes you've imprisoned one of his knights."

"The King has no idea." Morgana said dismissively, noticing the smile drop off his face. "Only a few people here know. Prince Arthur will find out eventually."

"This is against the law!" Lucan growled. "I am a knight and a noble entitled to certain rights!"

"You forfeited those rights when you spied on me. Do not forget Sir Lucan, you were sworn to Cornwall. I am your Duchess."

"You have a title so he can appease his little Ward!" The knight yelled. "Lord Agravaine, you can't let her execute such power!"

"Silence!" Morgana yelled. Gwen touched her arm and she regained his composure. "Before I pass sentence on you Sir, I will give you one more chance to answer me."

"What are you going to have me killed?" The knight laughed. "I'm sure not, imagine what Arthur would think? My only regret is that I wasn't able to touch all of your body Morgana, God knows you were wet at the thought of it."

Morgana let out a small laugh, containing her disgust and anger. "Lord Agravaine, have this man hanged."

"My Lady?" The Lord asked.

Morgana raised an eyebrow and the Lord moved to seize Lucan. "Very well my Lady. On orders of the Duchess Morgana Gorlois I hereby sentence you to be hanged."

Agravaine yelled for the guards, who began to drag out the screaming knight. "Guards, have him gagged. I want him hanged now." The Lord said simply as the knight was dragged from the castle.

Morgana felt slight pity once her rage began to cool, and rested her chin in her hand. Her servant poured them all some wine and she motioned for Agravaine. Galahad had gone to attend his master, still loyal despite the knight's faults. The boy was too noble for his own good but would ensure Lucan's silence at his hanging.

"Morgana, the dragon was spotted again north of Glastonbury before flying away towards Nemeth. So far Camelot has heard rumors but nothing says that the dragon has done anything except destroy the main banner on the citadel." Agravaine began.

"And this man, the renegade Balinor?"

"He has not been spotted with him since the night of the breakout. Honestly my Lady this mess is better left to Uther. We have a war to wage and the dragon seems to be leaving us alone. Or for us to march." He added.

"I agree. We will focus on my troops instead of this beast hunt." She knew how Uther's pride must be hurt, how the kingdoms were laughing at him now. She smirked slightly. Still, it looked bad for Arthur, if his father couldn't hold a beast that had been chained for twenty years. Vortigern, now this Kilgharrah. Uther's past was catching up to him quickly. A part of her hoped this would undo the king, force him to call off this pointless war of conquest, but she had not been so lucky yet.

It was her duty to continue gathering her troops for the march, and she couldn't go against the King not in a time like this when his emotions were probably running rampant. _I'm not doing this for Uther. I am doing this for Arthur. _If only she could work out Merlin's feelings on the matter. He had been so distraught when he heard the news that later he had admitted he had known about the dragon but had never tried to communicate with it. Something was off with Merlin. He feared the dragon, as anyone in their right mind would, but he seemed almost personally invested in the matter.

"Lord Agravaine we need to discuss Lord Godarrd. He was a loyal servant to my father and being childless I need to find someone to give the titles to his lands. Your alibi is still weak my Lord."

"Morgana why are we talking about this again?" Agravaine sighed. "I was drunk, we talked and I left before some opportunist slit his throat. Out of your four Lords two stood to gain from his death, the two you most likely would bestow Godarrd's titles on. Look to them. I gain nothing from Godarrd's death."

"And yet my Lord's are guileless. They were training troops and the work does not look like it was that of a simple cutthroat my Lord."

"Don't think you can accuse me Morgana. You may have the title, but De Bois was a long standing noble and powerful house before Uther. You are not Gorlois do not think you can control me."

Morgana frowned. "You forget yourself my Lord."

"Shut up girl!" Agravaine hissed. Morgana rose, her sword trembling in her hands as Merlin and Gwen rushed in.

Agravaine had become flustered, and pointed a gloved hand at her his face red. "I am Prince Arthur's staunchest supporter and the Queen's brother! You all act as if her death meant nothing but it do not! Stand against me and you stand against Arthur and I will not have the memory of my sister disgraced. You look so smug, so sure in your future, sure of bedding Arthur and becoming his Queen. You may wear that crown one day Morgana but Igraine will always be more of a queen then you could ever hope to be!"

The Lord stormed out and Morgana sunk back into her chair and placed her father's sword on the ground. Merlin walked up beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He's drunk. And upset."

"He killed Godarrd Merlin."

"I know." The warlock replied. Morgana and Gwen both gazed at him expectantly and he continued. "He was the only one who could have done it. But we must let Arthur handle this Morgana."

She knew he was right. Camelot was on the edge with the dragon. Galahad also had spoken of rumors that Uther's inner court was in turmoil especially without word from Carleon or Annis. They needed to be united or their enemies would tear them apart.

"Agravaine is right though. What reason would he have to kill Godarrd?" Gwen asked.

Merlin shifted uneasily before noticing Morgana's expression. "I checked your father's records Morgana. Godarrd was one of Uther's strongest supporters of the Purge within Camelot. Since Lord Tristan's death after the initial…massacre, De bois more or less removed their support."

"So that's his reason." Morgana mused. "I have to have him arrested."

"No!" Merlin pleaded. "Arthur would never forgive you and we will never be able to prove anything without a confession."

"His political power also far outstrips yours My Lady." Gwen added.

"Arthur will make the right decision." Merlin continued.

Morgana scoffed. "And if Agravaine was killing druid boys would you let that go as well Merlin?"

"Not here Morgana." Merlin muttered under his breath. Only her chambers or far outside the castle were safe from prying ears. "Please. We can't change Camelot in a day, and to change it we will need Arthur."

Morgana huffed and rose from her chair striding out of the room. "Next time I see you Merlin, have an explanation for why I need the Prince to change this realm."

"He is the Prince and future king that's why!" Merlin shouted after her but Gwen grabbed his arm.

"You know how she feels about Agravaine Merlin, and you know Agravaine's less than pure thoughts were she is concerned. Why are you protecting him?"

"I am serving Arthur, and protecting her."

"He's a murderer Merlin."

"We don't know the whole story because Agravaine will not admit anything." He couldn't tell Gwen the truth he had seen a month ago with Agravaine and the Sidhe. Gwen still hadn't forgiven him for not telling her about his magic and was as hurt as Morgana had been.

Gwen looked back at him coldly. "Don't shut us out Merlin. I know you are hiding something more."

The Lady strode from the room leaving Merlin alone. He put his head in his hands and began to pace. There had been that serving boy who disappeared, and now Lord Godarrd. What was Agravaine truly up to? He was determined to follow the man, even if it meant missing his session with Morgana. Arthur's fate meant more than his love for Morgana surely, didn't it? Especially since it would only be unrequited. If Agravaine was truly a danger he needed to know. He felt as if Kilgharrah was laughing at him and Gaius as well. _You and Morgana can never be. _But he loved her and knew that would never change. He would die old and alone, and sickly, that almost felt like destiny.

He must have heard Balinor and the dragon all those weeks ago talking and invading his sleep at night. It made sense now, the dragon had asked his Lord to release him from the prison. But why now, and why didn't they attack Camelot? Merlin felt cold. He had thought a lot about this but it was the only option that made sense. With Camelot's forces assembling it may be too risky to attack now. The dragon was waiting for the outbreak of hostilities. 'King', rather Prince Cenred was a friend of magic and Kilgharrah was of magic. Balinor had sided with Cenred and Arthur and Camelot would be destroyed, but how could he prevent this? He had no way of talking to Kilgharrah. He shuddered, wondering if the dragon ever told him the truth, if the talk about Arthur and destiny had only been to gain his trust so he would release the dragon. Merlin knew he was alone, but he had no choice. Leaving the chamber he put thoughts of Morgana and Agravaine from his mind. He needed to find Kilgharrah. He made his way to the stables after collecting provisions, and thankful for the dim weather but hating the first snow he saw falling. He would make his way from Cornwall and go north towards Glastonbury, knowing he would pass a certain forest on the way. He was almost out the gates when a soft voice called to him.

"Where are you going?"

Merlin paled and stop his trot, turning to face Morgana who looked sad and alone. The other emotion he read was betrayal. The blue and white clad Cornwall guards moved to surround him.

* * *

Uther cursed again, throwing away the empty wine bottle. Was there not enough liquor in this castle between him and Lot? His courtiers had all ignored him today, ran away scared. _Good for them. _Morgause had been right, a strong action was necessary. He crucified the captain of the guard on suspicion of sorcery along with two other high ranking guardsmen. This was no outside-the-city affair. He had them crucified in the main square. It was ludicrous but they had allowed that damn Balinor escape with the beast. The dragon had burnt his banner, his symbol of Pendragon pride that had run above his castle since he took it from Vortigern, a present from Gorlois's court. _Goddamn Kilgharrah. _

The creature rotting in the cave was a well kept secret among all but the old guard, a symbol of his power and dynasty, a speculated rumor to cow the kingdoms and now all they had done to capture the creature had gone to naught. He may now be the laughing stock of all of Albion for the Old Kings and Queens knew the truth, as did former Kings Mark and Idres, his own vassals, the great Uther Pendragon losing his pet beast. Uther threw documents across his room again. He would be damned if he would look like a fool. Let the other nations think him weak, let them try to take advantage; he would be more than ready for them. The army at Camelot was approaching ten thousand already.

He already had a special party led by Sir Gareth approaching the borders of Essetir. There was a small village there, Ealdor, from which he had chased out Balinor years ago. He was going to slaughter its inhabitants, burn it to the ground, force the Dragon Lord to confront him. Gareth should be heading back now it had been almost three weeks. Then he would use the same amulets they had used before, and kill both Lord and Beast. He would mount Kilgharrah's head on his keep alongside the rotting corpse of Balinor. Nothing mattered now except his own power and his own legacy. Why didn't Balinor want revenge? Well it didn't matter. He soon would. Maybe he had a woman back in Essetir. Uther had ordered all females unharmed and brought back to Camelot. That might draw his attention.

Looking at the muster reports he threw those across the room as well. Only Cornwall was keeping up to speed. He had made the right decision giving the Duchy to Morgana. She was her father's daughter. He only needed to keep a few things under wraps, especially the Ealdor situation. He was no fool, the girl was too arrogant to bow unquestionably to his rule and with the dragon escaping he felt like things were slipping through his fingers. He needed her for a while yet, needed her to make her own mistakes until she came to see his way. Also, Morgause would help in this respect. They were sisters after all. Finally there was always the dungeons, again. If she tried to fight him he would break her. There had been that one moment after her maid's father's death when he had chained her and felt a sick pleasure run through his body. He hoped it didn't come to that again. Why couldn't she just love him like the father he had been to her? He felt repulsed at the other feelings he felt for her, the lust. He had always loved Igraine but Vivienne had stirred something inside of him, and Morgana was almost her mirrored image. Uther growled. He needed a woman. He would have Cedric summon some brunette whore. It had been two years he may be older now but still had all the desires of his youth. Anything to forget Morgana. He wouldn't betray Gorlois again. She was to be a daughter to him, not a mistress.

It was only midday but he was exhausted from the amount of wine he had drunk and laid his head down on his table for a quick spell. Council wasn't until later. When he lifted his neck and opened his eyes he was wearing his blood red cloak and a redder tunic. His sword was in his hands already slick with blood. Ector and Caradoc were with him, Gorlois, Kay, Gaius and Godward. Aredian gave him a knowing smirk from under his black brimmed hat and Uther remembered. Igraine had died four weeks before. The Purge had just begun.

"Masters of concealment." The Witchfinder began with a smirk. "Oh not today my dear sorcerers."

The night was thick with mist as they moved into the lower town, having already left the cobblestones of the citadel slick with the blood of those monsters. Everyone there who had been a friend or practitioner of magic was already dead. Men, women, children, they were none of those. They were the monsters that took his beloved Igraine from him. His heart hammered in his chest as he led his guard into the lower city and onto the unsuspecting populace. Doors were barricaded in one quarter and he smirked as Aredian lit his torch and Gaius and Kay began intoning their wicked words.

_Burn them with your sin you loyal fuckers. _

As the fires broke out and the guilty began to run he and his soldiers cut them down without thinking and without remorse. Gorlois was dead beside him, covered in the blood of men women and children. Alongside him Lord Godward smashed the head of a five year old boy into the wall before throwing his mother alongside the corpse and moved over her. Uther went on after hearing her curses and pleading schemes. He wouldn't defile his own flesh like that but let Godward rape who he would. He was a noble after all. Let them have their fun.

He flew back against a wall, then seeing the yellow eyes fading far off rushed back in a rage. The man directed a cone of flame towards the king but he rolled under it. Bringing his sword up from a low arc he cut the man from stomach to neck and pushed him off into the mud with a grunt. Caradoc moved behind him, blocking a mace blow from a woman, before cutting off her head and tossing it towards a group of teenagers.

"You're mommy was it? Or your girlfriend?" Caradoc mocked. He had not yet gone pensive and silent. That came after the Purge Uther recalled.

To his right Gorlois had completely lost it, drowning in his own sickness taking on at least thirty of those monsters with Kay and knights by his side. The Duke was covered in red but gave no battle cry as he methodically cut them down. Gorlois never screamed in battle. Uther turned towards the teenagers, who began to lower their weapons in fear. Uther stabbed the eldest in the gut, looking at the blue eyes and blonde hair before thrusting him to the ground. Blood, shit and ash filled the air. The two others, one boy one girl, were no more than thirteen, and stood trembling looking at their king.

"Uther…" He heard Gaius's voice behind him.

The King placed his hand on Caradoc's shoulder, stopping him and turned around. "Burn them Gaius."

Uther moved to join the Duke of Cornwall as he heard the sorcerer utter a spell and heard the cries and smelled the burning flesh behind him. Several hours later smoke rose above Camelot as Uther watched Geoffrey and Gaius move between corpses, the former ticking off the names of the supposed two hundred and sixty three sorcerers they had slain. Uther remembered that number, the number of the traitors in Camelot. Two bitches remained. Nimueh. Vivienne.

As the sun rose blood red in the sky, Uther was thankful for the rain that had begun to wash off the gore. In front of the gates of Camelot, with his Lord's assembled and the knights and levies called Uther gave his orders accordingly. Each Lord had their camps and villages to raid. He would take care of Dumnonia. One day in. A year to go though he didn't know it yet. The Purge had begun.

"Is this what you did for me? In my name?"

Uther spun around, realizing he was back in Camelot, his chambers filled with papers and empty bottles. "No, you're dead!"

"Yes you killed me Uther, like so many others."

Igraine moved towards him and behind her the shadow of Tristan with his knowing smile.

Cedric found him five minutes later, huddled in a ball and screaming incoherently. Ignoring the King's protests he yelled at the guards to send for Gaius. Cedric felt tears coming to his eyes. His beloved King was going mad.

* * *

"I don't understand it Kay." Arthur began. "I always thought the dragon was propaganda. I mean me and Morgana tried to look for it once, but why did my father never offer more proof?"

"The dragon is a being of magic to even interact with it is dangerous. The Old Guard, we knew it was true. The rest was better left to rumor. The city is terrified right now knowing what was kept locked beneath the citadel." The older knight muttered. "This whole incident has weakened Camelot and the people's faith in her King."

"How dangerous is this Balinor?" Leon spoke up. "He fought off some of our guards, most of them inebriated but apart from the few deaths caused little injuries to the group in the main keep when he could have killed me."

"He is powerful enough to summon the dragon." Kay began. "The fact that Camelot is not burning is proof of Balinor's noble nature. Believe me the man has every reason to hate the King and Camelot."

"So, nobility is the reason my city isn't up in flames?" Arthur questioned.

"Yes Arthur." Kay said slightly annoyed. He turned back to stop the prattling of Gwaine and Percival, two commoners they had taken with them. "Not all those who practice magic are evil."

"I know, but if what I hear is true..."

"It is. Your father banished the dragon lords and hen wiped them out in the purge. Only Balinor and his dragon were spared."

"It's mercy Arthur." Leon began. "Like the difference I see between you and Uther. Balinor has all the power but will not let innocent men die."

"Well that's good." Gwaine said from behind them with a smirk. "We are all innocent here."

Kay shot him a chilling glare and the warrior stopped. "I am not innocent however. I was there when we tricked Balinor and the dragon." Kay said simply, stating that line of the conversation was over.

"So are we truly here to kill him?" Gwaine said again with a smirk.

Arthur turned around with a raised eyebrow. "So it would seem Gwaine. But I doubt twelve knights and twenty soldiers will make much of a difference. I have come to question Balinor."

"Question him?"

"Yes your Prince is going to question him." Leon said slightly annoyed. "He is a potential enemy, especially when we march on Essetir."

"And I am going to parlay with him." Arthur said. _Kay's idea anyway. _Arthur though back to this morning.

* * *

"You are intent on hunting this dragon Arthur?"

"Yes Kay. He is a threat to Camelot, to my people."

"If he was a threat Arthur then Camelot would be burning. He merely destroyed your father's standard..."

"And crushed his pride. Gaius said that Balinor was a smart man, a patient man. He may be waiting to strike once we march."

"When we fought the dragons it was through deceit and always on our own terms Arthur." Kay began. "He may be in lower Mercia now, not near Glastonbury. We could be playing into his hand."

"I cannot leave my people undefended Kay." The Prince said annoyed.

"No. Which is why we are going to take a small band and a flag of parley."

"Parley?"

"Balinor may want something, or he may have just wanted to free his friend after all these years. Regardless, we need to know what he wants."

"He is a Dragon Lord Kay."

"Yes the last one, and if he were to die Kilgharrah will run rampant across Albion and hurt more than Camelot. You must show him you are not like your father."

"You have seen his mood Kay," Arthur began. "He is getting more violent, more out of control. I feel like I am losing him."

"We are all losing him. If we can parley with the beast and lord, perhaps come to some accord, we may ease Uther's mind."

* * *

Lancelot brought him out of his pensive mood. "My Lord we go north from here. What in the…Hail Sir Gareth!"

Lancelot noticed the other party, a strong group of thirty nights and a complement of sixty soldiers marching towards Camelot. A group of women were with them, Arthur estimated about thirty, all subdued by ropes.

The Prince was dumbstruck as Lancelot roared in fury. "Have you forgotten the Knight's Code Gareth? What is the meaning of this?"

Gareth did not look amused. In fact the look on his face was shame. "I am doing what is ordered by the King."

"Not even Uther Pendragon can command you to bind these women!" Lancelot was red in the face. "Did you use them to warm your bed rolls Gareth? Where is your honor?" The Knight had drawn his sword and Kay placed a controlling arm on his elbow.

Gareth huffed. "Tell me Lancelot when you were younger and in combat that you did not seek the touch of a woman, however unwilling after the blood stopped flowing?"

"Never! And even before I swore to live by the Code!"

Gareth chuckled. "A rare man you paragon of virtue. You sound like a woman Lancelot. You believe those stupid tales of chivalry that we tell our wives, sweethearts or daughters. A man is a knight because he is a noble, and can act like one. We are just as beastly on the battlefield as we are kind at court."

"A am as brutal as any man but there are lines I will not cross! What you have done…"

"Enough!" Arthur shouted. He was furious and confused at the situation. "Have you done as Lancelot claims?"

"I haven't touched them my Lord. I cannot say the same for my men but you will have to take their word."

"Damn your word Sir Gareth! I should have you all executed for this."

"Arthur…" Kay said softly.

"No Kay!"

"Arthur!" Kay shouted. "What is important is our mission." He leaned in to whisper. "This happens. You would have gone along with it, years ago when you were younger had Leon not stopped you."

Arthur's face paled. He had been fifteen when they raided a druid camp. After killing his first several men he had felt hot, felt the blood pumping beneath his skin. He had seen a few of his men start their crimes, and the young Druid girl had looked so beautiful, just what he needed, or so his men told him. He didn't even register her screams until Leon pulled him off of her and began hitting him across the head while Kay stopped the other men. He had felt ashamed, and knew even though he hadn't taken her that he had besmirched his honor forever and wounded the girl more than he would ever know.

"And I have never forgiven myself." Arthur said.

"Nor should or, and nor can we stop it." Kay said resigned. "It is the sick reality of war and power. Even here in Camelot."

Arthur ignored Kay. Looking back that night long ago he had been consumed by his blood lust and rage, his youthful hormones and the slaps on the back from his men goading him on. Arthur could accept that some soldiers were animals. He knew he could never eradicate the problem, but he would not tolerate it among his Knights.

"Sir Gareth present yourself!" He yelled.

Gareth tilted his head, still on his horse. "Sire I am to present these women to the King…"

"For what a harem?" Arthur shook his head.

"They are from Ealdor, leverage against Balinor."

Arthur's head swam. Ealdor. Merlin's village. _Was Hunith here? _

Gareth continued, uneasy. "Under the King's orders we slaughtered the villagers and burned it to the gro…"

Gareth began to choke on his own blood as he gripped onto his horse and neck. All Arthur saw was red, and heard the sounds of blood pumping in his ears, and the drawing of swords on both ends.

"Put your swords down you are facing your Prince!" Kay yelled, his hand directed outwards Arthur noticed, and not on his sword.

He was going to use magic to help Arthur, and despite his misgivings, Arthur would not allow his mentor to be exposed.

"Sheath your blades!" The Prince commanded, and slowly the men on both sides did. He was the King's son after all but that wasn't all. He knew how to command men and had proven himself in all but open war. "Who is second?"

A young blonde haired man urged his horse forward, his face pale as he looked on the dying form of Gareth, his grey hair stained with blood. "I, Sir Pelinor Sire."

"Is what Gareth said true?"

Pelinor had the grace to hang his head in shame and remorse. "It is." His voice choked. "We slaughtered the males, even children, but spared all the females." His hands shook as he pointed to the ground. "Sir Gareth had a sealed letter from the Council."

Arthur dismounted, eyes still on Pelinor and the other troubled Knights. He opened Gareth's tunic and procured the item."

_Sir Gareth,_

_ Take a complement of knights and soldiers, not to exceed one hundred, to infiltrate the village of Ealdor on the border of Essetir. In this first act of war against his self proclaimed highness King Cenred, kill all the males, burn the village, but bring the women back to Camelot.  
_

_ Uther Pendragon_

_ Lord Erral_

_ Lord Ector_

And the seals went on through five more Lords on the Council. Arthur searched Gareth and found the roster of all the men he had taken with them.

"Following orders." Arthur spat in disgust. He pointed at the group of knights. "You are no longer knights of Camelot, and are hereby exiled. The soldiers, who are not of noble birth and did not swear to the Code are to return to Camelot, and will later face judgment, those of you who killed, and those of you who raped."

Pelinor knelt, and removed his cape. Fourteen other knights did so. They may not have committed a crime directly, but they stood by and did nothing.

A tall man with two swords and gray hair nudged his mount forward and spat at Arthur's feat. Sir Balin. Old Guard through and through, loyal to Uther alone, and one of the Dragon Slayers, the five people, including Uther, Gorlois and Kay, who had killed full grown beasts.

"I cannot kill you boy." His voice deep and raking. "But I will not lay down my cloak for you. Free these women, your King will hear of this."

"He is offering you mercy Balin." Kay said firmly.

"Truly you could kill me _Sir _Kay. And these soldiers won't fight against their Prince. Maybe I ride back to Camelot and my own death. But I followed the King's orders."

"Say whatever you want to make yourself sleep." Kay retorted.

"I never sleep." Balin said eerily. "I am a monster and I know it." He motioned for Gareth's body to be collected and the troupe moved off, leaving the women behind.

No sooner had they begun to move than Lancelot and Leon rushed forward to free them. Arthur searched for Hunith.

"Prince Arthur, thank you!" Hunith seemed fine, a bit dirty but no worse for wear. She looked around expectantly. "Where is Merlin?"

"He's in Cornwall. He's safe." Arthur noticed the expression on her face. "I didn't sack him Hunith, he is assisting Morgana, she's now a…It doesn't matter, how are you?"

"I'm fine, but some of these women, these girls…" Her voice became enraged. "I expected such brutality from common soldiers but from the Knights of Camelot?"

Arthur had no answer. Sure, Gareth, Balin, they were Old Guard and grew up in blood, but many of these other knights were so young, knights he had trained with, or helped to train. Were his father's allies this much of a disease to corrupt even the men he had trained or grown up with?

Hunith continued. "Children are dead, and no amount of retribution, even if you were to kill Gareth and Balin and those knights and soldiers a hundred times over will bring back what has been lost. Our King will know, and Cenred will answer. Your father's orders have stained Camelot's honor and it may never be clean again."

Arthur looked around for support, for advice, but Kay glared back at him, almost ordering him to take control, and Merlin and Morgana weren't there. George was polishing a fucking sword behind Lancelot. _Fucking dolt. _

"My father will answer for his crimes." He spoke with surety. "How many…"

"There is hardly a girl who hasn't flowered that wasn't raped by Kanen or his men before you came and drove his bandits off." Hunith responded curtly. "There were seven of your _knights _after. None of the soldiers touched any of us, surprisingly."

"And there names?" Arthur tried not to tremble in anger.

"No idea. But Balin was one of them. My Lord, we cannot stay here, and we cannot go back to Ealdor. There is nothing left there."

"No…No." Arthur began. "You will go to…Nemeth. I can't risk you being here in my father's kingdom and the Princess and I have struck an accord. Lancelot, come here and bring Gwaine and Percival."

The three men moved forward. Kay dismounted, looking curiously at Arthur. "Gwaine, Percival, kneel."

Percival knelt immediately, Gwaine looked at Arthur with a smirk before Lancelot's hand came down on his shoulder and forced him to the ground.

The Prince began to speak. "Not every man, who wears the cape of the Knights of Camelot is worthy of it and no Order or army in history will ever be free from this curse. Today the honor of this Order has been stained by men, some of whom should have never merited the honor, and others who forsook it. The men sitting by Pelinor over there, will never be knights again for they have betrayed their sacred oath, and instead of resisting, took part or stood aside in the massacre. I need knights and…damn the consequences."

Arthur wiped Gareth's drying blood off his sword with the tail of his cloak. "Do you swear, Gwaine of Gwynedd and Perciva of Mercial, to uphold the Knights Code in every moment, in every battle, to your very death?"

"I swear."

"I swear."

Arthur touched the flat of his sword to Gwaine's right shoulder, then his left. "Arise Sir Gwaine, Knight of Camelot.

Arise Sir Percival, Knight of Camelot."

The two rose, pride and conviction in their eyes.

"But we are not nobles." Percival began. "If Uther found out."

"My father has betrayed Camelot. I do not seek his approval anymore." Arthur stated while Kay gave a small smile.

"You two are to escort Hunith and the rest of the refugees to Nemeth with our complement of soldiers…"

"But the dragon…" Gwaine said with a smirk.

"Well Pelinor and those former knights still have their uses and will follow me. Come, I must write a letter to Princess Mithian. George, bring me paper!"

Arthur heard the cut of a knife against flesh and turned quickly to Kay. The knight had cut his palm. "Such I swore to Uther, Arthur, but now I swear to you. You will be my King."

Arthur swore under his breath. "My father must pay for this. You are right Kay he is lost."

"Lost but powerful Arthur. And still in control."

"When he finds out I've done this…"

"You are still his son. And while he lives you must still be loyal. Arthur if the kingdom were to fall apart now, Cenred would crush us."

Arthur hoped it was true. He did love his father, even after this, but things had gotten so complicated. He would make peace. He would obey until the war was won, but some things, like this, he could never allow to pass again. He finished his letter to Mithian and gave final orders to Gwaine, Percival and the soldiers.

"Prince Arthur." Hunith began walking up to him. "If you hadn't come along…I shudder to think what we might have met at Uther's hands."

"It's just Arthur, Hunith, and I would give anything to make this right. But I now it can never be."

"I trust your new Knights if you do, but why are you not escorting us yourself?" Hunith asked warily.

"It was luck that we ran into you." Arthur began. He might as well tell all, Merlin would tell her eventually. "We are heading to Glastonbury. The Last Dragon was freed by a man named Balinor and…"

"Balinor?" Hunith's eyes lit up.

"You know of him?"

"Of course he is…a friend. From a long time ago. Please let me go with you."

"Hunith…"

"You are Uther Pendragon's son. It does not define you but that is what you are. Balinor has no love for your father, but I know he will not strike me down. Let me help."

"If Merlin found out I risked your life…"

"If he found out you kept his mother from helping, he might be more wroth. I know you care about him as a friend."

Arthur turned bright red. "Of course. You can come Hunith."

Hunith's grin faded. Did Balinor still love her? Would he even love his son enough to stop Kilgharrah from attacking Arthur? There love had been quick, so fleeting before Uther's knights came to drive him out. He never even knew she was carrying his son.

"George, give Hunith your horse." Arthur began. "Ride with…Sir Leon."

Arthur raised his eyebrows as Leon glared back at him in annoyance. He chuckled to himself and mounted his own horse.

* * *

It wasn't the first time he had been in a dungeon, nor the second, or third. His first meeting with Arthur had seen him locked up in a matter of minutes. It was the first time, however, that Morgana had locked him up. Morgana had caught him leaving from the main gate, had asked him where he was going and he couldn't come up with a convincing lie soon enough. Not to mention she had set guards on him in a second. Since he had no business with Lord Agravaine, or her almightiness Duchess Morgana, she had the guards drag him to the dungeons. His considerable self control, learnt from his mother was all that kept him lashing out with words and more than that.

He paced his small cell, half the day he had been here and the sun was setting. Her face had been smug when she ordered the guard to restrain him, but her expression before, and her eyes still, were haunted and sad. What was he to say to her though? Tell the truth? _Morgana, I'm going to meet the last dragon. His name is Kilgharrah and he hates you._

He hit the bars to his cell and yelled in anger. If Kilgharrah escaped there was a reason and that lay with Balinor. He needed to talk to the dragon. Despite his misgivings regarding him it was Kilgharrah who had told him about his destiny and beyond all he did believe in Arthur regardless of his faults. Unfortunately right now his thoughts were clouded with Morgana and what he wanted from her. He was in love with a woman who didn't love him and a woman he could never have. _She kissed you first. _God, he wanted to taste her lips again, to taste her neck, her whole body.

His impure thoughts were rushed away by the smell of perfume. _Gwen. _He realized in alarm he had become apparently aroused by his thoughts concerning Morgana, and almost panicked when he heard Gwen coming closer. _Arthur, Gaius, Uther and…Kilgharrah? _That image did the trick, and Merlin prayed that the dragon could never read his mind.

Gwen was always stunning but had become more so since she took to wearing the dresses her new position as a Lady offered her. No wonder Lancelot, and Arthur, maybe, took to her. She placed her hands on his cell bars and sighed. _She could use less perfume however. _

"The Duchess wants to see you." Gwen sounded resigned but slightly haughty.

"You mean Morgana. Have her come down here."

"Merlin…" Gwen hissed through the bars, almost friendly. "She is releasing you, needs to see you in her chambers. Now don't make me call the guards."

_Morgana. Chambers. Soft pale flesh…No. Uther. Kilgharrah. _

"Lead on my Lady." He said when Gwen unlocked the cell.

"Merlin. Never call me that again."

"Of course Gwen." Merlin gave her a goofy smirk.

* * *

The Duchess of Cornwall stared at him as he entered. She was still in her chainmail and trousers, her hair still back in a fishtail braid. She was standing, her hands on her desk. A glass of wine was beside her, one bottle empty and the other half full. Unlike him, Morgana could hold her liquor, but this was excessive for the early evening.

"Leave us Gwen." She said coldly.

"Of course." Gwen sounded haughty like a proper Lady, almost a Queen, as she left and closed the door.

Morgana slapped her hands to her sides and began to walk towards him, picking up and swirling her glass of wine in her hands. Merlin could smell her perfume and quickly thought of Kilgharrah. And Uther. It was gross but right now…

"We're alone. Nobody knows you're here except Gwen." _God Morgana don't say alone. _"You care to tell me now where you were going?"

"I am Arthur's servant. Not yours Morgana. You aren't my Duchess."

A hurt expression appeared and quickly vanished from her face. "No. But in the eyes of the people you are just a servant, and you defied me."

"How did I…"

"No one is allowed to leave the castle except on business from me, Agravaine or my Lords!"

"So you detain me? What gives you the right Morgana?" Merlin yelled, angry at her for confusing him and his feelings. "Call me a servant all you want but you cannot contain me!"

"Is that an order _master_?"

"I am not your master Morgana."

"Oh but you would like that wouldn't you?" She scoffed. Her voice was sultry. "Is that the type of man you are?"

_Believe me it's tempting Morgana._ Why was she acting like this? "Morgana I'm teaching you but I would never consider myself superior. Again, why did you confine me?"

"Because it looks like you're a traitor Merlin!" She turned away from him and yelled, taking the smell of the wine with her. "I have Agravaine, a murderer on the loose in my castle, Sir Lucan, dead but an ally of possibly Caradoc and who knows how many men who don't have my interests running from this castle! We are at war and orders are to have the gates closed to those without papers and seals! You know what you looked like? I had to contain you to stop any suspicion! If you had gotten past the guards they would have hunted you and since you are unfortunately a servant who knows how long it would have taken until I heard about it!"

"I would have taken care of them they wouldn't have known. They wouldn't have stopped me."

"You abandoned me Merlin!" She shouted and threw her glass to the floor shattering it, putting her head in her hands.

Merlin softened and moved towards her. "Morgana…"

She turned on him, tears streaking down her face. "You were going to abandon me! Gwen knows but she can't understand and still fears me and you as well! I cannot fully control my powers. Merlin I need you here with me!"

"Morgana, I was only going to be gone for one night I needed too…"

"One night?" She screamed. "The last weeks my nights have been terrifying! I only can get back to sleep because I know you will be there in the morning to talk to! What was more important than me?"

_The Dragon. Arthur. _"Morgana, I was…"

"Where were you going Merlin?" She was trying not to sob now. It was scary how she went from powerful to fragile so fast.

"I know you're scared Morgana…"

"Answer me!" She pleaded.

What was the worth of more lies? He didn't know the full extent of her power but if the dragon was right she was a close second, or an equal. He couldn't afford to have her grow out of control. All the years of lies from Gaius, all the potions. She was broken and he needed to fix her. He needed to help her even if she wouldn't fully admit it.

"I was going to Glastonbury. I wanted to see Arthur, the dragon."

"What?"

"Morgana. Uther is proud, he has no doubt sent Arthur after the dragon. I wanted to…talk to him. To protect him."

"To see Arthur or the dragon?"

Merlin sucked in his breath. "I need to protect Arthur. But I can't, but if I leave now…"

Morgana whimpered. "Does Arthur mean that much to you? More than me? He hates magic…"

"But he is not his father…"

"No but he is too much like him. He would never accept us."

"In time…"

"And you think you could defeat this dragon?"

_Maybe. _"I'm not sure Morgana. But I wanted to talk to him."

"Are you powerful enough to defeat the dragon?"

_I don't know. _"Maybe…I'm not sure Morgana but to protect Arthur…"

"Arthur will have the most powerful Knights with him. Uther defeated the dragons, this one should be no problem. Do you honestly save him that much?"

"All the time?"

"And do you love him?"

Merlin hesitated. "He's my friend Morgana."

"And do you love me as well? As a friend?"

_More than a friend Morgana. _He knew he shouldn't say that. Wouldn't risk it. "You're my friend Morgana. You are dear to me."

"But for Arthur you would leave me? When Agravaine stalks these halls and I am still trying to earn the loyalty of my people?"

_It's my destiny. _"Morgana, Arthur will be a better man than his father, he will unite these lands…"

"I know he is better than Uther but he would kill us if he knew! I am like you Merlin! I get up in the morning, exhausted from my nightmares and powers only because I know you will teach me and help me to control myself. Now that I know about you I can't stand the thought that there might be a day when you won't be there to help me!"

Merlin moved closer, gripping her right arm as he moved to caress her face with his free hand. She turned into his palm. "You won't need my help forever Morgana. You will come into your own."

"With your help." She said quietly. He could feel her breath on his palm. "Merlin…"

"I'm sorry Morgana, I didn't know…"

"Because you never asked." Morgana said accusingly. She sighed. "I'm under so much stress Merlin, being a new Duchess. I have been the King's Ward but never had duties like this and Gwen can only help so much. I always want to know that you are there for me. I'm sorry for restraining you I just…"

Merlin's heart broke. He had not realized how fragile she had been. So powerful, but alone and afraid until he told her, and he had betrayed her trust by trying to leave. Maybe she did care for him. _Don't think about that Merlin. She needs your help you cannot push her away it will push her from Arthur, from Camelot._

He pulled her into a tight embrace. It felt good, comforting with her body flush against his, even with her in chainmail. He stroked her back tenderly. "I'm so sorry Morgana. I was wrong. I'm so used to taking care of Arthur that I forgot he can take care of himself sometimes. I should have not tried to leave you Morgana. I know you do not need protecting, but…"

"But now I need you Merlin."

Merlin suppressed his groan. He need Morgana, but in a completely different way. He kissed the top of her head, breathing in her scent.

Morgana pulled slightly away from him, and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. He smelled the wine on her lips and prayed she had all her faculties and didn't try to take it any further though God knew he wanted to.

"Thank you Merlin." Her tears had dried on her cheeks. "Please. Please don't keep anything from me again."

"I won't Morgana. If you want to learn more magic tonight…" _And here I am lying again about Kilgharrah, destiny and Nimueh._

"I'm exhausted Merlin." She sighed, turning her back to him. "I need to go to bed. Please take this off."

"Gwen…"

"Isn't my maid anymore Merlin."

"And your maid."

"Chainmail. Off Merlin."

Merlin loosed the ties and took the chainmail shirt off her body. His breath caught as the white tunic underneath the armor caught in the mail and rode up to the middle of her back. He placed her armor down on a table while she smoothed her shirt down and turned towards him. He tried to ignore the damp parts of her shirt, how her sweat had pooled from her neck and had gone between her breasts.

"Goodnight Merlin." She said sweetly with a sad smile.

"Goodnight Morgana." Merlin left the room slowly and as soon as he close the door moved swiftly to his own chambers, hoping he didn't run into Agravaine. He needed to get his mind off of Morgana right now and focus on Arthur who was sure approaching the dragon. He needed to talk to Kilgharrah, and finally though of a way. The dragon always invaded his mind, let him invade his. But right now he needed Morgana, or rather he needed a woman. He shook his head. He couldn't think straight, and wouldn't try to contact Kilgharrah until he was satisfied. Kara from the kitchens was gorgeous, and obviously had a crush on him. Merlin wanted to but he felt like he would be betraying Morgana, and they could never be together. Fuck it. He was teaching her and wouldn't betray her. He would use his hand again, which didn't matter when he met Agravaine in the corridor, slicking back his oiled hair.

"More work Merlin. We have troop numbers to go over. Again." The Lord smirked. "Idiots those other servants. At least Arthur chose a good one."

Merlin groaned. At least his need for a woman, for Morgana was forgotten. Agravaine could kill Paris's lust for Helen.

* * *

Morgana still knew no spells to heat water up, and not willingly to call her maid in resigned herself to fall asleep without a bath. She had been in mail the entire day and smelled of sweat and wine. Since finding Merlin leaving her she had been distraught and hardly contained during the councils she had to endure. She had done it again, kissed Merlin, this time on the cheek however. She blamed it on the wine, but some part of her had enjoyed him relieving her of her armor, the feel of his hands on her back.

She didn't know what she felt for him and certainly didn't know what he felt for her. It was probably just lust, she thought disgusted. That's what all men saw, her face and her shapely body. She would own all the mercenaries in Albion if she had one coin for the amount of times men had stared at her breasts or retreating backside. She had always liked being the center of attention, had liked taunting men with what she had. As she grew older, and realized that Uther wasn't going to marry her off straightaway to Arthur, she had resigned herself to being married to some old man who would probably thrust inside her for a few seconds before giving her a child. And she would endure this again, and again each time he wanted a child.

Now she was a duchess, in theory she could choose her own mate unless Uther wanted to marry her to another duke or to his own son. But she wanted someone who respected her for what she was, who wanted her for more than her body, who wanted her in spite of her body. Merlin was powerful, and before his stunt today completely caring, but it could never be because of Uther. And even if it could be, she didn't love Merlin. _I don't do I? _He was cute, and when she hugged him remarkably defined, but she didn't love her did she?

Morgana took up the bottle of wine and swallowed the remaining contents in several quick, unladylike gulps. Feeling numb she moved towards her bed, collapsing. She had seen the way Merlin looked at her when she turned around in her sweat covered tunic. It may be lust but she didn't care. She had felt wanted, and aroused. Kay had never looked at her like that, and Dagonet was too noble. Arthur had been a drunk prat and Lucan was a traitor. Merlin was none of those. She moved her hand beneath her trousers. She needed relief. Thank God Gwen had shown her a few things when she came into womanhood. It was scandalous, she had thought at the time but Gwen had been seemingly innocent and insistent. She thought about Dagonet, Kay, but the only image that came to her mind was Merlin.

* * *

Sir Balin practically ran from the room. Uther was seething, and his prowess with a sword unmatched by all but Arthur and maybe Kay. Balin was a violent and talented man but he did not want to risk himself against Uther. He had already done much by accusing his only son and heir.

"He betrayed me Morgause!" Uther began to rant. "My own son betrayed me! He 'rescued' the refugees from Ealdor when they were our best hope of corralling Balinor and his beast!"

"Shhh...be calm father." Morgause rubbed his shoulders and began to remove his armor. "You and your people still need the Prince. He has a part to play."

"He undermines me and my entire dynasty!"

"He does what he thinks is right..."

"He does what he knows is weak!" Uther spat. "How can this man, this boy, be fit to rule Camelot?"

"Do not pass judgment yet my Lord." Morgause purred. "We still need him in the coming war. You have begun to trust me. You know I would not lead you astray or fail you. Let us see how he fares in war father, and then decide if he is fit to rule."

"You would defend him, rather than claim what is legally yours?" Uther was incredulous. "You have threatened to sleep with him before if you didn't get what you want."

Morgause laughed. "And that still is a threat father. But my loyalty has always been to Camelot, to you. Removing him from power now would destroy the army. Wait until Cenred is under your heel and Lot is eating from your hands, once Bayard cows and Nemeth and Carleon bow in respect to the Pendragon Name. Then show them how you reward strength instead of weakness."

"I feel alone daughter." Uther admitted. "Morgause, these past few months I have dreamed of my past, and the legacy that I will leave behind. The more I pushed the more my son and councilors pushed back. My old friends began to abandon me and now I feel only Ector and Caradoc are completely loyal.! I see the way they look at me. Old, the relic that lost the dragon. They look at Arthur and see an impressionable young boy who will give them powers that are not theirs, power I rightfully denied those petty Lords. I love him, but not enough to trust him with my dynasty." He pulled her into a tight hug. "This kingdom needs a true Pendragon. You cannot fight a war and show mercy. He does not understand this."

Morgause almost laughed with joy. What a fool this old man was. He had no clue how powerful his son was, and yet here he was thinking of disposing him. When the war was done she had no doubt that she would sit at his right side and Arthur would be disgraced, his birthright removed. If she knew her brother, he wouldn't go down without a fight, and that would give her the perfect opportunity to eliminate the boy. Of course if in the odd chance he knelt, that would be better. She needed strong followers after all. Uther would pay for his indiscretions with Ealdor. Balinor and Kilgharrah would be on the war path now, and Camelot could suffer greatly which inhibited her plans. _Dear brother, kill or make peace with that beast. _Soon it would be time to bring Morgana into the fold.

* * *

"My Lord what is Ealdor to you? It is a small village with no significance. We have ignored it in the past. Let Camelot come to us, winter is already here."

The self proclaimed king looked back with his roguish smile as he strapped on his two swords. "We have magic on our side Robert. Uther has given me the perfect cause to march for my people, to win the opinion of Albion. Have this news sent to every kingdom."

"My Lord, if you may reconsider."

Cenred let out a warning laugh. "We have the Dragon on our side Robert. We will not lose. Let all of Albion now how Uther Pendragon slaughters villages and takes women away as slaves."

Four days later, under the diamond studded snake, the sigil of his house, Cenred and his army of twenty five thousand regulars and mercenaries marched from his fortress, snow beginning to fall on the ground. "I'm coming for you brother, Uther."

Leagues away, nine thousand from Mercia marched under Bayard's banners, and leagues above, two brothers flew.


End file.
